Dragon Ball:What if?
by TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON
Summary: Buu saga:When Goten sees his Mother being killed by Majin Buu in brutal way, everything change for him. He'll unlock power to surpass everyone even his Father, Son Goku and his Brother Son Gohan. One small difference can lead to drastic change that you will witness in this fanfiction. Goten/With Tail/SSJ/SSJ2/SSJ4/ Set in entire Dragon ball uniserve, including Super.
1. Chapter 1

„Dragon Ball:What if...?"

Disclaimer:I don't own whole Dragon ball. Let's get started.

Power levels:

Goten-160,000,000(Base form)SSJ-960,000,000

Gohan-1,150,000,000(Base form)MSSJ-8,700,500,000

Trunks-165,000,000(Base form)SSJ-965,000,000

Goku-3,800,000,000(Base form)MSSJ-26,600,000,000

Vegeta-2,100,000,000)Base form)SSJ-24,900,000,000

Super Buu-3,950,000,000,000

Chapter 1

„Don't underestimate Me"

 **[Dende lookout.]**

Goten's life was pretty normal so far. So far before the Tenkaichi Budōkai started. Their family was rather a typical. At least for little Saiyan. Well, he was living with his Mom and Big Brother. They're not a weathy family, but not a poor one either.

At some point, his Big Brother, Gohan was forced to take a part in 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai by his classmate, Videl Satan. Once their Mom heard about the prize, she allowed Gohan and Goten to take part in the event. Not only that, but his friend Trunks and his Father, Vegeta were also taking part in tournament. But Goten wasn't excited about that as much as the news that his Dad, who was dead, was also joining them.

To be honest Goten was a little shy and nervous about meeting with him. He only heard stories about how strong, great and kind person he was. What made him sad was the thing, that he would only stay for one day.

But he quickly forget about it once he saw him. He was like his carbon copy in appearence. Goten rushed to his dad and gave him a hug. His Dad said that he was pretty strong for his age, which made him feel proud of himself. Once the tournament started, Goten pretty much defeated all his opponents.

He was fighting with Trunks in the junior finals. Trunks only defeated him, because he used Goten tail to his disadvantage. Yes, Goten has a monkey tail. At first his Mother was worried about it, but Mr. Piccolo said that there was no moon, so there was nothing to worry. He really didn't understand what they were talking about, but Gohan said that something bad would happend if he looked at moon.

After that a lot of horrible things happend. Gohan friend Videl was badly wounded, but his brother heal her with a medicine. Then Gohan went with some strange people. Some time later in the middle of the battle arena, his Dad, Big brother and Vegeta showed up, but Goten and Trunks left at the time. When they heard from Videl that Gohan and the rest Z-fighters are after a evil wizard, who wanted to awake a monster, they left the tournament in order to help.

When they found the evil wizard spaceship, they saw a statue of Piccolo there. Trunks broke it by accindent and fought that he killed him. But Piccolo regenerate himself when the Monster known as Majin Buu revert him to his natural form. Then Trunks dad show up and start fighting Majin Buu, but he was quickly overpowered and saved by his Son and Goten.

Then something unexpected happend, Vegeta hugged his own Son and said that he was pround of him. After that they were both knockout by him. When the two woke up they were at Kami lookout tower.

Once they got out of the room where they were in, Goten and Trunks found everybody beside Vegeta, Gohan and Goku. After some time, once Trunks went for Dragon Radar and get it back to Dende tower, Goku returned but without Gohan and Vegeta. After asking what happend to them, Goku with hatred and broken heart inform that they were killed in battle.

Goten never felt such pain and hatred at once. He just lost his Big Brother and now he was alone with his Mom, who couldn't take it and pass out. Trunks on the other hand was same him now. The two wanted to get rid of Buu and they were ready to do whatever it takes.

Then Goku suggested the idea to them. The Fusion technique. After using new form of Super Saiyan 3 to fight Buu, Goku's time on Earth was coming to the end. So he taught them necessery moves for technique and to motivate them, Goku show them his SSJ 3 transformation for the last time. After saying their goodbyes and few tears, Goku returned to the after life.

Thanks to that, Goten and Trunks were motivated and learn the Fusion after few tries. This technique created Gotenks, a powerful combination of the two young warriors. But because he was a little cocky, he went after Buu without being at full power. Well he did get beat down by Buu and later agreed to transform into SSJ before another Fusion. And so they did and yet again, Gotenks went after Majin Buu, but he defused back to Trunks and Goten before the fight. In fear the kids get back to Lookout to prepare more for the fight.

Many things happend again and Buu changed into much thinner, taller and musculare creature. He show up in the lookout and to buy more time, Piccolo made the agreetment with Buu who wanted to fight Gotenks.

But before that he killed everybody on Earth with a multiple shoots of ki blasts.

Right now the worlds was in great danger. Goten and Trunks look out to see Buu staring at the hour glass. Goten could feel his power, rising and falling like breathing of animal. Despite the look, Buu was angry.

"So this Majin Buu? What happend to him?"Goten asked with gulp.

"That doesn't matter anymore! You have to get into Hyberbolic Time Chamber and prepare for your fight."Piccolo ordered and the two noded. But before that, everyone saw Chi Chi marching toward Buu."What does that moron thinks she's doing?"

Once she got next to him, Chi Chi slapped him across the face.

"Majin Buu! How dare you kill Gohan-chan!"She yelled at him."Give him back! Give me back my Gohan-chan!"

Buu moved his eyes from hour glass to Chi Chi. He glanced at her clearly annoyed. Majin Buu stood up and look down at her before grabbing her by a throat. He start choking her and Goten cried.

"Mom!" -Buu heard that and grinned. With quick move, Majin Buu snap her neck in front of everyone."NOOO!"

Then something broke inside of Goten. First he didn't had Dad from the begging. Then his Big Brother died fighting with this Monster. And now... That Monster killed his Mom in front of his own eyes. How long will this jeepa going? How many more people he care about are going to be killed by Buu? No. He won't allow it...There is no way he'll let this keep going. Not as long as he's here.

Suddenly Goten body exploded as he transformed to SSJ right away. But he was stopping there...His power was rising and rising as his anger was boiling inside of him. The whole lookout start to shake violently as everyone was staring at the source of this power. Trunks and Piccolo jumped away as the air around Goten was getting too hot for them to handle.

 _'Wh-What is this?! Where does Goten gets this much power?!'_ -Trunks thought, bearly standing on his feet just like when Goku transformed to SSJ3.

 _'Wha-What's happening to Goten? Why do I get a feeling of Deja vu? Like I seen this somewhere before!?'_ -Piccolo couldn't believe that a kid was emitating so much power. _'That's a warning for everyone... Never piss off a Saiyan! Especially by killing his Mother...'_

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" -With final cry, Goten released so much energy that knock off Piccolo from his feet and send Trunks with Krillin flying away and crushing on the wall.

After everything calmed down, Everyone stared in shock and awe at Goten new form. Well it wasn't that different than usual SSJ. The only difference where Goten hair become a little longer, his aura become a flame like and pulsed at a higher frequency with many electrical sparks. Muscle mass was barely increased, but thanks to that now he was the same height as Trunks. Goten just become SSJ2.

Goten SSJ 2 Enraged-27,400,210,000

Tears were running down on Goten cheeks, as Buu look at him with sick grin. He was ready to go and beat the crap out of him, but Piccolo voice stopped him from doing that.

"Don't, Goten!"Piccolo exclaimed."Do you want all of this to be for nothing?! Listen! We can bring your Mother and Gohan back to life with Dragon Balls. But only if You and Trunks defeat Majin Buu! You may just achieved SSJ2 somehow, but that not enought – So you must get stronger! That's why you must go and train in Time chamber. You'll have plenty of time so go now and power down already!"Goten clenched his fists and slowly from SSJ2 he returned to his base form."Good and Mr. Popo take them..."Young Saiyan grabbed his friend and they quickly went after Mr. Popo.

Once they got into Hyberbolic Time Chamber, Goten started his training right away. They spent there like few days, which they used to train their fusion form they achieve SSJ3 form that Goku show them. The rest of remaining time, Goten used to train his SSJ2 transformation. To be honest Trunks was very jealous of Goten right now, but he understood that the pain he went thought gave him this power. But he'll make sure to become stronger and achieve this form like Goten. Goten changed a lot because of the death of his family. He wasn't the same cheerful and goofy boy like before. This event changed him, but not completly.

Goten-400,000,000(Base form)SSJ-2,890,000,000,SSJ2-24,900,000,000

Trunks-200,000,000(Base form)SSJ-1,000,000,000

After some time Majin Buu showed up with Piccolo. It was a fierce battle, but Piccolo had no other choice than to destroy the doors to the exit, thus sealing Buu and them away. But that didn't stop the Monster from tearing a whole in space and time to escape to the outside world. Once he got out he start killing everybody on the Lookout by turning them into chocolate and eating them. Gotenks had no other choice than transform into SSJ3 and do the same thing. Once Gotenks and Piccolo got out, Buu resumed his fight with Fused warrior.

The fight was long and tiring. The Kami Lookout was destroyed and the fight moved to Earth. Dende was lucky and survived, but he was injured and lost his conciousness. When Buu was almost destroyed, Gotenks turn back to base form and second later he defused into Goten and Trunks.

" _ **I quess your little trick is finally over, huh?**_ " -Buu asked grinning, while kids gulped.

In the blink of an eye, Buu appeared in front of Trunks who almost shit himself. He quickly grab him and lift Trunks up. With his other hand he broke Trunks left arm, causing him to scream in agony.

"Trunks!" -Goten cried before turning into SSJ2."Let him go!" -He screamed, landing a powerfull kick on Buu guts causing him to take few steps back and snarl. Goten used that chance and grab Trunks. Both jumped away toward Piccolo."Mr. Piccolo...Trunks arms is broken! How are we going to do the fusion?"

"I'm not a healer and I don't have any Senzu Beams... I don't know what to do..."He replied, while trying to stay calm. _'What should I do?! Even if Goten is SSJ2 it'll take more than that to defeat him. Beside Trunks is injured and Dende knock out cold...'_ -Then Piccolo saw Goten tail and got idea. _'It's stupid and reckless, but...there might no other choice... I hope this'll work. Thank Kami I asked Vegeta how he did it'_ -Slowly in Piccolo hand form a white ball of energy. He then throw it toward the sky."Goten! Look at the sky! Now!" -A little confused, Goten look at the blue sky and saw big ball of white energy. Piccolo quickly grab Trunks and jumped fly away from Goten.

Suddenly his heart start bumping like crazy. Goten wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew something was about to happend. At this point his entire eyeballs become bloody red and he grow fangs. His body start to grown and hairs start to cover his entire body as he was changing to monkey like creature. Goten from a little kid turn into a giant Ape, but not ordinary one. He had about 30 meters height and his fur was golden.

" **AARRRRGGGHH!** "Ape roared hitting his chest with his fists.

Goten(Great Golden Ape form)-4,200,000,000,000

Buu was kinda scared and nervous about that giant monkey in front of him. He quickly caught Beast attention and start regretting it. Ape open his mouth and shoot a giant blast of golden energy toward Buu. Majin quickly avoided it and start firing his own ki blast at the Ape. But he who didn't seem to be injured at all. Buu glanced at both Piccolo and Trunks in his arms. He smirked as small portion of his body fell off and landed on the ground. He decided to play with the Ape, since it was slow and was blasting randomly.

Suddenly Piccolo senses kick in, but it was too late and both him and Trunks were covered in pink gum. Once they stop moving, this gum substance flied toward Buu who smirked. The pink substance quickly joined with Buu, who start glowing for a bit. After the glow died, Buu was wearing similiar cloths to the ones that Piccolo had.

Super Buu(Piccolo and Trunks)-4,500,300,000,000

Then suddenly Super Buu sensed a big Ki signature coming toward him and The Ape. After a second, Buu saw a figure getting closer and closer to them. Soon a figure stop, revealing a young man in blue and orange gi. He remembered him from before, but now he was much stronger . It was Gohan, Son of Goku and Brother to Goten

Gohan(Mystic Form)-5,100,000,000,000

 _'Did I came too late?'_ -Gohan thought analizing his surrounding. He quickly spot a giant golden Ape and Buu with cloths similiar to Piccolo. _'Is that Goten?! What happend to him? How did he turn into giant Ape! There is no moon so how...?'_ -It didn't really matter, right now Gohan had to stop Buu and get Goten back to normal.

" **Ah! You're that boy from before! How nice...** " -Buu said smiling, before dodging another Ki blast from Ape." **Your brother is very instresting...** "

"I have to calm down Goten first...I can't fight Majin Buu with him interrupting." -Gohan said to himself flying toward Ape."Goten, listen to me! You have to stay calm down! I know you're in there!" -Suddenly Ape grab him and start squieezing him with all his might."Aaaarrrgghh! Please stop that! Goten! It's me! Your Big Brother Gohan! You can't let the beast control you! Remember our friends...OUR MOM! Please come to your senses! Goten!" -Gohan screamed and Ape slowly blinked.

" **Big...Broth..er...?** "Ape asked slowly releasing Gohan from his grip. Majin Buu watched in instrest at the scene. He wanted to know what's going to happend next.

Gohan fly away a bit and saw that Ape was glowing in bright golden color. Ape gritted her teeths and gave a mighty roar as his body was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Ape Goten start to transform to different person. It didn't look like Goten at all. He turned into a humanoid ape of some sort. He was still roaring as lighting sparks danced all around him and red flame aura was visible even from city far away.

Now Goten was a little bit smaller than him, had long spiky black hair reaching his back, yellow eyelids, red fur all over his body aside from chest area,hands and feets with red long tail. The power that was leaking out of him was unbelieveble... But will Goten be able to control himself? Or will get new personality that will take over?

As soon as transformation was over, Gohan now could get a better look at new Goten. Well...He was naked now that for sure. But other than that, he couldn't tell how powerful Goten was right now. But he was way stronger than him and Buu combined. Both Gohan and Buu stared at Goten and shock and awe.

Goten blinked a few time and look down at himself. He was examineting his own body and quickly spot that he was taller now, which was kinda freaky and sudden. He turn toward his Big Brother grinned at him.

"I quess I'm going to love this transformation."Goten said in much deeper voice. He sounded like their Father when he got serious."What should I call this one, hmm? Maybe...Super Sayain 4? Sound cool if you ask me..."

Goten SSJ4-80,400,000,000,000

 **[The Sacred World of the Kai, With Goku, Elder Kai and Kibito Kai]**

"Are you freakin kiddin me?!"Goku shouted at the Crystal ball, scaring Elder Kai and Kibito."What happen to Goten? How come I can feel his power even from here?!" -Suddenly Elder Kai smacked Goku head causing him to whine."Ouch! What was that for?!

"For scream like that!" -Elder Kai replied."Just calm down! I also can't believe what's happening... How come your younger son unlocked such a power? It's beyond anything I've ever seen... This power can rival with that of God of Destrucion, if trained properly..." -Elder Kai said in awe.

"Still...It took me several years to become so strong and here my youngest son surpass me in like four days..." -Goku said dry chuckle."He become so strong even without me there for him... If wish to be there for him now, tell him how proud I am and help him become even stronger... But then again I'm dead..." -Elder Kai glanced at him and smiled.

"Would you do anything to be with your family again?" -Kai asked and Goku look at him with serious expression.

"Anything Elder Kai." -Goku replied and Kai noded.

"Well then you can go..." -Kai said shocking both Goku and Kibito.

"Elder Kai you don't mean..." -Kibito said in disbelieve.

"What do you mean by 'I can go'?" -Goku asked confused.

"I'll give you my life...Which means I'll die, but you have nothing to worry. It won't change anything, since I'm not leaving this place." -Elder kai explained."I'm old anyway..."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to die." -Goku asked to be sure, but Elder Kai noded."Very well then..."

"I'll feel a sleep for a second, so don't worry about me..." -Elder Kai took a deep breath and second he drop on his back. A moment later, the halo above his head vanish and formed on Kai head.

"It worked!" -Goku exclaimed in happy tone, as Elder Kai get up and gave a yawn.

"See? Told you it's nothing... Now off you go." -Goku noded with smile before placing his two finger on his forehead.

 **[Back on Earth, With Goten and Gohan]**

"I suppose that you don't have any spare cloths, huh?" -Goten asked, who was scratching the back of his head."I won't fight with Majin Buu with my friend flapping around..." -Gohan face palmed and decided to take his top off and throw it to Goten. Once he caught the material, he wrap around his lower part of body. Now Goten looked like he was wearing a towel and diaper at the same time."Better but far from perfect...Oh well."

A second later, Goten appeared in front of Majin Buu with smug expression. Without a warning, Goten punch right in the guts causing his to gasp and spit his saliva. Then he elbowed his face sending him flying and crashing at the rocks. Buu slowly get up and show that his mouth was completly ripped away. As soon as he reformed his mouth, Majin Buu vomite right away. A second later both Trunks and Piccolo poofed into existance next to him. The first one to wake up was Piccolo. He quickly get up and grab Trunks. He saw Gohan and someone new, but very powerful. Namekian quickly fly toward them and smiled upon seeing Gohan alive.

"Gohan! I don't know how, but boy I'm glad that you alive..." -Piccolo said with smile and then glanced at the new person."Who's that and where is Goten?"

"There is only one person this handsome Piccolo... C'mon I know that I look way different but it's me Goten!" -Goten said with grin and Piccolo gasped.

"H-How? How did you transform from Giant Ape to this form?" -Piccolo asked in shock.

"Well I'm not sure either, but I like SSJ4 form if you ask me..." -Goten replied, making Piccolo gasp."Hows Trunks doing?"

"He's unconscious and still has broken arm... Other than that he's tired." -Piccolo replied glancing at Trunks in his arms."I'll look for Dende... I quess you can handle the rest." -Namekian said with smirk.

"Before you go... I heard you can make cloths. Could you..." -Without replying, Piccolo put his hand on Goten shoulder and new cloths formed around him. It was similiar GI to his father, but it was red and black instead of orange and blue.

"We'll crush him and make him play for everything." -Gohan assured with smile. As soon as Piccolo got out of the way, two brother paid attention to Majin Buu who was slowly rising up."So you wanna finish him off by yourself or as two brothers?"

"How about as a family?" -Goku who appeared out of nowhere offered. The two look at their Dad in shock and disbelieve."What? Don't ya like this idea?"

"Dad! How are you here?! You should be dead!" -Goten asked, while staring at his grinning Father.

"Well...It's a long story, but I'll tell ya that later! First off, let's end Majin Buu!" -Goku said and two brother noded in agreetment. They all moved their eyes toward Buu, hovering side by side."Let's finish this! Haaaa!" -Goku exclaimed transforming into SSJ3 right away.

Goku fly toward Buu in high speed and start his barrage of punches and kicks on his opponent. Buu was able to block few punches but he was quickly overpowered. Then Goku punch him straight in the jaw sending him up to the sky where Gohan appeared. He start punching and kicking him just like his Father and fire few ki blast at Buu, before teleporting behind his back. He stretched his arm toward Buu back with open hand. A soon glow appeared before Gohan shoot a powerful Ki blast and send Buu flying away.

Buu stopped himself in the mid air and saw shadow casting over him. He look up to see SSJ4 Goten

in all his glory. Goten smiled for a second before putting his best 'Scary' expression and facing Buu up close.

"Booo~!" -Majin Buu screamed and start flying away from Goten as Gohan and Goku appeared beside him."How about We finish him off with our family signature move?"

"Sounds good to me!" -Goku replied with grin starting to charge his Kamehameha.

"Right!" -Gohan agreed also charging his Kamehameha.

Goten soon follow charging his own Red Kamehameha, not blue like his brother and father.

" _Ka...me...ha...me...HA!_ "As they finish incatation, family fired their combined kamehameha wave toward escaping Majin Buu. But was too late to avoid the attack and Buu got hit and his body slowly start to crumble away, while screaming in agony.

"Well that was somethin..." -Goku commented with grin."Goten, you have no idea of how proud I am of you!" -Goten look at Dad and smiled. Gohan also smiled, glad that their Dad was here again."You too of course Gohan!" -He added powering down to his base form."By the way Goten...Why don't power down? Also how did you transform into this form from Giant Ape?" -At that Goten sweatdropped and start scratching the back of his head.

"Well...Dad, as far as I know...I've calmed down and regained my consciousness.." -Goten explained."As to powering down... I don't know how get back to my natural form..." -At that both Gohan and Goku gasped.

"What do ya mean by that?!" -Goku said in small panic."Oh gosh! Chi Chi gonna kill us when We'll revive everyone!"

"Don't worry Dad... If Mom's gonna kill anybody then it'll be Piccolo. He turn me into Giant Ape in the first place!" -Suddenly Piccolo got shiver down his spine, while waking up Dende."Anyway shouldn't We be looking for Dragon Ball? I mean We have revive everyone on Earth, right?"

"Dad, Goten's right. Maybe he'll run of energy to sustain that form on our way to find the Dragon Balls.." -Gohan suggested and with sigh Goku noded.

"There might be a problem...I don't know what happend to the Dragon Radar that Trunks brought to the Lookout." -Goten informed and they start poundering on how to solve this problem.

"I have an idea!" -Goku exclaimed suddenly."I'll teleport to Namek and use their Dragon Balls! It'd took us to much time to find Dragon Balls without any radar, right?"

"Dad, that brilliant idea!" -Gohan excliamed with smile.

"Let's do that!" -Goten agreed, bumping his fist high in the air.

"I'll be back soon. Go to Piccolo in the meantime..." -Goku said placing his two fingers on his forehead. A second later he vanish from their sight.

It took about half of hour before Goku used Namekian Dragon Balls to return everything to normal, before the Tournament. Everyone met at the Dende Lookout after that bringing Mr. Satan and his Dog to see Videl.

"Ahhh! Goten-chan! What happend to you?!" -Chi Chi cried, while embracing her son."Why do look like human monkey? Is it because We didn't cut that tail of yours?!" -Goten chuckled nervously, not knowing that Vegeta was staring at him furious.

First off Kakarrot transform into Legendery Super Saiyan. Then his Firstborn surpassed both of them by transforming to Super Saiyan 2. After that, When Price of all Saiyans though that he finally reach Kakarrot level, he surprise and anger him with Super Saiyan 3. Now his youngest son reach completly new level so called Super Saiyan 4. What was with them? How could tell keep surpassing him and his own Son?

"So, Goten you don't know how to get back to your real form?" -Trunks asked staring at Goten in his SSJ4 form. Now he really was jealous and a bit angry.

"Like I told you before, Big Brother said that soon I should run out of the energy to sustain this form. I just don't kno-" -Before he could finish his sentence, Goten start to glow and got smaller in two second. Once he stop glowing he was back at his base form. Though the cloths were now too big for him."Hey! I'm back guys!" -In the flash, Chi Chi once again embrace her Son, but this time with smile and small tears in her eyes.

"My Goten-chan is back! I'm so glad! But how all of this happend?" -Chi Chi demanded. Both Goten and Piccolo gulped."If you tell how this happend, I won't punish you and maybe allow you to train with your Dad..." -Goten looked at Piccolo who gave 'Don't do this...' expresion.

But Goten gave him 'Forgive me...' expression and turn toward his Mom."Mr. Piccolo..." -He didn't even finish and Chi Chi turn her attention to Namekian. Without a warning, Chi Chi start chasing Piccolo."I'm sorry..." -Goten said under his nose with sheeplish smile. Suddenly he felt someones hand in his head. He look up to see his Dad.

"Son... Like I said before I'm proud of you. Thought you surpassed me a little too quickly. But anyway, since I'm staying with you... I'll help you master SSJ2, reach SSJ3 and master SSJ4. Beside I've also want to reach new level of a Super Saiyan!"

"Yup!" -Goten replied with cheerful smile. He'll finally spend some time with his Dad. His dream become the reality.

 **End of Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

„Dragon Ball:What if...?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 2

„Gods among us"

 **[Capsule Corporation, Bulma Birthdays.]**

It's been almost a 4 years since the day of defeating Majin Buu and Goku's return. During that time, Goku, Vegeta and their Sons train in and out Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo and Dende worked on the time chamber and now there could be four people in there. They also reset time for Goku and Vegeta since they been there before. For the first four years Goku was helping Goten master his SSJ transformation like he and Gohan did. It took about the same time for him. The rest of three years both Goten and Trunks were rarely training because their Moms wanted them to study more. Much to Goku sadness and Vegeta anger.

During their time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks finally reached SSJ2 level thanks to both Goku and Vegeta training him personaly. Thought Vegeta didn't agreed at first, he allow Goku to help his Son a little. Goku help Goten master SSJ2 at the same time. But sadly he wasn't able to achieve SSJ3 since it was way more complex transformation than SSJ2 or even SSJ4. For almost a year, Goten wasn't able to enter SSJ4 form again. But at the end of first year, he was finaly able to transform to SSJ4. Also Trunks, Goku and Vegeta spent their free time re-growing their tails. They still had so long way to go, because they were growing very slowly.

On the second year, Goten mostly train in his SSJ4 transformation while the rest was sparring with him on that stage. Despite combined forces, they barely hurt Goten at all. Goku even transformed into SSJ3 and used max power. After all that training, Goten was able to transform into SSJ4, but only if he turn into SSJ2 first.

Today was the final day in the time chamber, so they all decided to get out since they knew that Bulma was throwing a birthday party. Goku open the doors of the Time Chamber and four Saiyans got out and took a deep breath. Goten and Trunks were about the same height as Gohan was during the Cell games.

 _Goten(Base form)-3,500,000,000_

 _Goku(Base form)-7,000,000,000_

 _Trunks(Base form)-2,900,000,000_

 _Vegeta(Base form)-6,500,000,000_

"I'll go with Trunks to Capsule Corporation..." -Vegeta informed, glancing at Goku."Make sure not to be late..." -With that both Trunks and Vegeta left the Kami lookout.

Goten and Goku look at each other and grinned. They quickly took off and went to their house for preparation. On their way, Goku suddenly heard a voice.

 _[...Goku! Goku!...]_

"King Kai? What happend?" -Goku asked, while stopping with Goten.

 _[...It's terrible! You have get here right now! Lord Beerus want to see you!...]_

"Beerus who? I don't know who's that, but if this is important. Wait a sec!" -Goku said and glanced at his son."Goten go to home and tell I'll come later. Somethin bad happend, I can tell!" -With that he put his fingers on his forehead and vanish.

"I wonder what happend?" -Goten mused under his nose."Oh well... Nothing that Dad can't handle I quess." -With that he resumed his way toward home. He hoped that Mom won't be mad at him and Dad.

 **[5 minutes later, Son's Home]**

Goten quickly landed in front of the doors to his home. He open the doors and walk in. While closing the doors he saw that his Mom was ready to go. He also saw both Gohan and Videl waiting for him and Chi Chi.

"Goten-chan!" -Chi Chi exclaimed in happy tone."There you are! Finally done with that training of yours?" -She asked and Goten noded slowly."Oh my, you seem to grow a bit... I don't know if you will get into your suit." -Chi Chi said refering to the Suit lying on the chair.

"Don't worry, there should be one that belonged to me." -Gohan assured going to his old room.

"Hello Goten-kun! It's good to see you." -Videl greeted with Goten who smiled at her.

"Hi Videl-Onee-san! Good to see you again." -Goten greeted back. Gohan returned with suit for Goten.

"It should suit you. I've wore it after Cell Games" -Gohan said handing his younger brother his old suit.

"Thanks Big Brother..." -Goten thanked with grin. He quickly went to his room and change his cloths.

 **[Capsule Corporation, Bulma House.]**

Bulma wasn't happy at all. Her husband was still training and Goku was god know where. It her birthday and they forgot! She could bet. Oh well, nothing she can do about it. She took a small box out of her pocket and smiled. Bulma put her drink aside and went to her Son and Goten.

"Hello Bulma-san! Happy birthday!" -Goten said with smile.

"Thank you Goten!" -Bulma thanked with smile.

"Mom, did something happend?" -Trunks asked raising his eyebrow.

"Beside your Father constant traning...Well, I have something for Goten." -She replied confusing the two.

"For me?" -Goten asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, it's something I once gave your Big brother four years ago." -Bulma show a small box that Goten took from her. He open it and saw a watch."I heard that when you transform to that SSJ4 you age to adult form, so if you push this red button a set of cloths will appear on your body. So you won't have to worry about being naked." -She explained and Goten beamed.

"Thank you so much!" -Goten said in cheerful tone. Then Bulma look up and her expression changed to upset.

"Excuse me boys, but I'll need to chat with Vegeta for a second." -Trunks and Goten noded in understanding.

"Wanna go and eat something?" -Trunks asked and Goten nods with smile

 _[...Goten!...]_

Before Goten took a step, he heard his Dad voice in his head.

"You're coming?" -Trunks asked confused of why his friend didn't move.

"Hold on! My Dad is calling." -He replied further confusing Trunks."I hear you loud and clear, Dad!"

 _[...Good. Now listen closely. There is a God of Destrucion coming toward Earth. His name his Lord Beerus. King Kai warned Vegeta already, but if anything happens I think only you can take him on. I sparred with him and you have to becareful! He's way stronger than SSJ3 and I need time to rest... Don't make him angry or mad otherwise the Earth is done for!...]_

 _'This is bad! Even I don't know if I can take him on with SSJ4! I have to becareful and inform everybody before Beerus show up...'_ -Goten thought with gulp."I understand Dad. Don't worry! We'll take care of the rest." -Goten promised and turn toward his Friend."Trunks! We have to warn everybody. Someone dangerous coming to Earth!"

"What?! Whos coming to Earth?" -Trunks gasped.

"Appearently God of Destrucion named Lord Beerus! We have to warn everybody!" -Trunks agreed and they rushed to everybody.

"Oh, Goten! What is it?" -Gohan asked after taking a sip of champagne.

Gohan(Base form)-1,500,000,000

"Stop drinking! We have problems!" -Goten informed and every stopped for a second. Now they paid their attention to Goten and Trunks.

"What are you talking about, Goten?" -Yamcha asked confused.

Yamcha-6,000

"The Earth is in danger! A God of destruction's coming toward us!" -Trunks replied and everyone gasped.

"A God of Destruction? How do you know that?" -Krillin asked, feeling bit nervous already.

Krillin-500,000

"Dad told me about him. He sparred with him in SSJ3 state and he was easlyy beat up." -At hearing at everyone gasped."Vegeta-san already knows about him, so there is no need in informing him."

"So what are we going to do?" -Videl asked in worry.

"We cannot make Lord Beruus angry or mad. Otherwise the Earth is done for." -Goten repeated his Father words.

"So that his name, huh?" -Piccolo mused with crossed arms. _'We gotta be careful...'_

"Do you know when excatly he'll come?" -Gohan asked seriously.

"That's the worst part... Dad didn't said anything about when he'll come." -Goten replied, while shaking his head. Suddenly everyone heard Bulma yelling.

"Hey guys! Look Vegeta does have friends after all!" -They moved their eyes toward the source of the Bulma voice and saw two strange looking humanoid people.

One of the was very tall, had pale skin, long standing hair and staff with some fancy cloths. The second person was a cat like humanoid, who's skin was purple and was wearing acient egyptian clothing.

 _'So one of them is Lord Beerus...'_ -Goten thought narrowing his eyes at smiling group of newcomers. _'The one with staff doesn't appears to be God of Destruction to me...So it must that cat person. But why can't I sense his Ki or this other guy? It's almost as if they don't have it...'_

For the next hour, everyone was playing and eating with Beruus. They're very nervous, but somehow stayed calm. Both Goten, Trunks and Vegeta exchanged glanced and noded to each other. Everything was going smoothly so far. They hoped nothing bad going to happend.

Suddenly they saw Beerus walking toward Good Buu. After Goten beaten Majin Buu, who later spit Piccolo and Trunks, also spit his good and chubby part. Mr. Satan promised that he wasn't bad and since Goten could defeat stronger version of him by himself then they agreed to let him live. But right now they could regret it.

Buu(Good)-200,000,000,000

"Could you kindly give one pudding to Lord Beerus?" -Beerus asked showing one finger to Buu, who glanced at him.

"Same for me, I'm Whis by the way." -Whis added with smile.

"No puddin for you! It's only for Buu!" -Let's just say that the argue went as far to Buu liking the entire cups of pudding.

"Give a pudding! Give me!" -Beerus demanded and Saiyans get alerted.

"No!" -Buu shouted taking entire trance of pudding into his mouth."Youll never have Buu puddin!"

"You made me MAD!" -Beerus shouted as he exploded in thick purple energy. His Ki was very visible.

Buu in anger decided to punch, but Beerus simply held his hand. Buu went flying backward and end up in a river. He quickly get back and start punching Beerus who was just dodging his attack. Then Buu went for a kick, but Beerus flip him with his single finger.

Vegeta appeared in front of Beerus, while stretching arms to cover Buu and get God of Destruction attention.

"Please Lord Beerus! Stop!" -Vegeta pleased, but Beerus didn't care.

Beerus(Supressed)-40,000,000,000,000

"Move out Guys!" -Roshi ordered and Piccolo, Tien and No.18 went after Beerus.

Beerus simply throw No.18 away, pick chopstick and stop Tien punch and throw him too. Then Piccolo went for a kick, but Beerus grabbed his leg and hit few pressure points to knock Namekian out.

Buu quickly got up and start attacking Beerus and they end up going high in the air. Gohan put on his Gi and power up to his Mystic form. He went after Beerus who was still fighting with Buu. Beerus grab Buu by his head and stop him from moving. Gohan used that chance to grab Beerus from behind, stoping him from moving.

Goha(Mystic form)-2,900,000,000,000

But only for a second as God of Destruction grab his hair and flip him. He glanced at the two mortals with snarl, before throwing them away.

"Tche! No point of holding back now!" -Vegeta exclaimed, transforming into SSJ2 and flying toward Beerus. He narrowed his eyes at Beerus, who glanced at him gritting his teeths."If you wanna fight and let's go!" -As Vegeta was flying away, Beerus start to follow him.

Vegeta(SSJ2)-190,800,500,000

Back on the ground, Goten and Trunks were examinating their situation. Because of stupity of Buu the Earth was in great danger. Now Trunks Father, who was severely out match was fighting with Lord Beerus. This was a big mess.

"Everybody!" -Goten called getting everyones attention."Go and hide somewhere! We'll deal with this."

"Goten-Chan, don't! You can't fight with him!" -Chi Chi stated and Goten turn toward her with the most serious expresion one could muster.

"Mother...I'm might be the only one who can fight with at this point. Not even Dad was able to defeat him so... If there is a chance for me to defeat him and I won't use it...I'll never forgive myself. So... please GO!" -Chi Chi was a little taken by Goten words, so much that she stunned. Without thinking twice Krillin grab Chi Chi and everyone start running.

"Well that was something Goten..." -Trunks commented with smile.

"You know I'm right about this..." -Goten stated and his friend agreed. The to move their eyes to see that Vegeta was already beaten."What?! He wasn't there even for a minute..." _'No wonder why Dad wasn't able to defeat him!'_

"Goten! Let's fuse together!" -Trunk propossed gritting his teeths.

"Are you sure about this?" -Goten asked concern. Even if they fused it wouldn't make any difference. Only as SSJ4 there was a chance, but Gotenks wasn't able to transform into it. It was probably by the fact that only Goten achieved this form and that their fusion did not posses a tail."I don't think even if we fuse..."

"We gotta try at least! If anything, you'll simply turn into SSJ4, okey?" -At that Goten noded and jumped away to prepar for the fusion.

"Fu-sion-ha!" -As soon as their fingers touch each other, they start emitate bright color and quickly combine into Gotenks."Ta-da! Super hero Gotenks is here!" -As soon as they fused into Gotenks, Fused warrior went to Beerus."Listen, Lord Beerus...I know you're mad, but you need to calm down. Also getting upset over a pudding is just childlish! You're a God, right? We can get you more pudding!"

Gotenks(Base form)-100,000,000,000

"Pudding?! You Earthlings are lucky to taste it, while I can't! On top of that I want to know where Super Saiyan God is and nobody seems to know that!" -Beerus shouted, confusing Gotenks about whole Super Saiyan God thing."If you thing that I'm only upset about pudding, then you are gravely mistaken Brat!"

Soon Beerus went after Gotenks. So Fused Warrior quickly turn into SSJ3 and barely block upcoming punch.

Gotenks(SSJ3)-2,200,000,000,000

Then he was able to block God of Destrucion kick and then another punch. But that was it. Not wanting to waste more time, Beerus quickly punch Gotenks in the guts so much and the defused.

"Oh, so you're two kids fused together, huh?" -Beerus snarled glancing at two kids."What a waste...I quess I'll have to destroy the Earth." -Goten raise his hand slowly, while his other one was holding his stomach."What do you want Brat?" -Beerus asked with yawn.

"I'm not sure...But...I think I can give you...This Super Saiyan God." -That got Beerus attention, so now he was paying his full attention to the kid."Just...let me heal myself first..." -With that he took spare Senzu bean and eat it."Okey then...Like I said, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but I might as well give it a try."

"Go ahead, Brat" -Beerus zaoferował. Gote looked at Trunks who noded and drop on the ground toward his Dad."Don't keep me waiting!" -Suddenly Goten transformed to SSJ2 and Beruus snorted."Is that it? SSJ2? I believe both Vegeta and your Father shown me this form." -Goten smirked and Beruus raise his eyebrow.

Goten started to let out his battle cry as he was powering up. His body start to glow in bright red light and was slowly growing. His cloths start to tear from his growin body. Once his body reach it's peek, Goten quickly push the button on his watch to form his new set of cloths. Once the glow ended, new person stood in Goten place. A mix between human and monkey, who was wearing a black bodysuit and red Gi over it **(A/N:He wears Great Saiyaman outfit, but without cape and mask).**

"So how do you like Super Saiyan 4?" -Goten asked, now in more mature and serious tone.

Goten(SSJ4,supress)-100,000,000,000,000

"Your Father didn't display this form in front of me..." -Beerus stated with snort."Was he thinking low of me?"

"Not at all! He was fighting with his full power. I'm the only one who can transform into SSJ4, for now." -Goten replied, while stetching his arms.

"Let's see what you can do..." -Goten cocked his fist and fly toward Beerus with his battle cry.

Beerus(5%)-700,000,000,000,000

"Haaaaa!" -Goten aimed for punch, but Beerus caught his fist. Thought Beerus was suprised of strenght behind it.

 **End of Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

„Dragon Ball:What if...?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 3

„Saving the Universe again"

 **[Capsule Corporation.]**

Beerus was quite suprised with Kids power. In such a young to surpass somebody who defeated Frieza was quite a feat. Maybe this boy had potential to be SSJG? So far he was proofing that.

Goten was kicking and punching Beerus at superb speed and strenght, but God of Destruction did not seem to be faze at all. Beerus gave him a few kicks and punches, but Goten was able to avoid few and block them too.

"I'll admit, you do have impressive power for your age." -Beerus said pausing their fight."But I don't think you're using your max power. Am I right?"

"You're right, Lord Beerus..." -Goten admitted."It's because I don't know your power level, so I;m not sure how much strenght I can use. It's like you don't have any Ki at all" -God of Destrucion chuckled at those words, confusing Saiyan Hybrid.

"It's because that's a God Ki... Something that mortals won't understand." -Beerus explained."I'm sorry, but your not SSJG I was looking for...Though if you want, We can still fight for a bit before I'll destroy your planet."

Beerus(40%)-2,200,000,000,000,000

Goten red aura flared in anger and that cause Beerus to smirk."I won't let you destroy the Earth!" -He got in front of Beerus in blinding speed, which suprised God of Destruction.

Goten(SSJ4-Max Power,enraged)-1,400,100,000,000,000

Goten start attacking so fast that both him and Beerus became blurs. They start clashing together, creating massive shock waves that cause havoc around the world. Each time they collide Earth globe was shaking violently. Tsunamis arose, mountains crumbled, volcanos erupted and buildings start to collapse. Their strenght was slowly destroying the Earth. But the two didn't seem to nocite it.

Everyone from the ground level was staring in awe at the battle. Piccolo finally woke up to witness the battle between God and a Mortal. Something you don't see everyday.

"Enought!" -Beerus yelled, slapping Goten and causing him to crash on the ground hard."You're really impressive boy, I'll give you that. But I'm getting annoyed. If that all you got then I quess I have end this..." -He rose his single finger. Slowly a bright orange ball of energy formed on top of his finger tip. Then it start to getting bigger.

Beerus(60%)-3,000,000,000,000,000

 _'Not good! This is terrible! But I have one last option...My trump card!'_ -Goten thought as dark clouds formed above Beerus _.'I won't hold it for long and my base form might end up in Death state... But it's worth a shot.'_ -Goten took deep breath, before powering up again."Let's see how you like this! **Kaio-ken!** " -Goten shouted as his aura got additional one, bright red colored. His aura was now twice the size of normal one. He prepared his hands for Kamehameha wave." _Ka...me...ha...me..._ "

Goten(SSJ4, Kaio-ken)-2,200,000,000,000,000

Beerus glanced at Goten and raise his eyebrow."Intresting... Let's see how you'll handle this." -With that he throw the ball of Ki toward Goten.

" _...HA!_ " -Goten cried and shoot his Red Kamehameha, which was triple in size.

As soon as Goten Kamehameha collided with Beerus Ki ball a giant crater formed around Goten as he was little push back. But he stood firm and was able to stop God of Destruction attack. Beerus smirked, while glancing over of what was Whis doing.

 _'Danm! What is this?! I can't lose here! Let's put up the notch!'_ -Goten thought gritting his teeths."Screw it! **Kaio-ken times two!** " -His body exploded with energy and his aura become even more powerful and so his Kamehameha.

Goten(SSJ4, Kaio-ken times two)-2,900,500,000,000,000

Beerus Ki ball was being pushed away and God of Destruction had to move away. He glanced as his attack was push out of the orbit and into space. Beerus mused something under his nose and glanced at Goten. He already fell on his knees and his power level was dropping fast. Then he transformed back to his base form. Just like Goten predicted, he found himself in a dead like state. His power level drop to the lowest possible.

Goten(Base form, fatigue)-221,2

Beerus drop on the ground in front of Goten, who wasn't moving. Suddenly somebody shoot a Ki blast at God of Destruction, but he dodged it without looking. Then Trunks, Piccolo and Dende appeared beside Goten. They turn him around and saw that his eyes were open and look souless.

"I still can sense the life in him!" -Dende annouced and everyone sighed in relief. Guardian of Earth start healing Goten, while took Senzu bean from his pocket."He'll make it, but I won't reccomend him using that power up. Well untill he'll reach his prime, of course."

"I'm really astonished by his power. He didn't even used a God Ki. Saiyans are really something else." -Beerus commented with smirk."Shame that I'll have to destroy this world..."

"Wait!" -Everyone turn toward the source of familiar voice and saw Goku."Lord Beerus! I know how to find Super Saiyan God!"

 _'Goku...'_ -Piccolo thought with mental sigh if relief. _'You made it in time.'_

"Is that so? Well then, I quess I'll give you a chance." -Beerus said, canceling his Ki ball."By the way, you should be ashamed of yourself, Goku. Your youngest Son surpasses you. But you have some potential still..." -Goku sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head."Anyway go ahead... Summon Super Saiyan God and I hope he's at least as good as your Son."

After those words Goku gathered all Dragon Ball that Bulma had as the prize. Everyone gathered around the pool where Goku was about to summon Shenron. He took breath before looking at the Dragon balls.

"Come forth, Shenron!" -Once Goku finish the incantation, the dark clouds formed above them and Dragon balls start to glow in bright yellow light. Suddenly a yellow beam shoot from the Dragon balls and formed a giant green dragon.

 **"I am Shenrom...I shall grant you any wish..."** -Shenron said in deep voice. **"Now speak!"**

"I gotta make it fast, Shenron!" -Goku yelled, so Eternal Dragon could hear him."Um...Have you ever heard of Super Saiyan God?" -As soon as He finish that sentance, Goten finally woke up and blinked a couple of time. He look around to see that his Dad summon Shenron and that Beerus was standing with Whis in the back.

" **Yes I have...** " -Shenron replied.

"Seriously?! You really know about him?!" -Goku asked in disbelief.

" **Yes, I'm serious. Is your wish to know everything regarding Super Saiyan God?** " -Shenron asked, slowly getting annoyed.

"No! If you can, then bring this guy here." -Goku replied with grin.

" **I cannot!** " -Shenron replied and everyone gasped." **Because one doesn't not exist yet. Super Saiyan God can only exist temporary in your world. When multiple Saiyans project their energy one to another...** " -Shenron explained.

"Can you go one again over that?" -Goku asked chuckling nervously

" **So many questions, yet no single wish!** " -Shenron barked.

"It's more for Lord Beerus! He said if We won't bring him SSJG, he'll blow up the Earth." -Goku explained and Shenron fragiled.

" **Huh?! He's here? Lord Beerus?!** " -Shenron look around untill he saw him."A **h! It's a pleasure to meet you! I heard a lot about you!** "

"Likewise, but could explain how to create Super Saiyan God?" -Beerus asked in kind voice and everyone got confused. They never imagine Shenron to act like that.

" **Yes...Long ago, a small group of pure-hearted Saiyans question the evil commited by their race.** " -Eternal Dragon started." **They decide to revolt and to ensure their victory, pull the power for a Savior, a Super Saiyan God. The Savior easly defeated the evil Saiyans with his immense power. But he then vanish as quickly as he came, but the energy that Saiyans offered him could not last for long. In time the evil again started on planet Vegeta and Super Saiyan God became a myth that not many know as to this day...** " -Shenron finish his story with a sigh." **But I know how to recreate the process. Five Saiyan with pure hearts must join their hands and instill their inner light to another. Then and only then this Saiyan can take form of SSJG.** " -Dragon explained." **I have given you a knowledge that you desired. Your wish has been fufilled. Please excuse me...** " -With that Shenron vanished and Dragon ball scatter across the glove.

Goten walk toward his family and friend who welcome him with smile.

"Good to see you awake Son." -Goku said with smile."You heard everything?"

"Pretty much, but there might be a problem." -Goten replied getting everyones attention.

"What's the problem?" -Vegeta asked with crossed arms.

"As Shenron said, there needs to be five Saiyans with pure hearts." -Goten started."We have five Saiyans here, but as he said they must join forces and instill their energy into 'another', right? We need Six Saiyans, not five..." -He finish and everyone gasped.

"Goten's right!" -Gohan agreed with his logic."We need Six Saiyans, in order to make SSJG. There is only five of us..."

"Can't we call Vegeta brother? Hey, Vegeta you know where your brother lives?" -Goku asked with his hands behind his head.

"Don't know in which part of galaxy he lives in." -Vegeta replied and everyone face palmed.

"Well this isn't going to work..." -Trunks commented and Goten agreed.

"There is another Saiyan!" -Videl said getting everyone attention."I mean he might to be fully Saiyan, but I know he has pure-heart!"

"What are you talking about Videl?" -Gohan asked confused and Videl smiled at him.

"Gohan... I was going to tell you and everyone else by the end of the party, but...I'm pregnant!" -She informed and everyone gasped, before cheering up. Gohan rushed to his wife and hug her.

"Not to sound rude..." -Goten started."I'm glad that I'll be uncle and everything, but We're running out of time..." -He reminded and Gohan grab his wife hand.

They all make a circle along with Videl. But before they could start, Beerus spoke up.

"Before you'll pick somebody to become a God, I want to say something..." -He said and then poins his finger at Goten."Your name?"

"Son Goten, Lord Beerus." -Goten introduced himself with gulp. He gave nod and glanced at the rest.

"I want Goten to transform into SSJ4 and to become Super Saiyan God." -Beerus stated and everyone gasped."Before you start protesting, I don't find Goku or Vegeta worthy of God Ki. At least not for now. I don't know that other boy and Goku's firstborn is soft. Goten on the other hand...Let's just say he's different than everyone else, not because of SSJ4 only. Anyway continue." -After those words, everyone stared at Goten.

"Are you sure about this, Goten?" -Goku asked in concern. He really didn't like the idea of his youngest son fighting with God. Though he believe that new generation should take over someday. He won't life forever after all.

"If this is what Lord Beerus wants, then let's give him SSJG." -Goten said, immediately transform into SSJ2." **Haaaa!** " -He let out a battle cry while transforming into SSJ4."Hmph, Let's get this party started!" -He join his hand with the rest that transformed into SSJ.

Soon, a blue aura formed around them. As it vanish and went to Goten, Young Hybrid start rise up from the ground. His aura changed to to blue and his body start to glow and pulsing. After few seconds, the glow ended revealing new Goten form. He was still in SSJ4 form, but his hair changed from black to red, his eyelids vanish and eye color changed to blood red.

Then he landed on the ground and check out his new form. He couldn't tell how strong he was right now, but boy he was excited.

Goten(SSJ4, SSJG 80%)-2,900,000,000,000,000

Beerus raise his eyebrow and smirked. Finaly, he felt a God Ki leaking from Goten. This will be very intresting and exciting.

Beerus(70%)-3,600,000,000,000,000

 _'My Son...A Super Saiyan God. Man, is there a word beyond 'proud'?'_ -Goku wondered with grin. He could tell what his power level was right now.

"It worked. You just achieved Super Saiyan God level. You've become a God." -Beerus informed with smile.

"Congratulation!" -Whis added with thumbs up.

"Okey... If I defeat you, will you spare the Earth?" -Goten asked seriously and God of Destruction noded."Well then shall We begin?"

The start to rise up as everyone moved out of the way as far as they could. The two Gods looks at each other before becoming blurs and clashing together, causing even bigger shock waves than before. In the last clash, the two created giant crater that was reaching to the Capsule Corporation building. Now they were struggling for domination, neither of the giving up.

"Not bad...Not bad at all." -Beerus commented with grin."But not good enought!" -Then he flipped Goten and throw toward the ground with high speed.

Just like a fire work, Goten fly out of the crater and aim his punch at Lord Beerus. God of Destrucion simply grab his fist, so Goten aim for kick in the guts and succeded. He send Beerus away, which gave Goten enought time to charge his Kamehameha wave. Once it was fully charged, Goten fired his Kamehameha at Beerus who stopped and regain his balance. Snorting, Beerus simply bitch slapped wave and send her at the sky. Goten rushed toward Beerus, punching and kicking at his top strenght, somehow pushing him back.

Once everyone saw that the fight was going away from Capsule Corporation ground, they decided to follow the Two Gods. But Whis was faster and start chasing after them immediately. Their fight moved to canyon away from the city. Again they start clashing, destroying rock structures in the process. Then they fly up and high speed untill they were outside of the Earth orbit. Everyone who got to canyon was very confused as to where Goten and Beerus went. Only Whis seem to know where the two went to.

Two Gods look at each other for a while. Beerus suddenly chuckled, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow.

"You're really full of surpises... What a shame that your God Ki is already fading away." -It was truth, even Goten could sense his power dropping. But instead of panicing, Goten chuckled as well, confusing God of Destruction."You don't seem to be worried about your home, why?"

"Why do I get a weird feeling that you've been training me since We started?" -Goten asked with grin and Beerus almost laughted."Am I right?"

"I quess you are... When I've seen your Super Saiyan 4 for the first time, I kind of felt nostalgic..." -Beerus replied, making Goten curious to hear more."Like I've seen myself when I was younger..." -That caught Goten off guard. Like him when he was younger? What did he mean by that?"Am I getting sentimental or something? Nah! Anyway I quess this will over for your little planet." -Suddenly a Giant Orb of Ki formed above Beerus hand."Farewell...Son Goten!"

Then Beerus throw Orb at Goten who gasped. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeths, Goten then shouted.

"You forgot that I still have God Ki!" -Goten straight face fist the Beerus Orb, charging the Dragon Fist that Goku taught him.

Supreme Dragon Fist-4,000,000,000,000,000

He decided to put everything in that fist attack, his remaining God Ki. With his entire God Ki moved to his fist, Goten punched throught Beerus, completely destroying Giant Orb in the process. Beerus eyes winded at the sight of both Goten and Shenron like Dragon moving toward him. Smirking, Beerus caught Goten fist as soon as he get closer, shocking Young Saiyan Hybrid.

Beerus(94%)-4,900,000,000,000,000

The Dragon that Goten created got bitch slapped by Beerus and destroyed in the process. Goten lost his Super Saiyan God form, but remained in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

Goten(SSJ4, God essense)-2,000,000,000,000,000

"Very good. Bravo to say at least." -Beerus said with smile, letting go of Goten."You really out done yourself, Goten."

"Wait... Aren't you going to destroy the Earth?" -Goten asked raising his eyebrow.

"You want me to?" -Beerus retorted causing Goten to panic."No, Our fight really pleased me. You're were very close in making me using full power with that last attack. Feel proud..." -Goten sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus. But there is still something I don't understand..." -Goten said in confusion."My power level as SSJ4 is stronger than before. It's should be lower...Can you explain me why?" -Beerus noded in agreetment.

"It's because your body learn from experience of fighting in Super Saiyan God form. Merely feeling that kind of power was enought to push you own power higher than before." -Beerus explained and Goten noded in understanding."Your power is much greater now. I didn't think it was even possible, Goten. I might even say you're one of those rarely-seen prodigies."

"Thank you Lord Beerus. I don't know what to say." -Goten thanked with smile."How about We go back to Earth?" -Young Saiyan offered and God of Destruction noded.

"Hmm, yes...It's one of two reasons why I spared the Earth. Because it has delicious food." -Goten sweatdropped at that, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to push Earth luck.

After some time as everyone was waiting for any sign, they saw both Beerus and Goten flying back toward them. The two did seem to settle things. But they were still on their guard just in case.

"You're pleased, aren't you Lord Beerus?" -Whis asked with smile.

"I quess so...Don't worry everybody! I won't destroy your home." -Beerus annouced and everyone sighed in relief."So will you finally give a puddin? I really want to taste it..." -Everyone chuckled at that, while Whis giggled a little."Ah! By the way, Goten I forgot to tell you that you're a second person strongest that I face."

"Really?! Who's the first one then?" -Goten asked curiously and Beerus looked at Whis who was talking with Tien and Yamcha.

Whis(Supress)-5,700,000,000,000,000

"Whis is not only my servant, but also my teacher." -Beerus said and Goten gasped in awe."Pretty impressive, right? Well who knows, if you ask him he might become your teacher as well."

"Woah! For real, Lord Beerus?" -Goten asked in disbelief.

"Mmm, Yes of course. Now let's get some puddin, because I'm starving after out fight." -Beerus said taking off toward Capsule Corporation. The rest soon followed and Goten glanced at Whis who still had smile across his face.

He still couldn't believe that Whis was stronger than Beerus. But since told him that it must be truth then. Right?

End of Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started.

Chapter 4

„New Power and God Level Training!"

 **[Capsule Corporation, About an hour later.]**

It's been an hour, since everyone get back to Capsule Corporation. It was kind of destroyed. But Whis repaired it with his Magical Staff. Everyone was anstonish by the display of his power. After that they all reasume Bulma's birthday party.

Goten who chatting Gohan and Videl about the child, saw that Whis was waving at him with smile on his face. Curious, Goten excused himself and walk to Whis, who was far away from everyone.

Goten(Base form, supress)-51,000,000,000

"What is it Lord Whis?" -Goten asked, unsure of how to adress Whis status. Whis blushed and giggled, causing Goten to chuckle nervously.

"Oh my! Calling me a Lord! You're flattering me, but you can just call me Whis." -Whis said and Saiyan Hybrid noded."Anyway, that's not the reason why I called you. Here have this!" -Whis gave Goten of what appeared to be a white card with some strange symbol."When you'll have a lot of spare time, charge your Ki to this card. It'll teleport you to Lord Beerus home planet, where you'll receive a special training under our wings..." -At that Goten gasped in awe and beamed immediately.

"Woah! Really?!" -Goten asked not believing. Whisgave a thumbs up and Goten almost jumped from happiness."I'll have a free time in next few weeks. I'll have a summer vacation. About two months, even thought I'll get a lot of homework." -Goten explained, while scratching the back of his head."But with Gohan, I should be able finish them really fast, you know."

"Splendid! Well I can't wait to help you become even more stronger." -Whis said, confusing Goten."Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Then again, this is the first time We're actually are chatting...But you seem really happy about training me which is kinda strange." -Goten replied, causing Whis to chuckle.

"I see...Well, once your come for training I shall explain everything. How does that sound?" -Whis asked and Goten smiled."Fantastic, but I quess it's our time to leave. We can't spend that much time outside of God Realm. I'll grab Lord Beerus then...It's was nice to meet you Goten." -With that, Whis walk off toward Beerus very casually.

After some time, Beerus and Whis said their farewells and vanish from the sight. When the two were gone, both Goku and Vegeta walk to Goten, who still was looking at the card. He then sensed his Father and Vegeta in front of him.

"What's that Goten?" -Goku asked curious, while looking at the strange card."It gives me weird vibes..."

"No wonder...It's a God relict of some kind. Is it?" -Vegeta asked, too ver curious about the card.

"Well Whis said that once I'll have free time, I can go and train on Beerus home planet." -At hearing that the two Saiyans gaped."I know, I'm still shock about this. But excited as well." -Goten could swore that Vegeta was boiling inside, while gritting his teeths.

"Hey Vegeta! Calm down, Lord Beerus wanted to train Goten at first, but don't worry! I'm sure if We ask nicely, Whis will train both of us." -Goku assured and Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself."I quess you go there on vacation, right?"

"Yeah...After Gohan will help me with homework, of course." -Goten replied with smile.

"That was some power, Goten." -Piccolo commented, while walking toward the group."When you're push to the corner, it's almost scary what you can do."

"Yeah, but even though I'm too young to drink, I think I'm feeling the hangover after that power up." -Goten confessed with laught."I'm taking two days off the training. Beside I have a school tommorow."

 **[Few weeks later, Son's family house. Goten room.]**

Goten was leaning on his bed, thinking about entire trip. Chi Chi barely agreed to let him go, but after doing his homework with Gohan and Lord Beerus power was very moody, she finally agreed. Goten moves his aways toward his bag that he was taking. He had few spare cloths, both for his normal size and when he turn SSJ4, bag full of Senzu beans and few books since there was no Tv and his Mom told bring them. With his, Goten took the card out his pocket and look at it. He got out of the bed and walk to the bag. Grabbing it, he went out of his room to see his Mom and Dad waiting for him.

"This is the day, huh?" -Goku asked with grin."You're going to receive a training from Gods. I feel jealous!" -Chi Chi elbowed Goku chest."Ouch!"

"Goten-chan, please stay safe and get back as soon as you can." -Chi Chi pleased and Goten noded with smile.

"I promise, Mom. I guess this is it." -Saiyan Hybrid said taking Whis card. Soon it start to glow and in a poof, Goten vanish from the sight.

 **[Beerus home planet. Few seconds later]**

Suddenly Goten appeared on one of small planets in Beerus homeworld in blink of an eye. He gasped at the sight of God of Destruction home. It had very curious structure.

The lower part had a shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top was made of a giant thick dead tree with a number of buildings on it. Several buildings of the temple were located on the giant tree. He could see it clearly even from this far away.

Goten took out and fly toward the massive tree. When he saw a ground, he gently landed on it and start looking for Whis. He didn't want to shoot, so he decided to walk around and check the place. He walking around for what it seem to be an hours. This place was very beautifull.

But it was nothing compared to what Goten saw next. Young Saiyan saw the most beautifull gardern in the world. It was composed of milions kinds of flowers and trees. But then he spot something else in the middle of those flowers. There was a single tomb. Goten walk closer to see who's grave it was. There was something written on it, but he couldn't understand what.

"You should show a little respect, you know..." -Suddenly Goten jolted and almost screamed, but close his mouth with his hand. He turn around to see Whis with emotionless face."Why are you in this place? The castle is over there."

"Well...I'm so sorry, but I couldn't find you. So I started to look around and end up here." -Goten explained nervously."Who's grave is this?"

"It's a part of the reason why you're here." -Whis started."I'll start from begging then. There is a God of Destruction for each of the twelve universes. But...On Beerus and his siblings case, only two could become God of Destrution for Universe 7 and 6. Lord Champa was lucky to get Universe without fighting for it. Beerus and his Sister, Lady Yama were to fight to become God of Destruction of Universe 7." -He paused for a second, smiling at the reaction of Goten who was very suprised."But before all that. Me, My Sister and Brother were asign to be servants to Lord Beerus, Lady Yama and Lord Champa. We're looking after them since They're a little. Then...time came to choosing who shall become the Destroyer for Universe 7. Lady Yama and Lord Beerus had to fight with one another, in a killing match. During that time Beerus was the weakest of the three...But Lady Yama, being kind and gentle soul, allowed Beerus to kill her thought he didn't want to. This event changed Lord Beerus and unlocked his potential." -He paused, as his expression changed to a sad one. Goten gasped and clenched his fist. Who could force them to do something so evil."He was regretting killing his Sister so much that he almost forgot how to fell the emotions. My Brother, who was servant and teacher to Lady Yama...He simply couldn't take it and..." -Whis couldn't finish, but he let out a single tear from his eye. Goten knew what must have happend to him.

"Who was their Father?And mother?" -Goten wanted to know who was their father and mother."How could they allow something like this to happend?!"

"Easy there, Goten. I cannot reveal something like this to a mortal." -Whis stated and Goten bit his lips."But...What I can say that there is no 'mother'. You can say that there is 'father', but he or rather It doesn't care about any it's child or those that are choosen as Gods of Destruction." -Whis explained and Goten noded."Lord Beerus is...very tired and I don't mean physically, but mentally. Being a God of Destruction is not easy at all." -Then sudden realization hit Goten in the face.

"Wait...You want to train me in order to surpass Lord Beerus, so I can take his place." -Whis smiled at that, while Goten gaped like a fish."You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I'm serious... I know it must be difficult for you to understand it, but I'm really worried about him. Even though he doesn't show it and mask his true feelings, Lord Beerus is in great pain. He suffers by his Sister death. Not like Lord Champa. He didn't care about her at all." -Whis explained bitting his lips."You might be the only who can release him from that pain and let him see her again. In the After life realm." -That got Goten conflicted. He didn't want anybody to suffer like this, but He didn't want to be alone for the immortality."If you're worried about being alone, then there is nothing to fear. Unlike Beerus, if you want you can find love and later make her immortal too. With my help, of course. On top of that you'll be able to see with your family and friends."

 _'Really? I've never imagine in million years for something like this to happend. To be choosen as next God of Destruction?'_ -Goten thought, scratching the back of his head.' _This is a chance to make a good thing. If I can find love and stay with her for the endless time and be albe to see my family...Then I quess...That's fine.'_ "Okey then...I quess if that's a good thing to do, then I'll do it! I'll surpass Lord Beerus and even you someday." -Whis smiled at his words and sighed in relief.

"You don't know how much glad I am to hear this..." -Whis said and Goten smiled as well."Well then, let's go to a place where We can start your training and not disturb Lord Beerus nap."

"Lord Beerus nap? I didn't know Gods could sleep." -Goten commented and Whis chuckled lightly."How long will he be sleeping?"

"Hard to tell. But considering you being here, he won't sleep for too long." -Whis replied."He'll have to teach everything he knows. He also want his part in training you. After We'll be done with training, I'll show every part of Lord Beerus castle."

"That's great!" -Goten said, as they start flying toward training ground.'From here on now...My life will get more intresting!'

 **[Few days later, Beerus planet.]**

Beerus slowly got up from his and yawned. This his nap took shorter than before. Suddenly he felt familiar Ki signature and smirked. He took off his pajamas and put his Destroyer outfit. He walk out of his room to his balcony. From there, anyone could see everything that was going around the castle. He saw Whis sparring with Goten who was in his SSJ4 transfomation.

This time he wasn't wearing any shirt, only black pants and combat boots.

Goten(SSJ4)-2,600,000,000,000,000

Beerus curious, decided to join them and see how Goten training was going. But before that he wanted to visit his Sister grave. After their battle, their Creator wanted to destroy her body, but Beerus took her body and gave her proper burial.

After paying his respect, Beerus went to Whis and Goten. Once he got there, Whis allow Goten to take break.

"Already finished? You training him too soft." -Beerus commented, revealing himself to them."He won't get any stronger if you'll continue that..."

"Good morning, Lord Beerus. I see slept shorter than usual." -Whis said, bowing to Beerus.

"Good morning, Lord Beerus. It's good to see you." -Goten said with smile. Beerus glanced at him and noded. God of Destruction then moved to Whis who was smiling at him.

"I'll take it from here. Goten, no break up to the sunset." -Goten noded and prepared himself."Let's see how good you got when I was sleeping." -Beerus said, taking his fighting stance.

Beerus(67%)-3,400,000,000,000,000

In a split of a second, both Beerus and Goten vanish from the sight. Suddenly a shock waves appeared out of nowhere. Then Goten reappeared and aimed his punch and second later Beerus appeared with prepared kick. Super Saiyan 4 wasn't fast enought to react and got kick in the face, but he was able to send a Ki blast toward God of Destruction stomach. The two were send flying backward, before they regain their balance and stopped themself.

"Still the same mistake, Goten." -Beerus informed, confusing Goten."You're leaking your Ki, allowing Me to know your movement before you'll make it. You Ki must remain in your body, so you won't warn your opponent. That's how real God is fighting! Got it?" -Beerus asked and Goten noded. He close his eyes and absorbed his leaking Ki back."Good...Let's continue." -They reasume their fight, while Whis was watching them with smile

 _'Lord Beerus...One day you'll see her again. I promise you this...'_ -Whis thought chuckling under his nose.' _And Goten...I'll make sure you'll get even stronger...Some day maybe you'd even surpass me..'_

End of Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started. Also I want you tell what you liked in chapter from now on. Also I'm not sure If I'll be able to post new chapter in next week. I'll be very busy and everything. So please bear with it. In the mean time you can give me ideas or something like that.

Chapter 5

„New forms and Return of the F."

 **[Earth, few weeks later.]**

It's been few weeks since Goten went to Beerus planet. During that time both Goku and Vegeta were training in their own respective manner. They were waiting for any sign of Whis. But so far there was none.

But today, Whis appeared out of blue in Capsule Corporation grounds. He pick up Bulma signature and start walking toward her. Bulma was working on some new invention in her lab untill she heard a knock. Blue haired woman turn around to see Whis with usual smile.

"Ah, it's you Whis-san! Good to see you." -Bulma greeted Whis with her own smile.

"Bulma-san! Beautifull as aways I see. I'm glad to see you too." -Whis said with chuckle.

"I quess You've come for food, huh?" -Whis noded, while narrowing his eyes at all invention in the lab."Figure as much, I'll call the cook. In the meantime, how about We go outside and drink some tea?"

"Sounds lovely! Let's do that." -Whis agreed and the two went outside to enjoy the good weather.

After some time the staff brought the tea, Bulma and Whis start chatting while waiting for special food.

"So...I must ask, how Goten training going?" -Bulma asked curious. She had phone in her hand, ready to call Chi Chi and inform her.

"Splendid...Goten is monster, I dare say. I can't understand how Saiyans are doing this, but still he has a long way to go." -Whis explained and Bulma noded. Whis glanced at his tea and took a sip of it.

"If you excuse, I need to make a call." -Bulma apologized and Whis smiled.

"You want to contact with Goten's Mother, right?" -Bulma noded and go to call Chi Chi. After few minutes, Goku show up via Instant Transmission.

"Yo, Whis!" -Goku greeted in his own way.

"Hello Goku...Let me quess, you want to hear about Goten progress?" -Whis asked. Goku grinned and noded. Whis explained everything in few words, so he could understand. He didn't want to go through more complex things."As you can tell, he become even stronger than before."

"Man, I wonder if I'll ever reach his level now. My tail is slowly growing, but I don't know when it'll fully grow back." -Goku said showing his incomplete tail to Whis."Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could take me and Vegeta to Beerus planet in order to train there." -Whis hummend for a second before raising his eyebrow.

"Lord Beerus is in charge of Goten training now, so I quess I can train you." -Whis replied and Goku start jumping around, before calming down."The food for Lord Beerus soon should be ready, so go for Vegeta in the meantime." -With that Goku fly toward Vegeta training room. Whis chuckled as Goku was flying away.'Goku...You'll never reach your Son level at this point. Even if you'll how to use Gods Ki or reach SSJ4. Lord Beerus is training that Boy to the max. But it'll take him about two more years, before surpassing Lord Beerus.' -Whis added mentally.

 **[Beerus home, training ground]**

Both Goten and Beerus were in the middle of a spar. The two were like that since the begging of a day. To be honest, sparring with Whis was a lot of easier. Beerus was pushing him further and further. He was training in each of his transformation to the maximum potential. Right now he was training in his SSJ2 form against Beerus.

Goten(SSJ2)-5,900,000,000,000

Beerus(Supress)-10,000,000,000,000

Goten went for a quick punch, but Beerus caught his fist. Young Saiyan flipped and kicked God of Destruction in the head, causing him to let go of his fist. Goten start charging his Kamehameha wave twice the speed of his Dad. He shoot toward Beerus who simply punch it down toward the ground.

"Good work, Goten. Let's try something new then!" -Without a warning Beerus created a massive black Ki orb and shoot toward Goten who was about to transform to SSJ4."Don't you dare power up to SSJ4! Use this strenght and push it back!"

Goten barely spot it fro moving any further. He was struggling to push back so much that his arms were shaking.

"Come on now! You can do better than that! You have the power to do it...So just do it!" -Beerus shouted and Goten gritted his teeths.

As his aura flared to life, he slowly start pushing the orb back. He let out his battle cry, as his aura start to cover his entire body. Beerus smirked, seeing his orb was going back.

" **Uwwwaaagghhaaa!** " -He let out a might roar, as he finally push the orb back at Beerus who simply dodged it.

Once the glow of Goten aura went down a bit, Beerus was suprise to see his student new look. His hair become more smooth and flowing, while reaching to his waist. The color changed to golden blonde. His eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. Goten just achieved Super Saiyan 3.

Goten(SSJ3)-200,000,000,000,000

"Congratulation, Goten. You've achieved Super Saiyan 3." -Beerus said clapping. Goten look at his body and at the hairs reaching his wait. He was SSJ3 alright."You've just reached all know Super Saiyan forms. Feel proud boy."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus. Without your training it'd take me a long time to reach SSJ3." -Goten thanked with smile.

"Of course. Now let's train your SSJ3 transformation." -With that the two vanish to reappear in front of each other with fist aim at opponent. When they fist collided, Goten fist flared with blue aura before it crumbled away. _'No way, he came this far in such short amount of time...I've truly pick up the greatest replacement.'_

Goten took his fist and check it out. Nothing bad was going, so what was that blue aura. It almost felt like when he was Super Saiyan God. Beerus saw that Goten dropped his guard, so he kick him and sent him toward the ground.

"Never drop your guard like that!" -Beerus scolded, a bit annoyed.

Suddenly Whis appeared with both Goku and Vegeta. They right behind where Goten crashed. The group looked down to see Goten in torn cloths and in Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku and Vegeta gasped at his new form. Slowly Goten open his eyes and saw Whis, Vegeta and his Dad.

"Hi Dad, Vegeta-san...Good to see you again." -Goten greeted, getting up on his feet."So you finally came here to train?"

"Yeah, We did! But I didn't expect to see you again in SSJ3 form. I'm so proud Son!" -Goku replied and hugged his Son. Beerus landed near them and sighed."Ah! I'm sorry, Lord Beerus. It's an honour to see you again."

"Yeah, sure. Okey, Goten power down." -With that Goten turn to his base form."Do you have my food?" -Whis replied, showing the four bags with food."Good. Let's get to castle, where We'll discuss the training of our new quests."

 **[Beerus Castle, dining room]**

Everyone was eating like animals, aside from Whis. It took them about 13min to eat everything that Whis braught. They took a sigh as they finish their feast.

"Whew...That was sure nice." -Beerus said with yawn."Well then...Whis will be taking care of your training fro now. And I'll keep training Goten personally. Got it?" -He asked seriously and both Vegeta and Goku start sweating. But the two noded with their heads."Good...Goten let's get back to training. You gotta master your SSJ3, after all." -As Beerus said that, Vegeta glanced at Goten before gritting his teeths.

 _'How?! How far will this Brat go? I can't stand it! First of Kakarot, then his Firstborn and now his Youngest son surpasses us. How did he reach SSJ3?!'_ -Vegeta thought, breaking his spoon in the process _.'Stay calm...My tail will grow back, while training with Kakarot and Whis. I'll become both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan 4 in no time. I'll surpass him...'_

 **[Outside of the Castle, with Goten and Beerus.]**

Goten and Beerus stood at the opposite sides and look at each other. Their start raising their Ki's and Young Saiyan went Super Saiyan 3 instantly. Beerus smiked, as Goten prepared for their fight.

"You seem to go SSJ3 pretty easly. I did took your Father some time to change." -Beerus commented and Goten noded in agreetment.

"Yeah, Dad use to say that he didn't like that transformation, because it was taking too much energy from him." -Goten said and Beerus sighed. It was true, SSJ3 wasn't that great beside raw power it was giving.

"Anyway, for Your remaining time We'll focus on your new form and other stuff. How does that sound?" -Beerus asked and Goten noded with smile. Smirking, Beerus charged at Goten who took a defense position.

 **[Many days later, Goten last day of training.]**

It was a last day of Goten training. Tomorrow was first day of school But before Whis could take him back to Earth, Beerus wanted to have a meeting with everyone one the planet.

Goten(Base form, post training with Beerus, Supress)-100,000,000,000,000

Goten enter Beerus meeting room, which was a bit fancy looking. He saw his Dad sitting right next to Vegeta.

Goku(Base form, post training with Whis)-90,000,000,000,000

Vegeta(Base form, post training with Whis)-85,000,000,000,000

Beerus was sitting in his big stone chair, while Whis was standing next to him.

Whis-9,000,000,000,000,000

"Pardon me. But I'm here, Lord Beerus." -Goten said with smile. Beerus chuckled and gave out a tiny smile.

Beerus(Post training Goten)-6,900,000,000,000,000

"Good. Now We can start the meeting." -Beerus started, getting everyone attention."As We all know, Goten is going back to Earth. But before He'll go, I want to show you two the fruits of our training." -He points to Goten, who noded and took a deep breath before his expression changed.

Goten(God Essense)-900,000,000,000,000

Both Goku and Vegeta gaped at Goten power level. Last time they check, he appear to be only a bit stronger than them in base form. But it changed. They could only fight him in SSJ form and together.

"That's not everything...Keep going." -Beerus instructed and Goten noded. Now he turn into SSJ.

Goten(SSJ)-1,700,000,000,000,000

Goku and Vegeta gasped in shock at Goten SSJ form. But Young Saiyan didn't stop there. He went SSJ2 right away.

Goten(SSJ2)-2,400,000,000,000,000

They blinked a couple of times, not really believing. Now he let out a battle cry and went SSJ3.

Goten(SSJ3)-3,300,000,000,000,000

Now Goku and Vegeta stand up from their chairs. Beerus and Whis chuckled at their reactions. Now it was time for SSJ4. Goten let out another battle cry, before his body was covered by red aura. Once his aura went down, Goten reached Super Saiyan 4. Most likely the last form for Super Saiyan.

Goten(SSJ4)-4,500,000,000,000,000

Both Saiyan got overwhelmed by Goten power. He could shit themself right now if their enemy had that kind of power. Goten look at Beerus for more instructions. He simply smirked, letting Goten know what to do next.

Goten let go of another battle cry, shocking Two Saiyans even. Was Goten still not finish yet? Suddenly blue aura cover Goten body and skin. The shape of his hair changed back to basic Super Saiyan, but his power was still rising. His body shape also returned to normal.

Then blue skin crumbled away revealing Goten in what appear to be a SSJ with light blue eyes and hair.

"I think you'll like it. This is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or in short Super Saiyan Blue." -Beerus annouced and smirked as both Saiyans fell on their knees.

Goten did transformed to Super Saiyan God again some time ago and thanks to Beerus help, he combine it with Super Saiyan form. But he couldn't combine it with SSJ2, SSJ 3 or SSJ4 yet, because that transfomation was still new to him. It was only mastered in 60%. Back then he was already in Super Saiyan 4 form and it simply combined with his current form. This was something totally different.

Goten(SSJ Blue)-5,500,000,000,000,000

"Goten...How did you obtain this kind of power?" -Goku asked in disbelieve. He nor Vegeta will never reach him at this point.

'No! I've train so much and now there is new form of Super Saiyan...And HE obtain it. Why? Just why?' -Vegeta thought in frustration and anger, clearly visible on his face.

"Okey...That's enought for now, Goten." -Whis said, making Goten drop his Super Saiyan Blue.

"This your goal, Goku and Vegeta." -Beerus said to Two Saiyan warriors."I won't let you go back to Earth, unless you obtain at least Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan 4. Is that clear to you?" -The two node with gulp."Okey, Whis take Goten back to Earth and grab some food for me."

"Yes, Lord Beerus." -Whis said and teleported next to Goten."Let's go Goten." -With that the two were gone.

"Now then...I'll take a nap." -Beerus informed snapping out the two faze Saiyan."Go and train a bit...But don't borther me..." _'Good thing Goten going back...His power is rising too fast. I can't allow him to surpass me yet. He has still much to learn from Me and Whis after all...'_

 **[Earth, Capsule Corporation]**

Suddenly Whis and Goten appeared in Capsule Corporation grounds. Goten look around with giant grin on his face. He was back on Earth again. Young Hybrid was so happy that he wanted to start jumping.

"Goten, you're free to go. Meet with your family." -Whis said and Goten noded. He put two fingers on his forehead and teleported away. During his training in Hyperbolic time chamber, Goten learn his Father signature move, Instant Transmission."Now...Let's meet with Bulma and get some food for Lord Beerus."

 **[Few Months later.]**

The remnants of Frieza's army, led by an alien named Sorbet, head to Earth where they convinced Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, who have collected the Dragon Balls, to summon Shenron. Sorbet made a wish to revive Frieza, but Shenron could only bring him back to life in the form of the pieces, which Sorbet's minions reassemble using their advanced technology over the following two months.

Once restored, Frieza plans revenge against the Super Saiyans, but upon learning that Goku and His Sons has were strong enought to the point of defeating Majin Buu, he postpones the invasion so he can train himself for the first time in his life.

 **[Goten and Trunks School.]**

It's been some time since Goten came back to Earth. Everyone was glad to see him back and that he got stronger. Trunks was happy too but jealous of his power. He was now nowhere near him at all. Despite spending extra year in Hyperbolic time chamber.

Trunks(Base form)-15,000,000,000

Goten was still training, but not as much as on Beerus planet.

Goten(Base form, supress)-70,000,000,000,

It was a lunch break, so both friends went to their usual place. But whenever they go, the two always end up with the hords of fan girls. The two were annoyed by them, so that they had to hide in the tree.

"Well...Another great day in school. Isn't Goten?" -Trunks asked with sigh and Goten noded, while chuckling. Suddenly the two heard Trunks cell phone. Trunks pick up and heard his Mom voice."Um, Hi Mom! Did Something happend?"

 _[...Trunks! Good to hear you. Listen You and Goten must go to the Rest of Z-fighters. Goten's Dad and Yours old nemesis is back and he wants revenge. You need to help them. I'll excuse your disappearance later! Now go!...]_

"Was that your Mom?" -Goten asked picking some strange, but powerful Ki.

"Yeah...She said the rest need out help. Let's go now!" -Trunks replied and Goten noded. Two young warriors flared their auras and fly off the tree in high speed, destroying it in the process.

 **End of Chapter!**

 _I know it's strange to ask. But if you're fan of my work on this story, I was curious if you're good a drawging. You know I love Dragon Ball Z kai Ending 7 and I was just wondering if you also know somebody who's good at editing a video. Is it possible to make a special ending for this story? Like I said weird question, but I just wanted to know._


	6. Chapter 6

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started. As requested, this chapter will be crossover from now on with Yu Yu Hakusho. But with no big impact on the story.

Chapter 6

„Frieza Revenge and helping fellow classmate"

 **[Cliff by the Ocean. With Z-Fighers, Frieza and his army.]**

Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Jaco, Krillin, and Master Roshi clash with an army of a thousand of Frieza's soldiers, led by Sorbet. The fight wasn't that difficult, but they still got tired after fighting that amount of soldiers. Even Bulma show up, yelling that Frieza just run away. But the Z-fighters, who know how to sense Ki, they knew that He wasn't the same. Frieza was much stronger. He prrof that by reappearing in front of Gohan and punch him right in the guts, almost killing him.

"Well, I quess not even a Super Saiyan is enought to defeat me, ufufufufu..." -Frieza chuckled as Piccolo was ressurecting Gohan.

Suddenly Goten and Trunks fly in handing next to Z-fighters. Frieza was quite surprised by that. Then he gritted his teeths at the sight of a Goku look a like. Goten changed his out a bit **(A/N:Goku Af Toyble outfit)** , while Trunks was wearing his Saiyan-gear. Frieza remember that his light purple haired boy look like that Saiyan who killed him.

"You remind of a person who I hate the most." -Frieza said reffering to Goten, who smirked."You must be his Son, huh?"

Frieza(First form, Post training)-60,000,000,000

"And you must that strange looking guy that Dad was talking about. Frieza, I pressume?" -Goten asked, getting tick mark from Frieza.

Goten(Supress)-70,000,000,000

"You seem to be the strongest of all of the rest insects." -Frieza commented, getting tick mark from Trunks. He wasn't that weak."But I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I'm waiting for Son Goku. But I'll say that you'd be ashamed of having such pathetic Elder Brother ufufufu..." -Suddenly, Goten appeared in front of Frieza who blinked in surprise.

" _Call him pathetic again...And I'll end you without breaking a sweat._ " -Goten threaten unleashing his full power in base form.

Goten(Base form, God Essense)-905,000,000,000,000

Frieza gasped at the display of Goten power. If that was Son Goku son power level, then Frieza could have a problem. Then Goten teleported back and everyone was staring at him with disbelieve.

' _Did the training with God of Destruction gave him this power?_ '-Gohan wondered, while looking at him self.' _But Frieza is right in one thing...I am pathetic. I've become weak that I could barely transform to Super Saiyan...Damm it!_ ' -He clenched his fist and gritted his teeths.

"Goten!" -Bulma called, getting everyone attention."Keep it up. Goku is about to use Instant Transmission!" -Goten noded and after few seconds Goku appeared with Vegeta.

Goku(Base form, God essense)-300,000,000,000,000

Vegeta(Base form, God essense)-280,000,000,000,000

"So you really came back Frieza..." -Goku commented with smile

"And I've heard that you become very strong to the point of defeating Majin Buu with your Sons." -Frieza said with chuckle.

"Not quite, but yeah..." -Goku replied, causing Vegeta to snort.

"Even Prince of No One is here! How splendid." -Frieza mocked, causing Vegeta to gritt his teeths."How We'll start my revenge on you?" -He suggest, sliding down from his chair and landing on the ground. Then he start powering up and transform into his Final Form right away."Let's get started Son Goku."

Frieza(Final form)-200,000,000,000,000

Goku smirked and Vegeta glanced at his Rival.

"We'll switch, got that?" -Vegeta said and Goku noded.

"C'mon, show me that Super Saiyan glow that I hate so much..." -Frieza demanded and Goku simply smirked.

"To be honest Frieza, I don't know if I need to..." -Goku replied causing Frieza to snarl. The rest decided to give Goku and Frieza some space to fight.

Goten look at both his Dad and Vegeta and saw that their tail fully grow back. He was curious if they finally reach Super Saiyan 4. Or maybe Super Saiyan Blue? Otherwise Lord Beerus would not allow them to leave. Goten was a bit excited to battle between Frieza and his Dad. He liked the stories that Gohan was telling him when he was younger, so actually seeing them was very intresting.

Then they start fighting. It was a great sight to behold. But Goten and so Vegeta knew that Frieza was holding back. Same with Goku. At some point Vegeta got angry and fly toward them. Suddenly he punch Goku in the face, causing everyone to sweatdrop. With sigh, Goten put two fingers on his forehead and teleported to them.

Goten appeared between Frieza and Vegeta who was fighting with his Dad. With sigh he went over to them and grab Vegeta by collar of his battle suit.

"Wha? Let go off me, Brat!" -Vegeta yelled, trying to shake Goten off."He promised to take turns!"

"Vegeta-san...Calm down. I know it's annoying because their not using their full power. Just bear with it a little longer." -Vegeta gritted his teeths and noded to Goten. Young Hybrid let go of Prince of the Saiyans.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's priceless! Hahaha!" -Frieza laughted, causing Vegeta to shoot a Ki blast at him. Frieza dodged barely, but still smirked.

Goten and Vegeta went down and so Goku with Frieza. The two look at each other and smiled. Play time was over.

Goten sensed Lord Beerus and Whis presence. He turn around to see them with Bulma, eathing some desert. He teleported to them and smiled to them.

"Lord Beerus and Whis...Good to see you again!" -Goten greeted with bow. Beerus glanced at Goten and smiled.

"Good to see you, Goten" -Whis said with kind smile.

"Yeah...You've been keeping the form, I see." -Beerus commeted and Goten chuckled.

"So did Dad and Vegeta-san reached SSJ4 or SSJB?" -Goten asked curiously.

"They're about to try and transform into SSJ4, but Bulma called us and they teleport here." -Whis explained and added."But they're able to reach SSJB though."

"That's the only reason, why I allowed them to leave." -Beerus said taking another bite of the desert.

Suddenly they sensed that Goku transformed to SSJB, while Frieza transformed to his new form. The Golden Frieza.

Goku(SSJB)-1,400,000,000,000,000

Frieza(Golden)-1,690,000,000,000,000

The two reasume their battle, They fought like that for some time. Beating the crap out of each other. But Everyone beside Z-fighers knew that Frieza was getting weaker. He didn't master that transfomartion at all. Soon Goku was mostly finish with Frieza, but then Sorbet shoot him right through left lung. After torturing Goku, Vegeta stopped Frieza and beat him back to his 3th form with SSJB.

Vegeta(SSJB)-1,300,000,000,000,000

But Frieza didn't want to die without taking them with him. Goten sense what Frieza was about to do and point his two fingers at Frieza. Quikly a tiny Ki blast was shoot from his finger toward Frieza head. As he was about to shout 'Go to hell!' he feel that something hit his head. Then the worst thing happend. He couldn't move at all. Everyone stared at Goten, who smirked.

"Goten what did you do?" -Gohan asked curious.

"Oh, that? Well I send small Ki blast towad Frieza brain. I simply fried his nerve system." -Goten explained, causing everyone gasp."It was very difficult to aim though. I've sense that he was about to use his remaining strenght and destroy the planet. I couldn't all that do happend." -Everyone sighed in relief, while Beerus and Whis look at each other with smirks."Hey, Vegeta-san! You can have your revenge now! Go ahead!"

"Tche...There was no need for that." -Vegeta said under his nose, before smirking at turning his eyes toward scared Frieza."Don't think of coming back!" -With that Vegeta used his Final Flash attack.

He demolish Frieza body so much that there was nothing left.

"That was very impressive, Goten." -Beerus commented."I'm glad that you haven't been slacking off."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." -Goten thanked with bow.

' _So that's the power of a God?_ ' -Gohan thought with bitter expression.' _If it wasn't for Dad, Vegeta and Goten...We'd die today, including Videl and Pan...Maybe I should ask Goten to train me? The Hyperbolic time chamber was repaired after all_.'

"Well that was nice and all, but We gotta go back." -Beerus said to Goku and Vegeta."You still haven't reach SSJ4 level and You Vegeta still must reach SSJ3. Remember?" -With gulp the two noded and say their goodbyes. After Whis, Beerus, Goku and Vegeta left, Gohan walk toward his little brother.

"Hey Goten..." -Gohan started getting Goten attention."There is something I wanted to ask you..."

"Well, go ahead. What is it?" -Goten asked curious, as Gohan gulped.

"Could...Could you train me?" -Gohan blurted and Goten grinned.

"Of course I can!" -Goten assured, causing Gohan to sigh in relief."But are you sure? It won't be easy getting back to your form and you're professor now, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If it wasn't for You, Dad and Vegeta...Everyonew would be dead..." -Gohan said and Goten noded in understanding.

"Yeah...Okey, First off go and train with Mr. Piccolo and then I'll join you. How does that sound?" -Goten asked and His Big Brother noded with grin."Okey, I should get back with Trunks." -With that he walk to Trunks and they teleported away.

 **[Next day, School]**

It was another boring day at school. But everything changed as Goten crush came to the class. Her name was Keiko Yukimura. Keiko has dark brown hair in a full fringe and brown eyes. Her prominent appearance has her wearing a standard school uniform. Though being a crush of Young Saiyan, the two with Trunk were friends since first class. She was very kind person and only a couple of months older than Goten. After using Hyperbolic time chamber, they had to move to new School near Satan City.

"Hello Goten-kun..." -Keiko greeted with smile.

Keiko-3,5

"Hi Keiko-san..." -Goten greeted back"How are you today?"

"Good, thank you. So why did you vanish in the middle of school?" -Keiko asked curious, causing Goten to chuckle nervously."You really made me worried..."

"I'm sorry for that. Urgent call from my family." -Goten replied, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly the mood changed as another stundent walk to the class. Yusuke Urameshi, a school delinquent / street fighter. Yusuke has black hair, usually slicked back with gel, with brown eyes. He has a peach to tan skin complexion and has a skinny but lean, muscular body. He wears a green jumpsuit with yellow buttons and black shoes (a substitute for the blue school uniform he should be wearing). He's short-tempered, impulsive, merciless and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. He thinks he's the toughest kid in the school.

Yusuke-70.

"I'm still surprise why he's going to school." -Goten commented with sigh."Considering his reputation, he can get kick off anytime..." -Keiko chuckled nervously at that.

"He's not that bad. Yusuke-san was my friend back in the childhood." -Keiko assured and Goten noded in defeat. He really couldn't argue with her. And so the class started.

 **[After School]**

Goten decided to walk Keiko to her home. They've been chatting a bit about school and their hobbies. He liked talking with Keiko, once their were alone. Trunks was always teasing him in front of her.

"So, Goten-kun...I'm still curious...When you'll transport will come?" -Keiko asked and Goten almost froze in his place. He told how far he's living and that he had a special transport to get to school.

"Soon...So I still have time to walk you to your home." -Goten replied with smile. Suddenly they heard a car stopping and beeping. They look ahead and saw Yusuke pushing Kid from the road as car was going to fast. But it was too late, as car hit Yusuke.

Keiko cried his name and with Goten, they rush to him. Goten check for pulse, but there was none. His heart stopped. It was fatal hit and he couldn't do anything.

"No! Yusuke-san, Come on! Please don't die." -Keiko cried, while shaking Yusuke dead body."Please...You still have much to live for..." -Goten expression sadden and then he glanced at the driver who walk out of his car. It was a young man, who had a bit drunk. He didn't paid much attention to him. He look over to Keiko who was still crying."Please...Yusuke-san..."

"Keiko-san...Please...You can't do anything." -Goten said, but she wasn't listening. He bit his lips, while glancing at Yusuke dead body. He couldn't understand how Yusuke was able to sacrafice himself. Then he remembered the kid that Yusuke pushed. He moved his eyes to see that the boy was okey."Would you do anything...anything to bring him back?" -He asked and Keiko looked at him.

"Yes..." -She said with tears in her eyes. Goten noded and look at her.

"Then let's go for him..." -Goten said, confusing Keiko."Give me your hand..." -He extended his own hand toward her."Trust me on this one, okey?" -Wiping the tears out of her eye, She took Goten hand with small blush. Goten put two fingers on his forehead and in a second they were somewhere else.

 **[The Other World, King Yemma office]**

Keiko start looking around confused. They were in some kind of office, which was huge. Then she glanced at Goten who look to his right.

"Goten-kun? Where are We now?" -She asked a bit nervous.

"We're in The Other Word, an Afterlife. This King Yemma office. He's a judging the dead people and say where they go. That's what Dad told me at least." -Goten explained, further confusing young girl."There He is...Yo Yusuke!" -He called and Keiko turn to see Yusuke with halo above his head.

Then she spot a giant desk and an giant person in suit and horned helmet. Yusuke, hearing a familiar voice, turn around to see Goten and Keiko much to his suprise.

"What?! You're dead too now?" -Yusuke asked in shock. First he died and now them?

"No...We're very much alive." -Goten replied with chuckle."We came here to bring ya back to life!" -He added and Keiko noded with smile.

"But how? This guy say's I can't come back to life." -Yusuke said pointing at King Yemma, who got tick mark.

"I didn't even finish!" -King Yemma barked. Then he move his eyes to see some girl and...Goku?"Goku-san? Is that you?" -Yemma asked suprised, causing Goten to laught.

"I think you've mistaken me with my Dad. I'm Son Goten!" -Goten introduce himself with smile. Keiko was just dump-founded. She didn't know what was happening right now.

"Ah, Son Goten! Now I remember! You're student of God of Destruction, Lord Beerus?" -King Yemma stated in awe. That confused Goten a bit.

"You know? How so?" -Goten asked tilting his head to the side.

"Rumors spread wide across the Other World. Mostly thanks to King Kai." -Yemma explained and Goten noded with sweatdrop. Goten and Keiko both walk to King Yemma desk and stand next to Yusuke.

"Goten-kun!" -Keiko said loudly, getting Goten attention. Yusuke just stood there listening to the conversation."What is all this?!" -She demanded and Goten felt shiver down his spine.

"Well, in human understanding this is The Purgatory. On the left side of those doors is way to Hell, while on the right to Heaven." -Yemma explained, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"That wasn't needed, but thank you." -Keiko thanked in calm tone.

"Listen, Keiko-san...I'll explain everything once We'll revive Yusuke." -Goten promised and sigh Keiko agreed."Okey, King Yemma! We want to take Yusuke soul back to Earth."

"I'm afraid, I can't do that..." -King Yemma said seriously."There are only two options for him to be revived."

"Oh, C'mon! Seriously?!" -Yusuke yelled, before Goten smack his head."Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Despite his power, King Yemma is still a judge. Show some respect to him." -Goten scolded and Yusuke just snorted."So what are those options?"

"Option #1:Revive him with Dragon Balls. Option #2:Yusuke shall become Spirit Detective who will be tasked with protecting Human World from various supernatural threats. While You and the rest of Z-fighers protect the world from much greater danger, Earth still need protection. This will be his job, if he agrees of course." -King Yemma explained.

"Why would I agree to something like that? Why me? Just revive me with those Dragon Balls!" -Yusuke demanded and Goten again smack his head."Ouch! Will you stop that?!"

"Listen to me! I'm only doing this because Keiko-san wanted you to live! You've shown me the reason why, by saving that little kid!" -Goten yelled at Yusuke, slowly loosing his temper."Stop thinking about yourself for a change! You can have another chance and become a better person! Don't waste it!"

"Yusuke-san...Please, don't waste it." -Keiko pleased and Yusuke got a tick mark.

"Fine, Fine! I'll become this Spirit Detective, but only under two rules!" -At that everyone sighed and King Yemma look down at Yusuke.

"What is then?" -Yemma asked a bit annoyed already.

"First one! I'll be getting free food when I'm hungry! Second one! I'll get a payment, so I can travel where ever I'll be needed. Can you do that?" -Yusuke asked and King Yemma face palmed.

"Yeah...Sure, as long as you're gonna do what We tell." -Yemma replied and quickly sign few papers."Okey, done. Now your Soul will go back to your body. You awake with new powers and stronger than before. Soon you'll meet someone who help you train those powers." -Yemma explained and slowly Yusuke start to vanish."You two should go..." -He added reffering to Goten and Keiko. Goten noded and grab Keiko, blushing a little. The two quickly vanish from the sight.

 **[Back on Earth]**

The Ambulance was already to the place, trying their best to ressurect the boy. Police took care of drunk driver, while Kid mom quickly got the place. Suddenly Goten and Keiko show up, shocking everybody there. Slowly Yusuke open his eyes and look around. He was Goten and Keiko with smiles, while standing next to him. Goten quickly grab Yusuke, who was healed, the trio teleported away from the place.

They appeared in front gates of their school.

"Okey, before I'll go and prepare to leave...I want to heard who or rather what are you." -Yusuke stated, shocking Keiko.

Yusuke(Mazoku)-2,000

"What?! Why are you leaving?" -Keiko asked confused.

"Well...I've agreed to become Detective, so soon I should get a task. That's why I have to leave and prepare." -He explained and Keiko noded in understanding. Still she didn't like him leaving his education."So tell us everything, before I'll leave..." -With sigh Goten noded.

"Fine...I'll start it by telling you my Dad story first." -With that he start telling them everything that happend up to this day.

 **End of Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started. Some of may not like the side story, but it was requested by reviers.

Chapter 7

„Tournament:Universe 7 vs Universe 6!-Part 1"

 **[Beerus Planet, Few days later.]**

Keiko took everything quite well. She still have problem understanding all of this, but it change nothing. He even show her all his transfomation and she amaze by his power. They also become closer than before. They both liked it and Goten hoped that this will go further.

Few days later, his Dad and Vegeta came back to Earth. They called everyone for the meeting in Capsule Corporation. It was a friday, so Goten invite Keiko to a meeting. She was still new in this, but he wanted her to join.

"Yo! Everyone!" -Goten greeted with grin, while Keiko waved with smile.

"Ah! Goten-chan! You're finally here." -Chi Chi said in happy tone, before seeing Keiko."Ara? And who your pretty friend might be?" -She asked teasing tone, causing Keiko to blush.

"Can We start the meeting already?" -Vegeta asked with snort. Everyone noded and took their sit.

"You know guys, Lord Beerus meet with his Twin Brother, Lord Champa. Appearantly, he founded Super Dragon Balls of size of a planet. They can make any wish come true." -Goku started, scratching the back of his head."When they're talking, Lord Champa challenge Lord Beerus to a small tournament between team of five people from Our Universe and Universe 6. If Lord Champa wins, our planets will switch with his. Trust me, Universe 6 Earth is just a wasteland. But If We won, Lord Champa will give us Super Dragon Balls." -Saiyan explained as easy as he could.

"So in other words, if We lost the tournament, We basically screw?" -Piccolo asked and Vegeta noded."What a buzzkill..."

"Well then, We have to pick up a team of five people." -Goten started getting everyone attention."Lord Beerus most likely wants Me, Dad, Vegeta-san, which leaves with two more members to choose. Who want's to join?" -Suddenly both Gohan and Trunks stand up."Are you sure?"

Gohan(Base form, post training)-14,000,000,000

"Yeah, I'm sure Goten." -Gohan replied seriously. Then he turn to his wife and daughter."I won't let any harm happend to them. This might be a good test if my training paid off."

"You know why." -Trunks said and Goten smirked."So...Team of Saiyans, huh? I hope that's fair enought to whoever will fight with us."

"Well then, how much time do We have before the Tournament stars?" -Gohan asked.

"About 10 days." -Vegeta replied."It's should be enought for us to use Hyperbolic time chamber."

"Alright, Big Brother! Let's go to Hyperbolic time chamber." -Goten said with grin and Gohan noded. He walk toward his Big Brother, put his hand on his shoulder and use Instant Transmission. He did seem to forget about something.

"Um...How am I going back home?" -Keiko wondered with anime tears, as the rest of the Girls chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something" -Bulma assured with smile.

"Ah...My Goten-chan is more like Goku-sa these days..." -Chi Chi commented with sigh."So...You like Goten-chan?"

"Well...I..." -Keiko blushed and start poking her fingers.

On the other hand Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were talking about their training.

"So Dad, Goku-san...Did the two of you reached SSJ4?" -Trunks asked curiously.

"Yeah...Did your Tail grow back?" -Vegeta asked and Trunks show his Tail."Good. Once the Two of get to Time Chamber, We'll try turn into Golden Oozaru and SSJ4. We need to make you as strong as possible. Same goes with Gohan, since He join the team."

"Don't worry Vegeta! Goten sure will make Gohan stronger." -Goku assured with grin."In the mean time, how We spar as SSJ4's?" -Saiyan suggested and Vegeta smirked. He immediately turn into SSJ4 and so Goku.

Goku(SSJ4)-2,900,000,000,000,000

Vegeta(SSJ4)-2,700,000,000,000,000

"Bring it on!" -Vegeta challenged and Goku smirked. Trunks gasped at their power levels. He only hoped that he'll reach SSJ4 soon.

"Boys!" -Bulma yelled, getting their attention."Take it somewhere else, your scaring Goten girlfriend!" -Keiko blushed like tomato and Trunk now realize that Keiko was here.

"Wha?! What are you talking about?! W-Were not...A pair..." -She blurted and Girls start chuckling, while Baby Pan was clapping with her hands.

"Okey! Let's go!" -Goku grab Vegeta suddenly and the two teleported.

"Well...Then I'll go and train in Gravity Room." -Trunks said to himself with sigh.

 **[Kami Lookout, inside of Hyperbolic Time Chamber.]**

Goten start stretching right away and so did Gohan. The two brother were glad to train together again. It's 5 years after all and 7 to Goten.

"Go ahead, Big Bro." -Goten offered and Gohan transformed into SSJ2 right of the bat. _'Not bad...You almost reach your Mystic form level from the fight with Majin Buu.'_

Goten(Supress againts Gohan)-11,000,000,000,000

Gohan(SSJ2)-4,200,000,000,000

"Nice way to go, Big Brother!" -Goten commented with grin, but Gohan smirked.

"Want me to take a step further?" -Gohan asked suprising his Little Brother."Waaa!" -Half Saiyan exploded with energy and released it on Goten. Gohan shock Goten with his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Gohan(SSJ3)-60,000,000,000,000

"So you've reached SSJ3 without my help! That's fantastic! If only you had..." -Goten paused, seeing a brown tail swirling behind Gohan."Eeeehhhh?! Gohan! You have..."

"Yeah, I know. I was suprise too." -Gohan said with smile."It start growing after defeating Frieza again."

"Big Bro, that's change everything! You can reach Super Saiyan 4 now." -Goten said excited and happy.

 **"I think so..." -Gohan agreed with chuckle."Let get started then!" -His little brother noded and took fighting stance.**

 **[Next day, Kami Lookout, Outside of Hyperbolic time chamber.]**

Two Brother walk out of the chamber with smiles on their faces. But Gohan quickly went away, as he was glancing at Goten who had grin on his face. What there was something beyond Gohan understanding. Something that was impossible. But then again, Impossible was Saiyans middle name.

Then the two saw Goku, Vegeta and Trunks waiting for them. Goku walk to his two sons and put his hands on their shoulders.

"So how was your training?" -Goku asked curious and then saw Gohan Tail."Woah! Gohan your tail grown back!" -Gohan chuckled and scratched the back of his head."Don't tell me you can turn SSJ4 now!?"

"Yeah...I'm like you guys, almost..." -Gohan replied with smile."But man, Goten gave a heck of a training. I almost died there..."

Gohan(Base form)-5,000,000,000,000

Vegeta gritted his teeths as he drag Trunks into Hyperbolic time chamber.

"How about We all turn SSJ4 and spar a little?" -Goku asked in exciting tone. The Two brother look at each other and shrugged.

"Haaa!" -All let out a battle cry before transforming into SSJ4's.

Gohan(SSJ4)-1,600,000,000,000,000

Goku(SSJ4, supress againts Gohan)-2,000,000,000,000,000

Goten(SSJ4, supress againts Goku and Gohan)-2,600,000,000,000,000

"Three Super Saiyans 4 fighting againts each other, huh?" -Goku said with grin."That's gonna be fun!"

"Let's not go over the top. We don't want to destroy Earth, remember?" -Gohan reminded and both Goten and Goku noded."One-on-One-on-One spar?" -The two noded with grins

"C'mon show me what you got!" -With that all three vanish from the sigh.

Suddenly shock waves erupted, causing Earth to shake. Goku and Goten clashed and then start punching and kicking each other. Gohan on the other hand start charging Masenko. Once it was fully charged, Gohan shoot powerful Ki blast toward the two who were still fighting. Goten sense that and kick Goku in the guts, before punching Gohan attack away.

Now Goten went after Gohan, who took defense stance and start blocking Goten fury of punches. After two seconds it was too much for him, so he had to move on offensive. He start punching Goten, but he every time he dodge . Like he knew where he'll hit next. Goku quikly got back to battle and start charging his Kamehameha wave at the two brothers. After a few second, Goku shoot his Ki blast and in last second, Goten used Instant transmission. Gohan was hit by the wave and send flying backward.

Goten appeared behind Goku and kick him in the back, sending him flying toward Gohan. Two blue Ki orbs formed on his palms. He braught them to the side and start combining them together.

" **Ka...me...ha...me...HAA10x**!" -Goten shouted unleashing Kamehameha wave time times stronger than usual one. But he had to drop the full power of it, otherwise he could destroy the Earth. So it was more Kamehameha 5x.

Goku and Gohan stop themself and saw in coming Kamehameha wave. The two look at each other and noded. They charged their own Kamehameha's wave at Goten's. The Son and Father Kamehameha was just strong enought to decline Goten's Kamehameha and their own. Goten appeared in front of Goku and Gohan who had smiles on their faces.

"Well that was something..." -Goten commented with grin."But let's end it here."

"Really? I was just getting pump up!" -Goku whined, causing Gohan to chuckle.

"I think Goten's right...Let's wrap it up." -Gohan agreed and went back to his base form.'I don't want Goten use that 'thing' again...' -Goten and Goku went back to their base form as well."So what? Are you going to your girlfriend today?" -Gohan asked in teasing manner, while Goku grinned and put his hand behind his head.

Goten blushed like tomato."Shut up! She's not...my girlfriend!" -Gohan and Goku laughted at that.

"You're cute! You remind of Me and Videl when We were younger...Good times." -Gohan said with sigh and smile."Anyway take some break and spend some time with her."

"Well, maybe I will." -Goten replied looking away."Also Dad, can We take quests to tthat tournament?"

"Yeah, I think...It wouldn't be a tornament without viewers." -Goku replied with nod."Also I think you've forgot to take that girl back home, eheheheh..." -Goten gasped and slam his hands on his cheeks.

"Oh no! Keiko-chan must be so angry!" -Goten yelled and Gohan laughted.

"Keiko-chan, eh?" -Goten gritted his teeths in frustration and used Instant transmission to leave his Dad and Brother. Once Goten was gone, Gohan turn to his Dad."Dad...There is something you must hear." -Gohan said seriously, catching Goku attention."It's about what happend in Hyperbolic Time Chamber..."

 **[Flash-Back, In Hyperbolic Time Chamber.]**

 _/It happend during our training in master my Super Saiyan 4 transformation./_

Goten and Gohan were batteling in their SSJ4 forms. The two were not giving up at all. But Goten had to supress againts Goten. He was proud that Gohan was back in his form and more powerful than before.

Their fist crashed, creating a massive shockwave. The two brothers smirked at each other, before vanishing and reappearing on the ground, couple feets away.

"Okey, Big Bro! Use Kamehameha and put your max power behind it. I'll block, so don't worry." -Goten assured with grin."But keep trying to push me back!"

 _/He asked to put my entire power behind Kamehameha, so I did.../_

Gohan noded and braught his hand to the side. He start charging Kamehameha wave, while incantiting it."Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!"

Full Super Saiyan 4 Kamehameha Wave-2,100,000,000,000,000

Goten held his hands up to up coming Ki blast. As soon as it hit, Goten was push only a tiny bit. Goten was impress with his Brother attack, but it was nothing compared to Beerus attacks. Young Saiyan smirked and decided it was enought.

 _/Then 'that' started...It honestly caught me off guard.../_

Then suddenly he felt, like his heart was squeezed by a hand. His red aura flared like crazy and felt that his power was rising without his control. He start screaming in pain, as his body start growing and glowing in bright silver color. His body exploded with new unknown energy, bliding Gohan vision. As soon as glow faded, Gohan eyes winded in shock and fear...

Goten appearence changed completly. His hair grew even more and changed to silver color along with the fur. His skin become a little tanned and his eyes changed to red color. His aura and power was overwhelming, toxic even. Was that a new form of Super Saiyan? Super Saiyan 5 maybe?

Goten(SSJ5)-?

 _/I couldn't believe of what I just witness...That was power beyond anything I seen before.../_

Suddenly Goten detransformed and fell flat on face. Gohan quickly rushed to his little brother and saw that he was nearly dead. He revived him with a puls of Ki and give him a Senzu Bean. But after he ate it, Goten lost his unconciousness.

 _/After that, I've put him to bed and he slept at least a week. Once he awake, I've asked him if he remember anything from their last training...Goten replied that he remember everything up to the point of blocking my Kamehameha wave...But other that...Nothing.../_

 **[End of Flash-Back.]**

"Woah...That sounds scary..." -Goku commented with gulp. Though he wish to see that.

"Yeah, it was..." -Gohan agreed bitting his lower lip."It was almost like when he was fighting Lord Beerus for the first time. When he used SSJ4 and Kaio-ken at the same time. What do you think of that?" -Gohan asked in concern.

"I'm not sure...Who knows how much powerfull this form could have been..." -Goku replied, scratching his chin."Stronger than Super Saiyan Blue maybe? Or maybe it was combination of SSJ4 form with power of a SSJB?"

"I don't think so, Dad." -Gohan disagree, suprising his Father."Goten actually show me that kind of power. After that accident, Goten was able to combine SSJ4 and SSJB into one. It was beyond my words, but it was nothing like that transformation..." -He explained and Goku noded.

Goten([Quick Flash-Back],SSJ4B)-7,000,000,000,000,000

"I see...Maybe SSJ4B was an infant form of 'SSJ5'? Same with normal SSJB. Just maybe that 'SSJ5' is a pure form of a Super Saiyan God...?" -Goku wondered out lout and Gohan poundered.

"Maybe...Should We inform Lord Beerus?" -Gohan asked and Goku shook his head.

"No, it's not important right. We have tournament to prepare to. Goten doesn't need trainging for it." -Goku replied and Gohan agreed. Last thing Goten need is to become even stronger.

 **End of Chapter!**

Please! You don't have to spam about SSJ5 Goten or anything like that. Just put everything you would like(I'm gonna pick only a few) to see. Okey?


	8. Chapter 8

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started.

Chapter 8

„Tournament:Universe 7 vs Universe 6-Part 2"

 **[With Goten and Keiko. After the School.]**

Like Gohan suggested, Goten decided to as Keiko out. He was quite nervous from the morning, when he appeared on school grounds. But suprisingly, Keiko wasn't mad at all. She completly understood his reasons and forgive him. So to make it up for, Goten pull himself and asked her out. She was shock, but after a second she agree.

Goten also decided that, he'll take her to the same, where Gohan taught Videl how to fly. What's better way to make up for things than taught the girl you like how to fly? Well, in Gohan case that worked. So who knows?

With the Instant Transmission, Goten and Keiko appeared on the spot. Keiko was still amazed by Goten's power to teleport anywhere he wanted. It was soo cool that she also wanted to do that.

"Isn't this place great?" -Goten asked and Keiko noded with smile."Such views...You won't get a better one, trust me."

"So...Why are We here?" -Keiko asked curious, causing Goten to scratch the back to his head.

"To make it up for Me leaving you yesterday with my Mom...I'll teach you how to fly!" -Goten exclaimed making Keiko gasp."Don't worry, it may be difficult but I'm sure you'll learn it!" -Young Saiyan assured with grin.

"I'll try my best, Goten-kun!" -Keiko said with determination.'Maybe this will get us closer...? Ah what are you thinking right, Keiko?!' -She thought, while blushing.

"Well...Let's do this!" -After those words, Goten explained concept of Ki as best as he could.

For the next couple hours, Goten was training Keiko in using her Ki. He also show her how to defend herself againts assailants. To be honest, she was pretty good. Keiko was a quick learner. But in end of a day, she wasn't able to learn how to fly. But she got some control over her Ki.

Keiko(Post Ki training)-6,1.

"Thank you for today, Goten-kun." -Keiko thanked with smile and blush. Goten noded with smile and chuckle. Then he teleported with Keiko in front of her house."Um...C-Could you close your eyes for a second?" -Goten blushed and didn't say anything. He close his eyes. Keiko got up on her toes and peck his cheek, causing Goten to open his eyes and shock."Thank you again for everything...Goodnight!" -With that she open the front gate for her house, open her house doors and went it. Goten didn't move from his spot. He froze there, shocked but happy at the same time.

 **[Couple of days later, The day of Tournament.]**

Before the day of Tournament, many things happend. Trunks learn how transform into SSJ4. Goku and Vegeta asked Shenron if he could find the last Super Dragon Ball. But it was too much for the Eternal Dragon. So Bulma went with her original plan and created Super Dragon Radar. Team of Saiyans for the last remaining days decided to train all together in each of their forms. But Trunks still wasn't able to reach SSJ3. Gohan on the other hand was able to use his Mystic form again, but Goten wasn't able to teach his brother SSJB form. After the Tournament, he'll ask Whis if he could help Gohan.

"Okey, everyone please enter this glass container." -Whis instructed and everyone hop into it."Next stop...The Universal Tournament!" -Suddenly they start moving throught the universe in such a speed that everything became white to them.

"So what do you think about the Tournament, Goten-kun?" -Keiko asked with smile.

"Well, I can't wait to see what Lord Champa fighters have to offer." -Goten replied as Trunks walk to them."Trunks?"

"I still can't believe that Keiko-san is here." -Trunks commented with chuckle."You finally make a move, Dude. I'm so proud!" -At that both Goten and Keiko blushed.

Trunks(Post training, Base form)-1,000,000,000,000

"Shut up!" -Goten yelled at him, while Keiko start poking her fingers.

Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan look at the with smiles on their faces.

"When I look at them, I feel nostalgic." -Gohan commented with grin.

"Yes...Ah, I remember when I meet your Dad. We're younger than You and Goten, but still for me it was a love from first sight." -Chi Chi said smiling at her Husband, who smiled back at her.

"I remember that. Back then I thought that love was some type of food." -Goku said laughting, while Chi Chi face palmed."But that changed when We meet again."

After some time, they finally went out of the 'light speed' and saw Super Dragon Balls. They couldn't believe that they were really size of a planet. Then they saw the planet they were heading. It reminded them of their moon that got destroyed once. But much bigger and in different color.

"I really didn't expect them to be a real planet-size." -Bulma commented in awe. Keiko was pretty much dumbfound at this point. It'll take her some time to adjust to everything.

Videl and Pan watch in awe as they're moving to the Tournament arena. Soon they went through of what appear to be a force field. Chi Chi walked to Videl with Pan in her arms.

"Videl-san...Was that the right choice to bring Pan-chan here?" -Chi Chi asked in concern. She didn't want Pan to become like her Husband or Sons."A baby like her shouldn't be watching her Dad fighting with Monsters!"

"Well...Pan-chan wanted to go after Gohan-kun and to be honest...She's way stronger than me." -Videl replied with sheeplish smile.

"Okey that's enougth!" -Beerus yelled, getting everyone attention."Everyone aside from Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan...Go away." -Suddenly everyone was transported to the Viewer stands.

Suddenly Beerus floated above the container and meet with his chubby twin brother.

"So actually came instead of running..." -Champa commented with crossed arms.

"Of course I did. I came to see your cry after your defeat." -Beerus replied smirking."I'll be taking Super Dragon Balls with me..." -Champa snorted, before looking as his twin brother team.

"Team of Sayains? Are that afraid of my fighters?" -Champa asked smugly.

"No, I just wanted to scare your team, so We can end this quickly." -Beerus replied with snarl."Those are the strongest fighters of Universe 7, so what if they are Saiyans?"

"Nothing..." -Champa said smirking."Let's get this Tournament started."

"Team of Lord Beerus..." -Vados called getting the team attention."After me, please..." -Beerus team did as she said and they start following her to one of the platforms.

Everyone could feel the strong power levels coming from the platform. Now they knew who they're against at least. Or rather most of them. Once they got there, Saiyans got a better look at who they'll be fighting.

The first one they spot was a human looking kid. Maybe a bit younger than Goten and Trunks. He is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Kids hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the fight with Majin Buu. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This was similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza.

Second was a humanoid creature, sitting next to the kid. He was a tall and muscular with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He has a blue belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are grey and he wears purple and black boots.

Third person, well not much as a person, was a robot. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. The robot also has a steam pipe on his head.

Fouth person was a bear like creature. He is a hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and slick. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and red boots.

Last, but not least, was A Frieza look a like. However, one major difference from Frieza, most noticeably being fairly taller and his blue skin color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has differently shaped ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. He was in his first form.

Goku and Vegeta were shock to the point they fought that really Frieza. Then they saw a Kid getting up from his chair and walking toward them.

"Excuse me...But are you guys Saiyans?" -Kid asked suprising them.

"Yeah, How do you know that?" -Goten asked with smile.

"Well, I'm Saiyan too! My name is Cabba! Nice to meet you!" -He replied with grin, shocking everyone."I didn't expect a full team of Saiyans though."

"You really are?! But you don't have a tail...Did you remove it?" -Goku asked checking Cabba out.

"What? A tail?" -Cabba asked confused, untill he saw their tails wrapped around their cloths."Ah! I see now. Yes, We did remove them for the safety."

"I see...You know someday We'd like to see planet Vegeta..." -Vegeta said with smirk, confusing Cabba.

"Planet Vegeta? I've never heard about it before. Saiyans live on planet Sadal..." -Cabba replied, shocking Vegeta to the core.

"It's exist in your Universe?! Our was destroyed in the conflict, so We stole another one and name it Planet Vegeta." -Vegeta said, causing Cabba to gasped.

"Stole? We don't do that! We're fighting with bad guys to act like them!" -Cabba stated, but Vegeta waved him off.

"Don't worry, We don't that anymore." -Vegeta assured, causing Cabba to sigh in relief."Anyway, let's start the test and get into the match."

With that everyone took their seat and start their test. Gohan was done in two minutes and after him was Trunsk and Vegeta. Goten was Goku were the last ones. Goku, well... he's not that smart. Goten in the other hand, he'd finish test sooner but that purple guy was bugging him. He couldn't read his power level.

After the written exam, Teams went to their Leaders box.

"Good work." -Beerus commented with grin."Now just destroy those fools."

"Lord Beerus...I think they know what to do." -Whis said with chuckle.

 **[Ladies and Gentlemens!...Welcome to the tournament between fighters choosen by the God of Destruction of 6 universe and 7 universe will begin now! The first match will be between Universe 6 Botama and...Brief Trunks from Universe 7!]**

"What...? I'm gonna fight with a Bear?" -Trunks said as his shoulder lumped."That's pathetic..."

"Don't judge him by appearence, Trunks!" -Vegeta scolded and Trunks noded."He might be hiding his true power, so becareful. Other than that...You're unlucky." -At that Trunks eye twiched, but it didn't matter.

Trunks jumped on the battle arena as Botama was waiting for him. The two look at each other, Trunks annoyed and Botama with smirk on his face.

 **[If both of you are ready...Begin!]**

"Okey, Listen Botama-san..." -Trunks start taking his fighting pose."Let's end this quickly, so I'll have at least some pride left. Is that okey?"

Botama-40,000,000,000,000

Instead of replying, Botama slowly start jumping while taking brawler pose. Trunks a little annoyed dashed at Botama, slide under him and grab his ankles once he touched the ground. Trunks smirked, standing up and pulling Botama in the process. Botama hit the ground and slowly was drag by Trunks to the end of arena. Young Saiyan let go of Botama and just stood there, his back facing Huge Bear like creature. He waited for Botama to get up and once he sensed his in coming attack, Trunks grab his arm and flip Bear outside of the arena. Thus, Trunks won his match.

 **[Wha? What a short match! This fighting didn't even make to a good minute! The winner of the match is Brief Trunks from Universe 7!]**

While Champa was rolling on the floor of his box, whining about loosing. Z-Fighers, friends, family and his Team along with Beerus and Whis cheered for his victory.

[ **What a strategy! Now it's time for another participant from Universe 6...His name is FROST!]**

Suddenly Frost, a Frieza look a like, appeared in battle arena. Trunks smirked at him. Another easy match. Frost caught that and simply smiled at Trunks.

Frost(First Form)-1,500,000,000,000

"Greetings..." -Frost said with smile to Trunks and the rest in the Viewer Stands."That was nive fight. I am honored to be able to fight against a warrior such as yourself." -Frost start walking toward Trunks who took his fighting pose. He stop in front of Trunks with extended hand."It's pleasure to meet you." -But Trunks didn't even flinched. He kept his eyes on him."You're not talkative, huh? Well that's fine..." -He said jumping away and taking his own fighting pose."Let's start out match then..."

 **End of Chapter!**

Please leave reviews and favorites with follows. It helps a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

„Dragon Ball:What If?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started. Don't push me this hard on updating...Like I said I don't know if I'll be able to write more chapters in next week. I have problems with school, so I'm sure. I'll be only able to write this and 10 chapter. From 10 I might take a break...I'm sorry, but keep giving me ideas through reviews...

Chapter 9

„Tournament:Universe 7 vs Universe 6-Part 3"

 **[Nameless planet. Frost Vs Trunks.]**

The two vanish from the sight and soon shock waves erupted. Then they reapeared back on the arena, their fist locked. Trunks kick Frost in the guts, sending him flying backward and crashing on the arena.

"Is that?" -Trunks asked dissapointed."I know you can transform into higher form. If I remember correctly...There are three forms of your race, right?"

Trunks(Max power, Base form)-3,000,000,000,000

Frost got up and look at Trunks with small anger.

"Do you really want me to?" -Frost asked and Trunks noded."Very well...Behold my full power! Haaa!" -He let out a mighty roar as his body start to glow in bright purple color. When the glow faded away, Frost was in his third and finale form.

Frost-120,000,000,000,000

Trunks smirked and immediately turn into SSJ.

Trunks(SSJ, max power)-220,000,000,000,000

Everyone gasped at their transformation. Even Vados was shocked.

"What is this transformation? Hey, you're Saiyan, right?! Can you do that?" -Champa demanded from Cabba who shake his head.

"It's a first time I ever see something like this!" -Cabba replied, still gazing at the Trunks. Did the rest of Saiyans from Universe 7 can do that too? Oh how right he was.

Without a warning, Trunks from the sight. Suddenly Frost was getting hit from everywhere. He couldn't tell where next one can come. Then Trunks appeared in front of Frost and punch him in the guts so hard that Frost almost puked. After that Trunk show Frost his palm and yellow Ki ball formed on it.

"Sorry...But I can't let you win!" -Frost gasped as the Ki ball glowed even more, before it shoot him, sending his body at the force field. Many thought that Trunks overdid, but it was non-lethal blast.

 **[What a match! Another win for Brief Trunks from Universe 7!]**

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" -Champa shouted."That's enought!"

"What? You finally realize that you lost?" -Beerus asked smugly.

"No! Pick new fighter! Pick new one!" -Champa demanded as he was about to fly to them, but stop by Vados staff.

"That's enought, Lord Champa...We still have three fighters left." -Vados reminded and Champa took a deep breath.

"Okey, Trunks...Go back and rest a bit. Somebody else will take your place." -Beerus informed and Trunks went back.

"That was great..." -Goten commented and Trunks smiled. He look at his Dad, who only noded."Now that you take out two players...Our winning this tournament is safe."

"I wonder when it'll be my turn..." -Gohan wondered out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come." -His Dad assured. Gohan smiled and noded.

[Okey...As Lord Champa wished...Next up is Auta Magetta from Universe 6 and Son Goku from Universe 7!]

"I'm next!" -Goku said excited and use Instant transmission to teleport to arena."Let's that Magetta has to offer!"

Magetta jumped down and look down at Goku who was grinning at him.

Magetta-1,000,000,000,000,000

[ **If the two fighters are ready...GO!]**

With that Magetta rushed toward Goku with heavy step, each of them cracking the arena floor. Goku simply dodged a punch aim at him. He knew that this guy was slow. There was no point of going beyond SSJ4. So Goku went straight to SSJ2.

Goku(SSJ2)-1,200,000,000,000,000

Without a warning, Goku start punching and kicking Magetta everywhere. But Metalman did not appear to feel his powerfull attacks. Goku stop for a second and saw that his attack have been for nothing.

"You're tought, I'll give you that." -Goku said with smirk."Let's see how you deal with this!" -Saiyan exclaimed brining his hands to the side and charging up Kamehameha." Ka...Me...Ha ...Me...HA!"

Goku push with all his might, but Magetta barely moved. He push even more energy, but it what futile. So he stop wasting his energy. What to do? What to do?

Goku was unsure how to approach this one. Goku landed on arena floor and saw Magetta was beating his chest like gorrila. He was going to attack. But what shock him that Metalman pick up a speed. Goku had to dodge everyone attack, otherwise it would end up bad for him. Suddenly Magetta upper body start spinning and soon he turn into crazy tornado twister. Saiyan had no other choice and fly away from the arena. Thought there was a small problem. Vados created a special barrier so mid-air combat was very limited. Only because Magetta was bad at that aspect.

 _'What should I do?'_ -Goku wondered, starting his rain of Ki blasts on Magetta. _'This guy skin is tought and I'm not sure what to do...I can go SSJ3 and SSJ4, but that would be overkill. Maybe this could...I can only push him off the arena now.'_ "Let's finish this! **Super Kaio-ken**!" -Suddenly red aura formed around his body, singalizing Kaio-ken.

Goku(SSJ2, Kaio-ken)-1,900,000,000,000,000

Goku quickly vanish from the sight and Magetta was being punch by an invisible force. Everyone from Universe 7 start cheering as Magetta was being defeated by Goku. Suddenly Goku appeared near Magetta with Kamehameha wave ready. He let out a battle cry and shoot powerful Ki blast at Metalman. Magetta was unable to stand that attack and was push toward the edge of arena. With final roar Goku pushed Magetta out of the arena, shoking him and most of his Team from Universe 6.

 **[Winner from Universe 6...SOOOON GOKU!]**

Everyone cheered, as Champa start biting his own arm, so he wouldn't explode from anger. How was that happening to him? He couldn't loose to Beerus. But he still had his trump card, Hit the assassin. And they had Saiyan on their team too.

Goku went over to Magetta who had sad expression on his face. He saw Goku standing next to him with grin on his face. He moved away from him causing Goku to chuckle nervously.

"Hey, Magetta-san...I'm sorry for that. But I had to win this match." -He apologize and Magetta ease up a little."Don't worry...Everythin gonna be fine!" -He assured and then they heard Champa shouting.

"Don't even come here! I don't want you anymore! You piece of junk! There is no place in my Universe for you!" -Champa shouted and Magetta gasped. The rest went silence as Magetta slowly start to cry."Are ya cryin'? Grow up you piece of crap...You're useless!"

Suddenly a dark purple Ki blast past next to Champa head. Everyone turn to the source of the blast and saw that Beerus was holding his hand toward Champa. Dark purple aura start leaking of his body.

"You really haven't changed one bit...You're still that monster..." -Beerus barked and everyone got confused."Auta Magetta..." -Magetta move his head toward Beerus."If you want...You can offically become part of Universe 7. That's your choice." -Everyone gasped at that. Even Whis and Vados.

Magetta looked at Beerus with wide eyes and disbelieve. He never expected God of Destruction to be kind. That was new to him. Goku grinned and look at Magetta with smile.

"So...do you have anyone close to you in Universe 6?" -Goku asked curious and Magetta shook his head in negative."Well then come with us. After this is all over, you can stay on Earth. Or anywhere you want!" -Magetta thought for a second before looking at Goku and noding with his head."Great! Let's join to my team!" -With that Magetta follow Goku to Beerus box and look at Beerus with gratitude.

"Fine, take him! There is no place for weaklings in here!" -Champa barked with crossed arms.

"Lord Beerus, I didn't expected that. Why did you do that?" -Goten asked curious. Though he already know he answer. Magetta reminded Beerus of himself before he become God of Destruction. Before his Sister death.

"So our new friend is a robot...Cool." -Trunks commeted, looking at Magetta.

"The more powerfull fighters then better for you and the rest, right?" -Beerus retorted, but only Whis and Goten knew the truth."Anyway everyone, prepare youself...The next match is coming. Keep it up..."

 **[What was something! Now then, let's continue! Cabba from Universe 6 againts...Vegeta from Universe 7!]**

 _{Same as Canon}_

 **[That was amazing fight! But now it's time for Forth Match! Hit the Assassin from Universe 6 againts...Son Gohan from Universe 7!]**

Gohan, upon hearing his name beamed. It was his turn. To test his power againts somebody strong. Before he got to the edge of the box, his Brother stop him.

"What is it, Goten?" -Gohan asked confused.

"Watch out...He's tougher than he looks." -Goten said seriously."I can't fully point his power level, but it's somewhere between SSJ3 and SSJ4 now..." -He warned, causing Gohan to gulp."You can forfeit if you don't feel up to it."

"No..." -Gohan shake his head."I didn't train this hard, only to forfeit...This is great test to see how much stronger I've become..." -Goten sighed, but noded and smiled.

"Go for it..." -Goten said and Gohan jumped from the box.

He landed on the arena floor where Hit was already waiting for him.

 **[If the two of you are ready...GO!]**

Hit didn't even move, he had his eyes close and hands inside of his pockets. Gohan took a fighting stance and start caming up with strategy.

 _'He doesn't seem to take me seriously...Let's power up then and see when he'll react.'_ -Gohan thought, transforming into SSJ.

Gohan(SSJ)-220,000,000,000,000

Still nothing. Taking a breath, Gohan went to SSJ2. But still nothing happend.

Gohan(SSJ2)-600,500,000,000,000

Then Gohan let out a roar and start powering up even further. Now he turn into SSJ3. But again, nothing.

Gohan(SSJ3)-960,000,000,000,000

Everyone gasped at the power that Gohan was emitating. Even Whis and Beerus were suprised. Now he went to the last form of Super Saiyan he knew. Super Saiyan 4! He let out even bigger battle roar that cause Hit to open his single eye. After a few second, Gohan become SSJ4

Gohan(SSJ4, max power)-2,000,000,000,000,000,

Then Hit open both of his eyes and took his hands out of the pocket. He took very basic fighting stance. After a second, Hit vanish and Gohan barely saw him moving. In a split of a second, Gohan put a hand in front of his nose and stop Hit from punching him. Everyone gasped and Hit chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to react that fast." -Hit commented with smile, while Gohan jumped away."But that was luck. Next time you won't stop me." -Again, Hit vanish and punch Gohan to the side causing him to spat some blood.

Hit(Supress againts Gohan)-2,700,000,000,000,000

Back at the Viewer Stands, everyone gasped and Pan start crying. She rip herself from her mother and start flying toward Gohan.

"Pan-chan!" -Videl cried as her daughter fly away to save her Dad.

Before Hit could land a final blow, he felt light kick on his face. He move his eyes to the right to that human/saiyan baby girl kicked him.

"Pan-chan! Don't! Run." -Instead of listening to her Dad, Pan quickly hover to him and hug him.

"Papa...Papa...Papa..." -Pan start crying even louder, tighting her hug on Gohan.

Gohan gritted his teeths as he glanced at Hit, who simply look at them.

"Don't worry Son Gohan...I would never lay a finger on a baby..." -Hit assured, but Gohan was still staring at him."I reccomend you to surrender...You don't want to let something happend to her, right?"

"Fine...I surrender." -Gohan said in defeat voice. Hit noded and took his fist away. Gohan embrace his baby daughter and went back to his base form."Pan-chan...I'm fine. Let's get you back to Mom..."

With that Gohan fly toward her wife and lay down with his daughter. Dende quickly rushed to Gohan and start healing his injury.

 **[Winner by surrender...Hit from Universe 6!]**

Champa cheered up and start jumping around. Beerus on the other hand glanced at Gohan and close his eyes. Gohan surrender didn't change anything. They still have Goten, Goku and Vegeta. They still had the upper hand.

 **[Now! From the Universe 7...SON GOTEN!]**

Goten blinked for a second, hearing his name being called. Throught Gohan fight, Goten got a hint of how counter Hit Time-Leap technique. It was something similiar to what Gohan once told him. When he was on Namek there was a person with time freezing powers. Different, but still something similiar.

"Hey Goten..." -Beerus called and Young Saiyan turn around."Good luck."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." -A little taken by it, Goten thanked and with Instant transformission, he teleported on arena."Well...Here I am, Hit!"

"You should surrender...You don't stand a chance, even if you're the strongest in the team..." -Hit said in emotionless tone.

Goten(God Ki)-1,000,000,000,000,000

"I don't see a reason...I think I found a way to counter your Time-Leap." -Goten said with smirk. He took his fighting stance causing Hit to sigh."I just need a small taste of your Time-Leap technique..."

"You must be pretty young and naive, if you're revealing your strategy..." -Hit commented and Goten smiled.

"You're right about that one, _Mister_..." -Goten mocked and Hit shook his head."Here I go!" -Goten took off in high speed, before vanishing and reappearing behind Hit.

Goten quickly bent down and try to hit Hit's feet, but suddenly he was kick by his boot and frooze few feet higher. Young Saiyan got away as fast as he could and grab his stomach. That kick was fast and heavy. With smile, Goten jump to Hit, stop in front of him, jumped back to the right, jump to the front again and jumped toward Hit with his kick aimed at his head. But then he was punch in the face and stop in the mid-air before doing a backflip and landing on arena floor.

"Well...Where is that cocky attitude of yours? You tasted my Time-Leap...How was it?" -Hit asked, changing his voice to a curious one.

"Don't worry, I still have it. You wanna know why? Because I've figured out your technique..." -Goten said smirking at Hit, who was unfaze.

"Hoo? Have you really?" -Hit asked with small snort. This kid needs a lesson.

"Yes, that's right..." -Goten replied smugly."Why don't you see it for yourself?" -After few seconds Hit spoke.

"Bring it..." -Goten noded and charged at Hit. He aim for the punch in the face, but then missed and block Hit punch with his elbow, suprising him."Hmmm..."

"How about that?" -Goten asked with smile."I countered it...I countered your Time-Leap!"

Hit took his fist and Goten narrowed his eyes at him. He sense it. That was his chance to proof he was right after all. Turning his punch in the opposite direction, Goten saw that Hit reappeared behind. With enought speed, Goten was able to scratch Hit cheek. Goten fully turn toward Hit with smirk still visible on his face. Beerus and Champa gasped at this, clearly shocked.

"See? I was right..." -Goten reminded and Hit snorted.

"Just a fluke." -Hit stated, causing Goten to chuckle. Suddenly flow toward Hit and aim with flyin spin kick. But then block Hit punch with his arms."What...?" -Then Goten aim kick to the left and blocked Hit knee.

"Hit...Hit...?!" -Champa screeched from his box.

As Hit took few steps back, Goten look at Hit with grin.

"Isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your Time-Leap?" -Goten asked, freezing Hit in his place."I've figure as much. I quickly predict how your movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time." -Goten explained, shocking everyone.

' _Goten-kun...That was amazing.'_ -Keiko thought with blush at how cool was Goten right now.

"So that's what's going on?" -With that Hit took his hand out of the pocket, signalizing that now he was serious.

"So, finally fighting with me for real?" -Goten asked, clearly happy."Okey, let me show you my power!" -Goten immediately turn SSJB.

Goten(SSJB)-5,900,000,000,000,000

Hit(100%)-6,000,000,000,000,000

 **End of Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

„Dragon ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Series. Let's get started. This might be the last chapter I'll write now before I'll be busy in this week. Sorry, but I'm not slacking off. I'm a student and let stay this week will be a difficult one. But I'll do my best to write it as soon as I can.

Chapter 10

„Tournament:Universe 7 vs Universe 6-part 4"

 **[Nameless planet. Goten vs Hit]**

As Goten took form of Super Saiyan Blue, Hit simply took his basic stance. Now sure of defeating Hit, Goten charged at his opponent in high speed giving his barrage of kicks and punnches. But Hit was still fast enought to block them. Then they paused as Goten aim for the kick in the head, but Hit block it. Then he again poured Hit with barrage of his attack, which he barely could stop now. As Hit aimed for the punch, Goten vanish from the sight and reappeared behind him. Quickly turning around Hit blocked Goten punch.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna do the Time-Leap?" -Goten taunted with snort. Without a warning, Goten used spin kick and hit 'Hit' to the side causing him to gasp and spit a little of his blood. Then he punch him straight in the jaw and after that, he hit him across the face."C'mon! You're not fun right now!"

"This is...my current limit." -Hit explained and Goten raise his eyebrow. Then he saw that Hit hands start to shake. But then Hit look at him and Goten took the sign as for 'I'm coming!'.

Suddenly Hit reappear in front of Goten and start attacking at higher speed than before. Goten had to stay on defence as Hit improved. When Goten saw opening, he again started his barrage of attack only for Hit to block them. When Hit used Time-Leap to punch him, Goten punch him righ after that. Goten couldn't believe that his technique improved in such short time. Then Goten aim his punch at Hit face, but he block it with his arms. Still that push him far away from Young Saiyan. Then he charged again, but this time Hit punch in the stomach much faster and second ago.

Only few spot that. Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Jaco and Whis with his Big Sister, Vados. Suddenly Goten drop on his knees, with one hand holding his stomach. Everyone gasped in shock and disbelieve, while Champa cheered. Goten slowly got up and clenched his fist in excitment. Finally someone who he could test on new form of Kaoi-ken. But he still needed few of his attack to learn how to defeat him.

"You're intending to take few of my attacks..." -Hit stated, figuring out Goten plan."And why enduring those attacks, you'll try to get used to my movements whis are 0.2 seconds faster." -Suddenly Hit vanish and reappeared in front of him and pour a barrage of attacks on Goten."I am still improving thanks to you..." -Then Goten drop on the ground, not moving."Referee...Is killing against the rules?"

 **[...Yes, it is against them.]**

"What should I do?" -He asked glancing at Goten."It's seems like Son Goten...is in no conditon to even surrender."

Hit(Improved over the fight)-6,400,000,000,000,000

 _'Goten-kun! Please stop! Don't stand up!'_ -Keiko thought preying for Goten not to get up. She didn't want him to get hurt even further.

Suddenly everyone saw that Goten got up on his feet, his hands resting on his knees. They gasped at how hollow his eyes become.

 **[This...This is...]**

"Screw you...I'm not giving up." -Goten choked with dry chuckle."I'm not done yet."

"What? Are you that obsessed with victory?" -Hit asked confused.

"That's not it. I'd feel bad for you if I ended the match here." -Goten stated with smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" -Hit demanded, slowly getting annoyed. This brat should learn his lesson long ago.

"It's not like I was trying to hide or anything." -Goten started."But I was planning of showing this to Lord Beerus on our next spar."

"What? What is the meaning of this?" -Beerus asked Whis, who shook his head.

"I still have small problems with this form, but there are at least 45% chance of this to work." -Goten explained with grin. Then sudden red aura appeared on top of his blue one."Maybe this time it'll work properly." -Slowly new red aura start to mix with his SSJB aura.

His aura and hair slowly start changing their color to light purple **(A/N:Blue+Red=Purple)**. His body exploded with new energy, causing big shock wave. Everyone gasped at Goten new look.

"It worked! I've completed new form! Now there is no point of going for Kaio-ken Times Ten!" -He exclaimed with big grin."How should I call this new form? Maybe Super Saiyan Blue 2? Super Saiyan Purple seems more appropriate...Don't you think?"

Goten(SSJP/SSJB2)-6,900,000,000,000,000

Beerus and Whis gapsed at Goten new form. He never told that he was working on something like that. But that didn't matter now. Goten power reached Beerus power. They were equals right now.

"Whis...This can't be possible! He surpassed me already!" -He said to Whis, who was still staring at Goten new Super Saiyan form."What should We do now?"

 _'Goten just how did...When did you get the idea?'_ -Goku wondered, slowly getting scared of his son.

 _'This just stupid. That Brat again surpass all of us...On top of that, his power is somewhere around Lord Beerus.'_ -Vegeta thought with frustraction.

"Goten-kun..." -Keiko whispered to herself, before smiling."Beat this Guy up! Show him who's the boss here!" -She cheered loudly, before realizing it and hide her face in the embarrassed.

Goten a little suprised, smiled toward Keiko. Now he had the reason to finish this fight. Let's give everyone a good show.

"If you become stronger, same happens to me. Remember?" -Hit asked with smirk, but Goten only chuckled."Son Goten, let's see how far I can keep up with you in this endless race. I want to find out!" -He added with smile.

 **Dragon ball super opening song.**

Suddenly Goten charged at Hit and then vanish from the sight. He reappeared behind Hit and start disappearing and reappearing everywhere, confusing Hit even further.

"I'm here now!" -Goten said appearing in front of Hit.

"I couldn't see you at all..." -Hit stated with shocked expression.

"No wonder...If I had used incomplete form then maybe you'd see it." -Goten explained."This is perfect form...A true form of combination between Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan Blue. Now there is no point of worring about destroying my body. Even if I can still use higher stages of Kaio-ken to increase my power!" -Goten suddenly, reappeared in fron of Hit and punch him the face.

 _'Super fast!'_ -Goku thought with shock. _'I won't reach his power level now...I quess my job as protector of the Earth is done...It's your turn Goten.'_

As Hit was push away, Goten charged at him. Hit used his Time-Leap to freeze Goten in place. But when he got closer, Goten suddenly punch him the guts.

"It's useless! The level I'm at now is far beyond your Time-Leap!" -Goten exclaimed with smirk.

"Goten-kun! Go for it! You can do it!" -Keiko cheered with smile."Finish him!"

Hit aim for the kick, but Goten block it and start barrage of his attack on him. Then he punch in the jaw and send him flying backward. Goten follow him as Hit start to run. Once he was close, Goten punch two more times and send him even further. Suddenly he felt his muscles tighing up a bit.

"This is still new form for me...I shouldn't push myself. Let's end this with new attack!" -With that he braught his right hand to his side and formed a green energy sphere then he braught his hand forward and fire a powerfull energy wave toward Hit." **Final Shrine Attack!** " -To avoid the wave, Hit used Time-Leap and appeared inside of the wave.

 **Final Shrine Attack-7,400,000,000,000,000**

His dark purple aura was protecting, so he decided to attack Goten."There you are! Let's go!" -With that he push everything he got into his new and ultimate move.

Everything went white as both Whis and Vados created a powerful barrier around everyone. Once, the light faded, Everybody saw Goten still in his new form, panting heavly.

 **End of Song**

Hit was nowhere to be seen, untill he appeared in front of Goten and punch him in the guts. Everyone gasped, as Goten lost his New form and went to base form.

Goten(Fatigue)-600,000,000,000

Hit(Improved)-6,800,000,000,000,000

"No! Goten-kun!" -Keiko cried, as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's over..." -Hit stated with sigh."But I am thankful. You made me stronger.." -Goten close his eyes and slowly start falling down. Time seem to slow down for everyone as Young Saiyan was getting closer to the ground.

Goten couldn't believe that he just lost. He achieved new form and yet he lost. Hit was truly amazing opponent. But in the end he lost. He didn't expect his Dad or Vegeta to win. Even if Goku power up SSJB with Kaio-ken times ten, it wouldn't be enought. It was over, they lost the match...

Suddenly Goten felt like something grab his heart and squeeze it. He felt his blood bumping up everywhere and his body getting hotter. His eyes snap open, revealing unsual blood red eyes. He stop suddenly in the mid-air and slowly got back, his hair shadowing his eyes. His body pulsed and immediately turn into Blue Super Saiyan 4. Everyone gasped at the power he was emitating.

Goten(SSJ4B)-7,600,000,000,000,000

 _'This is bad! This is really bad!'_ -Gohan thought with panic. Goten was transforming again.

But he didn't stop. His blue aura start chaning to silver color and so the fur on his body. Goten power level was rising too. Beerus, Champa, Vados and Whis felt that Goten surpass their powers. Suddenly Goten start gazing at Hit with his red eyes. The Assassin pissed himself, literally. Then Goten roared with a mighty roar, like an unstoppable and angry beast. Entire planet start to shake and crack. Vados and Whis had to combine their powers to create barrier around everyone. But still they barely hold it up.

Goten body exploded in silver energy and blinded everyone. Once the glow faded, everyone gasped and start suffocating from Goten new form. It was a silver version of Super Saiyan 4, only know as Super Saiyan 5 to Gohan and Goku.

Goten(SSJ5,Supress)-20,000,000,000,000,000

Hit felt like a small ant to Goten right now. Goten show Hit his palm and suddenly he sent a small shock wave at Hit. Suddenly Hit felt like 1000 of his punched hi at the same time and send him flying backward as fast as a bullet. Hit crashed thought the barrier and still going. He crashed at one of Super Dragon Balls and start bouncing around, knocking orbs around. Then Hit stop with his remaining strenght, but there was nothing left to move a finger.

 **[...The...The...Winner of the match..Is Son Goten!]**

As soon as Referee announce it, Goten drop his new form and return to the base. He drop on the ground, feeling that his body was empty. Without warning, Gohan grab Dende and they fly toward Goten. Beerus and the rest of Universe 7 team rushed to their fallen team mate. Krillin, who had Senzu Beans with, quickly stood up and was about to fly to Goten. Then he felt somebody hand on him. It was Keiko, whos tears were dripping down from her cheeks.

"Please...Take me with you." -She pleased and Krillin noded. He grab her and the two fly toward Goten and the rest.

Chi Chi was so stunned that she couldn't move a muscle. Only tears run down her cheeks. Bulma and No.18 put their hands on Chi Chi shoulders.

As soon as Krillin and Keiko landed on the arena, they rushed to Goten, who was being heal by Dende. Keiko kneeled next to Goten and so Krillin.

"Dende, how is he?" -Goku asked in concern. What ever that transformation was, it was dangerous for Goten.

"His heart is slowing down...He also seem to be in coma state." -Dende informed as a drop of sweat run down his head."I don't have that much energy...I don't know if I can heal him more." -Suddenly Whis and Vados put their hands on Dende shoulders."You two..."

"I won't allow him to die...We can't lose him." -Whis said with serious expression.

"I have my own reasons...I don't care if Lord Champa approve this." -Vados replied shocking everyone.

"It's...working! His heart rate is going back to normal! Krillin give him Senzu bean." -Dende intructed.

"But he's still not awake!" -Krillin stated, taking Senzu bean from the pocket."How I am going..." -Before he could finish, Keiko took Senzu bean and took it to her mouth, much to everyone suprise. She start to chew it and then she grab Goten head and kiss him, giving him Senzu bean at the same time."Well that one way to do it..." -Krillin commented stunned and the rest noded. Goten swallow the chewed bean, but Keiko did not stop kissing him.

Slowly Goten open his eyes to see Keiko so close to his face. His eyes snap open and look down and saw that Keiko was kissing him. He start looking around in panic and saw that Goku and Gohan were looking at him with grins. Whis was chuckling, while Beerus smirked. Keiko slowly open her eyes and saw Goten was staring at her. She blushed and took her lips away. Chi Chi on the other hand shook her head and look at the two with warm smile. But still, it was a little early for something like that.

"Keiko-san...Wha...Wha...?" -Goten wasn't sure what to say One second he lost to Hit and in another She's kissing him.

"Well...you know...It's a wake up...kiss." -Keiko replied, while poking her fingers."You didn't...like it?"

"No! Of course I like it...But it was so sudden." -Goten replied with blush, while scratching the back of his head."So what happend?"

"Eh, you don't remember?" -Whis asked confused."You turn into new form. Far more powerful than every one combined."

"No, I don't remember? Wait you mean SSJP?" -Goten asked confused.

"No! Silver version of SSJ4." -Beerus corrected.'What was that? How did a mortal like him achieved this kind of power? It's not that far from Grand Priest.'

"Silver version? I don't remember it." -Goten replied, still confused."Ah! Where is Hit?" -Suddenly Piccolo show up with Hit on his shoulder."Is he alright?!"

"Hard to believe, but he is." -Piccolo assured causing Goten to sight in relief."But he needs medic, right now." -Dende quickly went over to Hit and start healing him.

"Still! We won!" -Beerus exclaimed and turn toward his Twin Brother."Hand over those Super Dragon Balls! Now!" -Suddenly Whis and Vados turn around and raise their eyebrows in suprise.

"Lord Beerus/Lord Champa!" -Whis and Vados said in unison. The twins look at their servants/teachers confused, untill they sense a familiar energy. The two brothers turn around gasping. The rest also turn their heads and raise their eyebrow.

The saw a very small, childlike humanoid figure. His purple and blue stripped face has blank expression. He also has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "all" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey.

There were also two tall figures with him, most likely attendants. The Attendants are tall and teal individuals. They wear a long purple and yellow coat which coves their face to their knees. Under their coat, they wear a gray-lined suit.

"Omni-King, welcome!" -Both Champa and Beerus said as they appeared in front of Omni-king and bowed deeply. Soon Whis and Vados joined. Keiko help Goten stand up with smile on her face."

"Yeah..." -Omni-king replied in childlish tone.

"We haven't seen you for a long time." -Whis stated with smile."Have you been good?"

"Yeah..." -Omni-king replied again.

"What can we do for you?" -Vados asked.

"I came here because...It has brought ny attention, that today you were doing something arbitrarily" -Omni-king explained and both God of Destruction gulped."Skipping your job as God of Destructions, that's not a good thing."

"I deeply apologize!" -Beerus apologized, hoping that he would not kill him.

"I should appoint new Gods of Destruction." -Omni-king said, scaring Beerus and Champa."Just kidding..." -The twins sighed in relief."Well...I did come here because I was concerned. But, I ended up enjoying what I saw...very much!" -At that Whis and Vados raise they eyebrow and look at each other."So, I thought that maybe we should do this one more time, with contestants from every Universe!"

"Seriously?" -Everyone turn to the source of the voice and saw both Goten and Goku with grins.

"That'll be instresting!" -Goten agreed with his Dad. Goten took Keiko hand and along with Goku they walk toward Omni-king."Let's do it! Dad and I agree!"

"You idiots!" -Beerus barked and suddenly the group was stop by Omni-king attendants appeared in front of them.

"Can't We get closer?" -Goku asked confused.

"Just to talk for a bit." -Goten said with smile.

"Goten-kun...I don't think it's good idea." -Keiko said and Goten grinned at her.

"Don't worry. Everything gonna be okey." -Goten assured.

"It's fine, it's fine." -Omni-king said and everyone gasped. Even his servants. They move allowing Omni-king to get closer to Goten, Keiko and Goku."That was a good match. You hold truely terrifying power in you..."

"Thank you...I still haven't see it for myself." -Goten replied causally confusing Omni-king.

"Why is that?" -He asked, looking at Goten with curious eyes. Keiko couldn't stop herself thinking that he was cute."Um...Is there something on my face?" -He asked Keiko, who almost jumped. Beerus and Champa were about to rip their ears from fear.

"N-No, Omni-king...It's that...I think you are really c-cute." -She said it. Keiko really said it. She hope that nothing will happend.

"Really? I've nerver thought that anybody would that. You are really nice girl." -Omni-king said with smile, while Beerus and Champa were almost on their knees."A nice girl and powerfull warrior...You such a good looking pair." -Omni-king commented causing the two to blush."Anyway, back to my queastion...Why do you mean by it?"

"Well...I've lost control when I start transforming. I didn't know what happend next." -Goten explained, scratching the back of his head.

"I might have the explanation..." -Omni-king said, suprising everyone."It's because of your body. It's mortal and that's the reason it cannot hold such a power. " -He explained."Now that is over...In the near future, let's hold another tournament."

"It's a promise!" -Both Goku and Goten said with grins as they extended their hands to Omni-king. Beerus and Champa almost screamed, but Whis and Vados stopped them. After few second of confusion and suprise, Omni-king extended both his hand and let Goten and Goku grab them. Suddenly both of them lift him, but Omni-king wasn't mad.

"It's fine, it's fine." -Omni-king assured."You two are very intresting. Well then, I'm going home!"

"See ya later!" -Goten said with smile.

"Thank you for your hard work!" -Beerus and Champa said in unison. With that Omni-king grab his attendants hands and vanish with them."Uhhhh...How can the two of you be so stupid! If Omni-king wished for, he could destroy all 12 universes!"

"Really? But he didn't seem to be that kind of guy." -Goku stated with grin."He wouldn't do something like that."

"He seems kinda lonely to me, don't you think Keiko-san?" -Goten asked and Keiko noded."Anyway, We won the tournament! So where are the Super Dragon Balls?" -He asked looking at Champa who gritted his teeths.

Suddenly entire planet start shaking and ground was cracking. Everyone start to panic in the viewer stands, but Whis appeared and took them to the glass container. Goten used Instant transmission to transport Keiko to the the container. The rest of the team also went to the containers and went as far as possible. They saw that the nameless planet was a dragon ball itself. They had all of them now.

"Now that's a suprise..." -Goten said with laught.

 **End of chapter!**

 **I hope you like it and please leave reviews, favorites and follows!**


	11. Chapter 11

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 11

„Beerus wish and Black Saga"

[Outside of nameless planet]

"Okey, we have 7 Super Dragon Balls...but how are we gonna summon God of Dragons?" -Goku asked, but nobody seem to listen to him.

"Just promise me you won't wish for something horrible..." -Bulma pleased with her hands on her hips.

"I won't! So stop nagging me." -Beerus said in annoyed tone."So what I have to say?"

"'Come forth, God of Dragons, and grant me my wish'" -Goten replied with grin. Keiko was standing next to him with smile on her face. Chi Chi and No.18 were chatting about how cute they look together."Just say that in language of Gods, Lord Beerus."

"Okey...Hey, Whis repeat after me!" -He ordered, while looking at his servant/teacher."Let's see...Teenawako Iganeteshiso Uyurinomika Yodei!" -After Beerus said those words, Whis repeated them to the Super Dragon Balls.

Nothing happend after few seconds, but then each of the stars on dragon balls start to glow. Then they moved to make a formation and they start to glow in golden bliding color. After the glow vanish, everyone gasped at the size of Dragon God. But the suddenly Dragon start to roar in next second they were elsewhere. They found themself in what appeared to be a mini cosmos.

"What are we?" -Keiko asked, grabbing Goten Gi and clinging to it. Goten smiled sheepishly."Goten-kun?"

"I'm not really sure, but don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen." -Goten assured and Keiko smiled."Whis where are we exactly?"

"We're inside of God of Dragon. We have one and only way to get out of here." -Whis explained and pointed their front."Throught his mouth." -Whis was right, there was a mouth in front of them. Once their went out they stop on front of the Dragon head."Okey, Lord Beerus state your wish..."

"I want to find a way to let Goten control this Super Saiyan 5." -Beerus stated and everyone gasped."We don't want him to die from that power, right? Goten you have power to defeat Gods...But have no control over it and your body is too weak for that." -God of Destruction explained and Young Saiyan noded in agreetment."C'mon Whis...I want to take a nap already."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus..." -Whis said with smile and repeated God of Destuction."Oh, really? It appears that there might be one soluction..." -With that Golden Dragon vanish and in poof, everyone found themself in some part of galaxy. Suddenly one of Super Dragon Balls passed next to them.

"Well...What is then?" -Beerus asked, crossing his arms.

"The only way to allow Goten control that transformation and not put his life on the line is...by fusing him with Dragon Balls." -Whis explained and everyone gasped."Also We might have a problem..."

"What do you mean by that?" -Bulma asked confused."You mean that Goten must fuse with Shenron?! But that would mean no Dragon Balls anymore! What if Earth got destroyed or many human would die?" -Beerus wipe the wax from his ear and sighed."But what's the problem?"

"God of Dragons said that if he fuse with Dragon Balls, he must remain in Dragon Realm. Unless someone use other pair of Dragon Balls to summon Goten." -Whis explained.

"There is a solution...Just bring Dragon Balls from Namek and wish for Goten not to remain in Dragon Realm. That way Goten can fuse with Earth Dragon, stay on Earth and you'll have Namekians Dragon Balls." -Beerus said and Piccolo was the first to protest.

"No! What if something happens to my planet?!" -Piccolo asked angry."I may have been born on Earth, but that still's my race We're talking about!"

"Are defying me?" -Beerus asked annoyed and Piccolo gulped."Anyway, you should have three wishes, right? Just ask for eternal peace on Namek and then wish to move Dragon Balls to Earth." -Piccolo noded in agreetment. If thats the case, then there was no problem."Let's go home, We'll drop everyone on Earth.

[Earth. Some time later.]

After a while, everyone was back on Earth. As everybody left the container Goku, Gohan and Goten look at each other.

"Okey, let's go the Namek and get their Dragon Balls." -Goku stated and his Sons noded.

"Count me in..." -Piccolo said appearing next to them."It's been a while since I was there."

"Okey...Trunks if you can go and grab the Dragon Balls." -Goten asked and Trunks gave a thumb up.

Soon Saiyans and Namekian went to Namek. Keiko was left alone as the rest head to Capsule Corporation. She said that she needs to get back home ealier. Girl was a little sad to leave so soon. Especialy after kissing Goten in front of everyone. But it was still fantastic day.

"Keiko-san, right?" -Whis asked walking toward her with Beerus next to him.

"Yes, Sir..." -She replied, unsure of how to adress him.

"We have small business with you." -Beerus start with smile."You'll go with us for a second."

"What?! I can't! My mom will be mad at me." -Keiko protested and Whis chuckled.

"Don't worry...It won't take long. We should be back after an hour." -Whis assured, but Keiko crossed her arms."It's about Goten..."

"If it's about Goten...Okey, but I must be at home before the 6 pm." -Keiko agreed and Whis smiled, while Beerus smirked. With that the trio were gone, leaving no trace of them.

[New Namek, moments later]

After about two seconds later Goten, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo appeared in the middle of Namekian village. Everyone gasped and their sight and at first they thought they were threats. But that was untill they saw Piccolo and familiar hair of Goku and Goten.

"Well, well if it isn't Son Goku and Piccolo?" -A familiar voice sounded and they turn around to saw Moori. The ruler of New Namek."What brings you here...Not that I'm mad to see you."

"Good to see you Moori." -Piccolo said with smile."I see New Namek is full of life, huh?" -He added seeing as kids were running around and playing.

"Yes, it is. So what's the matter? Did something happend?" -Moori asked a bit worried.

"No, nothing. But listen We need your Dragon Balls to replace ours." -Goku replied and Moori gasped.

"Were they destroyed?!" -Moori asked in disbelieve and Gohan shook his head.

"No, but We need them. We'll have to use ours to help Goten, but that will leave us with no Dragon Balls." -Gohan explained and Moori noded in understanding. He then glanced at Goten, who looked like carbon copy of Goku."Don't worry, We'll wish for eternal peace on your planet first."

"That's such a wonderful wish!" -Moori exclaimed."Okey, I don't see problem with that. We owe you too much already..." -With he point to Namekians around to bring Dragon Balls. After gathering all Namekian Dragon balls, they summoned Porunga.

Porunga look down on them with his red eyeballs.

" **State your wish**..." -He said in deep and slow voice. **"I shall grant any wish..."**

"As they said...I wish for eternal peace on Namek. No evil shall finds it's way here!" -Moori exclaimed with smile

" **Your wish...has been granted**." -Pogura said as his eyes glowed. **"State your two last wishes..."**

"Okey, what's your wish?" -Moori asked turning to Saiyans.

"Ask him if he can allow me to remain outside of Dragon Realm after I'll fuse with Shenron." -Goten said and Moori noded.

"Porugan can you allow Goku son to remain outside of Dragon Realm after he'll fuse with Earth Dragon?" -Moori asked and for few seconds Porunga did not reply.

" **That lies within my powers...But I'll take a power away one wish to allow the boy to remain here outside of Dragon Realm. Which means that I'll able to grant only two wishes from now."** -Porunga explained." **Do you want me to grant this wish?** " -Moori glanced at Goten and the boy noded.

"Yes, Porunga..." -Moori agreed with nod.

" **Your wish...has been granted."** -Porunga informed with eyes glowing. **"State your last wish."**

"Well...That was a good ride, Porunga. We are thankful for your help all this time, but it's time to say goodbye." -Moori said with sad smile."My last wish is...For you to become new Earth Dragon. Travel to Earth and take place of their Dragon Balls!" -After small wait, Porunga eyes glowed again.

" **Your wish has been granted...Goodbye."** -With that Porunga vanish and Dragon Balls start to glow. They floated a bit off the ground and then fly at the high speed toward the sky. Soon there was no trace of them.

"I quess this is it." -Piccolo said with his arms crossed."Thank you, Moori. We're sorry for taking your Dragon Balls."

"Don't sweat it. It's fine." -Moori assured."It was good to see you again. Say hi to Dende." -Piccolo noded with smile.

"Thank you very much." -Goten said with respectful bow."But now We must leave..."

[ **Back on Earth. Mountains**.]

Keiko suddenly appeared with Whis and Beerus somewhere in the mountains.

"So...?" -Keiko started, getting Whis attention."That's about Goten, right? So what do you want?"

"Ah, that right. Lord Beerus, if you can..." -Beerus scratch the back of his head, before turning to Keiko.

"Right...Listen, Girl. I'll go straight to the topic." -Beerus started and Keiko raise her eyebrow."Since you're Goten girlfriend, you need to get stronger..." -At that Keiko blushed like tomato.

"W-What?! We are not officially a couple..." -Keiko stated, causing the two to chuckle."But why do I need to become stronger?" -She asked confused.

"Because You're a target..." -Whis replied, making Keiko gasp."Your kiss with Goten could mean everything and now that Omni-king know about this...Anyone can know this." -He explained."Goten won't be saving you everytime you'll be in trouble...So in order to avoid that, We have to make you stronger so you can protect yourself." -Whis added with smile.

"But how? I'm just a human..." -At that Beerus chuckled."How are we going to do this?"

"We'll do this by messing a little bit with your DNA a little." -Beerus explained and Keiko paled."Don't worry, it won't hurt at all. You have God of Destruction promise."

"What are you going to do with my DNA?" -Keiko asked nervously.

"I'll add this sample to your DNA structure and change it." -Whis said, while showing a blond sample inside of his staff."Well make you Half-Saiyan."

"Half-Saiyan?! But how? With who's DNA?" -Keiko asked shock."Goten-kun, His Dad and Big Brother with Vegeta-san and Trunks-san are the only Saiyans. Including Pan-chan..." -Keiko stated and Beerus laughted.

"Well, think of it as a gift from the Tournament." -Whis said with smile, further confusing young girl."Anyway, let us begin...Of course if you're ready for this." -Keiko thought for a second, before showing Whis determination in her eyes."I see...Let us prepare for the ritual..."

[ **Capsule Corporation** ]

Trunks finally gather all Dragon Balls and now he was waiting for Goten and the rest to show up. After few seconds of waiting, Goten and the rest appeared.

"Finally...Did it worked?" -Trunks asked with crossed arms.

"Yeah, it worked...And I see you have all Dragon Balls." -Goten replied and smile up on seeing all orbs collected."Let's do this..." -Everyone agreed and let Goten summon Shenron this time."Come forth and grant my wishes, Shenron!" -Suddenly dark clouds formed and Dragon Balls start glowing. Then suddenly Shenron appeared in all his might.

 **"I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. I shall grant any wish..."** -Shenron said in deep tone." **State your wish..."** -After hearing Shenron voice, everyone came out of Capsule Corp. Building and gather around Goten.

"Hey, Shenron! Listen! This will be our last meeting." -Shenron waited and chuckled."Hmm? Why are you chuckling?"

" **Because I know your wish already. I can sense my brother Porunga on Earth...So you wish to fuse with me, huh?"** -Shenron asked and Goten noded." **I quess this is a goodbye then...But maybe before that, does anyone have wish in their mind? You only have** two thought."

Everyone start to wonder about a good wish, untill Goku came up with one.

"Maybe you could give all of us a tribute about history together? Like a flash-back?" -Goku asked and everyone smiled at the idea.

"Son-kun! That a great wish..." -Bulma agreed."Grant that wish, Shenron!"

"It'll be my pleasure..." -Shenron eyes glowed and everyone got a flash backs of their first encounter with Shenron. And every single one that came."State your last wish..." -Suddenly everyone got alerted as a blinding ball of yellow energy appeared in front of the garden.

Then most gasped at the familiar time machine back from few years ago. It was the same one that Future Trunks came to the past and help them in fighting Cell. They look as time machine landed and Vegeta with Gohan were the first to appear by it. They open the glass windshield and gasped at the familiar looking Boy. Thought his hair were blue now and his cloths were torn. They quickly lift the windshield and gently grab Future Trunks. Their Trunks gasped at the sight of himself with the blue hair.

"Damn...Goten use the last wish to cure Trunks! Um, I mean this one!" -Gohan exclaimed as they took Future Trunks from the time machine."He's really in bad shape!"

"Got it! Shenron our last wish is to cure Trunks with blue hair!" -Goten stated and Shenron eyes glowed. Suddenly Future Trunks body glowed and all his wounds and cuts were healed.

" **Your wish has been granted...** " -Shenron informed.

Bulma quickly rush to her Future Son and check on him. The curret Trunks was still confused, but went to his look a like anyway. He was still suprise they look the same right now. This guy was like his twin!

"He's fine! Okey, Goten you can fuse with Shenron. We'll take Future Trunks to the inside." -Bulma stated. Still confused, Goten noded and look at Shenron. The rest went to the Capsule Corporation building and only Goku stayed.

"Okey...Shenron this is it!" -Goten informed and Shenron noded, ready."As my last wish...I want you to Fuse with Me!"

"Your wish...has been granted!" -Shenron exclaimed as his eyes glowed. Then Shenron faded and Dragon Ball start to glow ad dod Goten.

His body was lift and suddenly the orbs start to glow toward Young Saiyan. They slowly enter his body, thus fusing with him. Then when 7 orbs fused with Young Saiyan, He let out a mighty roar są he instantly turn SSJ4. But the he start transform even further to SSJ5 Level. Suddenly everything went White for Goku. After the glow faded, Saiyan saw his son, a SSJ5 floating slowly toward him.

"Goten...? Are you okey now?" -Goku ask as Goten look at him with different eyes. Not blood red nowe, but blue ones.

"I'm fine now...Man look at me right now!" -Goten exclaim happy."I feel like a New Man!"

Goten(SSJ5)-80,000,000,000,000,000

After those words Goten check himself out and then went back to his base form.

"We should to inside...There are things that We never told you." -Goku said seriously and Goten noded.

End of chapter!

It took some Time and I don't know when I'kl write nexts one. But you enjoy it. Remember to share it with your friend.


	12. Chapter 12

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 12

„Problems from the Future!"

 **[Inside of Capsule Corporation.]**

"So how's this 'Future' Trunks feeling?" -Goten asked as he and Goku came into a medical room.

Goten(Post fusing with Shenron)-3,500,000,000,000,000

"He's stabilize, if that's what you want to hear." -Current Trunks replied, crossing him arms. He's still very confused about this."Mom...Dad...Care to explain this? I mean him?!"

"Fine, I knew someday I'd tell you..." -Vegeta said, looking at his Son and then at his Futureself."This version of you is from alternative timeline, where most of us are dead. Even Kakarot and Gohan..." -At that both Goten and Trunks gasped in shock."We never told you because there're slip chances of him returning here..."

"Yeah, he was the one who warn us about the Androids in the first place. If it wasn't for him, his timeline would became ours..." -Gohan added, looking sadly at his old friend."I wonder what happend now? Maybe Majin Buu?"

"There is only one way to find out." -Bulma stated, sitting next to her Son from the future."We need to wait for him to wake up." -Then she saw that Future Trunks face start twiching, showing that he was waking up."Trunks? Hey, are you awake?"

Future Trunks slowly open his eyes and adjusted to the light. He start looking around around the room to his Mom beside him, Dad next to him, his...pastself and two Gokus. And then...He saw him. The bastard who was his teacher and friend...but now... Without a warning, Future Trunks gets up from the bed and launch himself at Gohan with his his cocked. If it wasn't for his renew training, Gohan would get easly punched in the face. He grab Future Trunks by his wrist with shock face.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, beside Vegeta. He only raise his eyebrow.

"You bastard!" -Future Trunks snarled, trying to push his fist and punch Gohan. Then Bulma suddenly smack his head, snapping him out."Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" -Bulma scolded and Future Trunks blinked. He then look at still shock Gohan.

"Gohan-san? Is that really you?" -Trunks asked, scratching the back of his head."You seem...Older and taller." -He stated, causing Gohan to chuckle."I'm so sorry for attacking you!"

"Well...A lot of happend. I have a little brother now, his name is Goten." -Gohan said pointing at Goten who smiled at Future Trunks."That my wife, Videl-san and our daughter, Pan-chan." -He added pointing at Videl and Pan."Even my Dad was revived." -At that Goku grinned as Future Trunks stared at him for a second.

"What happed, Trunks?" -A familiar voice sounded thought his ears. He turn around and saw him Mom...alive and well. His eyes watered as he slowly made his way to Bulma. He kneeled before her with his head down."Trunks...What happend?"

"I've made it...to the past." -Trunks said to himself, trying to calm himself.

"Don't tell me that this boy messed with time?" -Beerus voice sounded thought the room.

Everyone turn to see him, Beerus and Keiko. Thought she look a little different. Now Keiko had black spiky hair and onyx eyes. Goten eyes winded at her new and unexpected look. He glanced at Whis who had his usual smile on his face, while Beerus was narrowing his eyes at the Future Trunks.

Keiko walk to the Goten, who was still glancing at Whis. She grab his hand, caughting his attention.

"Goten...I'll explain this later, okey? But now it's not the time, so let's deal with...um Future Trunks?" -Keiko said with puppy eyes and Goten sighed. She was right. They'll deal with it later.

"Have you...calmed down.?" -Bulma asked in worry. As Trunks got up on his feet, he smiled at his mother and nod.

"I'm...I'm fine." -Trunks replied, seeing as his pastself was narrowing his eyes at him."I quess he's still very confused, huh?"

"I'd be too, if I see my futureself." -Bulma said with chuckle."So what happend now?" -She asked as Trunks put his sword on his back.

"A lot of things...terrible things." -Trunks started with sigh."I'll start when I left. The world return to normal, but peace did not last too long. About four years later, Babidi and Dabura arrived to awake Majin Buu. A powerful monster, a destroyer of worlds. But thanks to Supreme Kai help I was able to defeat them...Another Era of Peace started. But it wasn't that long either. Two years later new Treat appeared." -Trunks paused, clenching his fist."He appeared out of nowhere and start a massive destruction. Many people died and our population reduce to 18%...Gohan-san...The reason why attacked you was...the fact that this enemy has your face." -At that everyone gasped. Gohan look down at himself in shock. Somebody with his face killed that many people? For what?!"He introduce himself as Son Gohan. Many believed that wasn't possible, since your Future Counterpart died long ago. Even though many disagree, We dub him as Gohan Black."

"That's terrible..." -Goten said in shock."But who is he really? Like I mean, is that Gohan Black is from evil timeline or did somebody created him?" -He wondered out loud.

"Excuse me, but you need to know this." -Whis said getting everyone's attention."Manipulation with time is a serious crime. Even God like Lord Beerus can't go freely to past or the future." -At that Future Trunks raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"God? What?" -Future Trunks asked and Bulma explained, whispering to his ear."Ah! I'm so sorry for not knowing!" -He apologize, while bowing to Beerus who snorted.

"So you went back to the past, like a coward?" -Vegeta asked with snarl. Trunks look at his father as his expression sadden.

"Vegeta! Don't be so harsh on him." -Goku said seriously."He really been thought the worst. Even more than us...And unlike in his timeline, he cannot fix anything without Dragon Balls."

"You're still forgeting that I cannot tolerate that kind of crime as a God." -Beerus reminded and Goten walk to Beerus with Gohan. They stop about four feets away from him and the bow to him."Ah, c'mon..."

"Lord Beerus, I'm asking you for a favor here." -Goten started."Despite everything that's still our Trunks...No matter what timeline he came from. So please, let us help him and then send him back for good..." -Beerus stared at Goten and then glanced at his Elder Brother.

"Please, Lord Beerus. I'm begging you, don't punish Trunks-san." -Gohan pleased with Beerus."If you must punish anyone, then let it be me. This Black...he's using my face to terrorize entire different timeline that suffered enought already." -Beerus narrow his eyes at Future Trunks who was also bowing to him.

"Fine, I'll let it slide if you'll bring me something I've never eat before!" -Beerus exclaimed and everyone sigh in relief. Bulma took a fish saugage from her pocket and hand it to Beerus and Whis."Okey, I've never seen something like this before. Let's give it a try, Whis." -With that the two bite the saugage and they eyes winded."Woah! That's taste amazing! Okey, I'll let it slide but you must keep them going from now..."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." -Both brothers and Future Trunks thanked in unison.

"Okey, Trunks how about we get outside and spar a little." -Gohan offered and the two were confused."I mean the one with blue hair. I'm still confused, why you dye them?"

"Well...I thought I'd look cool or something." -Trunks replied with sheeplish smile.

"Why do I get a feeling that some girl told you to do it." -Current Trunks wondered out loud and his Future counterpart scratch the back of his head.

"Anyway, let's get outside. I want to see how strong you are." -Goten said, walking to the exit.

 **[Outside of Capsule Corporation]**

Gohan and Trunks stood at the opposite sides of each other. The rest sit down on the green grass and wondered how this little spar would end up.

"Okey Trunks-san. Let's see how strong You've become." -Gohan said with smirk.

Gohan(Mystic form)-1,000,000,000,000,000

"It's been a while. I feel nostalgic..." -Trunks replied with grin, while turning to Super Sayain 2.

Future Trunks(SSJ2)-570,000,000,000,000

"SSJ2 right of the bat, huh?" -Gohan mused taking his fighting stance."You came this far by yourself. Feel proud Trunks-san."

Then the two vanish from the sight. They clashed together and Trunks gritted his teeths as he saw Black expression by looking at Gohan. They start kicking, punching and firing ki blast at each other.

But then suddenly dark clouds formed and wind pick up. Everyone move their eyes to a dark purple rift open up. Everyone eyes winded as they shadow Gohan in black cloths coming from the portal.

Black somehow appeared in the past.(A/N:I still feel kinda racist for using word Black like that... They should came up with something different, so I'm sorry for using it.)

Black look around and see that everyone was there. From Chi Chi to God of Destruction, Beerus. Then he saw Trunks and himself. He smirked.

Gohan Black(Supress)-2,000,000,000,000,000

"So, you're Son Gohan?" -He asked as Gohan and Trunks gritted their teeths.

"And you're Black?" -Gohan asked back, while flying toward him.

The two look at each other. One was calm and very confident. While the other one was angry, but somehow remain calm.

"Gohan?" -Piccolo said in confusion. _'Just what the hell is going on?'_

'So what's Black, huh? He seem strong, but considering my power...not really.' -Goten thought with shrug. If anything goes bad, he'd step in. But he wanted for Gohan to deal with this problem.'I do wonder where my power now puts me...I wonder if there are people stronger than Gods of Destruction. Maybe someone close to Omni-king?'

"How about We take it somewhere else?" -Gohan suggested and Black chuckled.

"Lead the way..." -Soon Black start to follow Gohan and the two were gone. Not really want to miss something like that Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Future and Current Trunks with Piccolo went after them.

 **[Canyon. With Gohan and Black.]**

The two look alike drop on the ground and look at each other. There was no word, they knew what the other one was thinking. Without a warning the two clashed, thus their fight started. Gohan was shock of how this 'evil' version of him was this strong. His Mystic form wouldn't be enought to beat that guy.

Suddenly Black kick his knee, knocking him over and then aim for the punch. But Gohan grab his arm with his leg, flip him and throw him toward the ground. Then Gohan charge his Masenko and fire it at Black. Black quickly regain his balance and landed on the ground, but it was too late to avoid the attack. After the dust faded, Black was still standing with grin on his face.

"Amazing...So this is the power of Mystic form of Son Gohan?" -Black chuckled and then look up to Gohan.

"You're nothing like me...You seem to like fighting like Dad or Goten." -Gohan snarled."Filthy imposter!"

"Well...I'm just better version of you. Ha!" -Black replied increasing his power level. He raise to Gohan level.

 **Black(Power up)-2,600,000,000,000,000**

"My current power level is not enought, eh? Well let's change that now!" -Gohan exclaimed, powering up to SSJ4( _A/N:Imagine when transformed in Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening_ ).

 **Gohan(SSJ4, Max power)-2,500,000,000,000,000**

"Hooo? That's a new one...Saiyan always will remain just a monkeys." -Black stated confusing Gohan even further. Why was adressing Saiyans like that? He was a Saiyan too."Still that's some impressive power right there...But that Goku look alike seem to be the strongest of all of you."

"You're right about that one...He's way ahead of us. Even stronger than Lord Beerus." -At that Black raise his eyebrow."If he wanted, Goten could destroy you without breaking a sweat..."

"I see...Sadly I didn't knew that. Otherwise he'd be better choice." -Black said with sigh."Oh well...But this body should suffice."

"Tell me...That's not really your body. You stole it, right?" -At that Black chuckled, pissing Gohan even more."Why me? Of all people..."

"Because you had the biggest potential of everyone here. Not including that little brother of yours." -Black explained."Now...Let's finish this!" -Gohan fly toward Black at high speed and punch Black in the guts by suprise. Then he kick him hard, sending Black flying backward toward the Capsule Corporation.

Everyone follow after Gohan back to Capsule Corporation. Black stop not far away from portal he open. He grab his stomach and then start chuckling.

"This pain...will only make me stronger, you fool." -Black said, shaking his head. Black power up again, further increasing his power.

Black(Another Power up)-2,900,000,000,000,000

Quickly charging his black and yellow Ki ball, Gohan Black send it toward actual Gohan. He block it and push it up to the sky. But that left him wide open and Black used that chance. He kick Gohan to the side, sending him crashing at the ground, knocking Future Trunks machine.

"Time Machine!" -Trunks cried in worry and Black heard that.

"A Time Machine?" -Black gasped in shock."I see now. That the only thing that can allow to come back to your timeline..." -Gohan Black smirked and shoot a Ki blast at Time machine, destroying it in the process."There you go, have fun staying here!" -Black laughted and then glanced at his time portal."My time is up...I quess this is over then. Bye Trunks..." -With that Black enter his portal and vanish with it.

Everyone went over to check on Gohan. He was barely injured and Dende was already taking care of him.

"Moms Time Machine...Dammit! How am I going back to Future?!" -Future Trunks yelled and Gohan drop his head in shame. He should have stop Black, but he was weaker than him. It was his fault.

"Trunks! Calm down, everything's fine." -Bulma assured, showing a notebook in her hand."While Gohan was fighting with Black, I went over to Time Machine and found this notebook. It's written by my pastself. I can rebuild the time machine!" -Trunks and the rest sigh in relief.

"Trunks-san...I'm so sorry for not stopping him." -Gohan apologize Trunks.

"It's okey Gohan-san. I'm not mad at you...It just...Mom was building it for so long." -Trunks replied."But then again My Mom will repair. I just hope it won't take her too long, right?"

"Don't worry, Trunks. With those notes, it should take more than a week." -Bulma assured and Trunks noded."In the mean time, you can use that chance and train with Vegeta."

"I agree...We need to make you stronger. Same with you Gohan, you should go to Hyperbolic Time Chamber too." -Vegeta said and Gohan noded.

 _'I just hope...I just hope I'll be able to finish my work as a teacher.'_ -Gohan thought with small sweatdrop.

"Well, I quess I'll leave this to them..." -Goten mused under his nose."Now...Keiko-san can we talk?"

"Yeah..." -She replied a little bit nervous. She grab his hand and the two vanish.

"You know...This Black caught my attention, Lord Beerus." -Whis informed and Beerus glanced at him.

"You saw it too, right?" -Beerus asked and Whis noded."Whoever this Black is, he has Time Ring. This isn't good."

"We need to deal with this. Now..." -Whis said and Beerus noded in agreetment.

 **End of Chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started. Also I'm not sure if I'll able to update from monday daily. Writing chapters take some time and I don't have it plenty. I'm sorry for that, but I'll try my best.

Chapter 13

„Feelings that We share. Call from the Omni-king!"

 **[Rocky mountains. With Goten and Keiko.]**

The two appeared out of blue in the mountains. It slowly getting dark, but Goten nor Keiko cared at the moment. Before explanation, Keiko and Goten look at the sight they're sharing. The two of them love nature and admire it's beauty.

"So Keiko-san..." -Goten started caughting her attention."What have happend to your look? Not that I don't like it."

"Goten-kun...Well, the reason for this is for you not to protect me everytime something goes bad." -Keiko started, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow."Lord Beerus and Whis-san said that now I'm a target... if anyone learn about...us, then they'll surely come after me. So they mix me DNA with some Saiyan one, thus making me a Half-Saiyan like you." -At that Goten gave a sigh. That sound like something that Whis would do."I quess they just care about us. At first I thought they're up to no good, but now...Now it's different. I want you to teach me everything you know. Please train me, Goten-kun!"

Keiko(Half-Saiyan)-1,500,000

Goten though for a moment. What Whis and Beerus did was not evil itself, but they didn't inform him about this. He quess that they really wanted him to be happy and some day become immortals with Keiko. He wasn't mad, just disappointed of them not saying a word beforehead.

"Okey, Keiko-san...I'll train you in the ways of a Saiyan...I think." -He said with chuckle. Keiko blushed and walk to Goten. She put her hands on his chest, causing him to blush. Then she push herself up on tip of her toes and kiss Goten gently on the lips."Um...Keiko-san?"

"Thank you...I-I quess...that We're a couple now, huh?" -Keiko stated, with massive blush.

"Yeah...I think so." -Without hesitating, Goten lean toward Keiko face and gave her a kiss.

They did not realize that they're watch. Whis and Beerus were looking down on them from above. Beerus put a tiny smile, while Whis was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good for him, I quess..." -Beerus said quietly.

"I agree, Lord Beerus. Now We should go and leave those two love birds alone." -Whis said and Beerus noded. He grab onto Whis and then the two vanish.

 **[Two days later. Same spot. Morning, Saturday.]**

Goten and Keiko were training together for about an hour. Young Saiyan had that Keiko was a quick learner. She already knew how to control ki, fly and shoot a beam. But it was still early for her to reach a Super Saiyan, if of course it's possible for her.

She wasn't naturaly born half-saiyan. But Goten was unsure if Whis and Beerus thought of something to let her transform. But she could still learn Kaio-ken or how to absorb Gods Ki.

Keiko-15,000,000

"Okey, Keiko-san...That's enought for now. Let's rest a little." -Goten informed and Keiko noded with smile. The two sit next to each other, smiling. Keiko lean in Goten shoulder causing to chuckle.

Suddenly Whis materialize in front of them. The two bolted and separeted.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry for scaring you like this." -Whis apologize with dry chuckle."But it's an urgent call...Goten you must come with me. Now..." -He said seriously and Goten raise his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Keiko-san...But our training end here." -Goten said with sad smile. But Keiko smiled and shake her head.

"It's okey, Goten-kun. I understand, since Whis-san is here then it must be something important." -Keiko said and get up on her feet."I'll see you in school then! Bye Bye!" -With that Keiko flared her aura and fly away.

"I see you two are a couple now, eh?" -Whis asked knowingly, causing Goten to blush a little."Anyway let's go to Lord Beerus planet, We'll explain everything there." -With that Goten grab onto Whis and the two vanish in bright light.

 **[Some time later, Beerus planet.]**

As Beerus was eating his ramen, both Whis and Goten appeared. He look up to see that Goten was still wearing his Gi instead of something more elegant.

"Why are you wearing something like this?!" -Beerus demanded an answer. Goten blinked, confused.

"Lord Beerus, he was still training with Keiko-san as I pick him up." -Whis explained and Beerus sighed."Anyway let's move the topic. Goten...Omni-king is calling you. He want to meet with you at his palace." -At that Goten gasped.

"Really? But why?" -Goten asked curious.

"Don't know that...But you must go as fast as you can." -Beerus replied."And please don't make him angry or mad...You're lucky last time."

"Okey, but far is his palace?" -Goten asked, looking at Whis.

"Two-day trip in one way..." -Whis replied and Goten sweatdropped.

"That's quite far...But I have a school in monday! Is there a way to go there faster?" -Goten asked in panic at the though of his mother getting mad at him.

"There is one way. You know Kaioshin, right?" -Whis asked and Goten replied with nod. He meet some time ago."If you ask him, he can take us there in an instant."

"An instant? Really?" -Saiyan asked in disbelief.

"That's a good idea! Whis you must go with them." -Beerus ordered and Whis noded."Just go already, We don't want to make Omni-king annoyed. Also remember this...Don't say anything regarding Black or Time Machine."

"Okey, I get it. Whis let's go for Kaioshin." -Goten said grabbing Whis coat and used Instant Transmission to teleport.

 **[Kaioshin World]**

"Eh?! To Omni-king Palace?" -Kaioshin asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah. Hate to ask, but could you take us there?" -Goten asked with sheeplish smile.

"Please..." -Whis said with smile.

"Well, I don't mind, but..." -Before he could finish Elder Kai cut him off.

"Why would you go there? You're not even a God!" -Elder Kai stated with crossed arms.

"Like I told you, I don't know why. Can We go now?" -Goten asked a bit annoyed.

"Watch your attitude!" -Elder Kai snarled.

"Well, let us go." -With that Kaioshin grab onto both Goten and Whis."Kai-Kai!"

[Omni-king palace. Few seconds later]

Goten, Whis and Kaioshin appeared in front of Omni-king Palace.

The palace where Omni-king lives was located on the top of a huge jellyfish and it is in the shape of the kanji "全" that means "all". It also keeps floating. Around the castle there were twelve floating rocks that each has a Universe above them.

"Whoa. So this is Omni-king Palace, huh?" -Goten sain awe. Then he spot somebody in front of them.

It was a short man with teal skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. He had a blue halo on the back of his head and wore a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt was the kanji symbol for "Grand."

"I humbly welcome you." -Man said with slight bow.

"It has been far too long." -Both Whis and Kaioshin said in unison. Goten just stood there, focus on the guy power level.

He couldn't quite say where was he standing. Bu he knew that it was far above his. The Man look at Goten and chuckled. Goten blinked and look at smiling man.

"You're Son Goten, correct?" -Man asked in calm tone.

"Yes, I am." -Goten replied with small bow.

"We were in hurry, so he did not change into formal wear. Please forgive him." -Whis apologize, but Man wave him off.

"Do not worry, To you, those cloths are formal wear, are they not?" -Man asked and Goten noded."Then I will take you to him." -With that the group follow the man to the palace.

 **[Inside of Palace.]**

To be honest, Goten was a bit confused and disappointed. The inside of the palace was very boring. White floor and stone columns. Nothing more. And they're walking like this for about 10 minutes.

"He may not look like much, but his power level is high..." -Goten said quitly to Whis who noded.

"I'm impress you could tell." -Whis praised him with smile."The Grand Priest is said to have one of five highest battle powers in all universes..."

"Amazing...So where that puts me?" -Goten asked curiously."You know...with SSJ5?"

"If there was top ten, then I'd say that you're number 9." -At that Goten gasped. He wondered who was below him."Don't try to ask Grand Priest to spar with. His could very easly overwhelm you." -After few seconds, the group was teleported away.

 **[Omni-King Throne room.]**

Suddenly the group appeared in front of Omni-king on his throne. Goten look around and saw that surrouding changed. Now they're of what appeared in space with collumns too. What was with those collums?

"I have brought him. This is Son Goten." -Priest informed as he kneel on one knee.

"Son Goten-kun, welcome!" -Omni-king said with smile, as he jump from his throne and walk to Goten."I'm glad that you're here!" -Kaioshin quickly bowed and not look at Omni-king in fear.

"It's great to see you Omni-king." -Goten replied while smiling."So what'd you want from me?" -At that Omni-king floated and grab Goten two fingers.

"Well, I wanted a friend, see." -Omni-king start pulling him closer to his throne. Kaioshin gasped, while Whis blinked in suprise. Then Omni-king start floating around Goten."You instrest me, so I want you to be my friend, see." -At that Goten blinked in confusion.

"Okey, but what should I do to be your friend?" -Goten asked confused.

"Play with me!" -Omni-king replied and Goten poundered. Well, beside his family, Z-fighters, Trunks and Keiko there was no one else. Becoming a friend with a God like Omni-king was new to him, but he'll give it a try."Is that wrong?"

"No, of course not! You just suprise me with that." -Goten assured with laught.

"So what will you say, Son Goten-kun?" -Omni-king asked curiously.

"Just call me Goten." -Goten insisted and Omni-king tilted his head to the side.

"Goten? Then how you'll call me?" -Omni-king asked, while pointing at himself.

"Let's see...Um...How about Zen-chan?" -Goten offered with grin. Grand Priest chuckled, while Kaioshin fainted. Whis raise his eyebrow as to how casual this conversation was. Everybody feared Omni-king, but not Goten.

"Zen-chan, huh?" I like it. So, what will we play?" -Zen-chan asked with smile.

"Zen-chan, I'm sorry but I might not have time right now." -Goten apologize, clapping his hands together."There is some trouble at my home, so my family and friends might need my assistance. But once I'll be free, We can play on Earth or here if you want!" -Saiyan promised and Omni-king look at him for second.

"I see...Once you'll done with that problem, We can play?" -At that Goten noded with smile.

"Sure! I might even bring another friend if you want!" -Goten assured with thumbs up."Leave it to me..."

"That's a promise then." -Zen-chan stated."Hey, let's do that thing we did last time with your Dad, as a sign of our promise."

Goten noded and grab Omni-king hand. He start to shake their hand and lifting Zen-chan in the process. He start laughting like a child.

"Yeah, yeah, this! This is fun!" -Zen-chan cheered."Nobody else can do it! I want to know more about those stuff, see."

"I have to agree. Not to be rude, but this place can get boring at some point." -Goten admitted."You really have to visit the Earth..."

"Alright! Then I'll give you this..." -Then Zen-chan took a button from his pocket. It was blue and purple in color."If you press that button, I'll come right to you." -Goten pick up the button and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll definately not forget about it." -Goten assured with wink.

"Remember to bring your friends. It's a promise!" -Zen-chan reminded. Then they shake their hands again."See you later, Goten!"

"Yeah, see you later Zen-chan!" -With that Goten grab Kaioshin and with Grand Priest and Whis they left the throne room.

 **[Beerus planet. Some time later.]**

Suddenly both Goten and Whis appeared in front of Beerus."Ah! You're back..."

"It wasn't that bad. Zen-chan was a nice guy..." -Goten stated with smile. At that Beerus jolted.

"Zen-chan?!" -Beerus brain stop to function after that signle word and he drop on the ground. Motionless.

"Lord Beerus?" -Goten called unsure what to do.

"Leave this to me, Goten. Just go back to Earth." -Goten glanced at Whis and noded. After a second he was gone. _'You really are full of suprises...Goten, maybe thanks to your friendship Omni-king won't destroy more universes. Let's just hope so...'_

 **End of chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 14

„Doors to the Future...Unsealed!"

 **[Capsule Corporation, four days later.]**

After few days, Bulma was done repairing her Time Machine. During that time, Vegeta help Future Trunks in reaching SSJ3 form and explain that he should regrow his tail once they'll be done with Black. Gohan on the other hand asked Goku to help him achieve SSJB form. Thanks to his Mystic form, he was able to reach it faster than rest of Saiyans. Future and Current Trunkses still had some problems on the other hand.

Goten taught Keiko Kaio-ken, but he only allowed her to use first stage. She still had to build her body mass, so it'd safe for her to use. Other than that, he taught her Kamehameha wave. But Keiko was only able to destroy average rocks. Even with her power level, it was still too difficult to bring her full power. Despite having Saiyan gene in her, Keiko wasn't a fighting type. Just like his brother Gohan. But she knew the stakes, so she was pushing herself to her limits. Goten just hope that nothing bad would happend toher.

It was the day that Bulma informed everyone that time machine was ready to use. Team consisted was of Future Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan. Goku wanted to come too, but there wasn't that much space for more than three people. If anything happens, the team will change to Current Trunks, Goku and Goten.

 _'I wonder if they'll pull it off...Well see about that'_ -Goten wondered as the group went to the future."Okey then...Dad how about You'll help me in training Keiko-san?" -Teen asked with smile.

"I'd like that, Son Goku-san..." -Keiko said with smile.

"Sure! I'm curious what she can do." -Goku agreed with grin."Hey how about We'll use Vegeta gravity room since he's not here now?"

"If you think We can..." -Keiko agreed and so Goten.

 **[Future. With Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta.]**

Trunks Time Chamine finally arrived to the future. Vegeta and Gohan gasped at the sight of the destroyed city in front of them. They couldn't believe that Trunks future was this bad. Who ever this Gohan look alike was, he was pure evil. Once they landed and got out of the Time Machine, Trunks press a button and their transport turn into a small capsule. After picking it up, Trunks start to look around.

"To think somebody with my face did all this...It's horrible." -Gohan barked, while clenching his fist. He wore his old Gi back from Cell games. Since it was a mission with Future Trunks, he decided for something nostalgic.

Gohan(Post-training)-220,000,000,000,000

"So what now?" -Vegeta asked looking at his son. Before his son could reply, he start running away."Trunsk? Where are you going?!" -Soon Vegeta follow. He wore something different than usual. Something such as a crimson tank top, violet gloves, dark blue jeans and violet boots along with a black leather sleeveless jacket. Everyone was suprise to the change, but ultimatly not comment it.

Vegeta(Post training, God essense)-400,000,000,000,000

As Gohan was about to do the same, he sensed small presence of group. For now he decided to walk around and see what happen next. After Trunks stop, he pick up a green cap. Mai's cap.

"What? Don't tell you rush here only for a cap..." -Vegeta scowled with crossed arms.

"Mai...was supposed to have collapsed here..." -Trunks replied clenching his hand around the cap.

Trunks(Post training)-20,000,000,000,000

In the meantime Gohan looking around the area. He recognize it. After he moved to His Father-in-law house, he was often walking pass here to High School. His heart sank a little as he imagine as his imposter was killing people living here. Gohan shake his head to get rid of that imagine. It wasn't him. Just somebody in his body, that he stole.

Then he suddenly sensed a movement and look up. He saw five bullets heading his way. He blinked, before shooting equal amount of Ki balls at the bullets, causing them to explode.

"Well...that's a warm welcome." -Gohan commented, before realizing something. _'That's right...I do have face of a killer and terrorist.'_ -He thought with sweatdrop.

Trunks and Vegeta both get alerted and saw five soldiers poping out and aiming their guns at Gohan.

"This is to avenge our friends! You bastard!" -One of the exclaimed."Take this!"

"Stop! This is not Black!" -Trunks yelled and the soldiers stop. Their moved their eyes to see Trunks and some man dress in white and blue.

"Trunks-san?" -One of the soldiers said with smile."The man who managed to land a blow on Black in the battle of Mango Hill!" -As he said that, the rest drop their guns and smiled at their savior return.

After small chat, Soldier examine Gohan from head to toe. To be honest, still Young Saiyan was a bit embarassed.

"Please...Don't stare at me so intensly." -Gohan pleased, while scratching the back of his head. Two soldiers look at each other and noded.

"That's not him, alright." -One soldier said.

"That guy has really mean loon on his face too..." -Other one agreed.

"Let me introduce you, members of the Resistance. These are Son Gohan and Vegeta-san." -Trunks said and Soldiers gasped.

"Y-You mean that's...Son Gohan?!" -One of the exclaimed suprising both Gohan and Vegeta.

"Yes and no, but I know him." -Trunks said with smile.

"Yeah, he's right. I'm not the one you two know." -Gohan explained and the two noded.

"If you're here with Trunks-san, that means that you're helpers from the past, here to defeat Black, right?" -Soldier asked shocking the group of Saiyans."That's a suprise. I'd never expected the rumours of the helpers to turn out to be a man with the same face as Black, and a man with even meaner look than Black..." -At that Vegeta got a tick mark.

'What a second...Mai, Mom and I should be the only ones who know the plan of saving the world with time machine...' -Trunks thought deeply. That didn't make sense. Mom died on his own eyes...Same with Mai. Unless..."It can't be...Who told you about that?!" -He demanded in superior voice.

"Um, err...Mai-san." -Soldier replied and Trunks gasped.

 **[West City Station.]**

Inside of West Stantion, there was a secret base of operation and an shelter to everyone who was alive. There were many injured soldiers, old people and few kids with their parents. That was it. There was no human left in the city. At least that's what they knew.

Mai, a current leader of the Resistance, was treating the soldiers. She smiled once she was done. Then she heard a familiar voice. She knew it too well.

"Mai!" -Trunks called and Mai turn around. She saw him with her cap in his hand and with reliefed expression.

"Trun..ks?" -Trunks rushed toward her and grab her hand, dropping her cap in the process.

"You're okey!" -He said with smile. A little suprise, Mai also smiled.

"I could say the same about you." -She retorted.

"I was worried about you!" -Trunks exclaimed, causing her to chuckle.

"I should say the same about you." -She said and saw that his eyes got watery.

"I'm so glad..." -He said on the edge of tears, while squeezing her hand. Mai blushed while looking at Trunks."I really am glad...I was so sure that you were dead."

"You idiot." -She said, while ruffing his hair."A man shouldn't be so quick to tear up." -Mai added with giggle."Welcome back, Trunks." -Gohan smiled at the scene, while Vegeta smirked. Mai look at both of them and then bow to them.

Later they moved into a metal tunel and start heading toward secret base.

"This is our new base?" -Trunks inquired.

"Right." -She replied shortly."When I woke up, and met up with the Resistance, the old base was under attack..." -Mai just remember how terrifying experience it was. The screams of innocent people. The fire and explosions. Black's smug expression. It was pure nightmare. But they never gave up.

"I see. So you protected everyone." -Trunks stated with proud voice.

"I protected everyone?" -She asked with snort, confusing Trunks and the rest. Mai moved the curtains to reveal small group of people. Not even 50, thought Gohan with remorse He knew that wasn't really him, but Black still has his face."These are the only survivors..."

"This few, huh..." -Vegeta said a little suprise. Mai simply noded in respond.

"I couldn't save everyone..." -Mai said in defeat tone, tears forming in her eyes.

"You did all you could." -Gohan stated."Mai-san, you have nothing to be ashamed of." -The rest noded in agreetment.

"Yeah, thanks." -Mai said with sad smile. Then she saw a tissue in front of her face. Mai move her eyes to see a small girl with smile on her face. She took a tissue and wipe her tears out."Thank you..."

"Hey!" -Gohan greeted and then regret it. The little girl look at him in fear and run to her big brother. _'That was a bad idea after all...I shouldn't be here.'_

Without hesitating, Trunks walk to the children and kneel to their level. He look at the girl and then put a goofy face that cause her to laught. After that he put another face for the boy, also causing him to laught. Trunks turn around to Mai and smiled.

"Those are smiles that you protected." -Trunks said,causing Mai to calm down. He was right.

"You're not just good looking, you've got a nice mouth too." -Some elder woman said, causing Trunks to smile.

"Not at all..." -He protested with chuckle.

"A friend of Mai-san is a friend of ours. Right?" -One injured soldier said and the rest agreed. Vegeta felt somehow proud of his Future Son.

"Move out! Open me some place." -Vegeta ordered and everyone did as he said. Then Saiyan Prince took a single capsule and throw it at the ground. In the poof of smoke, a tasty looking food appeared."Don't get it wrong. I just brought it here for Bulma." -Then he throw small box toward mai who caught it."The other two are supposed to have all sorts of things as well. Use them as you wish..."

"R-Right!" -Mai said in happy tone.

"As always, Bulma did great job." -Gohan commented and Vegeta smirked.

"Of course...She's mine wife after all." -Vegeta replied with crossed arms.

"Alright! Then let's dig in!" -One of the soldiers said with grin and everyone cheered.

 **[Outside of West Station.]**

"It's been a while since I've seen them like that." -Mai said as they went out of the station."Really thank you so much."

"Don't go thanking us yet." -Gohan reminded."There won't be any peace, as long as Black is still here." -Mai noded and then look at Trunks.

"Will you fight too?" -She asked and Trunks look at her.

"Yeah..." -He replied, but then Vegeta spoke.

"He'll stand and watch." -Vegeta stated, shocking his Son."I'll defeat Black alone."

"Vegeta-san, I'm sorry but this guy has my face. I should be the one to bring him down." -Gohan protested and Prince snorted."At least let me help.

"I'll admitt, you have improof to the point of transforming to SSJB, but that's not enought." -Vegeta replied."If anything happens though, then you might come and help. But before that, stay out of my way."

"Father...Let me fight too. This is the world I live in. It's our world. I should be fighting with my own hands!" -Trunks said seriously and with sight he replied.

"No." -Prince replied shortly, causing Trunks to gritt his teeths."You have that girl to look after. If the situation takes turn for the worse against all odds at minimum, the two of you must returnt to the past. Understand?" -At that the two blushed.

"He's right. If anything goes wrong, go to the past and bring Goten or Dad. Even your counterpart." -Gohan said seriously and Trunks got a glimpse of his version of Gohan. Trunks clench his fist and noded."Okey! Then let's go!" -With that their flared their auras and fly away.

 **[The Past. Gravity Room]**

Trunks was passing his time in gravity room. Training as usually. 800 times Earth gravity at least. Nothing new to him. He was training his SSJ2 form.

'Man...I wanted to go too.' -Trunks thought annoyed. Then he saw that the gravity was turn off."What the hell?" -He said to himself as he turn around to see Goten, Keiko and Goku."Ah, it's you guys...Did something happend?" -He asked curious.

"Oh, nothing." -Goten assured."We just came here to train Keiko-san a little." -He explained and Trunks noded in understanding."Can we borrow your Gravity Room for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. How does you think she can handle?" -She asked, while glancing at Goten girlfriend.

"I think 100 times Earth gravity should be enought for her." -Goten replied and Trunks noded. He reset the gravity and the room turn red. Keiko was still on her feet. She gave out a smirk and look at both Goten and Goku.

"How about we get this thing started?" -She suggested and the two smirked. Trunks decided to leave and take some rest.

 **[Some time later.]**

Goten and Goku went a little rough on Keiko. Right now was barely standing. Even though Goten didn't want to do this, he decided to went for a punch. But only to know her of her feet. What suprise him next was that Keiko caught his fist.

Goten(Supress againt Keiko)-200,000,000

She look up to him, her irised and pupils were no longer visible. Suddenly her aura flared, but instead of pure white it changed to golden. Her body bulk up a little and hair almost straightens. Keiko skin appeared to have yellow hue, but there was no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to her hair.

Keiko(False Super Saiyan. Raising.)-100,000,000-130,200,000-200,600,000

Suddenly she flip Goten and slam him againts the floor. Goku blinked as Keiko turn to him and dash toward him. She aim her fist at him, but thanks to his reflex Goku dodge it. Keiko punch the wall, destroying it in the process. Goten quickly got back on his feet and look at his girlfriend.

' _Okey...That's new. I've never seen a transformation like this.'_ -Goten thought as Keiko start to power up even more, letting go of her sudden rage. _'I have to stop her now...'_

Keiko(False Super Saiyan, power up)-380,000,000

Suddenly Goten appeared behind Keiko and hit her neck, causing her to drop her new form and lost conciousness. Quickly grabbing her, Goten asked his dad.

"Have you seen something like this?" -Goku thought for a moment, before remembering something.

"Ah! Now I remember!" -He exclaimed."After getting out of the Namek, I landed on a planet where it's people took care of me. I've training there since that moment, before going back to Earth. I was trying to transform again, but for about a year I was only able to turn into False Super Saiyan. It's the same that your girlfriend turn into a second ago." -Goku explained and his Son noded in understanding."But how did she do it? She's not a Saiyan, right?"

"Well...It's difficult to explain, but she is. Whis and Lord Beerus did this." -Goten said and Goku did not need further explanation."Anyway, I thinks it's too fast for her...But where did that rage came from?" -He wondered out loud.

"It could be frustration and determination." -Goku suggested."I mean there is a reason why Whis and Lord Beerus did this. Maybe she want to get strong as fast as possible. But seeing of how slow her progress was going...It could cause her to loose all temper Keiko had." -He was right, if Goten would be in her place, then he could feel the same.

"We need to give her some rest." -Goten stated and Goku agreed."Also, We gotta fix this whole. None of us want to get Bulma-san angry." -At that Goku laughted nervously.

 **[Back to the Future. With Black]**

Black was standing on top of ruined building. He look down at the city with snort on his face.

"What a lamentable view." -He said to himself."But I can see it...The future of this land, shining bright after release from the pests known as humans." -Black look at the sky with smile on his face."My utopia is nearly complete. Humans, just sit back and wait for your judgement."

Then suddenly, Black saw a bright yellow beam shot at the sky. Somebody was calling him. But whoever it was...It wasn't Trunks. It wasn't possible. He was stuck in the past. In an alternative timeline. But...It matters not. For he'll destroy who ever this fool was.

"Okey, where ever he is, this should tell him where are we." -Gohan mused under his nose.

Suddenly they heard a thuder clap. A yellow lightings formed around the same place, untill a small tornado formed. Then it was revealed that it was Black in it.

"I thought I destroyed the time machine." -Black said with chuckle, as he saw the group.

"I shall tell you only one thing." -Vegeta started as he transformed into SSJB right of the bat."This Super Saiyan 4 will be the one to bury you!"

Vegeta(SSJB, post training)-3,000,000,000,000,000

 _'He doesn't seem to be remotely surprised to see Dad as Super Saiyan Blue.'_ -Trunks thought in confusion. _'It's like he seen it before...'_

"Wonderful..." -Black said, while clapping."So that's what a warrior race clad in godly ki looks like." -Suddenly Black appeared in front Vegeta, suprising him. He put his two fingers on his chin and added."You've train well. But you're a mere monkey..." -Prince jumped away from the Black, who simply smirked.

Black-3,300,000,000,000,000

 _'How did he get so close so quickly...?' -_ He wondered. _'He's powered up even more than when he fought with Gohan before. However...'_ "It means nothing to the power of Super Saiyan Blue!"

Suddenly Vegeta fly at Black and start beating him up. They crash thought many destroyed buildings, cause them to fall and crumble. Then Prince of all Saiyans punch him to the ground and continue his barrage of furious attacks. Then Black smiled, causing Vegeta to retreat.

Once Black got out of the crater that Vegeta created, he look at him with smug expression. Without a warning, Black appeared in front of Vegeta and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, sending him flying backward. He landed back at where it all started. Once he got up at his feet, Vegeta narrow his eyes at Gohan Black.

"Good job, Vegeta. As a reward allow me to transform too." -At that everyone gasped.

Then Black let out battle cry and thick pitch black aura formed around. Thuders cracked and his aura start changing it's color. Then it happend. He transform into Super Saiyan. But ordinary one. The hair was light pink in color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows were light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside. It was like SSJB, but in different color.

Black(Super Saiyan Rose)-5,500,000,000,000,000

Everyone gasped at his power level. It was almost the same as Goten as SSJB. How were they going to beat him down?

 **End of Chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get series.

Chapter 15

„Enter Zamasu! The immortal God!"

 **[Future, with Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks.]**

Everyone stared at the Black in his new form. He was far more powerful than them right now. Gohan couldn't believe how easly they got out match. His imposter was just toying with them from the beginning.

"How is this colour. Isn't it beautiful?" -Black asked with chuckle."If I were to name it in your style, it would be...Rose. Yes...Super Saiyan Rose." -He then floating up with open arms."I have finally mastered Son Gohan power completely. Rejoice, Son Gohan. You have reached the height of beauty at my hand..."

"Black! You should not be talking to a thin air. I am your opponent!" -Vegeta exclaimed and Black snorted.

"Do you not understand? Your act is over." -Black said with sigh."The opening act needs to know when to leave the stage." -With that Vegeta appeared in front of Black and aim for the punch. But he missed and Black avoided his attack."Foolhardly." -Without a warning, Black went to his own punch, only to let be caught by Vegeta hand.

A little suprise, Black power up and start pushing on Vegeta hand. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta kick Black to the side, shocking him. Then he used his free hand to send a barrage of punches against his opponent. Then he punch him straight in the jaw, thus making Black drift away. When Vegeta went for final punch, Black smirked and form an energy blade, stabbing Prince of All Saiyans. Gohan and Trunks gasped at the sight of stabbed Vegeta.

"What..." -Vegeta choked, looking down at blade going through him.

"I called you the opening act before. I correct myself." -Black with smirk."The opening course. You make a tasty appetizer." -He added with grin.

"Damn...you..." -Vegeta manage to say, before Black took his blade out. Then Prince of All Saiyans drop his SSJB form and crashed on the ground.

"Dad!" -Trunks cried, rushing to his father.

"The opening course has made me even stronger." -Black informed with smile."Now, I shall make quick work of the main dish and raise to even farther heights." -He said, while licking his lips.

"You bastard!" -Trunks snarled and saw that Gohan was about to fly toward Black."Gohan-san!"

"Trunks-san...give Vegeta the Senzu bean. I'll stall him for some time." -Gohan said seriously and Trunks noded slowly. After those words, Gohan flashed in front of Black who still had smile on his face."You'll pay for this...I can promise you that." -With those words, he turn into his Mystic Form.

Gohan(Mystic form)-1,600,000,000,000,000

"If you think you can take me on in this form that you're badly mistaken." -Black said with disappointment.

Gohan simply smirked at that, causing Black to raise his eyebrow. He let out a battle cry and power up even further. Then he turn into Super Saiyan Blue.

Gohan(Mystic Super Saiyan Blue)-5,000,000,000,000,000

"How about this then?" -Gohan asked and Black noded. It was good enought. _'...I'm not sure how long I'll able to fight with him. He's still slightly stronger than me.'_

With that the two begin their fight. Gohan shoot few ki blast at Black, who simply slice them causing them to explode. In the process, he created a smoke screen that Gohan used for suprise attack. But Black caught his fist and tried to slice his face. Gohan simply move out of the way and went for a kick.

"Dad!" -Trunks called kneeling to his father. He sigh in relief seeing that Vegeta was still breathing, but barely.'Thank god...Now for the Senzu bean.' -Trunks took out a senzu bean from his pocket and gave it to Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans barely chewed and swallow it."They're evenly matched?" -Trunks wondering, seeing as Gohan was still fighting with Black.

"No...They're not..." -Vegeta manage to say as he slowly get up.

Gohan cloths got cut as Black tried to slice his chest. Because Gohan wasn't paying attention, Black was able to use a spin kick and send him crashing on the ground.

"Crap baskets..." -Gohan said in dry voice, as he got out of the crater. _'Well...damn. Now what?'_ -Then he saw Black landing on top of the building, while charging Kamehameha wave. _'A kamehame-ha...? Of course he knows Dad's technique.'_

"That's enought..." -New voice sounded, causing Black to cancel his technique."I won't allow any more unauthorized fighting." -Suddenly sky open, revealing golden portal like whole. Then they saw a figute coming out of it.

It was an average height individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potara earrings.

"Who is he?" -Gohan wondered out loud.

"Wait a second...Blacks and this guy ki's...are the same?" -Vegeta said in shock.

 _'An ally of Black?'_ -Trunks thought, griping the hilt of his sword.

"Don't you remember the promise?" -Man asked, while Black smiled at him."That I could finish off Son Gohan."

"Just who the hell are you?" -Gohan demanded, causing both Black and the Man to snort.

"Since you'll die anyway, I don't see a reason of keeping it to myself." -Man replied with chuckle."I am a God. My name is Zamasu." -He introduce himself to Gohan with slight bow.

Zamasu(Post obtaining immortality)-2,000,000,000,000,000

"You don't really believe I'll let you kill me or any other human on the planet, do you?!" -Gohan said in angry tone, while powering up. Both Zamasu and Black smirked. _'This won't work...I won't defeat them all by myself. Senzu Bean doesn't seem to work fully on Vegeta-san.'_ -Gohan thought, while glancing at fallen Prince. _'I'll need Trunks-san on this one. We gotta buy some time and send Vegeta-san back to the past...It'll be hard to convice him, but We don't have any other choice.'_ "Before We'll resume our fight, can I have a little chat with my team mates?" -Gohan asked, suprising everyone.

"I see...Feel free, but it won't change your fate Saiyans." -Black agreed, while chuckling. Gohan aura faded as he reappeared next to Trunks and Vegeta.

"Vegeta-san, are you holding up?" -Gohan asked in concern.

"How does it look like to you?" -He barked, while sitting on the ground and holding his wound.

"It's not good. His wound is closed, but the pain still remains." -Trunks explained."I'm not sure how father can fight right now."

"I know that. Listen Vegeta-san...You have no other choice than return to the past." -At that Vegeta gritted his teeths.

"Are you saying that I should go back as a coward?! I'm a Prince of All Saiyans! I'm not going to run away like a coward!" -Vegeta yelled at Gohan, who remain calm.

"Vegeta! Think about it for a second. You're in no shape to fight right now! If I and Trunks loose, then human race is doomed for good." -Gohan reason with Vegeta, who just angry at his words."So I'm asking you for a favor. Take time machine, go back to the past and bring the rest...We'll buy you some time."

"Tsk...Fine, fine. I get it, but you really own me this time." -Vegeta snarled and Gohan sigh in relief.

"We'll take this battle elsewhere so you can use machine." -Trunks said giving his father a capsule with time machine."Everything is set there, so just press the red button."

"Okey Trunks...Let's do this." -Gohan as he turn around toward Black and Zamasu. Trunks got up and glanced at Black before powering up to SSJ3.

Future Trunks(SSJ3)-1,700,100,000,000,000

"Right!" -With that the two start flying toward both Black and Zamasu.

Gohan went for Black, while Trunks went after Zamasu. They push as far as they could from the spot. Once Vegeta saw that it was clear, he press the button on capsule and throw at the ground. In the poof of smoke time machine appeared. Slowly getting into it, Vegeta sat down and press red button. After few seconds Vegeta was gone.

 **[The Past, Capsule Corporation.]**

Currently Goten, Goku and Trunks were sitting on the grass outside of Capsule Corporation. They're chatting about new techniques in their minds or how to obtain new forms.

"Hey Goten..." -Trunks called getting his friend attention."Can you show us that Super Saiyan 5 form? I find it really cool transformation."

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea." -Goten said with sheeplish smile."Beside I'm not sure how to transform into that state again. Remember when I had problem with Super Saiyan 4? It's the same thing."

"I'm with Goten. This transformation must be the last and the hardest to control." -Goku agreed."I remember when the first time I've turn into Super Saiyan 3 for the first time. I had hard time controling it. Unlike Goten, it took me all my time spend in after life." -He explained."When I got back on Earth and transform into it...I cause an earth quake around the whole region. We don't know if trying to transform into SSJ5 won't destroy the Earth by share power. Goten shouldn't risk transforming into it..."

"I have to agree with Goku...It's to risky." -Beerus suddenly said, scaring the group.

"By the way...Where are Vegeta-san, Gohan-san and Future Trunks-san?" -Whis said looking around."Don't tell they're in the Future?"

"Yeah, what about it?" -Goten asked confused."Did something happend?"

"Not really. But I and Whis have been investigate this case that Black. His Ki felt familiar and the fact he was in possesion of time ring made us... a bit worry." -Beerus explained."So We went to Universe 10 to their Supreme Kai, Gowasu. His apprentice, Zamasu had the same Ki as Gohan Black." -At that Saiyans gasped."I've got a little annoyed and kill Zamasu. I think We settle the problem with Future Trunks, so let just wait for their return." -Suddenly a time machine appeared."See? I was right after all..."

Then everyone saw that Vegeta barely got out of the machine, much to everyone shock. Trunks was the first to get to his Father side.

"Dad! Are you okey?" -Trunks asked in concern."What happend? Where is the rest?"

"In the future...They'll fighting with Black and some guy called Zamasu." -Both Whis and Beerus eyes winded in suprise."He looked like that Supreme Kaio-shin."

"But that's not right." -Whis protested."Lord Beerus killed Zamasu back in Universe 10."

"Well...It didn't work, but there something I don't understand." -Vegeta breathed."Black's and Zamasu ki's were the same. Is Black just his puppet or something( **A/N:Sorry for sounding like racism.** )?"

"Unless...Black is Zasamu too." -Goten concluded."What if he split his soul and put it inside of Gohan body?" -Everyone poundered at what Goten just said. He could be right, but how would Zamasu split his soul?

"Let's not waste time...You gotta go and help them." -Vegeta said, as Trunks help him get up.

"Okey...Dad let's go to the future and save Gohan and Future Trunks." -Goku noded in agreetment and hop into time machine."Can anyone explain how this machine works?" -At that everyone sweatdropped.

"Better call Mom...Even I don't know how this machine works anyway." -Trunks said with sigh.

 **[Back in the Future.]**

Gohan and Trunks were both panting heavly. The fighting was so tiring that Trunks reverted to SSJ2. Zamasu and Black were fighting in synch, knowing how to work together. Those two were now in front of them, without a sweat on their forehead.

"Give it up, Saiyans. You cannot win this fight." -Black said with cocky smirk.

"Yes, he's right. Further defying of us will make your punishment even worse." -Zamasu informed with light chuckle.

Gohan and Trunks look at each other and noded. They place their hands close to the center of their faces with the fingers spread toward their eyes. Black and Zamasu raise their eyebrow in confusion.

" **Solar Flare!** " -They both exclaimed and provoked a white light to fire out and blind Zamasu and Black. Without wasting their times, Gohan and Trunks fly away from the place leaving their opponents.

Once the light die, the two look around and saw nobody.

 **[Elsewhere.]**

"This isn't good. They work too well with each other." -Trunks said, while taking one Senzu bean.

"You're right." -Gohan agreed, also taking Senzu bean."We still have one option though. The Fusion Dance."

"Are you sure? Will it work on them?" -Trunks asked unsure.

"What else We got? Untill the rest will come and help, that's the best We can do." -Gohan reason with Trunks. Thinking for a second, Trunks finally noded.

The two then got at the opposite side of each other and synch their power levels. After that they start the fusion dance and once they're about to join their fingers, both Black and Zamasu blasted the whole in the building they were in.

"There you are!" -Black exclaimed as he saw Trunks and Gohan.

" **Fusion-ha!** " -With that the two warriors join their finger and bright light erupted. Once again Zamasu and Black were blinded again.

Once the light faded new person appeared. He was wearing, a dark blue and yellow vest. Around his waist was a teal sash, and he wore white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hair was a combination of Gohan's black hair covering head, with one blue bang that came from Future Trunks' hair. He had Trunks sword wrap on his back.

"Who are you?" -Zamasu asked and Person smirked.

"I'm neither Gohan or Trunks, but my name is Gohanks. I'll defeat both of you!" -Gohanks exclaimed taking a fighting stance.

Gohanks(Base form)-2,000,000,000,000,000

"You're still a mortal. Don't you dare to forget about that!" -Zamasu yelled sending a Ki blast toward Gohanks, who simply punch it away.

"Is that all you got?!" -Gohanks barked, while transforming to SSJ2.

Gohanks(SSJ2)-4,100,000,000,000,000

Gohanks went staight after Zamasu, punching and kicking as hard as he could. In doing so, he was pushing him back throught series of ruined buildings. Zamasu was overwhelm and beaten to pulp. Then he formed a yellow sphere in his hand and slam it on Zamasu stomach, sending flying backward and exploding.

Gohanks smiled, before picking Black signature getting closer. He turn around to see Black aiming his energy blade toward him.

"Not bad, but still not enought." -Black taunted and Gohanks scowled.

"Let's even the odd then!" -With that Gohanks powered up even more, thus transforming into SSJ3."How about that?"

Gohanks(SSJ3)-5,400,000,000,000,000

"Not bad, not bad at all. You're slightly stronger, but it won't save you." -Black replied with sick grin."Come at me with all you got!"

Black(Less suppress)-5,900,000,000,000,000

 **End of Chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 16

„Dark versus Light"

 **[Future.]**

Gohanks and Black were beating the crap out of each other. Zamasu slowly got up out of the rubble and look up. With sigh, he fly toward the two untill he was stopped by a Ki blast. Zamazu turn his head to the right to see Son Goku with his hand open toward him.

"Son Goku...How did you get here?" -Zamasu asked in suprise."Ah, that's right...Vegeta must have came back to his timeline."

"Yer right. I'll be your opponent from now!" -Goku exclaimed transforming immediately to Super Saiyan 4.

Goku(SSJ4)-3,200,000,000,000,000

With that Goku charged at Zamasu, who barely blocked Goku fist. He formed energy blade around his hand and tried to pierce Saiyan chest. Goku quickly kick Zamasu in the stomach so hard that he gasped out for the air. Then he form blue sphere on his left hand and blasted Supreme Kai face. After that he grab his leg and start spinning himself with Zamasu. Suddenly he let go of Supreme Kai, throwing him into building that soon collapsed.

Goku glanced at Black fighting with Fused Gohan and Trunks.

' _Their fusion won't last long..._ ' -Goku thought in alarm.' _But...This Zamasu guy is still alive. I should deal with him now and then help them...Black, how did he get so strong. And that Super Saiyan form..._ ' -Then his senses kick in as he dodged a Ki beam heading his way. He moved his eyes toward the source of it and saw pissed Zamasu.

"That was your last mistake mortal..." -Zamasu snarled at Goku, who simply smirked.

 **[With Goten and Bulma.]**

"...This future look terrible." -Bulma commented with sad expression, while Goten was holding her while flying.

"Yeah...Anyway, why do you want to find this secret base?" -Goten asked curious.

"A back up plan. You'll see once We'll get to the Resistance." -Bulma replied, before she saw something."Hold on Goten-kun. I see somebody." -At that Goten stopped and too saw somebody on roof of a building.

"What a normal person is doing here?" -Goten wondered, before flying toward the person. They let their presence be know once their landed."What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be outside." -Goten said to a girl, who move her eyes toward them. Her eyes winded in suprise.

"Bulma-san? You're alive?" -Girl said in shock.

"Yes, I am Bulma, but not the one you know." -Bulma replied with smile."I'm from different timeline."

"I see...My name is Mai. I'm friend of Trunks." -Mai introduce herself."I'm glad that you are here. Can you explain what happend to Gohan and Trunks? Who's that man fighting with Black?"

"I'll explain on the way. Can you lead us to the Resistance base?" -Goten asked and Mai noded."Okey grab onto me and let's go."

 **[West Station, The Resistance base]**

"So those are the last, huh?" -Bulma asked seeing few children, adults and elders.

"That's just wrong...We have to make Black and Zamasu pay." -Goten said seriously, while clenching his fist.

"Yeah...Still is hard to believe that Gohan-san fused with Trunks. I just hope they'll be able to defeat Black." -Mai said with sigh.

"I'm not sure about that. Fusion works only for 30 minutes. 10 if they use higher form of Super Saiyan." -Goten explained and Mai eyes winded."I sensed that they used SSJ3, so their fusion will run out any minute now. So Bulma-san...What's your plan?"

"We have to take those people out of here. What I'm about to do need more space then this." -Bulma explained and Mai order her soldiers to help everyone get out of the tunel.

Once everyone got outside Bulma look around and noded to herself.

"What now?" -Mai asked confused, while Bulma took a single capsule out of her pocket. Then she throw it at the ground and in poof of smoke a bunker appeared."Woah..."

"Ta-da! Everyone get into the bunker!" -Bulma said, showing the entry.

"What is your plan?" -Goten asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"Just you wait..." -Bulma said with wink. Once everyone got into the bunker, Bulma said to them."Remember not to open those doors no matter what. We'll come for you soon." -With that he close the doors and press a button on a pad. In the poof of smoke bunker turn to a capsule again.

"Bulma-san...What did you just do?" -Mai and Goten asked dumbfounded.

"Don't worry! They're fine. It's my new prototype of capsules that can contain living things." -Bulma explained and the two paled.

"P-Prototype?!" -They exclaimed and Bulma chuckled.

"Don't worry! I've test them before on a bird! It worked, so don't worry about them" -Bulma assured and Mai sighed, while Goten face palmed himself."Anyway now for the main part." -She took another capsule and throw it at the ground. In poof of smoke another time machine pop out.

"Wait did you build another time machine?" -Goten asked in suprise.

"Yes and No. This is time machine of my creation, but it was made by future me. This was used by Cell 15 years ago." -Bulma explained shortly."I've repair it just in case if We ever need it. But I also have another time machine in here." -She added showing an extra capsule. Then she throw it to Goten who caught it."Hold onto it, just in case. I and Mai-san will travel back to the past. With that you don't have to worry about human population safety."

"That's brilliant idea, Bulma-san!" -Mai said with smile on her face.

"Good thinking. Well, I'll be joining the rest then. Wish me luck!" -With that he used Instant Transmission and vanish from their sight.

 **[Elsewhere, Black vs Gohanks.]**

Gohanks was pouring a barrage of punches and kicks on Black, who was simply blocking them. Then the two vanish and start clashing together, creating a powerful shock waves. Suddenly they stopped. Black without a sweat on his forehead and Gohanks breathing heavily.

"What's the matter? Are you out of the energy already?" -Black taunted and Gohanks gritted his teeths."Let's just end this..."

Black start charging his own Kamehameha wave, while Gohanks puts both of his hands forward and then towards his side, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. When the two were ready, they fire their respective attacks at one another. Once the attacks collide, they cause a large explosion and bright light to erupt.

Both Goku and Zamasu stopped and shield themself from the light. Once the glow faded, they saw Black was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, Gohanks was still there, barely holding himself up. Suddenly he split back into Gohan and Trunks.

"Our fusion..." -Trunks breathed.

"Yeah it's our...Black is nowhere to be found..." -Gohan panted." I quess We won..."

"Think again, you stupid mortals." -Suddenly Black appeared in front of them. He send Trunks away with a Ki blast. Gohan tried to went for a punch, but Black used energy blade and stab his left lungs, causing him to gasp.

"Gohan!" -Goku cried as his Son got stab."You Bastard!" -Saiyan wanted to go and help his Son, but Zamasu appeared in front of him."Get the hell out of my way, I'm way stronger than you!"

"If you say so..." -With that Zamasu created a Ki sphere and send it toward Goku at blinding speed. Goku wasn't fast enought to dodge. So he got hit and send toward the ground."Stupid Saiyan..."

Zamasu(Full power)-3,450,000,000,000,000

"You...Bastard..." -Gohan snarled, causing Black to chuckle."Just who...are you?"

"The heart beating within this body...Belongs to Zamasu." -At that Gohan eyes winded in shock."Wanna hear my story? It happend way before I attacked this timeline. I was a Supreme Kai once, who just wanted a justice and peace. But you mortals were a failures created by Gods. Gods gave you intelligence and you used to destroy life. I had to correct this mistake, but I needed the power..." -He explained with sick grin."So after hearing that somebody fought with Majin Buu and survived, I've decided to steal this person body. Your body..."

"There is one problem though..." -Suddenly Goten appeared behind Black, already in SSJ4 form. He look a bit different. His hair becames slightly longer, spikier, and has an increased glow. Muscle mass also increases, but not enough, aura increased in size and becames more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge."You should be dead by now..." -Goten punched Black away, sending him toward the ground.

Goten(Ascended SSJ4)-8,500,000,000,000,000

Goten quickly grab his Brother and gave him a Senzu Bean. After swallowing it, Gohan was able to hold himself up.

"Are you okey?" -Goten asked and his Brother noded.

"You made it just in time..." -Gohan said with smile."Can we switch? I'm not sure if I have any streanght left in me to fight him..."

"Sure thing, Bro..." -He said, while fist bumping. Goten then glanced at the Black who got out of the crater and start flying toward him."So tell me Zamasu...How are you still alive?"

"It's quite simple you know..." -Black started with chuckle."I am Zamasu from the original timeline, before Trunks arrival to the past disorder the natural flow of time. I was safed thanks to the time ring from my former Master, Gowasu. After getting everything I needed...I collected Super Dragon Balls and wish to switch my body with Son Gohan. From that point I traveled across all 12 universes to find one without a God of Destruction. And thus I ended here and convince my counterpart to join my cause." -He explained with twisted smile.

"Monster..." -Gohan snarled at Black."What have you done to me who had your body?"

"I killed him, in front of your wife and child." -Black replied and Gohan heart beated."And then...I killed them too."

Gohan heart stopped for a second. Not only he stole his body and kill him...He killed his wife and baby daughter. A baby...That was the most evil thing one could do. The rage, sadness and fury were building up inside of Gohan body. Boiling to the point of explosion. Even though it was now an alternative timeline...In his heart it still happend. He felt even more rage than during the Cell Games.

"Wuuuaaaaahhh!" -Gohan screamed as he start powering up against his body. He turn into SSJ2 and suddenly a blue aura form on top of his golden. Slowly they start to merge and form the new color...Dark Green.

Black, Goku, Trunks and Zamasu gulped at Gohan new form. Goten only raise his eyebrow.

"I won't forgive you...I won't spare you...I won't allow you to ruin people's life anymore..." -Gohan declared."I'll kill you Black...I'll gut you out and rip you apart slowly and painfully..." -He promised in hollow voice that scared Black.

Gohan(Super Saiyan Green, Rage mode)-8,900,000,000,000,000

Without a warning Gohan appeared in front of Black and punch him straight in the stomach, causing him to spit some blood. Then he spin kick him in the back, causing his too crash on the ground again. As Black hit the ground, Gohan appeared right next to him. He kneeled, grab his head and lift it. Then he start slamming it against the ground couple of time, before lifting him. Then he throw at the building, then he vanish. He reappeared inside of the building where he throw Black. After he went thought the wall and landed on the floor, Gohan look at him with hatred and disgust.

"Like I told you...I'll tear you apart...limb by limb for what you have done." -Slowly he made his way toward Black, who barely could lift a finger.

 _'This isn't good...I have no other choice.'_ -Zamasu thought, as he decided to switch his potara earing and so he put on his other ear. The earing start to glow and so Black's.

Black's body was pulled by invisible force toward Zamasu. After few second their bodies start fusing together. After the fusion, there was completly new person hovering in the air. The fusion heavily resembled Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Gohan Black, including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Gohan Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Gohan Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger.

"My form is justice...My form is the world!" -Fusion exclaimed."Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful...immortal and most powerful god...Zamasu!"

Zamasu(Fusion)-12,500,000,000,000,000

Everyone beside Goten gasped. He just stare at Zamasu with snort. But at the same time he was excited. Finally somebody stronger than Beerus and Whis. Gohan gritted his teeths, before charging toward Zamasu with his fist aim at his face. Zamasu simply grab his hand then broke his arm with ease. Gohan screamed in pain and Zamasu them punch him in the face, sending him flying backward toward the ground. Goku quickly caught his falling son and narrow his eyes at Zamasu.

Goten simply floated toward Zamasu with smirk on his face. Zamasu raise his eyebrow at him.

"So you must be Son Goten." -Zamasu stated."Your Brother was talking highly about you. Are you really that strong?"

"I could ask you the same thing." -Goten retorted with chuckle. Then he reverted back to his base form, confusing Zamasu."Let's see how you can handle my Super Saiyan Purple." -With those words, he immediately turn into Super Saiyan Purple.

Goten(Super Saiyan Purple)-13,400,000,000,000,000

"You really are something else...But it change nothing." -Zamasu said with chuckle."Don't assume such a transformation will allow you stand up to a god like me!" -He shouted, while firing giat orb of energy at Goten.

Goten simply grab the orb and then squeeze it, causing detonation. Zamasu gasped, as Goten simply smirked.

 _'Woah...He's equal to Zamasu now!'_ -Trunks thought in shock and awe. _'I've never expected Goten-san to be this strong...'_

"Mortals constantly imitate gods. Why is that?" -Zamasu asked chuckling, while a pure white halo formed behind him."Because gods are great? Because gods are beautiful? But, is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? What becomes good when done by gods...becomes evil when done by mortal...and becomes a sin." -Suddenly Goten punch him the face and kick him, causing him to crash at the wall of near building.

"Sorry, but I hate monologues. Why does every single bad guy must have a monologue?" -He wondered with chuckle."By the way, you're way open there. C'mon, mister god. I'm through listening of your garbage."

"I will not hear your repentance, mortal!" -Zamasu yelled, while getting out of the wall and charging at Goten.

"Now that's more like it..." -Goten said to himself, blocking Zamasu fist.

 **End of Chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 17

"Power and Destruction!"

 **[Future, Goten vs Zamasu]**

Goten block Zamasu punch with ease. They he grab Zamasu by his arm and throw him away. Then he went after him and once he got near him, Goten blasted him with barrage of Ki orbs. But Zamasu simply block them or punch out of his way. From the halo on his back, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades at Goten, who used Instant Transmission to escape. Then he reappeared behind Zamasu and charged his Final Shrine Attack. He fire it toward Zamasu halo and destroyed in the process.

"You stupid monkey!" -Zamasu snarled, turning toward Goten who smirked."You shall pay for your disrespect to a god!"

"Bring it..." -Goten taunted, causing Zamasu to gritt his teeths. Then he caught something off. He saw Zamasu face slowly becoming purple and turning into some time of slime. _'Is he losing his temper? Or is it because he's fused Black?'_

Zamasu poured a barrage of Ki blasts on Goten, who was simply avoiding them or slicing them in half. Goten was making sure to tire Zamasu out and find the way to get rid of him. He had immortal body and Saiyan power, but something wasn't right. But it didn't matter. He still had few options to defeat him. And beside now he can go all out against this guy. Zamasu didn't know what he got himself into. A total mess.

Suddenly Goten kick Zamasu face and then grab it, pulling him toward the ground. Young Saiyan grab Zamasu arm and start twisting it.

"What's wrong? Is this all the power of a god has?" -Goten mocked with smug expression.

Goten(SSJP, max power)-14,500,000,000,000,000

"Don't be pretentious!" -Zamasu barked as his eye glowed.

Zamasu(Fusion, enraged)-13,300,000,000,000,000

Goten back away from Zamasu and landed on the ground. Then Zamasu reappeared with his fist aiming at Goten. Saiyan lock his fist with his opponent. Each of them were fighting for domination. But Goten was simply too strong despite constant anger of Zamasu.

"Enought of this!" -Suddenly Zamasu entire arm grow and become purple and slimy. Same happend to half if his face.

He pushed Goten and then punched him in the guts. Then he slam Goten on the ground.

"It's over, mortal." -Zamasu said seriously, as he charged his energy blade.

Then he went for the kill, but Goten raise up with his own blue energy blade. He pierced Zamasu left lung causing him to stop and look at his wound.

"I can do that too, you know." -Goten said with smirk."Oh? Are you in pain? Aren't you supposed to be immortal?"

"Yes. I am immortal." -Zamasu stated with chuckle."I am immortal and cannot be defeated. I shall defeat you and erase all mortals... and bring forth the dawn of a world that shall never be sullied."

"Are you sure about that?" -Goten asked, confusing Zamasu."You're not immortal anymore and won't erase all mortals. Wanna know why? Because you fused with a mortal named Son Gohan. He'll remain in your body forever. Your choice to fuse with him damped your immortality. I can destroy your body at any moment now." -Saiyan stated with chuckle."So how about We end this right here?" -He asked, while transfoming into another form. The light blinded Zamasu for a second and then He start sweating. Goten turn into SSJ4B with smirk on his face.

Goten(Super Saiyan 4 Blue)-18,000,000,000,000,000

"Mortals are truely foolish." -Zamasu said, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow."Son Gohan shall remain in my body? Exactly! This is my wish! Listen, mortal...Listen Son Goten...You are mortal, yet you have obtained power to surpass even gods. You are personification of the failure of the gods who created this universe!" -Zamasu power up, grab Goten energy blade and crush it. Then he drifted to the air and look from above at Goten."As such, by becoming the one with Son Gohan...I have taken on the sins of mortals and the failure of gods in this body! This is truly the duty of a god!" -At that Goten sighed.

"You always have the last word, don't you?" -Goten asked annoyed.

"All of this is for the universe...For the world..." -Then Zamasu start crying, causing Goten to sweatdrop.

"Are you crying?" -Goten asked in disbelieve. He was the most pathetic enemy he faced so far.

"Yes! The world will be purified with my tears!" -He exclaimed as his aura took a new form. It partialy look like a bird. Then suddenly he start getting bigger and bigger. Goten only shook his head at how pathetic he was."Mortals, be wiped out! Everything will fall...beneath Zamasu!"

Zamasu(Fusion, buffed, Beyonds his limits.)-16,300,000,000,000,000

 _'What is this battle turning into?'_ -Goku wondered, while glancing at Gohan. 'Just like Goten you've unlocked new form of Super Saiyan. This truely end of my era...It's your time to shine and protect everyone...Good think that Bulma traveled back in time with everyone.'

Goten charged at Zamasu ans pour a barrage of punches on him. He was being push back, trying to block Goten with his messed up arm.

"What's the matter? Can't that body seeped in all your rage keep up with my speed?" -Goten tauned, causing Zamasu to gritt his teeths. He tried to slash Goten, but he simply dodged the energy blade.

Thanks to that dodge, Goten was able to kick Zamasu in the chest and then punch him in the face. That push Zamasu to the wall, leaving him no way to dodge or back off.

"This'll end this!" -Goten exclaimed. Suddenly an image of Shenron appeared behind Goten, who smirked.

"Wait, what? Is that Shenron?" -Goku asked himself. _'That's right...He's fused with Shenron.'_

Goten start charging the Kamehameha wave and then fire it at Zamasu, who's eyes winded. Golden Shenron then start to follow and spin around Kamehameha wave.

 _'What is this? What is this power coming from?!'_ -Zamasu scream inside of his head.

Dragon Kamehameha-24,000,000,000,000,000

Zamasu screamed as Kamehameha wave hit and start to rip his body apart. As Shenron image roared, there was nothing left of Zamasu body.

"Just like that...Nothing left." -Goten declared with victory smirk. Then he felt something."No way...How did he?"

Suddenly large column of dark energy erupted from the place where Zamasu disappeared, growing up into the sky and splitting into multiple beams before taking on a cloud-like form.

Trunks, Goku and Gohan look at the sky in horror as Zamasu sick expression appeared on the clouds. Then his maniacal laught sounded through everyone ear.

"What a stubborn god..." -Gohan snarled, before powering up he like did last time. But suddenly his new form vanish."What? What the...?"

"Don't push yourself Gohan. Here take the Senzu bean." -He took a single bean out of his Gi and feed it to Gohan.

"As if he's trying to absorb the Earth...No...He wants to become the universe!" -Goten exclaimed, as he sensed that Zamasu sick Ki was spreading out of the entire Earth globe."This isn't good..."

Zamasu(Will/Entity)-55,600,000,000,000,000

Then one of the Zamasu faces open a mouth that fired a volcanic energy beam toward the Goten. Goten quickly dodged and then he saw that few more mouths also open and start shooting toward his team. Goten gritted his teeths and look at Trunks.

"Trunks!" -Goten called getting Trunks attention."Get everyone back to the past! I'll deal with him by myself!"

"What are you talking about?" -Goku yelled toward Goten."We're not leaving you behind!"

"You have too! I won't risk your life! Go back, I may have an idea!" -Goten shouted, while dodging another beam of energy. He look at his Gohan, who had the same expression as his Dad. Then he saw Trunks appearing behind Goku and Gohan and hitting them in the necks, knocking them out. He caught them by their Gi's."Trunks..."

"I understand what you mean...Forgive us for leaving you." -Trunks apologized and then gritted his teeths.

"It's okey...I'll stall him so run. NOW!" -Goten shouted and Trunks noded. Saiyan power up to the maximum.

Goten(SSJ4B, Max Power)-21,000,000,000,000,000

Entire attention was now paid to Goten and the power he was emitating. Trunks used that oppotunity and start looking for a good spot to use time machine.

 **[The Present. Beerus Planet.]**

"I have unpleasent feeling...A flow of negative energy that makes my skin tingle." -Whis complained, while Beerus was meditating.

"It's that Zamasu guy." -Beerus said, opening his eyes."Something happend in the future. It's having an affect on the present."

 **[Future. With Goten.]**

Goten was dodging Zamasus energy beams as best as he could. He was fast, faster then him. He was firing Ki blast at him, but it was unaffective. Each time he fired an attack, it bounced of the sky.

' _C'mon Trunks! What's taking you so long?'_ -Goten thought in frustration. _'I don't know how long I can keep him off like that...'_

Trunks put Goku and Gohan in the time machine and close the wind field. He set the course and then slam the red button. His machine start to glow, before floating a little and vanishing from the sight.

Goten finally sensed that Trunks and the rest Ki's were gone. Young Saiyan landed on the ground and look up at the sky.

"I don't know if this'll work, but I have to try..." -Goten said to himself."Uwaaaaaahhhhh!" -Young Saiyan start to roar, as his aura flared and became silver. He was continiously roaring as Zamasu faces change their expressions. The entire Earth start to shake violently."Aaarrrraaaaaaggghhhhhh!" -The clouds were push away as Goten body start to emitate a ocean of negative colors surrounding him."Nnnnnnhaaaaaaggghh!" -With final cry Goten released all his power that cause ground to crack and exploded, creating a massive crater. **_(A/N:Imagine Goku when he transform to SSJ3 againt Janemba in Fusion Reborn. Play that scene to feel it better. Eng Dub.)_** Goten turn into Super Saiyan 5.

Goten(SSJ5, Supress to save the planet)-62,000,000,000,000,000

"It's over Zamasu!" -Goten shouted, pointing his finger at one of the faces."You won't defeat Super Saiyan 5...So I won't spend too much energy on you." -He start charging his Final Shrine attack that now look like a black orb cover by a white light." **Final Shrine Attack!** " -Goten exclaimed and fired his attack at Zamasu will and blow up the cloud.

But his attack did not stop there, the Final Shrine Attack start moving on it's own and start to destroy the clouds around the world. Soon there was no trace of Zamasu presence.

"I did it...It's finally over." -Goten said smirking. But then his eyes winded. He sensed that the cloud spread out. Now some of the cloud was going back to Earth."I can't be...Did I finish him too late? I don't know how far he has spread. And I can't go on forever." -He wan't sure what to do. Then something came to his mind. He start searching something in his Gi. He found it. A button that Omni-king gave him."Oh for the love of everything, please work!" -He press the button and in a second Omni-king pop out of nowhere."Woah! Zen-chan! It really worked! Thanks for coming!" -Omni-king turn toward Goten with confused expression.

"Who are you?" -He asked."Did you call me?"

"Yeah! I'm Goten." -Goten introduced himself with smile.

"Hmm..." -Omni-king mused under his nose. Then he glanced at his surrounding. There was nothing."What is this? It's terrible. There's nothing here. Did you do this?" -He asked pointing his finger at Goten."Your power level is just high enought to do something like this."

"No! Of course not!" -Goten assured."It was that guy!" -He said pointing at the in coming cloud with Zamasu faces inprinted on them.

"He's annoying." -Omni-king stated.

"Right?" -Goten agreed."Could you help me get rid of him? I don't know how far he spread and I don't know for how long I can keep this form."

"Your power is slowly fading. It's because you didn't master it." -Omni-king agreed and look up to the sky, which was now filled by Zamasu presence."A world like this..." -At that Goten got alerted.

 _'Crap basket...'_ -Goten thought in panic. Omni-king open his arms and on his palms start to glow in bright blue color."B-Before you'll erase this reality, can you at least create a safety barrier around me? Surely I won't survive." -Omni-king thought for a moment before replying.

"Of course, you tried to stop him. So surviving will be your reward." -At that Goten sigh in relief. Then a yellow barrier suddenly formed around him. Then Omni-king start flying toward the sky."The World like this...must disappear!" -Suddenly there was a bright glow and Goten was blinded by it. He could fell the enormous power of pure destruction.

Future Omni-king(annoyed)-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

 **[The Present.]**

Time Machine appeared suddenly on the Capsule Corporation grounds. Everyone waited for their return, even Vegeta who was already back in shape. Trunks landed the machine and took Goku and Gohan out of it.

"What happend there?" -Vegeta asked, glancing at Goku and Gohan."What happend to Goten?"

"He's still there...Zamasu is still alive, but he was too much for us." -Trunks explained, while clenching his fist."I know that I runned like a coward...But Father you don't understand. Only Goten was able to do some damage to Zamasu."

"So what'll happend to Goten-kun?" -Keiko asked in worry. Once he woke up, she find out that Goten went into Future. _'Please...be safe...'_

"Goten-san told us that he had a plan." -Future Trunks replied."I don't know what was that plan, but now We can only wait." -Then He spot a big bunker."What's up with that bunker over there?"

"We took survivors from Resistance base to the present." -Bulma explained."That way, you guys could go all out without a worry."

"It's true...Everyone is in the building." -Mai added, pointing her finger at the near building. Trunks noded and sigh in relief. At least everyone was safe. Then suddenly Goku and Gohan woke up."Hey they up..."

"What happend?" -Goku asked with groan, nursing his neck."Where are We?"

"Is this...the present?" -Gohan asked in shock."Why are We here? What about Zamasu?! Where is Goten?!"

"He's still there...fighting with Zamasu." -Trunks replie with gulp.

"You knock us out?" -Goku asked in disbelieve."What the hell is wrong with you?! We have to get back!"

"Dad's right! We can leave Goten all by himself!" -Gohan agreed."Bulma-san start the time machine!" -Gohan demanded.

"Forgive me...But the time machine is out of fuel." -Bulma apologize quitely.'Should I tell them about another time machine?'

"Kakarrot...Gohan..." -Vegeta said getting their attention."Leave to him...He's the strongest of all us now." -He admitted, shocking everyone."I find it hard to say, but We might never reach his power at this point. Our Era is over...It's time for the younger generation..." -He said with chuckle."I can't believe I'm saying that...A Price of all Saiyan with pride like no any other. How funny."

"So...We just can sit here and wait?" -Gohan asked, clenching his fists.

"Yeah...We have to wait and wait for his return." -Vegeta replied with crossed arms.

 **End of Chapter!**

I'm sorry if you didn't like the previous chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

„Dragon Ball:What If?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 18

„Friends! Future Omni-king meets present Omni-king?"

 **[With Goten.]**

After some time, Goten finaly woke up. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light. Goten start looking around himself to see that he was still in the protective barrier. He was still in his in base form again. He wondered if Future Omni-king was still here. When he turn around he saw him being upside down and moving his arms and legs like a child.

Young Saiyan sensed that barrier weaken, so He decided to destroy it. But before that, Goten took a special pill made by Bulma. Thanks to it, He would be able to last about an 15 minutes without air. He took it and swallow it. Then he power up to SSJ3 that cause barrier to pop. That caught Omni-king attention.

Goten(SSJ3)-6,800,000,000,000,000,

"Oh...it's you." -Omni-king said in emotionless tone."I see you still have some power in you..."

"Thanks. So you really destroyed this universe huh?" -Goten asked, powering down to his base form."How long I was out?"

"About two standard hours. I'm still impress though." -Omni-king replied with small smile."Forgive me, but I had to destroy it. I won't allow a world to be ruled or puluted by somebody with a god complex."

"It's okey. I still have a way to get to home." -At that Omni-king raise his eyebrow."Say...You wanna have a friend?"

"Yeah, I wanna! You want to be my friend?" -Omni-king asked enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind. But I have even better friend for you!" -Goten promised with grin."Wanna come with me then?" -He asked while pulling out a single capsule. Then he press the button and throw it. In poof of some a time machine appeared.

"What's that?" -Omni-king asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well...That's my ticket to home." -Goten replied with nervous chuckle. _'I can't tell him about that time machine...Lord Beerus forbidden me that.'_ -He thought with mental sigh."Anyway hop on in!"

With that Goten and Future Omni-king hop into the time machine. After pressing the button, the time machine vanish from the vast space of nothingless.

 **[Present, Few hours later.]**

It's been a couple of hours since Trunks, Gohan and Goku came back to the past. Everyone was waiting for Goten eventual return. Even Beerus and Whis appeared. Goku nor Gohan could wait any longer.

"Bulma-san! We need to get back to the future..." -Gohan said seriously, as his father noded in agreetment."We can't wait any longer! We don't even know if... if he's..." -Suddenly something sparkled and everyone move their eyes too see Time machine poping out."Goten!"

Everyone cheered as they saw Goten in the machine. After opening the wind field, everyone saw Omni-king with Goten much to their suprise. Beerus immediatly rushed toward the time machine and then bowed to Omni-king.

"W-W-Well, well, Omni-king!" -Beerus greeted in panic and fear."W-W-What a fine day to have you here..."

"Ah, Lord Beerus. Good morning." -Goten greeted with grin."Listen Whis, We have to go there!"

"What's 'there'?" -Whis asked raising his eyebrow. He was also confused why Omni-king was with him.

"Goten-san..." -Future Trunks said getting Goten attention."What happend with our home?" -At that Goten eyes sadden.

"I'll tell you once I'll be done with my promise." -Goten assured with sad smile."I'll be soon..."

With that Goten, Whis and Future Omni-king traveled to Supreme Kaioshin and then they went back to Current Omni-king palace. As they walk with Grand Priest, Future Omni-king shown some kind of happiness. After that they appeared in the throneroom. Current Omni-king floated toward Goten with smile, before he saw his future counterpart.

"Goten, who's this?" -They both asked in unison, while pointing their finger at each other. Goten chuckled and walk to both Omni-king's. He kneeled to their level and look at them with smile on his face.

"Zen-chan, just like I promised, I brought a good friend for you." -Goten said in cheerful tone. Then he grab their arms and make them do a hand shake."Here's your friend!"

"Hey!" -They said to each other with smile."Let's play!" -Then they start spinning and giggling.

"Whis-san, was that your idea?" -Grand Priest asked with smile.

"No, it was Son Goten-san." -Whis replied.

"I envy Universe 7." -Grand Priest said with light chuckle.

"Please come some time...Father." -Whis said, while looking down at Grand Priest.

"Yes. At some point." -Grand pried agreed.

 **[Back on Earth. Capsule Corporation.]**

"So what happend?" -Trunsk and Mai asked as Goten return from Omni-king palace.

"After you went back to the present, I've decided to use my trump card...Super Saiyan 5." -He started, causing Trunks to gasp in shock and Mai to raise her eyebrow."But despite my power, Zamasu will spread across galaxy far than I thought. When I got rid of his presence on Earth, I sensed him coming back." -He explained, while clenching his fist."At the same time, my newly obtained form was fading due to the lack of using it."

"That's when you called Future Omni-king..." -Beerus concluded, taking a bite of fish sausage."And when he saw the state of future version of Universe 7...He decided to erase it forever."

"So this is it? We can't back to our world?" -Mai asked on the edge of tears."So much fighting...We been through so much fighting for nothing?"

"I'm sorry...Forgive me." -Goten said, trying to stay calm.

"Goten-san...You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you could." -Trunks stated."But what now? We're stuck here in the present."

"Hey don't say it's that bad." -Bulma scolded."Beside our times are more peaceful and thanks to Goten you have nothing to worry."

"Yeah, I mean We did miss you." -Gohan said with smile.

"Beside We can make you stronger so you can protect those people from the Future." -Goku added with grin.

"Are you sure this is alright, Trunks?" -Mai asked, clining to him.

"Listen, I've heard everythin from Mom." -Present Trunks started."You've been through enought already. Don't you think you deserve to be happy? In my opinion, you should stay and start new and a bit more peaceful life."

"He's right...But don't you think you can get soft with me being around." -Vegeta said with smirk."Just like with our Trunks, I'll make you reach the new heights."

While Goten was listening to their conversation, Keiko walked to her boyfriend and grab his hand. Goten suprised moved his eyes toward his girlfriend. She gave him a look and he immediatly get what she wanted. Secretly, they sneak out of the conversation and vanish from the Capsule Corporation grounds.

 **[Mountains.]**

Goten and Keiko appeared in their usual spot for training.

"Are you...mad at me?" -Goten asked nervously.

"Why would I? You did the best you could to help Future Trunks." -Keiko replied with grin."I'm happy that you went to future and help everybody. You also keep your promise to Omni-king. I'm proud of you...Of my boyfriend." -She said and then kissed him the lips.

After the kiss the two look at each other with warm smiles. Then they hug each other and stay like that for a bit. Once they broke the hug, Keiko look at him with smirk.

"How about some training, Darling?" -She asked with small blush.

"Sure! I actually want to help you transform into False Super Saiyan and master it!" -Goten agreed with grin.

"But what about your Super Saiyan 5 transformation?" -Keiko asked."You told us that you haven't master it yet."

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll ask Whis to help me with it." -Goten assured with thumb up."Now let us see what We can do about that transformation." -For the next couple of hours, Goten was helping Keiko to transform again.

Eventually, she was able to flare Super Saiyan aura, but the false state itself."Okey...That's should be enought for today. Our Moms must be worry about us." -Keiko noded in agreetment. With last kiss, Keiko went on her way back to her home."Why do I get a feeling that I forgot about something...Ah! I forgot about invitation of Zen-chan! He wanted to see Earth! Oh man...I gotta bring him here soon..." -Goten said with sigh. With that he used Instant Transmission and teleported back to his home.

 **[Two months later, Satan City. Festival of World's Strongest.]**

Today on monday, there was a special festival thrown by World Champion, Mr. Satan. It was something similar to Budokai Tournament, but this time all the money from it was meant for children charity. Goten wanted to ask Keiko-san out, but she and her friends had to prepare for volleyball match in wednesday. She was really good at it and so classmates asked her to join the team.

Goten decided that it was a good opportunity to invite Zen-chan and, if possible , Future Zen-chan. With the Instant transmission, Goten appeared at the entry to the festival. Many people gasped at him appearing out of blue.

"Yosh...Let's get Zen-chan's here." -With that he press the button."I should call Future Omni-king differently..."

Suddenly Present and Future Omni-king pop into existance with smiles on their faces.

"Goten!" -They greeted in unison."It's great that you called us. Are we going to play?" -They asked,while grabbing his hands.

"Sure! That's why I called you two." -Goten said with grin."I've promise to show the Earth, remember Zen-chan? Since you're his friend Zen-kun, you too will have some fun today!"

"Then let's go, let's go!" -They pushed, while pointing their fingers at the festival.

"Hold your hourses...First I must warn you." -Goten said, causing the 'twins' to raise their nonexisting eyebrows."People on Earth don't know about that there are more gods. Like Supreme Kai's or God of Destruction. Despite your power, they might judge your by your appearence. So I'll apologize you for them right now."

"It's okey...We undestand that completly." -Zen-kun assured, while Zen-chan noded in agreetment.

"Can We go play now?" -Zen-chan asked eagerly. Goten after a second smiled and noded.

And so the play a lot. They went to every stand and win most of the times thanks to both Omni-king skills. By the end of initial part of festival, Goten was overwhelm at amount of plushes they won. Now the main event started.

 ** _[Can I have everyone attention?! People from all around the world gathered here for the Charity that Mr. Satan thrown! Many strong warrior will fight and in the finals they'll fight against Mr. Satan himself!]_**

Everyone cheered in viewer stands. Goten and Omni-king's sat somewhere in the middle with a good view. At first it was kinda boring. There was no one at least on Goten Mom's level. Then that guy came. Goten knew him and was suprise to see him again. It's been few weeks or so since they last met. Yusuke Umerashi has return. But why?

[Now! In Semi-finals we have Yusuke Umerashi, a street figther against...Son Goten!]

At that Goten and Omni-king's blinked. What just happend? Why did Goten heard his name being called?

"Goten? Did you sign to take a part in this?" -Zen-chan asked confused.

"No! Why was I called?" -Then he glanced at Yusuke who was narrowing his eyes at him with smirk on his face. Then he glanced over to Mr. Satan special box and saw him waving at him with nervous expression. _'Don't tell me he did what I think he did...'_ "I'll deal with this so wait for me okey?" -The two noded and Goten vanish suddenly.

"Hard to believe you're back." -Goten commented as he reappeared on a battle arena.

"Good you see you too, Goten." -Yusuke retorted with crossed arms."I came back to grab a few things and I heard about this whol festival. So I wanted to see if you'll show up. Let's say I 'persuaded' Mr. Satan enroll you into the semi-final matches."

"That's sneaky Yusuke-san...Not bad, but do you really think you can win?" -Goten taunted with cocky smirk."Not to brag about it, but I've received training from a God of Destruction."

"If you think that's gonna scare me off, then you have to try harder." -Yusuke said with chuckle."I'm not gonna give up and let you be the strongest. I don't care about a God level training, I'll still beat you..." -He declared, while pointing his finger at him.

Yusuke(Post Dark Tournament Saga)-15,000,000

'I quess I've found myself my own Vegeta...' -Goten thought with chuckle."Fine, show me how strong you become then." -He said taking a fighting pose.'Supringly he's not that weaker than Keiko-chan...'

 _ **[As We can all see Son Goten finally arrived! Now We can begin the Semi-finals!]**_

Yusuke took his own fighting pose and flared his blue aura. Raising his eyebrow Goten flared his base form aura.

Goten(Supress against Yusuke)-50,000,000

Goten allow Yusuke to charge at him, giving him upper hand. Yusuke start punching and kicking him. Youn Saiyan simply block him with single finger, which make him furious. Then he formed a gun with his hand and shoot a blue beam toward Goten. A little suprise, he was still able to block it. He only felt tiny sting. Then he saw another beam coming and again he block it.

"Sorry, but that just tickles me." -Goten said smugly , causing Yusuke to gritt his teeths."Allow me to show you a proper energy beam, Yusuke-san." -With that he fired a single beam from his finger toward Yusuke. He barely dodged it. The beam hit the wall and make a whole in it."Are you still wanna proof me something? Well then I propose you to meet King Kai in after life realm. He should a great teacher to start with at your level now." -Goten suggested and vanish from the sight. Then he reappeared behind Yusuke with energy blade next to his neck."Now I'd recommend you to forfeit..." -Yusuke eyes winded in shock.

 _'What is he?_ ' -Yusuke thought in shock. _'Just how strong he really is?'_ -He wondered, before making his decision."Fine! I forfeit..."

 _ **[What a short, but shocking battle! The winner by forfeit...SON GOTEN!]**_

 **End of Chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

„Dragon Ball:What If?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 19

„An Unknown Threat? A request and warniming from Omni-king's!"

 **[World's Strongest Festival]**

Once Goten took care of Yusuke, he forfeit his fight against Mr. Satan. After that he, Yusuke and Omni-king's went somewhere more private.

"I see a lot of happend when I was gone." -Yusuke commented, after hearing Goten story."It's still hard to believe that there is God of All gods."

"Same with you. You've been through a lot." -Goten said with chuckle. Then he nocited something." Hey Zen-chan, Zen-kun...you two are quiet for some reason. Is everything alright?"

"There is something you must hear. But in private." -Zen-kun said referring to Yusuke.

"It's okey. I understand. Well it was great to see you." -Yusuke said, standing up from the bench. Then he start to walk away from them."I'll consider training with King Kai." -With that he was gone.

"So...what is it guys?" -Goten asked curious, as they look at him with blank expression.

"It's an important matter." -Zen-chan said in serious tone, suprising young saiyan."There is unknown threat, who's stealing my powers. I'm starting to feel drain even here. I don't know who is it or how he's/she's doing this...But We cannot allow that." -At that Goten gasped.

Omni-king(Present)-2,100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

"It true. My power is lesser that it should be." -Zen-kun added, while glancing at his hand."If we won't stop that person...The consequences are going to be beyond bad. We fought that this Universe Survival Tournament might a good chance to get this person attention. We're planing to tell everyone that if they'll fail, their Universe will be erased." -He explained and Goten eyes winded."Don't worry We won't really destroy them. It's just a bluff."

"That way, our enemy will have to show himself." -Zen-chan said and Goten poundered the idea.

"It's not terrible, but are you sure this'll work?" -Goten asked and the two noded."I see...Who ever this is, he or she will get into a total mess. I'll help as much as I can..."

"That's the case. You're one of the strongest being in all 12 universes right now." -Zen-chan stated."And you can become even stronger. Strong enought to help us deal with this enemy."

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to become stronger and master Super Saiyan 5 transformation before the Universe Survival Tournament." -Goten promised with serious expression.

"There is place where you can train all you want and somewhere where the time doesn't flow." -Zen-kun informed, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow."A Dragon Realm. There you can meet the seven dragons, each representing a single Dragon Ball that was infused into you."

"Really? But I don't know where is it." -Goten said, while scratching his chin.

"No worries. Just try to sense the Dragon Ki signature. Remember that you're fused with a Dragon. It's easier to sense other Dragons that way." -Zen-kun said with smile. Goten noded and put his two fingers on his forehead."If you'll be able to sense other Dragons signature, then there is a chance for you to teleport to their Realm." -After few a minute, Goten finaly sensed something."We'll go back to the palace. It seem like you found that place, so go and train there. Take your time there. You have whole month before the tournament." -With that the two Omni-king's vanish from Goten sight.

"Let's go there for a moment and see the place." -With that he teleported and left the spot.

 **[Dragon Realm.]**

Suddenly Goten appeared in totally different place. He found himself in vast jungle with mountains and rivers all around him. He was amazed as how beautiful this place was. Suddenly he heard something in the bushes and turn around.

"I know you're there. Just show yourself." -Goten said seriously and after a second, a creature came out of the bushes.

It was a creature, which kinda reminded him a mole. But what shock him was the fact that there was a dragon ball on his head. A seven star one.

"Um...Who could you be?" -Goten asked confused, still focused on dragon ball.

"Ah...It's you Son Goten." -Creature realized, suprising Goten."We've been waiting for you. Listen before you'll go anyfuther I must warn you. I may not be that strong, but my brothers and sister won't allow you to past that easly. My name is Naturon Shenron."

Naturon Shenron(Seven Star Dragon)-700,000,000

"Wait a second! What are you talking about?" -Goten demanded."Explain this!"

"Can't do. I have came here only to warn you. That's all...bye." -With that start digging the earth and after few seconds he was gone.

"Well...Let's look around." -With he start flying in one direction. After some time he arrived at the large lake."Woah...What a beautiful lake."

Suddenly the wind pick up and Goten got alerted. Something was not right. Suddenly water form a whips that start attacking him. With ease, Goten simply avoided and destroyed those water whips. Once he was done, he look at the lake again to see a female standing on the water. She appeared to be some kind of sea princess. She had a dragon ball on her forehead.

"Okey...Who You're now?" -Goten asked in a bit annoyed tone.

"My name is Oceanus Shenron." -She introduce herself with slight bow."It's an honour to finaly meet you Son Goten."

"Yeah, get to the point. I still don't understand what's going on." -Goten said with sigh, which cause her to scoff at him.

"I forgot the fact you're a brat. Oh well...Let's just say you have to defeat me and my brothers." -Oceanus explained and Goten raise his eyebrow."Show me what you got!"

Oceanus Shenron(Six Star Dragon.)-700,500,000,000,000

"I quess there is nothing I can do, huh?" -Goten asked and Oceanus noded."Fine then. Let's make this quick.

Goten(Supress againts Oceanus)-850,000,000,000,000

Suddenly multiple bubbles formed above the water of the lake. Goten raise his eyebrow before She fired those bubbles at him in high speed. With an ease, Goten avoided those bubbles or destroy them. Goten then went for the punch and aim it at Oceanus face. She block it, using the wind as her shield. Then she formed a tornados around them, causing Goten to shield himself from the agressive wind.

Then she transformed her lower body into a tornado and went after Goten. She formed wind blades on her hand and start cutting Goten, causing to back off and crash at one of the tornados. He bounced off it and Oceanus again cut him on the chest, making a medium wound. Goten gritted his teeths from the pain.

"Okey, that's enought!" -Goten shouted, flaring his Ki and powering up."I had it. I don't know what you want, but I just wanted to talk! If you won't, then I'll just look for somebody else."

Goten(Still supressing.)-2,300,000,000,000,000

Goten flared his aura, dismissing the tornados. Oceanus scoffed at him and powered up on her own. They look at each other and then charged.

Oceanus(Power up)-2,000,000,000,000,000

Goten formed familiar energy blade and so Oceanus. Then they pass each other. One landed on the lake while other on the tree branch. After few seconds, Oceanus dropped on the ground with wound on her stomach. She barely scratch Goten right shoulder.

"You...Damn, that was fast." -Oceanus commented, while lying on the ground already.

"You're not bad yourself." -Goten said with slight smirk."But you don't look like you want to talk, so I'll leave."

"H-Hey! Don't tell me you'll...leave me here?" -She shouted after Goten, who chuckled.

"You're a Dragon. Beside it's not that serious wound." -Goten replied."Just enought to let me pass through you. If you excuse me, I must go..." -With that Goten flared his aura and fly away.

"He's strong...Let's see what happend next." -Oceanus said with light chuckle, before her body faded away.

 **[Further into the forest.]**

"First that mole and then this chick." -Goten said to himself with tired sigh."So each of them represent a single Dragon Ball, huh? I wonder how strong is the next one..."

"Wanna find that out?!" -Someone suddenly said and Goten was punch by somebody. The punch was strong enought to send him flying, while going through many trees."Pathetic, is that all you got?"

Goten stop himself and regain his balance. He narrow his eyes at the creature that punch him. It was a dragon/dinosaur like being, which was incredibly tiny in height, not even reaching up to Goten belt. He had a five star dragon ball on his stomach. He felt a bit ashamed of being punch, by this little guy.

"I am Rage Shenron! I'm your next opponent, so you better prepare yourself!" -He introduce himself and then charged at Goten in high speed. A little suprise Goten block the incoming punch. Though it was quite a punch from someone so little.

Rage Shenron(Five Star Dragon)-4,000,000,000,000,000

Goten was pushed back untill he transformed into Super Saiyan. He stopped Rage Shenron, lift him and throw him at the near rock.

"Okey...Nice to meet you too." Goten retorted with annoyed tone."What do you have to say? Your sister and brother were not pretty straight forward."

Goten(SSJ)-4,600,000,000,000,000

"I have nothing to say to you. I'll just smash you the pieces you punk!" -He shouted, launching himself at Goten.

Without a warning Goten charged at Rage with his fist's cocked. The lock their fist, as a electric discharge formed around them. Young Saiyan then charged a Ki orb abd fired it at Rage, knocking him off the balance.

He used that chance charged Final Shrine Attack. Rage Shenron regain his balance and formed X-formation with his arms. Goten fired his attack on Rage Shenron, pushing him back through the forest. Goten smiled and the saw a yellow beam of energy heading his way. He quickly got out of the away.

"Is that all? Don't make me laught!" -Rage snarled coming out of the bushes. Goten scoffed and then charge his Kamehameha wave."Oh no you don't!" -Rage vanish from the spot and appeared next to Goten."It's over, brat!" -He aim for the punch, but then his fist passed right through Goten body."What the hell?!"

Then suddenly he sensed real Goten next to him. He moved his eyes to see Goten with his kamehameha wave ready. He fired it at Rage, pushing him toward the sky. When he was done, Goten waited for Rage to show up, but there was no sight of him. Shaking his head, Goten went off.

Now he travel to a top of a mountain. But what suprised him was the fact that it was actually volcano. Despite the look, it really was a volcano. He had a great view from it. He saw a vast desert and ice lands then he saw a giant palace. Suddenly he pick another Ki signature. He turn around to see another Dragon. This time it was green colored. He had a two star dragon ball on his forehead.

"Who you might be?" -Goten asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Haze. A two star Dragon." -He introduce himself."Shall we get this thing started?"

Haze(Two Star Dragon)-3,000,000,000,000,000

"Again...no explanation. I'll make this quick since you seem to be weak." -With that Goten appeared in front of Haze and gave hard punch in the stomach.

Goten(SSJ2)-5,400,000,000,000,000

Haze gasped for air, but somehow remain his place. Goten then held his hand in front of Haze face and fired a powerfull Ki blast. That push Haze off the moutain and even further an eventually he end up in the forest, where he fought Oceanus.

"Well that was indeed pathetic." -Goten said with disappointment."Now let's check that Palace. Maybe there is somebody who might help me actually."

With that Goten drop from the moutain and landed on the desert area. There was a small storm going there suddenly. He decided to fly out of it, but when he tried, he was punch by something.

"Okey, who is this time? Three star Dragon? Four one? One?" -Goten asked, hiding his face from the sand."I know somebody is here...You might as well show up and greet me."

Suddenly Goten saw a shadow with wings. It was getting closer and Goten was able to see that it was another more Dragon looking creature. It had like armor all over his body that had red color.

"Hello there, Son Goten." -Dragon greeted him with smirk."My name is Nouva Shenron. A Four Star Dragon. Pleasure to meet you. Let's begin our fight then."

Nouva(Heat armor)-4,800,000,000,000,000

"At least you're polite." -Goten commented with dry chuckle."But fine. I'm slowly getting tired of this though."

 **End of Chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Dragon Ball:What If?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 20

"The Seven Dragons? New teachers and place to train!"

 **[Desert. With Goten and Nuova.]**

Suddenly the sand storm stopped. Goten now could get a better look at Nuova Shenron. He was quite impress by this level of power. Even though he was hiding pretty well.

"How about you show me your real form?" -Goten suggested, causing Nuova to raise his eyebrow."I know you're hiding your true power, so c'mon show me what you got store in there." -At that Nuova chuckled.

"As you wish...HA!" -With those words he power up. His armor changed to golden color."What do you think?"

Nuova(True form)-7,000,000,000,000,000

"Not too bad. My turn!" -Goten then power up to SSJ3."How about me?"

Goten(SSJ3, max power)-7,000,000,000,000,000

"I quess We're evenly matched." -Nuova said, as Goten smirked."How about that...This fight might intresting after all."

"You should realize that I can become stronger." -Goten taunted."I could easly destroy you, but since you have strenght to fight with Super Sayain 3...I quess I'll give it a shot."

With that the two charged at each other and clashed. They start beating each other simultaneously. The two of them were equal in strenght and speed. Matching each and every hit or block. Goten was excited and so Nuova. Goten fired multiple Ki blast at Nuova who was dodging them. Then he vanish and reappeared behind Goten with Ki orb ready in his hand. He fired it at Goten back pushing to where he wanted. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of Goten. He grab him by his Gi and lift him up.

"Don't tell that's all you got." -Nuova said in slightly disappointed tone. But then Goten chuckled, confusing Nuova.

" **Solar Flare!** " -He exclaimed, placing his hand next to his head. The energy wave blinded Nuova causing him to lose a grip around Goten Gi. Saiyan grab Nuova by his ears and slam on the sand and then lift him."That's not all, trust me!" -He said throwing him toward the sky. He then start charging a True Kamehameha wave."Eat this! True Kamehameha wave!" -He exclaimed and fired his attack toward flying Nuova.

In the last second, Nuova regain his balance and stop himself. He turn toward Goten attack and block with both of his arms. Goten saw that his attack was being block, so he push a little more force behind Kamehameha. He start pushing Nuova and then disappeared. Goten appeared below Nouva and fired Final Shrine Attack at his opponent. Nuova look down and his eyes winded. Slowly Nuova got eaten by his attack. When everything calm down, Goten saw that he was alone now. Nuova was nowhere to be found. With sight, he transform back to base.

"Now let's get moving..." -With that he went toward ice lands. After some time he reach ice lands and suddenly a thick mist formed around him. _'A mist? That's strange...'"_ Okey...I know you're there somewhere. How about we start the fight and I'll move out?" -He suggested and then he heard a chuckle.

"That's so selfish. You don't want to see what's going, but fine." -Finally a shadow appeared and Goten took a fighting stance. Suddenly a new dragon formed infront of him. He look just like Nuova Shenron."My name is Eis Shenron. You met my brother sometime ago. But you gotta do better than that."

Eis Shenron(Three Star Dragon)-8,800,000,000,000,000

"Okey then...let's show me what you got!" -Goten exclaimed, powering up to Ascended Super Saiyan 4.

Goten(ASSJ4)-8,600,000,000,000,000

Goten and Eis charged at each other and clash with thir arms. Goten went for the kick in the head, but Eis block it with his wing. Eis aim his fist at Goten face, but Saiyan formed a Ki orb in his hand and fired it Eis face. Goten got away from Eis and then poured a barrage of Ki blast at him. He paused, waiting for smoke to clear out. Then he saw Eis without a scratch, causing Goten to gritt his teeths. Instead, Eis power up without him realizing it.

Eis Shenron(Power up)-9,600,000,000,000,000

His eyes winded in suprise. How did he get so strong so suddenly? Ascended Super Saiyan 4 might not enought to get rid of him. Instead he decided to go Super Saiyan Blue. Goten return to his normal form and tried to power up to SSJB. But he found himself unable to do it.

 _'What the hell? I can't turn into Blue! Why?!'_ -Goten thought in panic. He look toward Eis who was smirking."What did you do?!" -He demanded, causing Eis to shake his head.

"You have so much to learn. But I'll enlight you...It's our realm and since you make a wish to stay outside of it...We have much bigger control here than you." -Eis explained and Goten eyes winded."So in the other words...We're not allowing you to use any form of god Ki..."

 _'Well crap basket...So that's leave me with Ascended Super Sayain 4 and Super Saiyan 5.'_ -Goten thought, while clenching his fists. Then Goten power up back to Ascended Super Saiyan 4 and narrow his eyes at Eis. _'If anything goes bad, I can still turn into Super Saiyan 5. He can't be stronger than it.'_ "Well you said the god Ki...So how about that?! Kaio-ken!" -He exclaimed as red and thick aura formed around his body.

Goten(ASSJ4, Kaio-Ken)-9,700,000,000,000,000

Eis eyes winded as Goten appeared in front of him and blow a powerfull punch on his stomach and then on his face. Goten grab Eis by his throat and then charged a single handel Kamehameha. He fired his attack on Eis chest and blow him away, causing his to crash on the iceberg. Suddenly a thin ray shoot toward Goten left leg, frozing it. Then more rays shoot toward individual part of his body. By the end of it, Goten was completly frozen from head to toe. His frozen body was slowly falling down untill it crashed on the ground. Thankfuly Goten was still in one piece. Eis got out of now ruined iceberg and appeared in front of Goten.

"Well I quess this over, but you still reach up high enought to battle with me." -Eis said with cocky smirk."Let's leave you here as the reminder that you're nothing but a brat in our eyes."

With that Eis was about to leave, but then he saw that ice around Goten was cracking. Suddenly ice broke sending shard of ice in all directions. Eis just stood there for a second, unfazed. Then his eyes winded, after sensing Goten power level.

Goten(ASSJ4, Enraged+Kaio-Ken)-11,000,000,000,000,000

"I'm not gonna become somebody's decoration!" -He screamed charging at Eis in blinding speed.

He land a powerful blow on his chest knocking the air out of his lungs and grab his face. He fired a beam right on his face, causing Eis to grab his own face and scream in pain. Goten raises his hands to his sides as he would when preparing Vegeta's Final Flash technique, creating two different colored energy spheres, red on his left and blue on his right. He then put his hands together, the two energy spheres spinned around his hand before combining into one. Then he fired it at his opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage on his body. Soon there was nothing left from Eis body. As if he wasn't there at all.

"Never underestimate a Saiyan...Never!" -He shouted to the sky and then he calm down. He moved his eyes and lock them on the palace. Then He fly off to the Palace.

 **[Palace, few minutes later.]**

Goten enter the giant palace. He had to admitt, it was kinda fancy looking palace. He wondered if finally he could get his answers here. Then he pick up another more powerful signature. He turn around to see another, more menacing looking Dragon leaning on the wall. He had a one star dragon ball on his forehead.

"Hello...My name is Syn Shenron." -Dragon introduce himself."I see you defeated all my brothers and sister. Minus, Naturon of course."

"Yeah...Pretty much. Maybe you can explain me why have your siblings attacked me? Also why are you blocking me from the use of god Ki?"

"Do I look like I want to talk with you right now?" -Syn said with chuckle."Let's get this party started!" -With that Syn launched himself at Goten, who power up to ASSJ4 and used Kaio-ken times 2.

Syn Shenron(One Star Dragon)-13,100,000,000,000,000

Goten(ASSJ4, Kaio-ken times 2)-11,400,000,000,000,000

Syn was faster though and so he punch Goten straight in the face, sending flying backward and crashing at the staircase to the upper level. Syn Shenron smirked, before he saw a yellow beam heading his way. He quickly avoided and then block incoming kick from Goten. Saiyan eyes winded as Syn smirked and start smashing Goten body on the ground( **A/N:Like Hulk with Loki** ). Then he look at his head as Goten was upside down to the ground. He got bruises all over his body and his head was bleeding.

"You are weak and pathetic...Nothing without a power of the gods..." -Syn snarled and Goten breathed out."Nothing to say? Well I quess it's over then." -With that he let go of Goten leg, letting him hit the floor. Then he start walking away.

Goten slowly started to get up. He look at Syn with one eye as his other one was closed. He finally get back on his feet, as his hair shadow his face. Dragon then stop and slightly turn toward Goten.

"So you still have some energy left, huh?" -Syn asked with smile. Now he full turn toward Goten and waited for his next move. Goten slowly took a senzu out of his pocket and ate it."Senzu, huh? That's not gonna save you..."

Goten just smiled and then flared his aura to the max. He tighten his muscles and clenched his fist. Suddenly a electric discharge appeared on his body. He begin his battle cry as his Ki start raising up. His aura and his fur along with hair start to change into silver color. Suddenly his body exploded as he released energy from his body. Goten just transform into Super Saiyan 5.

Goten(Super Saiyan 5, max power)-95,000,000,000,000,000

"I'll end this..." -Goten said seriously. Syn chuckled as six shadows appeared behind. It was all Seven dragons now against him."Don't think you'll defeat me by working together..."

"Oh don't worry...We have a way to fight with you." -Oceanus assured with chuckle.

"My sister is right..." -Nuova agreed with smile."Don't think your transformation will save you..."

"How about We just beat this guy and end this...?" -Rage said in annoyed tone.

With that the rest, aside from Syn, start glow in bright orange light. They transformed into dragon balls and then joined Syn body. After all balls fused with Syn body, they appeared on his chest including his own. Goten raise his eyebrow in suprise.

"My name is Omega Shenron...Nice to meet you." -Omega said with smirk on his face.

Omega Shenron-97,000,000,000,000,000

Without wasting his time and losing transformation, Goten charged at Omega Shenron. Omega block Goten punch and then his kick. Goten then shot a Ki blast toward Omega chest, causing him to take step back. Goten and Omega vanish and start reappearing back and forth while fighting. Young Saiyan couldn't believe that Omega Shenron was a bit stronger than his Super Saiyan 5. But he won't give up. Not in the million years he'll give up that easly.

Slowly they start destroying the palace with their might. Goten then quickly charged Kamehameha times ten. Then he fired it, but Omega easly block it. Saiyan used that chance and used Instant Transmission to reappear behind Omega. He grab him in a way to prevent him from moving. Omega simply smirked as three star dragon ball on his chest start glowing. Goten arms start to freeze just like when he was fighting Eis. He took his arms and jumped away before ice could freeze his whole body.

"Nice isn't it? It's one of Eis abillities..." -Omega said as Goten smash his arms together, getting rid of the ice. Omega appeared behind Goten and grab him by his head."So...what's your next trick?" -He asked before turning Goten to face him. He headbutted him, grab him by his throat and then throw him at rubbles.

Goten slowly get up, as Omega appeared in front of him. He look up to him and smirked, confusing Dragon. He start powering up even further and embrace Omega to hold him in place. Then he start his battle cry.

 _'Don't tell me he's about to...?'_ -Oceanus thought in shock inside of Syn head.

 _'He must be bluffing! If he dies then so do We!'_ -Naturon said in panic.

 _'We have to absorb his energy otherwise it's over!'_ -Haze said and everyone agreed.

Slowly they start to absorb Goten energy, draining him before destroy them. Goten slowly felt drain, but he keep pushing. He knew that even with combine forces, it might too much energy for them. His aura slowly start to fade and he was going back to ASSJ4. Everything became blurry for him and Goten was losing his conciousness. He finally let go of Omega and pass out on the floor. Omega could barely move a muscle. Slowly he raise his hand up to the sky and fired powerful beam of energy, releasing the pressure in his body. Panting, Syn released his brothers and sister.

"Man, let's not do this again..." -Naturon whined.

"He's crazy...To think We've end up with him of all people." -Eis complained, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"But you gotta give him that...He's powerful despite the fact that this is our realm." -Syn said and most agreed with him."We gotta work on him. A lot..."

 **End of Chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 21

„More powerful? Goten and the Seven Dragons train together with other Saiyan?"

 **[Palace, few hours later.]**

Goten groaned as he open his eyes. He start to look around and saw a white ceiling. He look to his right to see a Oceanus sitting next to his bed. His eyes fully snap open and Goten jumped from the bed. He took a fighting stance, causing Oceanus to giggle.

"What's so funny? You won't attack me again?" -Goten asked weary. Despite everything that entire fight tired him out. Add those injuries and normal person would be dead.

"It's okey, I won't fight with you." -Oceanus assured with smile."I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Okey..." -Goten said slowly letting his guard down."Maybe finally I'll get my answer. Why did you start attacking me?"

"It was training. We've been training your base and Super Saiyan forms." -She explained with smirk."If you used your god forms then it wouldn't be a real training. You can't make a habit out of using it. You should focus more on your natural forms."

"Naturon could say that from the begining." -Goten complained, causing Oceanus to chuckle.

"You wouldn't take it seriously then." -Oceanus said and Goten noded in agreedment.

"So what now? How I was out?" -Goten asked while looking around the room. It only had a bed, desk, wardrobe and desk with a chair.

"About few hours, but don't worry. Outside of this realm it was only about 2 seconds." -At that Goten eyes winded.

"Wait are you for real?" -Goten asked and Oceanus noded."That's even more amazing than a Time chamber."

"Oh yeah...It was based on our realm after all." -Oceanus said proudly, causing Goten to gasp.

"Hey...Can I ask you something?" -Goten asked and Oceanus noded."Can I bring somebody here? You know to train, since it's better than time chamber."

"It's your realm too, so... Sure. But the max amount of people you can bring is Seven." -She explained and Gote raise his eyebrow.

"Why is that?" -Goten asked confused.

"We cannot break the balance in our realm. Since We fused there an extra room for you, but not for anybody else at the same time. Trust me if that'd happend then everyone will get involved and it'll me a total mess..." -She replied and Gote noded.

"So where is the rest of dragons?" -Goten asked, while placing his hand behind his head.

"They're repairing the palace after your little show of power." -She replied, causing Goten to chuckle nervously.

"Sorry about that..." -He apologized, but Oceanus waved him off."Can I get the detour around the palace?"

"Sure, it's your home too." -Oceanus said nodding.

After small detour, Goten and Oceanus finally saw the dragons finishing the work.

"Look who wake up." -Syn said with smile.

"We should wake up right away, so he'd repair the palace. He did the damage too." -Eis said scoffing.

"Don't be like that Eis." -His twin brother Nuova said with chuckle."Beside We never rebuilded our palace before. A little things like this can be entertaining."

"Even though I agree with Eis, Nuova has a point too." -Rage said with rare smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for the ealier, but I really didn't want to lose." -Goten said with grin, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Even to throw your own life?" -Haze said in disbelieve.

"Well I knew you'd figure something out to stop me." -Goten replied with chuckle, causing Haze to shake his head.

"Anyway you want to train here with your family, friends and girlfriend, right?" -Naturon asked with smile.

"How do you know that?" -Goten asked raising his eyebrow.

"We're the same being with different personalities. We can each others thoughts." -Syn replied, sitting down on the chair."You should be able to hear our thought too."

 _[...Do you hear me Goten...]_

 _[...Yeah, I hear you Syn...]_

"Good. Now then as Oceanus said, you can only bring seven people with you. That's the limit the Dragon Realm can handle." -Syn said, looking straight at Goten face."I think you already pick everyone you'll come with."

"Yeah, but first I have to go and gather them." -He said with smile, before placing his two fingers on his forehead."See ya..." -With that he was gone.

 **[Earth, Goten room.]**

Goten appeared in his room. He look at the watch and saw that Oceanus was right. It wasn't even 5 seconds since he got there. Still it was 9 pm. His Mom could be waiting for him already. So he got out of his room to see Chi Chi sitting on the couch.

"There you are!" -She exclaimed upon seeing her youngest son."Where have you been this long? You said you'd be before 8:50 pm!"

"Sorry Mom...But I've met a classmate and Omni-king had to talk with me." -Goten apologized and explained.

"Still! You are late! Go wash yourself and go to sleep." -Chi Chi said seriously and Goten noded with sheeplish smile.

"Yes, Mom..." -Goten said and walk to the bathroom. After quick bath, he went to sleep. He'll talk with the rest tommorow.

 **[Tomorrow, Dende look out.]**

"So you're telling us that in a Dragon realm time flows way slower than in time chamber?" -Piccolo asked raising his eyebrow."Nice..."

"Pretty much. That's why I want to take you all there." -He said to his chosen team mates.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Keiko and both Present and Future Trunks. After some time Future Trunks and Mai along with survivors accepted the fact of not going back. They decided that this should be a good start for new life. Trunks and Mai rented an apartment near Capsule Corp. despite Bulma's protest.

"So who else gonna be on the team?" -Present Trunks asked."We still have three spots to fill."

Goten poundered for a second. Nothing bad would happend if somehow they'd lost. He glanced at Keiko and smiled.

"How about Keiko for the start?" -Goten suggested and everyone eyes winded.

"Goten that's not good idea." -Gohan said, while scratching the back of his head."Keiko-san is still new at this and beside, just like you said our universe is at stakes. No offense Keiko-san."

"I have to agree with Gohan-san" -Present Trunks said."She doesn't have that much experience after all."

Trunks(Present)-35,000,000,000,000

"I don't mind her going with us to train, but this tournament is too much." -Piccolo said, crossing his arms.

"Hey don't be like that guys" -Goku said, crossing his arms."We still have entire month and time in Dragon Realm. She'll get stronger for sure."

"Kakarrot...I'm not sure about that." -Vegeta said annoyed."Think about it...They are going to be 120 fighters in total. We don't know how strong they are. It might too much for the girl. No Saiyan genes that Whis gave her gonna help." -Goten informed the rest about the fact that Keiko was now artificial Saiyan. Vegeta was kinda piss off about that, but came over it some time later.

"I want to go." -Keiko stated seriously."Even if you don't believe in me, I won't just sit here. I'll get stronger, just you watch." -At that everyone eyes winded, while Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"It's seem like those genes made her into a Saiyan with pride." -Vegeta said with smirk."Fine, let's see if you gonna become stronger."

"It's settled then. Grab onto me and let's go." -Goten said with grin. They formed a circle around him and soon they vanish.

 **[Dragon Realm.]**

Suddenly the group appeared in the palace. Everyone look in awe, aside from Vegeta, at how beautiful this palace was. Then every dragon appeared in front of them. Everyone look at them in confusion before turning to Goten.

"Say hello to Syn, Haze, Eis, Nuova, Rage, Oceanus and Naturon. Shenron in short." -At that everyone eyes winded.

"Hold on are you telling us that they all are the Shenron?!" -Gohan asked in shock. Goten noded in responce."But how?!"

"It's kinda hard to understand, but don't worry they good." -Goten said with grin."Anyway guys, where is training area?"

"It's all around the palace." -Nuova said with smirk."Just find some spot and train."

"We'll train Goten some time later. Go ahead and train." -Oceanus said and walk to Keiko."I'm glad that there is another girl here. At least somebody that I can talk to." -She said with giggle, causing Keiko to smile."How about We train for a little? I want to see what you can do." -With that the two left the group.

"Okey then...Gohan, I and Dad gonna help you master that Super Saiyan Green form." -At that Vegeta gritted his teeths in frustration. Goten grab both Goku and Gohan and teleported.

 _'Not again...'_ -He though with mental sigh."Okey, Present and Future Trunks...After me, We are going to that mountain over there." -With that the two follow their father.

"Then I quess I'll go and train in ice lands." -Piccolo said to himself.

Piccolo(W/O Weights)-25,000,000,000

"I might help you with training." -Nuova offered and Piccolo noded. They fly off toward ice lands.

 **[With Goten, Goku and Gohan]**

Goten teleported his family into the desert lands. They start to look around a see nothing but a sand and few rocks.

"Nice place..." -Goku commented.

Goku(Base form, God essense)-500,000,000,000,000

"So what now?" -Gohan asked eargely.

"Let's train and see if we can trigger your Super Saiyan Green." -Goku said as he transformed into Super Saiyan Purple out of sudden.

"When did you...?" -Goten asked in shock. Gohan just gasped at his power level. It was as big as Goten but was still damn high.

Goku(Super Saiyan Purple)-6,000,000,000,000,000

"Dad...You're not that far from Lord Beerus." -Goten said with grin.

"I know, so how about We all transform into our highest forms?" -He suggested and everyone noded.

Gohan transformed into MSSJB, while Goten transformed into SSJ3. They look at each other and smirked. They vanish and start clashing creating powerful shock waves. Goten then fired many ki blasts at Gohan who was able to block them. Goku charged at Goten, who block and then punch him the face.

 **[With Vegeta, Present and Future Trunks. Mountain.]**

"Okey! All of you'll transform into the highest forms by the time We're finish in this realm." -Vegeta annouced."Now power up to the max!"

Vegeta went SSJB, while Present Trunks transformed into SSJ4 and Future Trunks to SSJ3.

Trunks(Present, SSJ4)-2,000,000,000,000,000

Without a warning, Vegeta charged at Future Trunks and start fighting with him. Present Trunks start charging Garlick Gun and then fired it at the two of them. Both sensed that and avoided the attack.

 **[With Keiko and Oceanus.]**

Oceanus and Keiko appeared by a lake that Goten was fighting with Six star dragon.

"It's so beautiful..." -Keiko said in awe, causing Oceanus to giggle.

"I know. That's my favorite place to be alone from the boys." -Oceanus said with sigh."Sometimes they can be annoying."

"They don't seem to be this bad..." -Keiko said with sheeplish smile.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to know them and you'll learn everything." -Oceanus assured, crossing her arms."So how about you show me what you can do?"

Keiko(Post Black Gohan Saga)-23,000,000

Oceanus(Heavly supress against Keiko)-40,000,000.

"Oh I'll show you! Kaio-ken times two!" -Keiko exclaimed, as she flared her red aura and charged at Oceanus.

Keiko(Kaio-ken times 2)-46,000,000

Oceanus blinked in suprise as Keiko punch her in the face. Then she kick her to the side and fired a Ki blast on her chest sending her crashing on the tree. She quickly charged Kamehameha and fired it toward her. She bast the tree into a pieces. Keiko panted a little, before turning her Kaio-ken down.

"Okey you suprise me..." -Oceanus said walking out of the trees."Let's get our training session started then..."

Oceanus(Less supress)-70,000,000

 **[Ice lands, with Piccolo and Nuova.]**

Piccolo and Nuova crashed together. They start punching and kicking each other. Nuova had to admitt that Namekian was quite strong. He never in his endless life expected something like that to happend. Piccolo fired multiple Ki blasts at Nuova who simply avoided them with fair ease. Namekian charged special beam cannon and fired it at Nuova, who punched his attack and send it toward the ground.

Piccolo(Without Weights)-30,000,000,000

"You're quite strong for Son of Piccolo Daimao." -Nuova quipped, causing Piccolo to chuckle.

Nuova(Heavly supress againts Piccolo)-50,000,000,000

"You're not bad yourself. Tell me you like to destroy this right?" -Piccolo asked looking around. They made quite a mess here.

"It'll piss my brother off. I really hate him, but making him mad gives me a laught." -Nouva said with smile."Let's continue. Gotta get stronger before the tournament, right?"

"Yeah...Let us continue." -With that Piccolo charged at Nuova who smirked.

And so their training started. How long will they train in a realm where time almost doesn't flow? Find out in next chapter of Dragon Ball:What if?.

 **End of Chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 22

„The Universe Survival Tournament Arc begins! Was five years of training was enought?"

 **[Dragon Realm, Five years later]**

It's been five years since Goten brought his team mates to the Dragon Realm. Everyone got stronger than ever. They pass their limits and become too prepared for the tournament. Goten called a meeting in the palace to go back home and rest for the rest of the month. They all appeared after small session and met with Dragons.

"It's five long years, but you made it." -Syn said with smirk, while glancing at everyone.

Vegeta and Goku look pretty much the same, but change their cloths back to ones from fight with Frieza. Future and Present Trunks had longer hairs that were tide in ponytails. Gohan did not change. Piccolo was the same. Keiko become slightly taller and a bit more muscular, while remaining feminine. Goten on the other hand changed his haircut( **A/N:End of DBZ.** ) and had a kanji tatto on his back. It meant Dragon.

Each of them became friends with Dragons. Even Vegeta. He was able to become friends with Eis and Rage. Piccolo with Nuova. Keiko with Oceanus. Future and Present Trunks become friends with Haze and Naruton. Goku become friends with Syn. While Goten become friends with all of them.

"It's a good time to show everyone what you can do now." -Oceanus said with smirk."Keiko-chan you go first." -With that Keiko step forward with smile on her face.

Keiko(Base form)-9,900,000,000

Then she absorbed a God ki.

Keiko(Base Form+God Essense)-370,000,000,000

Then she power up to the False Super Saiyan form. Her hair got spiky, but remain in color. Her aura became golden.

Keiko(False Super Saiyan, God Essense)-890,000,000,000

Goten smiled at how strong Keiko got. Goku and Gohan look at each other and chuckled.

Then she power up and every pick up new energy surrounding her. Suddenly flame aura formed around her body, covering her skin completly. Then red skin pieces start to crumble revealing new Keiko as Super Saiyan God. She had red hair and eyes and look like she aged a little.

Keiko(Super Saiyan God)-21,000,000,000,000

Keiko smirked and then close her eyes. She start to power up even further and then a orange aura formed around her body. Her body exploded with new energy. Everyone closed their from the light and then open them and look at Keiko in total suprise. Oceanus smirked at their expressions.

"Meet new form of Super Saiyan God..." -Keiko said with cocky smirk."Super Saiyan Orange!"

Keiko(Super Saiyan Orange)-220,000,000,000,000

Goten raise his eyebrow in suprise, while the rest gaped like fish.

"Congrats Keiko-san. You outdone yourself." -Goten said with warm smile.

"This is my own unique transformation so don't copy me!" -Keiko said with peace sign and grin."So who's next to show off?"

"Maybe the two of us?" -Future and Present Trunks said in unison. They step out and look at each other with smirk.

Present Trunks(Base form, God Essence)-210,000,000,000,000

Future Trunks(Base form, God Essence)-250,000,000,000,000

They immediatly turn into SSJB and chuckled.

Present Trunks(Super Saiyan Blue)-2,050,000,000,000,000

Future Trunks(Super Saiyan Blue)-2,100,000,000,000,000

"Okey, okey...Is there anything else?" -Goku asked with grin.

"Well...We can turn into Super Saiyan 4, but no there is nothing else." -Future Trunks said with sheeplish smile.

"Okey...Come Vegeta! Let's show them that even their old mans can still pull it of." -Goku said with smile and Vegeta smirked. The two Saiyan step out and look at each other, before nodding.

Goku(Base form, God Essence)-2,300,000,000,000,000

Vegeta(Base fom, God Essence)-2,100,000,000,000,000

Vegeta turn into Super Saiyan Blue, while Goku turn into Super Saiyan Purple.

Vegeta(SSJB)-8,000,000,000,000,000

Goku(SSJP)-10,000,000,000,000,000

"Tsk...Copying your own Son?" -Vegeta said in annoyed tone."Leave that transformation for him. It's his own creation."

"You're just mad, because you don't know Kaio-ken." -Gokue quipped, while grinning causing Vegeta to clench his fist.

"I quess this is my turn." -Gohan said with smile after stepping out. He took a deep breath and smirked.

Gohan(Mystic form+God Essense)-3,900,000,000,000,000

Gohan turn into Mystic Super Saiyan blue right of the bat.

Gohan(Mystic Super Saiyan Blue)-9,000,000,000,000,000

Then Gohan clenched his muscles and let out a battle cry as green aura formed around him. Suddenly he transform into Super Saiyan Green.

Gohan(Super Saiyan Green)-12,000,000,000,000,000

"That's some power you have there Big Bro." -Goten commented with thumbs up."Okey, Piccolo your turn..."

Piccolo(With weights)-50,000,000,000

Piccolo noded and smirked. He step out and took his weights off.

Piccolo(Weights off.)-60,000,000,000

Namekian crack his fingers and neck before absorbing God ki into his body. He was glad that Gohan taught him how to do it.

Piccolo(God Essense)-80,000,000,000,000

Then Piccolo flared his aura let out a battle cry. The palace start to shake, as electric discharge start dancing on Namekian body. Then his body exploded in energy.

Piccolo body changed. His become more dark. He grown a horns on his head. Red marks spread from his eyes down to his cheeks. His eyes become purely red in color. Blue marks spread across Piccolo torso. He smirked after seeing everyone expressions. His aura become frost in color.

Piccolo(Super Namekian God)-830,000,000,000,000

"Woah! Piccolo! That's amazing!" -Goku said with cheerful and exciting expression."I never expected you to transform into something like this."

"But in the end, I can still beat you without breaking a sweat." -Vegeta said with smirk."But you still impressed me though."

"We can find that out if you want later." -Piccolo suggested with smile.

"With pleasure." -Vegeta replied with chuckle. Then Piccolo went to his base form and so the rest.

"My turn guys..." -Goten said with smile.

Goten(Base form, Post Training with Seven Dragons.)-6,000,000,000,000,000

Goten turn into Super Saiyan first. Then into Super Saiyan 2 and 3. After that he went Super Saiyan 4.

Goten(SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,ASSJ4)-7,200,000,000,000,000.-8,500,000,000,000,000.-11,900,000,000,000,000.-16,000,000,000,000,000.

After that Goten went Super Saiyan Blue and then into Super Saiyan Purple.

Suddenly he went Super Saiyan 4 Blue. Slowly his power was too much for the whole palace.

Goten(SSJB, SSJP, SSJ4B)-20,000,000,000,000,000.-30,200,000,000,000,000.-58,000,000,000,000,000.

Goten and Dragons smirked at expression of the rest. Then he took a deep breath and start powering up to Super Saiyan 5. The whole palace shaked more violently, creating cracks everywhere. He let out a might roar and exploded in energy. Goten smirked as he reached his ultimate form.

Goten(Mastered Super Saiyan 5)-260,000,000,000,000,000

"That's his power alone." -Syn stated, causing them to gasp."But if We support him to the max..." -The Dragon Balls on their bodies start to glow as Goten Ki start rising.

Goten(Mastered Super Saiyan 5+S.H.E.N.R.O.N support)-380,000,000,000,000,000

"As you can see...You far more than ready for the Universe Survival Tournament." -Nuova said with smirk. With that Goten power down to his base form.

"Okey, I quess it's time to go back." -Goten said and everyone noded."Don't worry, I'll come some time. For now let's get back to Earth. I wonder how much time has past there." -Everyone grab onto Goten and soon they teleported back to Earth.

 **[Dende Lookout]**

Everyone appeared on the Dende lookout few seconds later. They look around to see that it was still early in the morning. Before they went to Dragon Realm it was 7 am. Suddenly Dende and Mr. Popo went outside to meet them.

"Oh, it's you guys? Already back?" -Dende asked with suprise."It's been only like three and half an hour." -That took them by suprise. That was a five years for them, but here just 3 and half an hour.

"Yeah, We done with training." -Goku said with grin."Now We'll take some rest."

"Talk about yourself, Kakarrot." -Vegeta scoffed."I'm going to training back at home."

"Well guys, I gotta go back to Mai." -Future Trunks said with smile."She's most likely awake and if no, then I'll fetch her some breakfast." -With Trunks fly off the Dende lookout.

"Well, I gotta go. If I remember correctly then I've promise my mom to help her in cleaning." -Keiko said, while placing two fingers on her forehead. A second later she vanish.

"Wait you taught her Instant Transmission too?" -Gohan asked in suprise. He knew how to do it, but he didn't expected Goten to teach her so difficult technique.

"As you can see, she was able to transform into Super Saiyan God. Even create her own version." -Goten reminded and Gohan noded understanding.

"You're right. Okey guys, I have get back to work. There are still some papers left in home." -With that Gohan used his own Instant Transmission and vanish.

"I and Trunks are going back to Capsule Corp." -Vegeta said to rest and then he fly off with his Son, flying after him.

"I quess then it's just the three us..." -Piccolo stated with crossed arms.

"Since it's free time we might as well rest a little. I mean we still have full month before the tournament." -Goku said with his arms behind his back."Goten let's go fishing! Piccolo wanna join?"

"No, I'm good. I'll go to Gohan house and see if they need any help." -Piccolo said and fly off the Dende lookout.

"Well let's go fishing Goten." -Goku said, grabbing his Son and teleporting to their usual spot.

 **[Fishing spot, With Goten and Goku.]**

The Father and Son sit next to each other and waited for the fish.

"So...I, You Dad, Big Bro, Vegeta-san, Both Trunkses, Keiko and Piccolo..." -Goten started, getting his father attention."That's leave us with two empty spots to fill. Have anyone in mind?"

"That's right...Um, how about Magetto? He's still on Earth." -Goku suggested and his Son poundered.

"He's not weak, so yeah...Now the last person. Let's see...How about No.18-san?" -Goten asked and Goku mused under his nose.

"True, she was strong at some point, but now...I don't know who to pick really." -Goku replied with chuckle.

"Still We have whole month, but We have to pick somebody." -Goten said, as he lean down on the grass."Man...that's difficult."

Suddenly thought came to Goku mind. He look at his Son with grin on his face. Goten glanced at his Dad, who was grinning at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" -Goten asked confused.

"No...But I think I know a guy, who'd most likely to join our team." -Goku said and Goten raised his eyebrow."There is somebody in the Other World. He help me train when I was still death."

 **[Other World, some time later.]**

"So you're saying that there will a Universe Survival tournament held really soon?" -Person asked dn Goku noded. He was with his Son on North King Kai planet."And you want me to join your team?"

"Yeah! What'll ya say old pal?" -Goku asked with chuckle, while looking at his old friend.

His old friend appeared as a tall, muscular, green warrior (roughly the same physical size as Goku). He dons white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wore a brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle. He has flat ears similar to that of someone like Frieza, and no visible nose.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." -Person said."Remember? I am dead."

"Oh, c'mon Pikkon! You love fighting just as mush as me and Goten!" -Goku whined, causing King Kai and Goten to chuckle."Please! Join us! We really need you!"

"Hmmm..." -Pikkon mused under his nose."We'd have to ask Fortuneteller Baba first and the I could join your team."

Pikkon-70,000,000,000

"Alright! Thanks Pikkon!" -Goku thanked with huge grin. Pikkon noded with smile and then walked to Goten.

"It's an honour to meet a person who met and survive encounter with Lord Beerus." - Pikkon said, while offering his hand.

"Thanks...Nice to meet you too Pikkon-san." -Goten said, while grabbing and shaking his hand."Okey, now We have full team. There is no way We'll lose."

"Okey then...I have a full month before this Tournament. If you excuse me...I have to go and prepare." -Pikkon said and excused himself. He fly off and left them.

"I see you outdone yourself again." -King Kai commented with smile."That training in Dragon Realm really paid off."

"Tell me about it...We can go there and train whenever We want to." -Goku said, while glancing at King Kai."Well then, I think We done here. Let's get back and finish our fishin'." -Goten noded and the two place their fingers on their foreheads."See ya, King Kai!"

 **End of Chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 23

„In preparation for the Tournament. Training new team mates"

 **[Goten house, few hours later]**

Goten walk into a living room with his Dad and plenty of fishes in his back. Chi Chi look toward them and her eyes winded in shock. She rushed to him and look at his face or rather hair.

"Goten-chan! What happend to your beautiful hair?!" -She exclaimed, lifting a few bangs of his hair."Who done this to you?"

"Don't be mad...Mom." -Goten said nervously."Look...In Dragon Realm time flow differently. I had technically birthday, so Keiko-san wanted to do something for me." -He started and his Mom started to listen."She decided to give me a haircut by using energy blade. I mean there was nothing like scissors and let just say...She not that good. Keiko-san tried to short them only a tiny bit, but she cut too much at first. I didn't want to say anything to make her sad though..."

"Oh sweetie, I know you didn't want to hurt your girlfriend but you should be honest with her." -Chi Chi said, causing Goten to nod with blush."You can't go into that important Tournament with those hair. Don't worry, I may not be a pro but I'll try to fix your hair."

"I just hope, Keiko-san won't get mad..." -Goten said under his nose, just loud enought to Chi Chi to hear.

"Don't worry! I'll talk with her and everything will be fine." -Chi Chi assured and Goten noded with small smile."Now let's get to the bathroom and fix your hair."

After some time and unpleasent sitting in one place, Chi Chi was able to return his hair style back. To some degree. Well their lenght was much shorter, but still it was better than what Keiko did.

"Well there you go!" -Chi Chi said with smile."It should hold up even if you turn Super Saiyan. But it'll take time for them to grow back."

"Thanks Mom..." -Goten thanked with smile."Now...I'm going to Capsule Corp. I heard that Lord Beerus and Whis are there."

"You already going?" -Chi Chi asked tilting her head to the side."Okey, but get back before 12 am. You still have homework to do."

"Sure!" -Goten assured and used Instant Transmission to teleport.

 **[Capsule Corp.]**

Goten appeared on the balcony of the Capsule building. He turn around to see Beerus and Whis sitting and eating desserts. Once they pick up his signature, they turn around and raise they eyebrow in suprise.

 _'I barely recognize his power...What happend?'_ -Both Beerus and Whis thought at the same time.

"Long time no see. How are you, Lord Beerus?" -Goten asked with grin.

"F-Fine, thank you. I heard that you're training in Dragon Realm. Is that correct?" -Beerus asked, snapping out from suprise.

Beerus(Post Black Arc)-7,000,000,000,000,000

"It was good. Been there for five years." -He replied, making Beerus gasp.

"I see become even stronger withou our help, hmm?" -Whis asked with smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much. Have you heard that the Tournament will start after this month?" -Goten asked and Beerus almost choke on his food.

"What are you talking about?! Since when do you know about that?" -Beerus demanded with serious tone. Goten did not flinch though.

"Well I talk with Zen-chan and Zen-kun yesterday at the festival." -Goten replied simply.

"Z-Zen-kun?! Goten one day you'll be the end of me." -Beerus said with tired sigh."Anyway...What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you two. Can you help me train new additional member for the team?" -Goten asked and Whis raise his eyebrow.

"Hoo? And who do you want us to train?" -Whis asked, while taking a final bite of his dessert.

"Well, first of...Magetta." -At that Beerus noded."Now...Next person's name is Pikkon. But he's dead and is in the Other world. But don't worry, He'll be ready for the Tournament."

"I don't think you can bring a person who's dead. No matter if he can return to life for a day." -Beerus said and Goten raise his eyebrow."He must be really alive. So no halo above his head."

"Well this isn't good. What should I do?" -Goten wondered out loud.

 _[...Just wish to bring him alive...]_

Goten eyes winded upon hearing Nuova voice in his head.

 _'Nuova? Well how should I do that?'_ -He asked in his head.

 _[...Just think about it...You have three wishes, remember?...]_

Goten closed his eyes and both Beerus and Whis waited. A second later his body glowed in bright orange color. When the glow ended, Goten open his eyes and smirked.

"Done. Pikkon-san now can join our team." -Goten annouced suprising them.

"What do you mean? You said he was dead a second ago." -Beerus stated with crossed arms.

"I used power of the dragon balls that are part of me." -Goten explained and Whis raised his eyebrow."Pretty neat, huh?"

"It is amazing. But do not forget. That does not make you a god." -Whis reminded and Goten noded. Young Saiyan put this two fingers on his forehead and vanish. A second later, he appeared with Pikkon next to him.

"Wha...Where? How I can be here?" -Pikkon asked, remaining calm and cool."Goten?"

"I brought you back to life." -Goten explained."I want you to train with them." -He said pointing at both Whis and Beerus.

"Lord Beerus?! It's an honour to meet you..." -Pikkon said with deep bow.

"Hmm, yes. I'm still suprised." -Beerus said, confusing Goten and Pikkon."I've never expected to see a Jinhou race member again."

"Jinhou? I never heard that." -Goten said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course you didn't. This race died many years ago." -Whis said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Jinhou? So that's my race name?" -Pikkon asked suprising everyone.

"Don't tell you didn't know. How?" -Beerus asked, now really intrested.

"Well...I was raise on Couris by people of that planet. They said that they never see somebody like me before." -Pikkon explained, while looking down at the floor of balcony.

"Your race died by the hands of Majin Buu, when Bidibi was still controling him." -Whis explained and everyone look at him."What? I am an angel, so I know that kind of things."

"Well...Now you're the last of your race...again." -Beerus said, causing Goten to sweatdrop."Well then...We'll see what you can do." -With that both Beerus and Whis stood up."I and Whis are going to take you and train for the rest of a month. Prepare to die and reborn..." -At that Pikkon gulped."Let's go Whis...and Pikkon."

Pikkon reacted and rushed to Beerus side. Goten was a little take by this. He didn't expect Beerus to agree so casually. Normaly he'd ask for food or make you fight him first. It played well, though. Now for Magetta.

He knew where to go. His Dad send Magetta to his old friend not that far away. He place his two finger on his forehead and look for Magetta signature. A second later he vanish.

 **[Mountains.]**

Goten appeared in the mountains. He saw a snow all around him. Then he spot a single wooden house. Saiyan smiled as he saw a light inside of the house. He walk toward it and knock at the doors. After a few seconds a person open the doors revealing a big man. He kinda reminded him frankenstein.

"Hello...Wait, Goku?" -Man asked confused.

"No, I'm his Son though. My name is Goten. You're No.8-san, right?" -Goten asked with smile.

"Yes that's me. Nice to meet you Goten." -No.8 said with smile."What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to know where excatly is Magetta." -Goten said, placing his hand behind the back of his head."It think he is blocking his signature."

"Ah...He's in the forest over there." -He said, while pointing at the forest behind Goten.

"Okey, thank you No.8. I hope We'll met again, bye!" -With that Goten turn around, flared his aura and fly into the forest.

After a while Goten found Magetta. He was sitting with his leg crossed. Metal man seem to meditate. There were a few animals around. It was most likely for the fact that his body was emitating high temperature. He really didn't want to disturb him, but he had to.

"Oi! Magetta!" -Goten called and animals run away. Metal man open his eyes and turn his head to face Goten."It's been a while. How are things?"

Magetta mumbled something to Goten. He didn't really talk much. Or rather could talk in his language.

"Well glad to hear you like the earth." -Goten said with smile. He was unsure what Magetta exactly said. But that didn't stop him from trying."Listen I have a favour to ask. Could you join us on the next tournament?"

Magetta mumbled something again. This time his voice sounded a little confused and suprise.

"Yeah...Omni-king wanted to do it, remember?" -He asked and Magetta noded."So We need 10 fighters, so far 9. We need you...Will you join us?"

Again Magetta said something, but Goten understood the message. Magetta will join them.

"Thank you very much. Right now...How about We train for a little?" -Goten offered."I need to see on what you have to work on. You can use ki, right?"

Magetta mumbled something in affirmative. Goten smiled and then smirked.

"Well then...I'd like to see what you can truely do with it." -Goten said to Magetta, who got on his feet."Show me what you can do..."

Goten(Supress against Magetta)-2,690,000,000,000,000

Magetta raised his arms and flared his blood red aura. Then he started punching his chest like gorrila. Goten took a fighting stance and waited for Magetta to move.

Magetta(Full power)-1,800,000,000,000,000

Then he charged at Goten in high speed. He start landing punches on him, while Saiyan was simply avoiding them.

'We need to find a way to make him faster...Don't know what kind enemy he'll be facing, but better be prepared.' -Goten thought, while blocking Magetta fists. Metal man was pushing with all his might, but Goten arms didn't show any movement what so ever. Like it was a fight with small child.'I don't there is enought time to teach him use the God ki...If he can learn it. Maybe this...? Yeah that could work.' -Magetta took his fist and then start spitting at Goten with lava.

Goten vanish from the sight and reappeared behind Magetta. He charged a Final shrine attack and fire it at metal man back, making his fall on the ground.

"Okey, that's enought Magetta. I know what to do now." -Goten said with smile, as Magetta got up."There is a technique I can teach you...Since your body is made out of metal then there is nothing much to worry. It's called...Kaio-ken. It doubles everything from strenght to speed. I was able to go up to 15 times, but that was my limit at some point."- He explained and Magetta noded in understanding."Listen...I'll come back with my Dad in few hours. I have to go back and do my homework. Okey?" -Magetta noded and Goten smiled."Good. Now if you excuse me..."

With that he vanish, leaving Magetta alone. Metal man look around and then sit down.

 **[Goten house.]**

Goten reappeared in his house to see his Dad eating. Goku turn toward his son and smiled.

"What's up?" -He asked, taking a bite of chicken."Wanna eat some chicken?"

"No, I'm going to do homework." -Goten replied shortly."Listen, I need your help with training Magetta. I want to teach him Kaio-ken."

"Woah! Really? Well, I'll be agld to help you." -Goku said with grin on his face."Once I'll be done with chicken and you with your homework...We gonna go and help Magetta."

"Sure thing...I'll be in my room." -With that Goten walk to his room and close the doors. He glanced at his homework and gave a long sigh."Hate homework...Let's get this over with."

 **End of chapter!**

Sorry with delay, but I was out for almost two days. A trip to capital. Wasn't sleeping for almost 40 hours.


	24. Chapter 24

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 24

„A threat from out of nowhere? Appearance of two Saiyans!"

 **[Moutains, With Goten and Goku]**

Goten and Goku traveled to the moutains in order to help Magetta train. On their way, Goku decided to talk with his son.

"So Goten...Do you really think Omni-king will destroy the losers universe?." -Goku started getting Goten attention.

"Yeah...He said that. I don't know what to think of it. It's pretty scary." -Goten replied and Goku noded _.'Good think that only I know the truth...But still that would be scary...'_

Suddenly both Goku and Goten pick up incoming two unknown signatures. They quickly stop and waited. Then suddenly two figures appeared.

First one was blue haired young male. He was wearing a black and white tracksuit jacket, similar to the one Goku had before meeting with Beerus for the first time. He also wore a blue colored pants and brown boots, along with the Scouter model on his head.

Another person was wearing a black and golden armor with a strap around the neck, black pants are black, dark leggings and dark armbands. He had similar hair style of Goku. This person was also wearing a around mask on his face.

Blue haired male-300,000,000,000

"Okey...That's new." -Goten commented, as the two start fighting with each other."The guy with mask...Seems familiar." -Then he look at his father and his eyes winded _.'Same hair style like I had...Wears a armor similar to Vegeta-san. Don't tell he's...'_

"Goten...Do you think this guy with the mask...Might be related to us?" -Goku asked, while glancing at his youngest son.

"I was thinking the same...But who's this guy and how did they get here?" -Goten wondered, while narrowing his eyes at the two. The one with blue hair was quite strong.

Then suddenly he felt that Blue haired male was powering up. But what shock him the most was the fact that this guy turn...Super Saiyan 3?! Goten and Goku gasped as Blue haired male charged at Masked Saiyan and start beating him up.

Blue haired Saiyan(SSJ3)-5,000,000,000,000

"Dad...Do you see what I see?" -Goten asked, still not believing his own eyes.

"Yeah...that boy just turn into SSJ3...So he's a Saiyan too?" -Goku said in disbelieve."Goten we have to stop them! I'm not sure who's this guy in the mask really is, but..."

"I get it Dad...Let's do this!" -With that Goten charged at Blue haired male, while Goku went after masked warrior.

Suddenly Saiyan pick up Goten ki and turn only receive a punch in the face. He was send flying down to the ground.

Goten(Supress againts Saiyan)-10,000,000,000,000

"Okey dude...Who are you? What are you doing here fighting with that Masked person?!" -Goten demanded, crossing his arms. Saiyan slowly get back on his feet, looked at Goten and gritted his teeths."You don't talk, huh? Anyway, unless I'll learn what's going on I won't allow you to pass..."

Goku on the other hand caught Masked warrior. He check him out for any injury, by there was none . He slowly move his hand toward the mask, wanting to take it off and see what was under it. But as soon as he got close, Masked Saiyan grab his wrist and squeeze it tightly. Goku let out a groan as he let go off Masked Saiyan, causing him also to let go off his wrist. He back away and snap his wrist a little. That hurt a little.

Masked Saiyan-8,000,000,000,000

"Listen...I really don't want to hurt you, but you might leave me no choice." -Goku said seriously, but Masked Saiyan didn't even flinch.

Goku(Supress Against Masked Saiyan)-15,000,000,000,000

Goku charged at him and they started to fight. Masked Saiyan aim for the punch, but Goku block it easly. But he was caught off guard as Masked Saiyan fired ki blast right in his face. Goku grab his face from the pain, which gave Masked Saiyan an opening to attack him. Masked Sayain start punching Goku in the guts and then elbow his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Then he grab his arm and flip him, throwing him to the ground.

Goten saw that and so the Saiyan. Saiyan quickly got up and exclaimed.

" **Kaio-ken!** " -At that Goten raise his eyebrow.

Blue haired Saiyan(SSJ3+Kaio-ken2x)-10,000,000,000,000

"First Super Saiyan 3 and now Kaio-ken...? What the hell?" -Goten mumbled under his nose.

Then Saiyan suddenly charged at Masked Saiyan and Goten eyes winded. He put his fingers on his forehead.

Time seem to slow down as Saiyan aim his fist at Masked Saiyan. Goten slowly start to vanish from his place. Then he appeared in between, he used his speed to grab Saiyan male wrist and then the back of Masked Saiyan head. He brought Masked Saiyan face to his knee, while throwing Saiyan male toward the ground.

Time return to normal as Masked Saiyan slowly raise up. There were many cracks on his mask. One fell off, revealing his glowing red eye. Masked Saiyan grab his head and start shaking. Saiyan male on the ground reverted back to his base form and slowly got up. Goten glanced at his Dad, who got back on his head and fly to Goten side. They look at each other and noded. Goku fly closer to Masked Saiyan and took his mask off. He look just like them but with a scar on his face.

"What? Where...? Frieza?!" -Saiyan shouted looking around him. Then he move his eyes toward two people in front of him. He recognize one of them."Kakarot? Is that really you Son?"

"Well that's my Saiyan name, so yeah. But here on Earth I'm called Goku." -Goku replied a little suprise and shock."This is...my Son. Goten." -Saiyan moved his eyes toward Goten and saw similarity between them.

"Hey...My name is Bardock." -Bardock introduce himself, still very confused."Where are We right now? Is this the planet Me and Gine send you to?"

"You mean Earth? Yeah...SO what happend to you? Why is this Saiyan chasing you?" -Goten asked, while pointing at blue haired Saiyan on the ground.

"I don't really remember..." -Bardock replied, while rubbing the back of his head."The last thing I remember is fight with Frieza and destruction of Planet Vegeta."

"I see...But still, who's this guy?" -Goku said, while looking at the blue haired Saiyan who fly toward them."Listen...We just want to learn what's going on! Will you talk with us or you wanna fight?"

"He doesn't really talk." -Goten replied, while Blue haired Saiyan noded."Listen, We won't allow you to take Grandpa! So you better..." -Before he could finish, all of them sensed another signature.

Suddenly new person appeared. It was a pale man with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. He wears a red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears a white armor with some symbol at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. He wore a cape-like pants covering totally his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands.

"Ah...Bardock. So somebody free you from my brainwash, huh?" -Person said with flat tone.

"Again? Jeez this is just stupid." -Goten said out loud."Just who are you?"

"Ah...you must be Son Goten and you're Son Goku." -Person said smirking."Our fist and final meeting. My name is Mira and I am a Demon King..."

Mira(Supress/Restrain)-100,000,000,000,000

"Cool and what now?" -Goten retorted with snort."If you didn't notice it's four against one. The odds are against you."

"We'll see about that..." -Mira said with chuckle. Mira power up, destroying his armor in the process. Veins pop out on his forehead.

Mira(Less supress)-500,600,000,000,000

Bardock gritted his teeths as unpleasent memories flow into his mind. Now he remember. This guy saved him and then brainwashed him. Make his slave and puppet. Blue haired male clenched his fist and prepared for up coming fight.

"You're not that strong for me..." -Goten said with smirk.

"Listen...Grandson. I get that you're strong but this guy is mine!" -Bardock said seriously. Then he power up to Super Saiyan 3.

Bardock(Super Saiyan 3)-95,000,000,000,000

Blue haired Saiyan also power up to Super Saiyan 3. He floated next to Bardock, who scoffed.

"Listen kid...You won't be much for a help. Get lost." -Bardock snarled. Saiyan simply shook his head."Fine...Just don't get into my way."

"Sorry 'Dad'...But I have to join in." -Goku said with small smirk."He's stronger than two of you." -Bardock glanced at his Son and smiled."Goten wanna join us?"

Goku(Supress)-500,000,000,000,000

"Nah...I will pass. Don't want to take Grandpa revenge." -Goten replied with grin."I mean he's weak as hell for me."

With that Bardock and Goku charged first. Mira remained in his palace with grin on his face. He didn't realize that Saiyan appeared behind his back and put a full nelson on him. He grunted and tried to shake him. But it was too late as Bardock lay the first punch on Mira face. Goku then kick his stomach, causing him to gasp. Then they pour a father and son combo. They start to punch, kick and fire ki blast at him together in syn. Goten was a little suprise by how well they work together. They barely meet after all.

Mira bursted out of anger, thus pushing the trio away from him.

 _'It's not so easy to fight with them...Damn.'_ -Mira thought, as his lips twiched.' _I could use the berserk mode, but there is no Towa around to snap me out of it. No other choice than retreat...Bardock is a minor lost.'_ -With that his body start to fade."We'll meet again...I promise you that." -He finally faded and there was no trace of him.

"Darn it! Where the hell did he go?!" -Bardock shouted, powering back to his base. Same with other Saiyan

"It's seem like he retreated. We're too much for him." -Goku concluded and Blue haired Saiyan noded.

"So now what? Still want to take my...father?" -Goku asked with crossed arms.

Blue haired Saiyan press something on his scouter and waited. Then he look at them and shook his head in negative.

"Good. Beside I don't have any memory of what was going with me." -Bardock snorted, while looking away.

"Wait! You still didn't explain anything!" -Goten reminded and Blue haired Saiyan smiled.

With that Blue haired Saiyan was take by bright white light. With sight Goten turn toward his Dad and Grandpa.

"Well now what? Should we get back?" -Goten asked, before Bardock start breathing heavely."Grandpa! Are you alright?" -Bardock grab his head and start groaning and screaming.

"My body is hot and my brain want's to burst out of my skull!" -He exclaimed, falling down. Goku quickly caught him and lay on the snow. Goten appeared next to his Grandpa with worried expression."What's happening to me?!"

"Grandpa have you ever turn into Super Saiyan 3?" -Goten asked, as Bardock glanced at his grandson.

"The Legendery Super Saiyan? No..." -Bardock replied, as his body start to shake."Oh for the love of...ARGH!"

"It mush have been too much for him." -Goku said, while trying to find Senzu."Damn! I'm out of Senzu..."

"Don't worry. I think...We have a solution." -Goten said, while placing both of his hand on Bardock chest. His body and Bardock's glowed in bright orange color for a second."Okey...You should be fine now Gramps."

"Wha...What did you do Goten?" -Goku asked confused. Bardock slowly got up and look at himself. He was fine...He was feeling better than ever."I never knew you have ability to heal."

"It's not that. Remember that I'm fused with Shenron?" -Goku noded at that."That allows me to grand wishes just like Shenron did. Now I have one more to go. Don't know what happend after that."

 _[…...Your power down a little, but not enought to make weaker than the rest...]_

Goten heard Syn voice and noded. He glanced at his Grandfather and smiled.

"Well then...Grandpa how do you feel?" -Goten asked, getting Bardock attention.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." -Bardock said with tiny smile.

Bardock(Zenkai boost)-10,000,000,000,000

"So now what? Are still going to Magetta and train him?" -Goku asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"I don't see a reason why. I mean...We still need to prepare him for the tournament." -Goten replied and Bardock raise his eyebrow.

"Tournament? What do you mean by that?" -Bardock asked confused.

"There a lot you must learn." -Goku said with smile, while helping hid father get back on his feet."Many things happend...We can talk when We'll find Magetta."

"I'd like to hear your story." -Bardock said with smirk.

"Then follow us..." -With that the family fly off toward Magetta location.

 **End of Chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 25

„Getting to know each other! Bardock training!"

 **[Mountains, in No.8 house]**

After the training and teaching Magetta the first stage of Kaio-ken, Goku, Goten and Bardock went to No.8 house to talk. Older Saiyan took a final sip of tea after hearing Goku and Goten story.

"To put it lightly, I'm shocked. I never expected you and your sons to have such an impact on the world." -Bardock said, causing the two to chuckle.

"Yeah...A lot happend since I'm on Earth. I met many great people and learn so much." -Goku said with smile."I'm glad that you sent me here."

"Yeah, if you haven't done that then I'd never become a student of a God." -Goten said with grin.

"I only wish Gine was here to see you..." -Bardock said, while looking at his empty cup."She'd love to see her son again and her grandchildren. Even great-granddaugher."

"Well...There is no point of waiting, right?" -Goten suggested getting Goku and Bardock attention."I can revive her at any moment..."

"Really?! You really can bring back death people?" -Bardock asked, while standing up and slamming his hands on the table."But how?!"

"As we told you...Dragon Balls can do almost anything. Bringing people back to life is a like a saturday for us." -Goten joked, which cause Goku to sweatdrop."Anyway, yeah I can do that. But how about We first go to Capsule Corp so you can meet up with everybody?"

"Well...It'll be intresting to meet Vegeta again." -Bardock replied with chuckle."I wonder if he still like his father. With stick up in his ass..."

"Yeah sometimes...But he changed a lot since We met for the first time." -Goku said with smile."Anyway let's go. I...really want to meet Mom."

"And I'd like to meet Grandma...I never had one." -Goten said with wide grin.

"Shall We go then?" -Bardock asked. Goten and Goku noded in agreetment. Goku put his hand on Bardock shoulder and then put two fingers on his forehead. Goten did the same and soon they were gone.

 **[Capsule Corp, some time later]**

Goten, Goku and Bardock appeared on the balcony of Capsule building. There was nobody there at the moment.

"I'll go and get Bulma-san, Vegeta-san and Trunks." -Goten said and put his fingers on his forehead. He vanish second later. 10 seconds later, he return with the Brief family. Well... beside Trunks."Okey, where is Trunks?"

"Trunks said that he was going on a date...Tsk instead of preparing for tournament he wanted to see some girl." -Vegeta snarled, while crossing his arms.

"Don't be like that Vegeta." -Bulma said, while placing her hand on her belly."Anyway...Why did you brought us here?" -She asked and then saw Goku and person who look like him."Who's that guy?!"

"Can't be...Is that you Bardock?" -Vegeta asked shocked.

"In the flesh Prince Vegeta. Or maybe just Vegeta." -He said with smirk, causing Vegeta to scoff.

"How are you alive? Have you been revived?" -Vegeta asked, while glancing at Goku and Goten.

"Yes and no. I wasn't revived by Kakarot or Goten. I was saved, only to be brainwashed was used as a puppet." -He explained, while clenching his fist."Doesn't really matter anymore...I'm here and I want to start new life."

"I see...Why are you stronger than normal low class warrior?" -He asked messuring Bardock.

"Let's just say I had massive power boost. After I got was brainwashed." -Bardock replied with shrug.

Suddenly everyone pick up incoming signatures. They all turn to see Gohan and his own family appearing via Instant Transmission. Bardock knew that this was his oldest grandson. Upon seeing his father look alike, Gohan eyes winded. On the other hand Pan smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Grandpa?" -Pan said, while looking at Bardock. Old Saiyan stared at his great-granddaughter." Grandpa! Grandpa!" -She rip herself from Gohan grip and floated toward Bardock. Pan embrace Bardock, caughting him off guard. He never truely held a child. Not even Raditz when he was a little."Grandpa...?"

"W-Well...I'm your great-grandfather..." -Bardock said, while looking at Pan who was smiling at him.' _She's reminding me...Gine.'_

"So...you're my grandfather, huh?" -Gohan asked while rubbing finger on his cheek.

"Yeah...Gohan I take it?" -Bardock asked and Gohan noded."You seem weak..." -He added with chuckle.

"Believe me...It's because of the cloths. Don't know about you." -Gohan retorted with slight smirk on his face.

"Hello...I'm Gohan wife, Videl. Our Daughter name is Pan." -Videl introduce herself offering her hand. Bardock took it slowly and shake it."Nice to meet you."

"Same here..." -Bardock said, as Videl took his hand and Pan from the Saiyan."Is this everyone? Where is my daughter-in-law?" -He asked, turning toward Goku.

"Well...Chi Chi is still in our house." -Suddenly Goten appeared with Chi Chi next to him.

"Where? When? Goten-chan?! Why am I here?" -Chi Chi demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Then she move her eyes to see two Goku's."Goku? And... Goku? What's going on? Why does he looks like you?" -She asked pointing her finger at Bardock.

"My name is Bardock..." -Bardock introduce himself, while crossing his arms."I'm Kaka...I mean Goku's Father." -At that Chi Chi eyes winded.

"Really?! Now that's explain why Goku is so handsome!" -Chi Chi said with smile, causing Bardock to raise his eyebrow."Nice to meet you. My name is Chi Chi."

"Glad to meet my Son's wife." -Bardock said with tiny smile. He offered his hand and she gladly took it."Well...Goten? Wait...Where did he go? He was here second ago." -He said, while looking around. He was nowhere to be seen. Then he appeared with a girl next to him.

"Sorry for leaving...This is Keiko-san. She's my...girlfriend." -Goten said with smile and blush on his face.

"Hello...My name is Keiko Yukimura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bardock-san." -Keiko introduce herself with small bow.

"Same here. So...she's your wife or somethin'?" -At that Goten and Keiko paled, while Chi Chi blushed at the memories from her younger years."She seem like a good wife material. Strong too actually."

"Grandpa!" -Goten shouted at Bardock much to his suprise."We're too young for this! There is still time!"

"Really? I and Gine 'married' when We're about your age." -Bardock said, causing them to blush like a tomato."You don't do that on Earth?"

"Maybe We should get to the main part?" -Goten suggested with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Reviving Gine, right? Go for it..." -Bardock said with nod.

Goten walk away from everybody and closed his eyes. In a brief moment, Goten body start to glow in bright orange color. Everyone watch him an awe as the shape of his hair start to change. After the glow faded, Goten hair return back to their natural form.

"Done…Grandma is alive again and waiting in the Other World." -Goten replied, while everyone was staring at him."What?"

Goten(Post using three wishes)-4,000,000,000,000,000

"Why you hair grew back?" -Goku asked confused.

"Well I used a bit of power to change my hair." -Goten replied."I'll go and get Grandma…" -With that he put two fingers on his forehead. A second later he was gone. Two seconds later Goten appeared with a female around her mid twenties.

She was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans she possessed a tail.

"What? What just happend? Where am I?" -Woman asked, while looking around. She narrowed her eyes at everyone untill they eye stop a one person."Bardock…? Is that really you?" -Tears formed in her eye upon seeing her husband. She dash to him and gave big huge."I…I thought that…I'd never see you again!"

Bardock chuckled and embrace his wife in warm hug. Goku couldn't help but to grin. He barely know his father and now he see him hugging his mother. The rest smiled at them.

"Welcome back…Gine." -Bardock said with smirk.

Gine(Post revival, Zenkai)-800

"But…How?" -Gine asked, looking up to his husband."I remember that you went to fight Frieza and then our planet exploded. How is this possible?"

"You should thank our grandson." -Bardock replied, confusing his wife.

"Grandson? What are you talking about?" -At that Bardock broke their hug and pointed at Goten and his family. She saw Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Keiko, Goten and finaly Goku himself. Her eyes formed another tears."Kakarot? Is that r-really you…Son?" -Tears were streaming down on her cheeks and Goku gave assuring smile.

"I quess so…Mom." -Goku said, while scratching the back of his head. Gine couldn't stand there anymore, so she rushed to Goku and embrace him."Mom…."

"Is this really happening? First Bardock and now you…" -Gine said, her voice breaking."I can't believe this…Look at you! You're now grow up now. And even have a beautiful family."

"Thanks…You really need to get to know them!" -Goku said with grin on his face. She look up him, wipe her tears and smiled at him.

Some time after explaining everything to Gine, she was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what her son and her grandson's went throught.

"Hey Grandma!" -Goten called and Gine reacted after a second. She still unuse to calling her like that."Wanna see all Super Saiyan transformations?"

"U-Umm…Sure." -She replied a little unsure.

Goten walk away to get some space. He wanted to show off a little in front of his grandparents. He smiled at waved at tchem. He decided to go easy and with a style. He start transforming similary as his dad did in front of Frieza. Gine eyes winded and so Bardock's. He transformed into Super Saiyan with smile on his face. Then took a deep breath and transformed into Super Saiyan 2, while exhaling.

"Goten-chan…You transformed into Legendery Super Saiyan and went beyond that!" -Gine exclaimed in total awe. Bardock blinked.

Goten simply smirked and then saw that his Dad appeared next to him. He glanced at him with eyebrow cocked.

"You're not the only one who wants to show off…Goten." -With those words Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat. Now Gine drop on her knees."Hey Mom! That's just the begging!"

"C'mon…You'll give me heart attack!" -Gine whined, which cause everyone to chuckle.

Father and Son look at each other and noded. They clench their muscles and start their battle cry. The ground around tchem start to crack and clouds were push away. Their hair start to grow more and more. With a final battle cry they transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

"What you see now…Is the Third level of a Super Saiyan." -Goku said to his mother, who blinked. Only Bardock recognized this level, as he was already transformed into it. He smirked at the thought of skipping two levels right away as he did."Now….Onto Super Saiyan 4!"

Yet again they let out a battle cry as their aura's start to become red. The moment later, they bodies exploded with energy that cause a giant crater around them to form. They turn into Super Saiyan 4.

"This is Super Saiyan 4. Actually the easiest transformation to achieve." -Goku said with smirk."You only need to turn into our Giant Ape form and then regain conciousness."

"Really? You mean I can turn into Super Saiyan 4 that easly?" -Bardock asked in suprise. He wondered why Saiyans never found that out.

"Well…It's true that you can. But only after achieving at least first level of super saiyan." -Goten said, caughting his Granfather attention."When you turn into Ape, your furr remain brown, right? But if it's turn golden, then that means you can transform into Super Saiyan 4." -He explained and Bardock noded. It made sense.

"Now onto God Forms." -Goku annouced after their return to the base. They flared their Super Saiyan Blue's confusing Bardock and Gine."This a Super Saiyan with a power of a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan Blue." -Then they transform into Super Saiyan Purple.

"This transformation of my own creation. I call it Super Saiyan Purple." -Goten said smiling."It's basically second form of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan…"

"I can actually transform into those stages too…" -Gohan said, while walking to Bardock and Gine with Pan in his arms."Vegeta-san can do them too…Beside SSJP."

"How about showing them Super Saiyan Green?" -Goku suggested to Gohan who raised his eyebrow."If you think about it…It's actually a third level of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan."

"I don't mind. Grandmother…Could you hold Pan-chan for me?" -He asked with sheeplish smile.

"With pleasure…" -She replied with warm smile, while taking Pan into her arms. _'She's so cute…'_

Gohan took a step back and took off his glasses. He took a deep breath and clench his muscles. He let out a small cry and transformed into Super Saiyan Green.

"Told you Grandfather…It's those cloths." -Gohan said with smirk on his face. He let out a sigh and detransformed.

"Now onto Super Saiyan 4 blue!" -Goten exclaimed and transformed right away."This is a combination of Super Saiyan Blue power with power of Super Saiyan 4. It's the strongest Super Saiyan God transformation."

"So it's over, right?" -Gine asked, while hugging her great-granddaughter."I don't think I can stand more transformations." -At that Goten chuckled.

"There is one more. It's the strongest of all. Even God forms." -Goten said and her great-grandmother gave a tired sigh, while Bardock chuckled."I'm the only one who can transform into it at the moment."

"Really? So you surpassed everyone then?" -Bardock said with eyebrow cocked.

"Even the Gods of Destruction and Angels." -Goten said with proud smirk, causing Bardock to gasp. The ground around cracked even more and his body exploded again. His Great-grandparents gasped at the sight of Super Saiyan 5."This is the last known transformation to us. A Super Saiyan 5. This transformation…is the perfect balance between basic super saiyan and super saiyan god. At least that's what I think."

"Amazing…We're a monsters huh?" -Gine tried to joke, but her voice became every nervous. She was barely revived and stuff. It was too early for her too see something like this. She got overwhelm."Thank you…Everything is so new to me and Bardock. We have to get use to it, but I believe We'll able to become a true family."

"We will Grandma…" -Goten assured with grin."Eventually. So don't worry."

"Yeah!" -She agreed with warm smile, while looking down at Pan.'Finally…A family that I wanted so long ago. Wish Raditz didn't end up as he did.'

 **End of Chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 26

„Making bonds. Universe Survival Tournament-part 1"

 **[Next day, Son's house]**

Goku offered his parents a night over his house. It wasn't that big, but there was still some space left after Gohan moved out. As the morning came, Bardock was the first to wake up. He look around and gave a long yawn. Then Old Saiyan glanced at Gine and smiled. His wife was still sleeping with a warm smile on her face.

Bardock slowly get out of the bed and walk to the doors. He gave last look to Gine and walk out of the room. Slowly closing the doors behind him. He look around the living room to find nobody around. He dress up into similar Gi that Goku was wearing. The key difference was the fact that his Gi was entirely black with red wristbands and belt. He still had his red headband on his forehead.

With shrug he walk out of the house. He found a lone spot not far away. Bardock closed his eyes and focused for a moment.

He took basic fighting stance and open his eyes. He start punching and kicking the air. Saiyan begin his morning warm up slowly, without rush. He had to admitt that aura around this place was nice and calming.

"Yo grandpa!" -Goten greeted with grin. Bardock stopped for the moment and glanced at his grandson.

"Good mornin' Goten…" -Bardock said reassuming his warm up."Want somethin'?"

"Well, I saw you training so…Can I join in?" -Goten asked and Bardock stopped again.

 _'This is good chance for me to make some type of bond with him…'_ -Bardock thought with tiny smile."Sure, why not? But go easy on your Old man. You're far beyond me."

"Don't worry about it." -Goten assured with smirk on his face."But…I'll be sure to make you stronger."

"I'm looking forward to it." -Bardock replied with his own smirk.

About 15 minutes later, Gine woke up with loud yawn. She go tup and look around. Bardock was nowhere to be seen. She pouted and got out of the bed. Then she walk out of the room to living room. She saw that ChiChi was already up and was preparing breakfast.

Gine was dress in simple grey shirt and white pants that ChiChi gave her. Suprisingly, they had the same size.

"Good morning, ChiChi-san." -Gine greeted with smile. Chi Chi turn around and smiled at Saiyan woman.

"Morning, Gine-san." -Chi Chi greeted back."Breakfast is almost ready."

"You'd wake me up, you know." -Gine said, confusing ChiChi."I could help you prepare everything."

"What are you talking about? Gine-san, you and Bardock-san are our quests." -ChiChi stated with smile."It's nothing. I'm used to this after all."

"Let me quess, they training?" -Gine asked with smile, while sitting by the table.

"Yeah…I still don't like Goten becoming like Goku. But at least he's smarter than him." -ChiChi said with tired sigh."And if everything plays well, he might have better future than him."

"C'mon…I don't think Kakarot is that bad." -Gine stated."I wasn't there for most of his life, but I am still his Mommy."

"Okey, okey…No need to get fussy about it." -ChiChi said, while placing the last plate on the table."Gine-san, could you call the boys? Goku is in the shower, so I'll call him myself."

"Um…sure." -Saiyan woman replied and stood up. She walk to the front doors and open them.

She saw how both Bardock and Goten still training. Gine smiled at them, but then frowned. Maybe I should train too, Gine thought. She wasn't much for a fighter, but that did not mean she couldn't be strong. Beside, maybe that was a way to connect with ther grandchildrens? By training with them. Or rather by them.

"Hey! Boys!" -Gine called, getting Goten and Bardock attention."Breakfast is ready! C'mon let's eat together!"

Goten and Bardock look at each other and noded. It was time for small break. They both get into the house and take their seat. ChiChi had to prepare triple portion of food, considering that both Goku and Goten got their appetite from Bardock.

"So…What are your plans before the tournament?" -Gine inquired, getting Goten and Goku attention.

"Well…" -Goku started."We'll have light training…But other than that, We won't do much."

"Beside! We have a lot of to catch up after all." -Goten said with grin."So We'll use that time to spend our time together…" -That cause Gine to smile, while Bardock gave a light chuckle.

"That's a great idea, Goten-chan!" -ChiChi and Gine said in unison. They look at each other and giggled."How about We do the Family Reunion party at Capsule Corp?" -ChiChi suggested, causing Goten and Goku to grin.

"That's a great idea, Mom!" -Goten agreed and Goku noded.

"There'll be a lot of great food too!" -Goku said dreamingly, while giggling at the same time.

"Sounds good to me." -Bardock agreed with small nod."Beside I haven't seen that 'strong' Namekian you've been talking about."

"Oh, he's strong alright." -Goku assured with smirk.

"It's settle then. I'll call Bulma-san." -ChiChi said, walking away for her phone.

"Well, how about the three of us go for a small spar before party?" -Goku offered. Goten and Bardock noded in agreetment. Gine look at the two and bit her lip."Mom? Is everything okey?"

"C-Could..I-I join…you?" -Gine asked, suprising them.

"What are you talking about?" -Bardock asked confused."You're not suited for fights…remember?"

"I know…but I want to be strong too." -Gine replied, while looking down."I-I…at least let me try."

Goten, Goku and Bardock look at each other. Her battle level was pretty low. They could agree on that. But she wanted to get stronger. They knew that too. There was nothing bad in that.

"Okey…But don't get whiny if We get rought on you." -Bardock said and Gine smiled warmly at her husband.

"Thank you Bardock!" -She thanked and Bardock look away. Goten and Goku chuckled at that.

 **[Some time later, Capsule Corp. Family Reunion Party.]**

After small spar with Gine, Goten and Goku now knew what Bardock meant. She wasn't really meant for fighting. But that didn't mean Gine couldn't be strong. They thought about teaching her Kaio-ken, when she'll be at fighting shape. And instead of helping her transform into mere Super Saiyan, they might let her turn into Super Saiyan 4. To think about it, a Saiyan didn't had to train to achieve this form. It was the easiet to achieve and safer to use. Bardock didn't agreed at first, but then again that'd be Gine choice.

In just a few hours, Bulma organize the whole party. After small refresh, Son's family travel to Capsule Corp. The rest was already there, waiting for them to arrive. Gine was wearing a red dress that ChiChi gave her and small make up. She was quite unsure what to think about it. It wasn't practicale at all. And that paint on her face…What was that? She didn't want to really know.

ChiChi on the other hand was wearing a blue dress, make up and high heels.

"There they're!" -Bulma called with smile on her face.

"Hello everybody!" -Goku and Goten greeted with grin on their faces."Woah! Look at all the food in here!" -Goku said, while Goten walk to his girlfriend.

"Hello, Keiko-san. So how was your day?" -Goten asked with smile.

"Hi, Goten-kun. It was great, how was yours?" -She asked back and Young Saiyan grinned.

"Good. I was training with Grandpa and Grandma." -Goten replied and Keiko raised her eyebrow."It was nice and new to me. I never expected to train with them…"

"I'm glad to hear it, Goten-kun." -Suddenly Gine appeared next to them and said smugly.

"I spotted a love birds! Fufufu…." -At that Goten and Keiko jolted and almost yelled."Don't worry! Just go and enjoy yourself!"

"Grandma…C'mon don't scare us like that!" -Goten whined, causing Gine and Keiko to giggle.

"Sorry, Sorry! Hey Keiko-san…How about We'll go and chat a little?" -Gine suggested, while grabbing Keiko hand.

"Um…S-Sure?" -She mumbled and follow Gine. Goten took a long sigh, while Gohan walk toward him.

"Having Grandma isn't easy, huh?" -Gohan asked and his little brother noded.

"No…She want's to catch up with us so much that she's already emberrasing me." -Goten whined with anime tears, causing Gohan to chuckle.

"Glad that I'm no longer a teenager." -Gohan said, causing Goten to lump his shoulder."Don't worry…It'll get better. At least she doesn't have any picture of you as a child." -Goten noded at that.

For next few hours, Bardock and Gine get to know everybody that had some history with Goku. Bardock had to admitt if Saiyans were still alive, they'd be beaten by Eartlings. They're way stronger than them back in the old days. Bardock was amazed by what they went through.

Then, he stood up. He coughted and then fired a Ki blast toward the sky. He got everyone attention. They're all suprised by that.

"I just wanted to say….Thank you all." -Bardock said, shocking everyone."I'm thankful for raising my Son, Kakarot. Better know to you as Goku." -At that Goku smiled and so the rest."I'm also sorry for sending him to conquer the Earth…" -He paused, as everyone face palmed."Anyway…Without your help and guidance, my Son would be lost. I'm still getting used to this…softness and other stuffs. I'm still full-blooded Saiyan like Vegeta, so I'll take Me and Gine some time to really become part of your life. But We'll try our best." -Goku then start clapping and Gine follow him. Goten and Gohan were next and soon the rest follow too. Only Vegeta wasn't clapping.

"What was that Bardock?" -Vegeta asked with smirk."Does Earth softness is taking a tool on you already?"

"You're one to talk, Vegeta." -Bardock shot back with his own smirk."Look at you. By now you'd have sereval wifes and children to recreate our race. But instead you settle with one woman and have second baby coming." -At that few laughted, causing Vegeta to gritt his teeths.

Suddenly everyone saw a purple portal opening in the sky. They saw that Grand Priest came out of it. Most raise their eyebrows in confusion. Only Goten knew him and he was suprised as well. Why was Grand Priest doing here?

"Ah… Goten-san? I'm glad to see you…" -Grand Priest said looking down to Goten. Everyone fixed their eyes at Young Saiyan causing him to chuckle nervously."We've fixed the exact date and details for the tournament."

"Really? Well glad to hear that everything is okey, but why are you here?" -Goten asked still very confused. _'Please don't tell me that it'll be sooner…'_

"Now I shall read Omni-king message." -Grand Priest informed and everyone paid attention to him."On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's calender…on the 175th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe…shall participate in the Tournament of Power."

"Woah! The Tournament of Power?!" -Goku exclaimed with big grin on his face."I'm gettin' excited just by the name!"

"In Mortal Realm and on your planet…It's about five days from now on." -Grand Priest said, causing Goten eyes to winded.

 _'What? Zen-chan said that We have whole month before that…What happend?'_ -Goten wondered _.'Somethin' must had happend. Is his power being taken faster than before? It must be somethin' serious…'_

"Hold on! Goten you told us that We have full month!" -Vegeta stated, glaring at Young Saiyan.

"Well…That's what Omni-king said to me…I don't know what happend." -Goten replied, while scratching the back of his head."Is everything okey there?"

"Yes…Everything is fine. It just the fact that Omni-king is simply bored." -Grand Priest replied."I apologize for him. Now if you excuse me…"

' _There is nothing wrong with Grand Priest…But I'm still feeling those strange vibes…'_ -Goten thought, while narrowing his eyes at the Priest. _'He must be somehow involved into this situation. I'm cetrain of it.'_ -With the training receive from Shenron, Goten was finally able to messure up someone like Omni-king himself. _'Let's me see….'_

Grand Priest(Supressed)-34,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

 _'He's supressing a lot actaully…I'm not sure how much.'_ -Goten concluded, as sweat drop run down from his forehead. _'Could he be the one…? Or maybe not…'_

 _'Dammit…In time like this. Bulma will give birth any time now.'_ -Vegeta thought in panic. He glanced at his wife and then at her belly. _'I wasn't there when Trunks was born…This time I can't leave her…'_

"So what now?" -Keiko inquired getting everyone attention."We have five days….Are we going back to the Dragon Realm?"

"I don't think it's necessarry…" -Goten said, crossing his arms."We don't know how strong our enemies will be…But some of us are already reaching their limits. For today let's just spend time together. Tomorrow all of us will gather at Dende-san Lookout. Is that okey?" -He suggested and after a second everyone noded in agreetment.

And so they all spend rest of the day together. Being happy and cheeruf. Vegeta on the other hand was still panicing. Few nocited, but decided to stay quiet about it.

Goten on the other hand had dilema. He wanted to call Zen-chan and Zen-kun, but he didn't want to raise any suspecion. He was trusted to keep that secret. Even from his family and friends. They had to be prepared. No mattter what.

 **End of Chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon ball series. Let's get started. Also tell who do you want Trunks girlfriend to be? I may pick my own choice, which is strange. But I want to hear your opinion.

Chapter 27

„Last fight! Universe Survival Tournament-Part 2"

 **[Dende Lookout. Next day. Morning]**

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Under The Blue Sky**

"Well…We have four days before the tournament." -Goten started out. Everyone looked at him and waited."This very suprising, but We have nothing to worry. Right now We must go through the plan on what are We going to do before Tournament. Any idea?"

"Let's just train…" -Future Trunks said."What else is there to do?"

"I gotta agree with my future self. We get stronger and be sure of our victory." -Trunks said, while crossing his arms."Won't you agree, Father?" -Vegeta did not seem to be listening their conversation. His head was clouded right now.

"…? What? Training, yeah sure let's do it." -Vegeta replied, confusing and suprising everyone. Magetta, who was there too mumbled something."What are you talking about?! I'm fine!"

"Vegeta, Magetta is right. You seem…worried. Is everything okey?" -Goku asked and Vegeta glared at him.

"It doesn't concern you, Kakarot!" -Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta-san…It is our concern as a team. If you don't feel well about this whole tournament, We can always get Grandpa in your place." -Goten said seriously, causing Vegeta to gritt his teeths."So…What's your choice?"

"I shall stay! It's our universe at stake and I'm not gonna let you guys get all the glory!" -Vegeta replied, causing everyone to smile. _'I'm not gonna let other universes win…It's about my family safety.'_

"Glad that you made up your mind." -Piccolo said with smirk on his face."At least We'll have better chances."

"We could really use Dragon Realm to train again." -Keiko said with smile."I mean…Me and Piccolo-san could use extra years of training. Don't you think?"

"Keiko-san has a point." -Gohan said, while noding."Both of your could use extra time in Dragon Realm."

"Okey, okey. I'll get you there, but for how long?" -Goten asked."I mean, Nuova said that once I bring somebody there I must stay there as well."

"Okey then…Two years it is!" -Keiko said with cheerful smile.

 _'Ah…I can't get mad at her. Still two more years is too much'_ -Goten thought with mental sigh. _'I like training and all, but being there for too is causing me to freak out. Well I'm doing this for Keiko-san sake.'_ -Suddenly Goten pick up two familiar signatures. Everyone saw Bardock and Gine landing on the Dende Lookout.

"Mom? Father?" -Goku said confused."What are you two doing here?"

"Well, as you said there is a place where time doesn't flow, right?" -Bardock asked and Goku noded."So We thought about joining you and train there with you."

At that Goku, Goten and Gohan look at each other. After a second they smiled and noded.

"Sure…Why not?" -Goten said with grin."We're going there for two years, so We'll see how your training will pay off."

"Two years? Huh?" -Gine said with weak chuckle."Well okey…Let's go Bardock."

"Okey! Grab onto me and let's go." -Goten instructed and they did as he said. Soon they vanish from Dende Lookout.

"Okey! Who's for Hyperbolic Time Chamber?!" -Goku asked, raising his hand causing everyone to sweatdrop."Ah! C'mon…We have to train too!"

"Count us!" -Trunks said and his futureself noded in agreetment.

"Well…I can join too." -Gohan said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you? Are you going to join us?" -Goku asked Vegeta.

"I'll train in gravity room." -He replied and take off. They watch him leaving and gave a long sigh.

"Magetta…What about you? Wanna join us too?" -Goku asked, while looking a his friend.

"Dad…He's not gonna fit in the doors." -Gohan stated with sweatdrop.

"Ah! That's right! I'm so sorry, Magetta!" -Goku apologize, clapping his hands together as if he was praying. Magetta mumbled something, saying that it was okey.

"Let's go…We shouldn't waste time like this." -Future Trunks said and everyone agreed. Goku waved at Magetta and go with rest to Time Chamber.

 **End of Ost.**

 **[Some time later. Dende Lookout.]**

Goten and the rest appeared out of nowhere. They look around to see that nobody was around. They look at each other and smiled.

"So…What do you think? Are you happy about training?" -Goten asked with grin on his face.

Goten(Post training with Dragons and regaining his strenght)-7,000,000,000,000,000

"Yeah…It was fun to train together." -Keiko agreed with small smile.

Keiko(Post training)-12,000,000,000

"Yes, it's great to train with them again." -Piccolo said with one of his rare smiles.

Piccolo(With Weights, post training)-80,000,000,000

"Gotta say…Those Dragons are really somethin' else." -Bardock said with smirk.

Bardock(Post training)-14,000,000,000,000

"It was great, you know." -Gine said with smile."Oceanus-san was so nice person."

Gine(Post training)-220,000.

"Well, how about We'll go back home? Rest a little and do something later?" -Goten suggested and everyone, beside Piccolo noded."What about you Mr. Piccolo?"

"I'll pass…I still have something to do here." -Piccolo replied, while crossing his arms.

"Well alright." -Goten said with shrug. He knew Piccolo wasn't good at those kind of things."Okey, everyone grab onto me again and let's go." -With those words, they left Dende Lookout.

 **[Son's family House.]**

They appeared in the living room. ChiChi was suprisingly not there. With shrug, Goten and Keiko sat on the coach together. Bardock decided to go and get a shower.

"Hey…Maybe We'll get you some tea?" -Gine asked the couple.

"Sure." -Goten said and Gine went to the kitchen."Thanks Grandma…"

Suddenly Goten pick up a three signatures travelling to them via teleportation. Beerus, Whis and Pikkon appeared in front of them.

"Grand Priest visited us…" -Beerus said without greeting first. Goten noded and then glanced at Pikkon. He seem like he's been throught hell. But other than that, He was way stronger than before. In just like three days."Any idea why the date changed?"

Pikkon(Post training with Beerus and Whis.)-300,000,000,000

"Not really…" -Goten replied."Don't worry, We went to Dragon Realm. We got stronger."

"It's seem strange why the date was changed." -Whis said, while glancing at the living room."I tried to talk with Father, but he only said that it was because Omni-king was bored."

"We think that's not it…Something must have happend." Pikkon finally said, while cracking his neck.

"G-Goten-chan?" -Gine voice sounded throught the living room. She had two cups of tea in her hands."Who are those people?"

"And who you might be?" -Beerus wondered with chuckle."Don't tell me Goten that you're planing a harem?"

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Beerus' Madness**

"W-What?! To let you know I'm Goten-chan Grandma!" -Gine shouted at Beerus, causing his eyes to winded. Whis chuckled, while Pikkon raised his eyebrow."Who are you pervert?!" -She demanded, causing Beerus to get a tick mark.

"Pervert, huh?" -Beerus asked, leaking a bit of his Ki. Gine got alerted and Goten appeared suddenly in front of Beerus."Goten…Make her apologize me."

"And what If I won't?" -Goten asked and Beerus growled."You're the one who should apologize."

"Are you defying me?" -Beerus asked slowly."You know I could easly destroy your world, right?"

"And I could wish it back…" -Goten shot back, putting a serious expression.

"Are you testing my patience, boy?" -Beerus asked and Goten smirked.

"What if I do?" -At that Beerus eyes start to twitch."Not to really offend you, but I'm just as strong as you now. Even without God Essense."

"Is that so…?" -Goten noded at that."How about We put that to test? If you win, You can call me by name. Without adressing me as a 'Lord'. On top of that, I'll start treating everyone equally."

"Really? And if I lose?" -Goten asked curious.

"You'll became my slave for the rest of your life." -Beerus said seriously, with familiar glint in his eyes.'Show me how much you grown.'

"My, my…This is getting messy." -Whis said, while shaking his head.

"C'mon you two…Don't fight over me." -Gine said with weak voice.

"Grandma…I'll make sure he'll apologize to you." -Goten promised with smile on his face."It won't take long, so sit tight."

"Goten-kun…Please becareful." -Keiko said and Young Saiyan noded.

'Goten…I hope you know what you're doing.' -Pikkon thought with sigh.

"Whis…take us to my planet." -Beerus ordered, not taking his eyes out of Goten.

"As you wish, Lord Beerus." -Whis said placing his hand on Beerus shoulder.

Both Goten and Beerus cocked their fists. Then their raised them and do the fist bump. In a flash they were gone.

 **End of Ost**

"Well…since Goten-chan is not here…" -Gine started, getting Keiko and Gine attention."Would like some tea? You're Pikkon-san, right?"

"Yes…Thank you." -Pikkon said, taking a cup of tea. Suddenly Bardock walk out of the bathroom, in his Gi. He glanced at Pikkon and gave a sigh.

"Okey, what just happend?" -Bardock asked and everyone sweatdropped.

 **[Beerus Home Planet.]**

Goten, Beerus and Whis appeared in the forest on Beerus planet. Whis jumped away and look at the two. He gave out a small sigh. Goten and Beerus jumped away from each other.

"Shall We begin….Super Saiyan God?" -Beerus asked, clearly mocking Goten.

"Whenever you want, oh almight God of Destruction." -Goten gave a mock of his own.

"No Super Saiyan or God Ki…." -Beerus reminded and Goten noded."Let's us Begin!"

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Super Saiyan God**

Without a warning, Goten flashed in front of Beerus. He then poured a barrage of punches on his stomach, kick his face, punch his jaw and then fired a Ki blast right on his face. Thus sending him flying backward and crashing on party trees. When Goten spot Beerus was slowly standing up with furious expression. But the corner of his lips curled a little. He smiled and Saiyan saw that.

"So what do you think?" -Goten asked, while cracking his fingers.

"Not too bad…Let me show you my full power then!" -Beerus exclaimed and power up.

Beerus(Full power, enraged.)-7,500,000,000,000,000

He charged at Goten and start his barrage of attacks at superb speed. Goten was simply blocking each and every of his attacks. Goten then power up on his own and vanish from Beerus sight.

Goten(Max power)-7,960,500,300,120,030

He reappeared behind Beerus and grab his tail. Then he start swinging like cowboy with a lasso. Suddenly he throw Beerus at the near by mountain. Beerus went through it like hot knife through butter. Goten place his fingers on his forehead and then vanish. He appeared right behind flying Beerus. He caught him and look at him in the face.

"Told you I'm stronger…" -Goten said with smirk. Beerus smiled, as Goten saw a something glowing.

He look down and saw charged Ki orb. His eyes winded, but it was too late for him. God of Destruction blasted Ki orb on his chest, sending him flying away. Beerus reappeared behind him and kick him toward the ground. Goten crash on the ground and tried to get up, but soon he bombarded with multiple Ki blast. Beerus send upon hundred blast at Goten body. Soon he stop to take a breath.

"Stronger my ass…You really thought that you'll be stronger than me without your transformations?" -Beerus asked with scoff. What a brat, Beerus thought.

Suddenly after smoke clear out, Beerus eyes winded. Goten was standing with his arms crossed. His body was glowing in a bright reddish orange color. God of Destrucion couldn't see any injuries or even a scratch. Then Goten closed his single eye and from the other one, he shot a thin ray toward Beerus arms and legs. Upon touching Beerus skin, thick ice formed around his arms and legs.

"What is this?!" -Beerus demanded, as ice was pulling him down."I don't remember you ever doing something like this before!"

"I'll tell you once I'm done with you!" -Goten exclaimed, dropping his reddish orange glow and charging at Beerus at full speed.

 **End of Ost.**

Beerus raised his Ki to the point of breaking the ice. In the last second, he was able to block Goten powerful punch.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Unbreakable Determination**

Goten smirked, as he already charged Final Shrine attack in his free hand. He fired it at Beerus chest at full power. He grab his wrist to support his hand. Once he was done, Goten saw that Beerus was pushed back with many scratches and few bleeding wounds. He glared at Goten, while panting.

"Is all that God of Destruction has to offer?" -Goten taunted with cocky tone."C'mon Beerus…Show me what you can really do…"

That did it. Beerus start screaming in fury. He charged blindly at Goten, who easly saw a chance to end this spar. He waited for the right moment. Beerus aim his fist at him and then Goten move out of the way, grab God of Destruction wrist. Then he block his leg with his own. Beerus was caught off guard, which shock Young Saiyan. Beerus was know to keep his cool, but now he acted in impuls. Well it did not matter. Goten used a karate chop on special pressure point, causing Beerus to gasp. He paralyze his right part of his body. Beerus wasn't able to lift his arm or leg. Then he let go of God of Destruction allowing him to land on the ground.

Goten slowly landed next to Beerus with smile. Beerus gritted his teeths, while lifting his movable arm to fire a Ki blast at him. Like before Goten skin became reddish orange. Beerus attack did nothing to him.

 **End of Ost**

"Beerus…It's over. Give up…" -Goten said seriously, causing Beerus to swallow his salivia."There is no to fight anymore. I won…"

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Compromise**

"Well…I'd be damn." -Beerus said with dry chuckle."So you finally surpassed my power without turning into Super Saiyan." -Goten smiled at his word. And then he hit another spot to enable Beerus to move his right part of body again."To think anyone would surpass a God of Destruction is just laughable." -At that Goten laughted. Second later Whis walk toward them with a smile on his face."You're more than ready to face anyone in Tournament. There is no way, We gonna lose."

"True…And once this all will be over and I will be ready…I'll take your place." -At those words Beerus eyes winded. Whis look at Beerus and chuckled."Listen…Beerus, I know what happend to your sister. I know that you're forced to fight her. You have heavy burden in your heart. I know that now. That's why I promised…that I'll take this burden away, so you can finally rest." -Goten finished, offering his hand to Beerus. For the first time, since he become God of Destruction…Beerus shed a tear. For some reason, Goten saw a lost child in Beerus eyes.

Beerus slowly lift his hand and grab Goten hand. Young Saiyan help him get back on his feet. They look at each other and smiled.

"Goten…I don't know what to say." -Beerus said truthfully."I wanted to ask if you could become God of Destruction…But I did not expect you to tell me you'll take my spot someday. I am very thanful…Actually you're the strangest person I met. Second to Goku." -At that Goten chuckled."Let's get back to Earth…I have to apologize your Grandmother after all."

"Of course you have to." -Goten said, while placing his hand on his hips."C'mon let's go!"

"Let us go then." -Whis said with in cheerful tone. Goten walk toward him and put his hand on his shoudler.

Beerus look at them and chuckled to himself.

'Someday…Someday I'll see you again, Sister…That's a promise.' -Beerus thought, while walking toward Whis and Goten."Okey, let's move out…" -With that Whis put his hand on Beerus shoulder and in a flash they were gone.

 **End of Ost**

 **End of Chapter!**  
Can We hit 100 favorites and follow?! Smash those buttons! Leave as many reviews as you can! It'll help a lot!


	28. Chapter 28

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

List of openings and endings for each arc:

 **God of Destruction Beerus Arc-D-gray man op 4, Naruto Shippuden ending 6**

 **Champra Arc-Naruto Op9, Fairy tail op 15 as ending**

 **Black Arc-Bleach ending 28 as op, Naruto Shippuden ending 30**

 **Universe Survival Tournament Arc-Bleach op7, Bleach ending 22**

Chapter 28

 **„Exhibition Match? Future Omni-king wants preliminary fight!"**

 **[Some time later, Two days before the Tournament of Power.]**

After apologizing Gine, Beerus and Goten went for a small talk. They went outside and sat next to river stream.

"So…Since when do you know about Yama-onee-san?" -Beerus asked, while looking at the river.

"Since I first came to train on your planet." -Goten replied, leaning on the grass."I was trying to find you, but I end up in the garden where her grave was. Whis then explain everything that happend. I'm truely sorry for what happend to you and your sister…If I could, then I'd destroy the one who made you do it."

"With your power, I'm certain of your victory." -Beerus said with chuckle."But then again…You'd break a law by Omni-king. He must exist in order to create Gods of Destruction."

"But that doesn't mean you can't beat him up, right?" -Goten asked with grin, causing Beerus to shake his head with smile.

"Point, but it's still dangerous." -Beerus warned seriously."I don't recommend you trying to find him."

Suddenly a familiar portal open up and Grand Priest came from it. Beerus quickly stood up and then kneeled. Goten got back on his feet and look up to Priest.

"Ah, Lord Beerus you're already here. Good." -Priest said with smile."It's sudden, but Future Omni-king requested preliminary matches."

"Preliminary matches?" -Goten asked confused."But why?"

"Well...Future Omni-king never saw a tournament before, so he wanted to held an Exhibition match." -Priest explained."That's why you have one hour to gather three warriors and show in Omni-king Palace." -At that Beerus start to sweat. It's been a long time since he was in that Palace.

"Is that everything? Who We'll be fighting with?" -Goten asked curiously.

"Ah, yes…You'll be fighting against Universe 9." -Grand Priest replied and Goten noded."Thats all…See you in the Palace." -With those last words, Grand Priest re-enter the portal and vanish.

"Well that was unexpected…." -Beerus groaned, while taking a deep breath."Who's gonna be on your team?"

"Obviously me…Dad and maybe…Grandpa?" -Goten wondered, causing Beerus to raise his non-existing eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean Goku's father?" -Beerus asked and Goten noded."He doesn't seem to be that weak…As long as you're sure about him."

"Yeah, beside He'd like to see how his trainin' paid off." -Goten said with grin."Let's not waste time…"

 **[Some time later, Sacred World of Kai's]**

To be honest, Bardock was happy that his Grandkid pick him up for the tournament. Even if it was just a preliminary match. He was also amazed to see the world of Kai's. On top of that he met God of Destruction this morning.

"Okey…Why haven't you warn us before!" -Old Kai shouted at Goten.

"Sorry! We're quite busy!" -Goten apologized with weak chuckle."Anyway, let's hurry! We don't really have time for this."

"I have to agree with Goten-san." -Kibito said, agreeing with Young Saiyan.

"That's right. Let's not waste anymore time here." -Beerus said seriously, while scaring Old Kai at the same time."C'mon Supreme Kai…Let's go!"

"Yes…Lord Beerus." -Kibito said quietly. Everyone grab onto him and then he said."Kai-Kai!"

 **[Omni-king Palace.]**

"So this is the Omni-king Palace, huh?" -Bardock said amazed.

"Yeah, seems like it….This is the first I'm here actually." -Goku agreed with his father.

Then they enter the palace and start heading toward the light. On their way, they saw the Universe 9 Supreme Kai and God of Destruction. They're quite suprised to see that God of Destruction looked like dwarf.

God of Destruction was a short and pudgy individual with long, orange hair, a mustache and a beard. He had appearance traits resembling a viking. Unlike Champa, a God of Destruction with a similar build, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt under his God of Destruction attire, which is purple in color.

Sindra(Full Power)-4,600,000,000,000,000

Kaio-shin was a short humanoid with a lean build and light green skin. Like most other Shinjin, he has pointed ears. He wears red potara earrings and his white hair is styled in a mohawk. His eyes are violet and he wore traditional Kaioshin clothing.

Rou(Supress)-100,000,000,000

And finally an angel. Angel was a very tall and slim individual. He has teal skin like most Angels and shoulder length white hair. He wore black and blue robes with designs similar to Whis and carries a staff.

Angel(Supress)-6,000,000,000,000,000

And their team was fully of humanoidal foxes. They're a little taken by this, but then again their team was full of Saiyans.

"Hello, everyone from Universe 9. It's been a while" -Kibito said with smile on his face.

Universe 9 just glared at them and smirked. Universe 7 on the other hand gave a sigh. They moved to Throneroom to find only Grand Priest there. Everyone kneeled before him

"Now, taking from Earth's martial arts tournament, I shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats." -Grand Priest annouced, while raising his hand. Soon the ground beneth their feet start to glow and they're swallow down.

 **Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST The Ultimate Super Warrior Is Born**

Goten, Bardock and Goku landed in their spectator seats. They saw Universe 9 was in front of them and beneath them was the fighting stage. Soon Grand Priest show up.

"All gods, gather here!" -Priest called and soon all 12 gods of each universe showed up on floating platforms.

Goten was amazed by seeing all Gods of Destructions. Few of them were on pair with Beerus. He saw a God that look like a elephant with pink skin. A Clown, Fox, and many more. Even somebody probably related to Magetta race. He saw Champa too.

"All Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction, and angels from the 12 universes, are here." -Whis said with chuckle.

"Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction gathered from all universes as you already have heard, Omni-king wishes to hold…" -Grand Priest paused for a second to take a breath."…a matrial arts tournament called the Tournament of power. Before that, however, the Future Omni-king…does not know what a matrial art tournament is. So we'll hold a Zen Exhibition match here. Omni-king." -He paused and both Omni-king's showed up with attendants."…Has arrived!"

 **End of Ost.**

Goten smiled upon seeing both Omni-kings. Everyone bow toward Omni-kings, beside him. He knew that there was no point for him to do that. Despite this tournament, he was still Zen-chan friend.

"Everyone…" -Grand Priest said getting everyones attention."It is thanks to to request of Son Goten san from Universe 7…that the Tournament of Power came to be. Son Goku san…" -Priest said to Goten who noded. He jumped on the railing and look at everyone. Few sensed his power level and were in shock. Though he was supressing himself quite a bit.

Goten(Supress againts all Gods of 12 Universes)-2,000,000,000,000,000

"I heard that there were a lot of strong people out there in the universes." -Goten started with smile."That's why I asked Omni-king to held this tournament. I said I wanna fight such people!" -Few smirked, while the rest scoffed.

"Now, everyone. By Omni-king request, in this Zen Exhibition Match, three matrial artists from Universe 9 and from Univere 7….shall fight in order one on one." -Grand Priest explained."There is no time limit Until an oponent admits defeat or cannot continue, fight using all powers at your disposal.

"Grand Priest sama!" -Rou called, getting Priest attention."Will there be a reward for the victors of this match?" -He asked, his voice full of greed.

"This Exihibtion is simply to show the appeal of battle to the future Omni-king." -Grand Priest replied."It is not for determining which universe is superior. Still, so long as Omni-king wishes for a full on battle, anything less may result in the match being cancelled."

"So, if Omni-king considers the match to be boring, we may be erased on the spot?" -Sindra asked, sweat clearly visible on his face.

"Let me just say that it is possible." -Priest replied."All is as Omni-king wills it. And now for the first match. Warriors, to the fighting stage."

"I'll go first!" -One of the foxes annouced with grin. His name was Basil. He jumped on the stage with cocky expression."I'll beat every single one of you..."

Basil(Supress)-15,000,000,000,000

Basil has red fur. He wore a torn muffler, gloves and red boots. His eyes are yellow. His body structure almost resembles a fox.

"We're counting on you, Basil!" -Rou said with smile."Show Omni-king your best moves."

"He doesn't look like much." -Beerus said, crossing his arms.

"What a brat." -Bardock snarled."Someone gotta teach him some manners." -With those words, he jumped down on the stage."Let's see what you got…"

Bardock(Max power, Base form)-13,200,000,000,000

"Let the first match…begin!" -Priest annouced.

Basil and Bardock stared at each other. Waiting for a movement, a reaction. Anything to use for advantage. But there was nothing. Just a stare. Everyone was waiting, few already had tick marks on their heads.

Suddenly the two vanish and start clashing together. Bardock and Basil appeared and then they clash their fist. Goten smiled at how his Grandpa was hanging up. Basil then vanish from Bardock sight and appeared behind. Before old saiyan could turn around, Basil kick his back so hard that Bardock spat some blood. Then he grab his head and throw him at the stage. Without wasting his time, Basil start firing Ki blasts at Bardock location. He paused and smirked. After the smoke clear out, Basil raised his eyebrow.

Bardock changed. Well only his hair. His hair became golden and stood up. His aura was golden and violent. The power level also raised a lot.

Bardock(Super Saiyan)-24,000,000,000,000

In flash, Bardock appeared in front of Basil and punch him the guts. He then grab his shoulder and headbutted him. Basil grabbed his head from the pain. Old Saiyan used that Chance to charge and fire a Ki blast at his chest. The blast send him flying back. Bardock appeared behind Basil and kick him toward the ground. Then he brought his hands to the side.

" _Ka…me…ha…me….HA!_ " -Bardock incantated and fire kamehameha wave at Basil. Goten knew that the fight wasn't over.

Once the smoke cleared, Bardock saw that Basil was still standing. But he was different. His was way more muscular than before. His fur changed to color to pinkish. His eyes turn purple. The aura around him was purple too.

Basil(Beast Mode)-30,000,000,000,000

"That's more like it…" -Bardock said with smirk."But it changes nothign…" -Bardock then clenched his muscles and raise his Ki. He turn into Super Saiyan 2.

Bardock(Super Saiyan 2)-40,000,000,000,000

Basil eyes winded, as Bardock appeared in front of him. He had a giant Ki orb in his right hand. Bardock vanish in the flash. Basil quickly look around for Bardock. Then he saw a light coming from above. He look up to see Giant Ki Orb getting closer to his face. Upon impact, Ki exploded. Everyone waited for smoke to clear out, in order to see what had happend.

Finally, the smoke cleared. Bardock was standing, his one feet on Basil chest. Fox body was smoking and had few burn marks here and there.

"Brother?!" -Bargamo and Lavenda exclaimed in shock.

 _'Grandpa…You went a little overboard.'_ -Goten thought with mental facepalm. Goku on the other hand felt a little disgusted by his father ruthless fight. _'But then again…He thinks that our universe might get destroyed. I can't blame him…'_

"Winner by defeat…Bardock from Universe 7!" -Grand Priest annouced, as Bardock drop his transformation.

Bardock took his feet and then fly back to the spectator seats. Goku stare at him with angry expression.

"Don't give me that look, Kakarot." -Bardock said, as he sat down."You know our Universe is at stake. If We lose…Then there will be nothing. Gine, ChiChi, Pan, Gohan, and the rest of your friends will die. Only because you're too soft on your opponents. Even Goten knows how serious the situation is…."

"Sadly…Grandpa is right." -Goten said seriously. Goku gasped at his Son words."This is even bigger than Majin Buu or Zamasu combined. We cannot take this lightly. I know you love fair fight, but you have to forget about this. This isn't regular tournament, you know that don't you?."

"Even so…You don't have beat them that much." -Goku tried to reason."They'll most likely lose and their universe will be erased. But that's not a reason to make them felt guilty, because their weak. They have families like We do!"

"Dad…They don't care if We have family. I can see that they only care about themself and if there is any reward or prize." -Goten said, while glaring at the foxes who pick up their fallen brother. They were saying something to him. But by their expressions Goten knew that those two were blaming him for being weak."There is no point of being merciful to them…They wound't be like that for us. I'm sorry Dad, but that's how the world works…You can't stay naive forever." -Goku was shock of how Goten was serious. He realized that this young saiyan was more mature than himself. _'Beside…They'll be alive, so no need to worry.'_

"Now, everyone…" -Priest said, and everyone paid attention to him."It's time for second match. Son Goku san from Universe 7, versus Lavenda from Universe 9."

"Yosh! It's my turn!" -Goku exclaimed with smirk on his face. Then jumped down from Spectator seats and landed on the stage. He saw that Lavenda, the oldest fox jumped down as well."Show me what you got."

"With pleasure…." -Lavenda said with chuckle."Unlike my brother I won't go easy on any of you."

"Bring it!" -Goku said and took a fighting stance.

 **End of Chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 29

„Universe 9 erased? What will Omni-king do now?"

 **[Goku vs Lavenda]**

"If both fighters are ready…" -Priest paused and look at the two. They noded and Priest 'chop' the air."Begin!"

Goku and Lavenda charged and clashed their fist. To someone who look old, Lavenda sure knew how to throw a good punch. Goku smirked and then went for the kick in the head. But Lavenda proof himself to be fast enought to block Goku leg with his forearm.

Lavenda(Supress)-400,500,000,000,000,

Lavenda aimed his fist at Goku face, but Saiyan grab it. Goku used his free hand to cock his fist and throw it Lavenda. But just like him, Fox grab his fist. Goku chuckled, while Lavenda smirked.

Goku(Supress against Lavenda)-500,000,000,000,000

"You're not bad…" -Goku commented.

"I could say the same about you…Saiyan." -Lavenda snarled. _'I might have to go up to Beast Mode 2…'_

Both fighter backed away from each other. Goku fired a quick kamehameha wave a him. Lavenda barely block it. He was pushed back a little. Saiyan used Instant Transmission and teleported behind Fox. Just a little above him. He then prepared and kick him in the head, thus sending him toward the stage floor. Lavenda rose up from the stage and glared at Goku.

"I'm done playing with you…Saiyan." -Lavenda snarled and start power up."I'll make you'll get erased and all that pathetic universe of yours!" -With those last words, his body exploded in enegry. Goku had to cover his eyes from the light.

After the light died out, Goku saw tha Lavenda body changed. His body fur become black. A pair of horns grown from his knees and elbows. His claws became shaper. His eyes become bloody red. Now he resembled the brother, who would be fighting with Goten.

"This Beast mode 2…Like what you see, Saiyan?" -Lavenda asked, while smirking.

Lavenda(Beast mode 2)-900,000,000,000,000

"Not bad…Not bad all." -Goku commented."My turn…."

"Don't think those transformation will work on me…" -Lavenda warned.

"We'll see….HA!" -Goku responded and turn into Super Saiyan 3. The whole place shook by the immense power. Few gods raise their eyebrows in suprise.

Goku(Super Saiyan 3, Supress)-1,400,000,000,000,000

 _'What?! How does those Saiyans can be this strong?!'_ -Lavenda thought in panic. He raised his hands and start firing Ki blast at Goku, who was simply dodging them.

Then he charged at Saiyan and aimed his fist at him. Goku grab Lavenda by his wrist and then elbowed his face. Lavenda yelled something unclear to Saiyan. Without wasting more time and energy, Goku gave him a hard chop on the back of his head. Thus, he caused him to drop his Beast mode and return to normal. Then he grab him and slowly drop on the ground. He lay him down on the stage and fly off back to spectator seats.

"Winner by defeat…Son Goku from Universe 7." -Grand Priest annouced.

Sidra and Rou were in huge alert. Two down and only one to go. Bergamo was their only hope. But he'd be facing a guy who started this all. Will he win this? Or will they get erased like four other universes? They glanced at Omni-king's stared at them. They quickly moved their eyes away, back to the stage.

"Everyone, now…" -Grand Priest started."The last round…Bergamo san from Universe 9 against Son Goten san from Universe 7!"

A second later the two fighter showed up on the stage. All were suprised by how fast they moved. Goten and Bergamo smirked at each other.

"If both of you are ready…Begin!" -Priest said again 'choping' the air.

"I should warn you now…" -Bergamo started, getting Goten attention."I'm not like any of my brothers…I'm actually the strongest of them all.

Just like his brothers, Bergamo's general appearance resembles a fox. Bergamo was the tallest and the most muscular. He has teal-colored fur, and wore a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes.

Bergamo(Heavely supressed)-3,000,000,000,000,000

"Really? And why is that?" -Goten asked curiously. _'Don't worry…I know that you're stronger…Almost reaching a power of your God of Destruction…Not bad for a Fox…'_ -He thought with smirk.

"I can go all out and show the 100% of my power…" -He explained and Goten smiled."How does that sounds?"

"If you want…But I'm warning you too. Don't take me lightly." -Goten warned and Bergamo noded.

"After witnessing what your family did to my brothers…Don't worry. I'm sure not to underestimate you." -Bergamo responded with grin."Let me start first…." -With those words, he start unwrapping bandages on his forearms. Goten raised his eyebrow at that. Goten eyes winded in total shock.

 _'No way…Those are Dragons marks!'_ -Goten exclaimed inside of his head _.'Oi! Guys wake up! How is this possible?!"_

 _[…Don't yell! Listen, just like in our Universe, there is at least one set of dragon balls. It's seems like this guy also fused with Universe 9 Dragon…Haoseki, his name is…I think at least. We don't really remember…Just becareful. He not ordinary fighter. Watch out for every punch…]_

Right now Goten knew that this was serious. Bergamo was merged with a Dragon. The marks on his forearms shown an attribute of strenght. Each mark shown a different attribute. Marks on legs shown attribute of speed. Mark on forehead shown an attribute of spirit and mind. Mark on chest shown attibute for durability. And finally his mark on the back was an attribute for absorption.

 _'Good thing I've pick perk of absorption.'_ -Goten thought with mental sight _.'I can not only absorb Ki, but also a power of a direct hit whenever I feel like it…'_

"Take a good look." -Bergamo said, getting Goten attention. Fox flared his red aura and then start power up."This Third and the last form that only I can achieve!"

The whole stage start shake from his power. But Goten was not really fazed by it. His body start to glow in bright orange color. Then his body exploded from the Energy building up inside of him. When the light faded, Goten saw new form of Bergamo. His fur changed to orange. His eye become green. He show to have at least four tails now. Aura around changed to greenish color.

"This is…Beast God Form. You can praise it if you want." -Bergamo said, while chuckling.

Bergamo(Beast God Form)-14,000,000,000,000,000

"I see now…Since you shown me the form that only you can achieve…" -He paused, while smiling. He clenched his muscles and smirked. Bergamo got confused until he felt that his Ki was raising very quickly."…Then let me show you the form that I was the first to achieve!" -With that he let out a battle cry and transformed into Ascended Super Sayain 4."Say hello to Super Saiyan 4."

Goten(Ascended Super Saiyan 4)-17,000,000,000,000,000

"Ah, now that's somethin'…But you're not showing your full power." -Bergamo stated with snort. Goten smiled and cracked his knuckles."But that's okey…Once I'll proof that stronger, you'll unleash your real power." -Suddenly Goten vanish from his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" -A voice sounded from behind. He turn to see Goten with smile on his face. Quickly he went for a punch, but Goten put up a Heat armor and grab his fist. But barely. Attribute of strenght gave a four times amount of power behind a normal punch. _'Strange…Why doesn't he use his Dragon abilities? He should have at least few 3 at disposal….'_

Suddenly he felt a massive pain on his back. Like somebody wanted to drill throught it. He slowly moved his head to see that it Bergamo fist. Then he look at Bergamo free arm and saw that it stretch out.

"Surprised? You shown me your Dragon abilitity then I shown you mine." -Bergamo said, smirking.

Goten closed his eyes and from his other one, he shot thin ray toward Bergamo arm. A thick ice formed around his whole arm and it start to pull him down. Goten quickly backed away and absorber a bit of God Ki. Within two seconds, the injury on his back was healed. Thankfuly Bergamo did not shown any sign of knowing what he was doing.

"Not bad….I've never faced a person who alos fused with dragon, you know." -Bergamo informed, while smirking.

"Same here…I wish We could spar and see how strong you're, but…" -Goten paused and then took a deep breath."I have win this….Sorry." -Suddenly power up to the max. To full limit of a Super Saiyan 4

Goten(Max powered Ascended Super Saiyan 4)-26,000,000,000,000,000

Without a warning Goten appeared behind Bergamo and chop his neck, knocking him unconcious. Bergamo drop on the ground. Gods of Destruction stare dat Goten with their mouth open. Beerus smirked at their expression. You're looking at the next God of Destruction from Universe 7, he thought. And that's not even 15% of his real power, He dare to add.

' _No way…Such power…It's over…'_ -Sindra thought in defeat.

 _'This can't be happening! So could We lose to them! Those inferior creatures!'_ -Rou thought with disgust.

Goten dropped his Super Saiyan 4 form and fly off toward Spectator Seats.

"Winner by defeat…Son Goten!" -Priest annouced with smile.

"Woah…So he was also fused with a dragon?!" -Goku asked in shock.

"Yeah…Appearently there plenty of shenron alike in all twleve universes." -Goten replied and Goku noded _.'I'm still surprised though…'_

"Good work, Goten." -Beerus said with chuckle.

"Thanks, Beerus." -Goten thanked with grin. Goku and Bardock blinked in surprise. Did Goten adress God of Destruction by his name?"So now is the worst part, huh?"

"Everyone, listen now." -Priest said, getting everyone attention."The winner of the Exhibition Match is Universe 7. Future Omni-king…What are your thoughts about the matches?"

"They're great!" -Future Omni-king said in cheerful tone."But then again…." -He started slowly, as a orb with Universe 9 appeared in his tiny palm. Sindra and Rou gasped and tried to say something, but that would get them nowhere."Universe 9 lost their match…So, it'll be erased." -With those words, he smash it against his other palm.

Goku and few others gasped at that. Bardock didn't really care. Goten knew that it wasn't even real. The Gods of Destruction only frowned, while Kai's sweated.

"This'll happend to those who will be defeated in upcoming Tournament of Power." -Grand Priest informed and now everyone start to sweat. Soon everyone saw that Sindra, Rou and the fighter from Universe start to fade away. Soon there was no trace of them left."This'll happend to all losers. Keep that in mind, while picking your warriors."

"So…From now it's serious." -Whis said, while looking at his brothers and sisters. But something suprised him. His sister was seem…conflicted. Which was quite strange. He'd talk with her later.

"This is all…You are all free to go." -Grand Priest said and most gods left the place right away.

"Let's get back and get some rest." -Beerus said and everyone agreed. They grab onto Supreme Kai and Goten gave a last glance to Omni-king's. They smiled at him. Goten simply noded and left the stage.

 **[Earth. Some time later.]**

"So You still have some time left…" -Beerus said, with his arms crossed."I'd advice you to train as much as you can…"

"Yeah, don't worry Lord Beerus." -Goku assured with grin.

'Now…I wonder if they'll be more people fused with dragons.' -Goten thought in worry. Despite everything, Bergamo was able to almost reach his Super Saiyan 4 state. That was quite a feat.'Can you tell me more about the dragon from other Universes?'

 _[..Sure…Just come to Dragon Realm so We can talk there…]_

"I'll call everyone…" -Goku said and teleported via Instant Transmission.

"Goten…You're worried about Bergamo being fused with Dragon like you?" -Beerus asked knowingly.

"Yeah…I didn't know that there were dragon balls in other universes." -Goten replied with nod."I'll go and talk with Shenron…He knows a thing or two…"

"Go ahead…." -Beerus agreed and after a second Goten was gone."Okey, Whis let's got to Bulma and eat somethin'. I'm starving."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus." -Whis noded and place his hand on Beerus shoulder. A second later, they're gone.

 **[With Goten, Dragon Realm.]**

Goten appeared in the middle of the palace. He look around to see that all seven dragons were already there.

"So…Can you please explain everything to me?" -Goten requested and Syn step out.

"Yeah, I'll be sort about it." -Syn said and Goten pay his all attention to him."As you know the Divine Dragon was the first to grant wishes. He was a lonely dragon by centuries. After some time, he was done with it. By permission of Omni-king, Divine Dragon was allowed to 'breed' children." -He paused to let the knowledge sink in."At first there were eighteen dragons with same numer of wish granting. Then six they're killed once their Universes were destroyed. Leaving only twelve dragons. In our case…We're more like grandchildren to Divine Dragon. Porunga was the original dragon of this universe." -He explained and Goten raised his eyebrows."Hiroshi, Izanagi, Katsumi, Machiko, Kenshin, Masashi, Porunga, Kentaro, Atsushi, Daisuke and Benjiro. Those all names of remaining Dragons of each universe."

"I see…So each dragon has a different powers?" -Goten asked and Syn noded."I wonder if they are more fighters like Me and Bergamo."

"Who knows? Just becareful. Few of them are really strong." -Nuova warned and Goten noded."Do you have more questions?" -He asked and Saiyan shook his head in negative.

"No. I think, I understand everything." -Goten replied, before placing two fingers on his forehead."If anything you can always warn me. See ya!" -With those words, Goten left the Dragon Realm.

"Do you think He'll be alright?" -Naturon asked from his corner.

"Don't worry. He's strong and tought…" -Oceanus assured her younger brother."He'll defeat anyone for sure…"

 **End of Chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started. In this chapter I'll be taking two characters from Fan Mangas.

Chapter 30

„The Real Battle Begins! Universe Survival Tournament-Part 3."

 **[The Earth, The day of the Tournament. Capsule Corp.]**

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Team Dragon's Theme**

Everyone who knew Son family and Vegeta family gather in Capsule Corp. All of them wanted to wish fighters best luck.

"Listen, Goten-chan…" -ChiChi and Gine said to their son/grandson."You need to becareful. And please win this…"

"Don't worry. We won't lose." -Goten assured with smile.

"Bardock, same for you." -Gine said to her husband. He was going there too, to see his Son and Grandsons battle."Don't try and disrespect anyone…"

"Are you taking me for an idiot?" -Bardock asked with tick mark. Gine only giggled nervously."Don't worry…Everything will be fine."

"Vegeta…Try to end this whole tournament as fast as possible." -Bulma said, while placing her hand over her belly."Okey…?"

"Yeah, of course. So don't worry." -Vegeta said, while looking away."Try not to overthink about this Tournament."

Suddenly Keiko appeared via Instant Transmission. Goten turn toward her with smile on his face. Keiko walked toward her boyfriend and look at his face. She was dress in blue Gi that Piccolo made her.

"So…How did it go?" -Goten asked in concern."What have you told your Mom?"

"It went…well. I said that it's a trip to the mountains." -Keiko replied with low voice. She look down at Goten feets."I said my best goodbye to her. Just enought to not make her worry if anything…" -At that Goten grab her cheeks, making her look at him."Goten kun..?"

"Don't you worry. Everything will be okey." -Goten promised with grin on his face."We'll make it back and you'll see your family again."

"Yeah, still…To think that losers will get destroyed…It's horrible" -Keiko said, somehow disgusted."Why would Omni-king do something like this…?"

"It doesn't matter…WE will to win." -Goten stated and Keiko noded.

"Just becaful, Trunks." -Mai said to her boyfriend.

"I will, so don't worry." -Future Trunks assured."We'll be fine. Just sit tight and wait for me."

"Goku…" -Krillin started."Are you sure you'll pull this off? I mean, We do know that Goten is the strongest, but still…"

"Krillin don't worry, everything will be okey." -Goku assured with smile."Hey! Maybe you could all join the tournament like before?"

"You mean us?" -Roshi asked, while taking his eyes from his magazine."Why not? It could be fun."

"I don't think that's funny, Master Roshi." -Yamcha said with sweatdrop."But why not? I might be instresting."

"Listen, everyone." -Whis said, getting everyone's attention."We need to hurry, otherwise it'll be over for our universe." -He warned and everyone got alerted. Everyone got inside of container and gave a last glance to their families.

"Let's us go then…" -Beerus said and Whis noded. Soon they were gone in the flash. Then they found themself in way to the Void World."Stay close Kaio-shin…If something happens to you then We're both dead."

"Yes, Lord Beerus." -Supreme Kai said with bow. Kibito and Old Kai also bowed to him.

"There it is…The World of Void." -Whis informed and everyone look as they came out of the portal.

 **End of Ost**

It was really empty. Tt is a void world with infinite nothingness. Except with something that resembled a spinning top. They saw that everyone was already there. Probably waiting for them to appear. They landed on smaller top with kanji for seven. Soon the container around them vanish.

"The spectators seats are over there." -He pointed to the former Z-fighters."Go on. The Tournament of Power is about to begin." -They noded and fly off. Soon Grand Priest and Omni-king's showed up.

"Greetings, everyone." -Grand Priest started, getting everyone's attention."Today is the day that will decide about the fate of your Universes." -At that few gulped.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST A Strong Enemy Appears**

Goten on the other hand start checking his enemies. He sensed two people who were fused with Dragons. He lock his eyes on them.

One was strangely resembling Vegeta in a away. He was a Saiyan too. He was just wearing some black pants and white combat boots. He wearing a dragon mark proundly on his chest.

Secona was probably a hybrid Saiyan. He was a white male with silver hair and two black spikes in his hair. He also had two black spikes protruding from his chin. He sports a green gi and black shoes. He also wore green wristbands and has a red outline under his eyelids, similar to a Super Saiyan 4. Goten was unsure which mark did he had.

The two of them then look at him. They raised their eyebrows, before showing their grins. Goten felt his hand shaking. Shaking from excitment. Goten smiled and then smirked. He was glad that despite everything going, he could fight with powerful opponents.

"We believe that, that each God of Destruction explained the rules to the warriors of their choice." -Priest said, looking down at all gods."Without further ado…May from Universe 4 against Keiko Yukimura from Universe 7!"

 _'For real?!'_ -Keiko thought in panic _.'Why me of all people!'_

"Keiko, don't worry!" -Goten said, while placing his hand on her shoulder."Everything will be okey. Do your best!"

Keiko looked at her boyfriend and noded with smile. She look at her oponent with determinatied eyes. She about the same height as her. May had black hair tied in ponytail with a signle bang reaching her chin. Saiyan girl also had earrings. She appeared to be a Saiyan, by what she could tell. May was wearing a red sport top, yellow wrist bands, a matching skirt with brown belt and leggins with pair of white boots. She was from the same Universe where Goten saw Vegeta look alike.

 **End of Ost.**

Both Keiko and May fly toward the stage. They landed, facing one another. May appeared to be a little shy to Keiko. Like she didn't want to fight with her. Saiyan girl was probably like her. Keiko didn't want to fight as well. But there was no choice.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Trouble Erupts**

"If both of you are ready…Begin!" -Priest chop the air and moved out.

"I-I don't really…want to fight with you." -May said shyly.

May(Supress)-20,000,000,000

"I understand you, May-san." -Keiko said with small smile. Then she took a fighting pose."But I can't lose….You need to fight. Get it?" -At that May noded slowly."Kaio-ken Times Two!" -With those words, he body bursted with red Energy.

Keiko(Kaiko-Ken Times Two)-24,000,000,000

Keiko charged at May surprising her. But she quickly block Keiko fist, side step and push her toward the ground. Then she prepared to chop Keiko neck.

May(Less supress)-32,000,000,000,000

But Keiko saw that and formed a Ki orb in her left palm. Using Kaio-ken speed, she moved her body and then block May chop with the orb ki.

"Kaio-ken…Times Three!" -Keiko exclaimed, as her aura flared once more.

Keiko(Kaio-ken Times Three)-36,000,000,000,000

May had to stay firm or else she'd be push back. The two female warriors quickly vanish from the sight. May and Keiko appeared few metres away from each other. May was panting, while Keiko was still full of steam. Then she charged at May, who got alerted.

 _'No way…C'mon I have to use that power again…'_ -May thought in panic. _'Master Rigor threaten my family…If I lose, He'll kill them….Please! I need this power!'_

Keiko roared as she aimed her punch at May, who froze in spot. Then in the last second, May caught her fist, surprising Keiko. Young girl looked at Saiyan girl face and see that her pupils were completly gone.

May(Enraged, Ki raising.)-100,300,299,000-600,000,300,440,

She squeezed her fist, causing her to grunt. Keiko quickly fired Ki blast at her chest, causing May to lose a grip on her. She got away as fast as she could. May body then start to let out steam. Then green aura flared around and her body start to grow in mass. Her hair became green and her body structure start to resemble a buff male. Her cloths were barely holding up.

 _'Just my luck, eh?'_ -Keiko thought with metal sigh. _'What the hell happend to her? It looks and feels like Super Saiyan form, but…'_

May(Legendary Super Saiyan Form)-500,000,000,000,000

"Aaaarrrggghh!" -May roared and charged at Keiko in superb speed. Keiko was lucky that she jumped to the right, avoiding her massive fist **."Stop….Dodging!"**

 **End of Ost.**

 _'Kaio-ken won't work on her anymore….'_ -Keiko thought, yet again dodging May. She was very stubborn for a shy girl. _'Super Saiyan Orange then….'_ -A second later she transformed into Super Saiyan Orange and caught May punch with both of her arms.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Inescapable Fear**

Keiko(Super Saiyan Orange, Max Power)-300,890,120,000,000

 _'This May girl…She quite strong. What's up with that transformation'_ -Goten thought in awe.

 _'Why do I get a weird deja vu from this girl?'_ -Goku thought, while scratching the back of his head. _'Like...I seen transformation like this before...But I can't put my finger on it.'_

May used her free hand and grab Keiko head. She pushed her toward the ground, creating a giant crater in the process. Keiko started firing ki blast at May face, causing the girl to let go of her head. Suddenly May grab one of her wrist, turn Keiko around, grab the other wrist and then drill her knee into her spine. Keiko screamed in pain. Trying to figure out a way out of this, while Keiko remaining her conciousness. The pain was just agonizing and something that she never went through. Even in her training in Dragon Realm.

Then an idea came to her mind. Keiko pushed all the strenght she had to propel them forward. May raised her eyebrow in surprise, which also made her lose a little of her grip. Keiko braught up her feet and hit May in the face, thus freeing herself from May. Keiko turn around to face May. She quickly charged a Final Shrine Attack and fired it at May. Saiyan girl easly push her attack away.

 _'The girl isn't as bad as I thought…'_ -Beerus thought with small chuckle. _'But…She better think of something fast otherwise…'_

Keiko fired multiple Ki blast at May, who was just punching them away. May charged at Keiko, who in panic fly up. Saiyan girl grinned and grab Keiko ankle, not allowing her move any further. Then May start crushing Keiko ankle, causing girl to scream in agony. Goten thought to jump in and beat the shit out of May, but then again…It was Keiko match. Not his. Keiko fired a barrage of ki blast at May face, but they just bounced off her face. The pain was slowly too much for her, which cause Keiko to drop her Super Saiyan Orange form. To Universe 7 surprise, Keiko was not in her base form or in False Super Sayain form. She was in actual Super Saiyan form.

 **End of Ost**

Keiko(SSJ, injured)-40,000,000,000

"Give…up!" -May shouted at Keiko. Girl chuckled and then show her middle finger.

"Screw you!" -Keiko yelled, causing May to scowl. She then simply throw Keiko toward the stage with massive force behind it. Keiko crashed and went through the stage. _'…C'mon…I can't end up…like this…I can't make Goten kun…worried. I have strenght…I have the power…I have passion to WIN!'_ -Suddenly her bursted with renew energy.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Unbreakable Determination**

Goten and the rest could a dim blue light coming from a spot where Keiko landed. Suddenly something bursted out of it and head straight at May. It was too fast for her to avoid or block. She got punch right in the face by Keiko who was furious. Entire Universe 7 gasped at Keiko new look. She became Super Saiyan Blue.

Keiko(Super Saiyan Blue)-900,000,000,000,000

Goten was the first to snap out of the shock. Now he was sure that Keiko can win this. Though he was surprised to see her in that form. It was very unexpected.

Keiko then poured a barrage of punches and kicks on May body. Not leaving he any chance of moving or reaction. Goten then realized that Keiko was using her primal insticts, rather than common sense. Let's just hope she'll snap out of it, Goten thought. Keiko then charged a powerful Kamehamahe and fired it at May chest. With the attack, she created a massive light that blinded everyone. Once the glow faded, everyone saw that May was in her base form. Her cloths were mostly destroyed, much to Muten Roshi pleasure.

 **End of Ost.**

Keiko panted heavely, and her eyes start to close themself. She drop her newly obtained form and start falling down toward the stage. Suddenly Goten appeared and caught Keiko her with his arms. She lay her head on Goten chest and smiled.

"Winner by defeat….Keiko Yukimura from Universe 7!" -Grand Priest annouced and spectators from Universe 7 cheered.

"You did great…." -Goten whispered to her, causing her to giggle."That was truely amazing."

"Thanks…But my spine still hurts as hell." -Keiko responded with chuckle.

"For an artificial Saiyan, you did good." -Beerus commented with smirk."Also congrats in achieving Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue."

"Thank you…Lord Beerus." -Keiko thanked, as Goten put her down and gave her Senzu."I wonder who's next…"

"Let it be me!" -Goku pleased, clapping his hands together."I wanna fight already!" -At the Universe 7 sweatdropped.

 _'Goku…you haven't changed at bit.'_ -Pikkon thought with mental sigh. _'But I'm curious who's next.'_

"Everyone, please listen." -Priest said and everyone start to listen."That's was very good match. Now onto another one….Hit from Universe 6 against…. Xicor from Universe 12!"

 **Dragon Ball What if Ending(Bleach end-22)**

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it. Leave a comment and drop a like and follow. Thank you for support. And please 'dbz' chill out man.


	31. Chapter 31

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 31

„Another Super Saiyan's 5? Universe Survival Tournament-Part 4"

 **[Xicor versus Hit]**

Both Hit and Xicor, the guy who also was fused with dragon, step on the stage. They look at each other. Hit meassure him up and saw that he was like Goten. Xicor was also a Sayain, who unlike in Universe 7, did not possess a tail. Even his power level was like Goten, though a bit higher.

 _'I need to becareful on this one…'_ -Hit thought, while taking his hands out of pockets _.'One wrong move and I'll lose this match._

"If both you are ready…Begin!" -Grand Priest chop the air, thus starting the match.

"I'd advice you to forfeit…." -Xicor said, causing Hit to raise his eyebrow."You can sense my power, don't you? You can't stand a chance against natural born Super Saiyan 5!"

Xicor(Supress Againts Hit)-10,000,000,000,000,000

 _'Super Saiyan 5? But shouldn't he have a fur on his body and a tail?'_ -Hit wondered _.'But he's right…His power is far beyond me now…Still, I rather die in a fight like this, rather than be erased by this brat….'_

Hit(Max Power)-7,400,000,000,000,000

"So…you still wanna fight me?" -Xicor inquired, while raising his eyebrow."Okey then…though I don't want to waste my Energy against someone of your level. That guy over there is a true challenge…." -He added, while pointing his finger at Goten."So…I'll end you and soon as I can."

"We'll see…." -Hit said slowly, while taking his fighting stance.

Xicor smirked and took his own fighting stance. They look at each other before charging. Hit used his newly improved technique to became ethreal. Xicor raised his eyebrow, before smirking. Hit punch the air next to him. Suddenly a Purple wave came from Xicor right side, but Saiyan was fast enought to dodge. Xicor fired a ki blast at Hit, but his attack past right through Assassin body. Hit punch the air in front of Xicor, thus sending a powerful wave at his opponent. But Xicor simply punch toward the ground. He smirked and then vanish from Hit sight. Xicor then appeared behind Hit, formed an energy blade and stab Assassin right lung. Then he formed another blade and stab his leg. Hit screamed in agony.

Everyone in Universe 7 and 6 gasped at what just happend. They could believe how easly Xicor stab Hit. Even Goten hard time with hi mat one point. That just proofed that Goten could finally met his match.

"So…Are you gonna forfeit, or I'll have to kill you, like trash you're?" -Xicor whispered to Hit, who spat out his blood.

"Killing your oponent is forbidden." -Grand Priest reminded, causing Xicor to scoff.

' _I don't much of choice…I didn't expect something like this to happend.'_ -Hit thought, while panting."Fine….I give up. You won." -Xicor chuckled at that and cancel his blades. Hit fall on his damaged knee and squeeze the wound in order to stop bleeding. He gave a last glance to Xicor who grinned at him.

"Winner by defeat…Xicor from Universe 12." -Grand Priest annouced. Slowly Hit made his way to his team. There he was treated by Vados."Now everyone…It's time for another match. Trunks from Universe 7 against Mighty Sairu from Universe 2!"

"Good luck out there…" -Goten said with thumbs up.

"Yeah, show your best moves." -Gohan added with smile.

Trunks noded and then look at Universe 6. Vados who stopped treated Hit glanced at him. She smiled and blushed, while waving at him. Nobody from her universe seem to notice it. Goten on the other hand did. He paled and then stared at Trunks, who secretly also waved.

 _'No…No…No! This can't be true…'_ -Goten thought in panic.' _Don't tell me…He and her? Is that the girl Vegeta sand told me…? Trunks…How did that happend?_ ' -He then glanced at Whis, who look at him and smiled. _'I just hope he did not help in this….'_

Trunks jumped down on the stage and look a his oponent. In some way, Sairu resembled Buu. She look like him, dress in pink ballerina outfit. Trunk was kinda…disappointed. At first, he was fighting a bear. Then a Frieza lookalike. Now a freaking ballerina. Just my luck, He thought with sigh.

"If both of you are ready…Begin!" -Priest choped the air, staring the match.

"Just give up weakling!" -Sairu said with smirk."You won't stand a chance against me!"

Sairu-200,000,000,000,000

 _'She doesn't sense my God Ki…Good.'_ -Trunks thought with smirk.'I only wish that Vados-chan could see me fighting against a strong opponent."Sorry…But I have to say no…"

Trunks(God Ki)-500,000,000,000,000

"Fine, have it your way!" -Sairu snarled and then charged at Trunks.

She cocked her fist and aimed at Trunks face. Trunks smirked and Sairu went right through him. Alien girl gasped as she turn her head to see vanishing Trunks. Then she saw bright purple light above. She look up to see Trunks with charged Garlick Gun. Her eyes winded as Trunks exclaimed:

" **Garlick Gun!** " -He fired the beam straight at her, drilling her body deep down into the stage. Once he canceled his attack, Trunks patiently waited for any reaction. Soon he pick up Sairu Ki coming toward him.

"That does it!" -She shouted on top of her lungs."I'll grind you into the ground!"

Sairu(Enraged)-400,000,000,000,000

Trunks just gave a disappointed sigh. There was no point of dragging this 'spar'. While she charged at him, Trunks simply vanish and reappeared above her. He did a spin kick and send her toward the crater, which her body made ealier. This there was no Ki raising. Young Saiyan quessed that she past out from the attack. Soon, her unconciouss body was drag out of the crater. She was mostly fine.

"Winner by defeat….Trunks from Universe 7!" -Priest annouced and universe 7 cheered.

Trunks smiled and got back to his team. Upon landing, he saw that Goten gave him a look. Confused he walk to him and asked.

"Is everything okey?" -At that Goten crossed his arms and glanced at Universe 6. Trunks did the same and saw that Vados was looking at him with warm smile. He blushed and the look at Goten."Listen, man… this is not…."

"I'm not judging…But C'mon, you could aim a little lower." -Goten said, while shaking his head."Still…How? I mean when?"

"You could say it start back from our last Tournament…." -Trunsk said, while blushing and scratching the back of his head."I had to ask Whis for advice. He was shocked, but generaly….happy. Strange don't you think?"

"Strange is that you have a taste in tall girls." -At that Trunks chuckled.

"She can get smaller if she wants." -Trunks replied and Goten noded."Still…I'm worried. What if her Universe lose? Will she get erase too?"

 _'Damn…Wish I could tell him.'_ -Goten thought, as his expression sadden a little. _'But I made a promise…Nobody can know about Zen chan and Zen kun plan. Don't worry Trunks…Everything will be fine.'_ "Hey don't worry. They haven't lost yet. Stay posivite. Vados san wouldn't want you to worry about her." -Trunks noded slowly and glanced over to Vados. She wasn't looking at him at the moment, but her beautiful smile remained. Though, Trunks saw a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah…maybe you're right. Thanks." -Trunks thanked with smile.

There were a few more matches between Universes. Much of them were boring. Goten and Keiko chatted about what they gonna do when they'll got back. Piccolo and Pikkon focus on the matches with Vegeta and Goku. Gohan was talking with Future Trunks and Present Trunks.

"Now, then…" -Priest said, getting everyone attention."Another match…Rigor from Universe 4 againts…Son Goten from Universe 7!"

Goten raised his eyebrow. Finally me huh, he thought. Keiko gave him a peek on his cheek before he jumped down on the stage. He saw that his opponent was this Vegeta lookalike. Rigor was his name.

Rigor look at him and smirked. Goten crack his neck and knuckles.

"If you're ready…Begin!" -Priest said and chop the air.

"So…You're fused with Dragon too?" -Rigor asked with smile. He was very excited.

Rigor(Supressed)-11,000,000,000,000,000

"Yeah…Same with you." -Goten stated, not really in the mood for chat.

"Don't want to talk? That's okey…" -Rigor said, while taking his fighting pose."We can talk with our fist…"

"Couldn't agree more…" -Goten agreed, immediatly transforming into ASSJ4.

Goten(ASSJ4)-35,000,000,000,000,000

"Ah…An Ascended Super Saiyan 4…Grade 1, not bad." -Rigor said with chuckle. Goten raised his eyebrow."You probably don't see it, but I'm already a Super Saiyan 4. I'm simply absorb this form into my base form…"

Rigor(Natural Super Saiyan 4)-47,000,000,000,000,000

"I see…I'd try that once this Tournament is over." -Goten said with chuckle.

"Of course if your Universe is gonna survive this tournament." -Rigor retorted, causing Goten to chuckle.

"I still have few more transformation…" -Goten assured with smile, causing Rigor to raised his eyebrow."Since my Super Saiyan 4 won't work on you, then let's see how you'll handle Super Saiyan Blue." -With those words, he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue.

 **Dragon Ball Super Ost Blue Saiyan**

Rigor raised his eyebrow at Goten new look. He reverted back to base Super Saiyan form. But instead of having golden hair, his were blue. Same with aura. Even the Ki was very difficult for him to sense. It was like there no ki in at all.

Goten(Super Saiyan Blue)-50,000,000,000,000,000

"So how do you like Super Saiyan Blue?" -Goten asked with small smirk.

"Instresting…I can barely feel your Energy." -Rigor replied with chuckle.

"The fact that you can feel my God ki is impressive." -Goten commented and Rigor smiled."How about We start our dance?"

"With pleasure…." -Rigor agreed and the two charged at each other.

 **End of Ost.**

They lock their fist creating large shockwave around them. Goten went to the kick in the head, but Rigor block him with his forearm. Rigor aimed for stomach with his knee, but Goten block it with his own. They jumped away from each other. The two turn slightly left and then started running around the stage. Goten and Rigor start to fire Ki blast at each other. Nobody, beside few gods and Omni-king, were able to tell what was going on at this point.

Both Saiyans were very precise at hitting each other ki blast, thus canceling them. Finally they stop. Goten start charging his kamehameha wave, while Rigor start charging something resembling Garlick gun. They fired at same time and their attacks collided. Upon impact their attacks exploded, causing bright light to erupt. Few saw that the two Goten and Rigor start fighting again, second after the explosion. Once the light faded and everyone could see what was going on again.

They were all amazed, by how much power those two were emitating. Beerus was quite surprised that this Rigor was that powerful, without God Ki actually. Goku and Vegeta were shocked by Rigor power. Despite the fact, that Goten was slightly stronger, Rigor was still able to fight with him like equals. Goten hit Rigor in the face, while Rigor kick him the stomach. Soon they vanish and start clashing together.

 _'Woah…he's really strong.'_ -Goten thought, while dodging Rigor punch and kick. _'I might have to turn into Super Saiyan Purple…'_

 _'Finally…somebody, who might make me go Super Saiyan 5.'_ -Rigor thought with glee. They lock their fist again and smirked.

"How about We stop playing and start fighting for real?" -Rigor suggested, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow."Let me show a true power of Super Saiyan!" -With those words he start to power up untill his body exploded with energy.

Goten eyes winded at Rigor new look. His hair grown, reaching his back. It was a mix between black and yellow. The fur on his body, which resembled SSJ4, was black now. His eyelids were dark red, sclera in his eyes was black and his irises were red. His power level amazing and outstanding, like Goten's.

"This is a Super Saiyan 5…Amazing isn't it?" -Rigor asked with cocky smirk. Goten smirked, confusing Rigor."What? Don't you like it? It better than that faker Xicor from Universe 12…"

Rigor(Super Saiyan 5)-250,000,000,000,000,000

"Hoo? So that's your Super Saiyan 5, hmm?" -Goten mocked, causing Rigor to growl."Allow me to show you mine…." -With that he power up. First SSJP, then SSJ4B and finally into Super Saiyan 5."This is my version of Super Saiyan 5…What do you think?"

Goten(Super Saiyan 5)-280,000,000,000,000,000

"Well, well, well….So that's how your Super Saiyan 5 looks like." -Rigor said with chuckle."Impressive, most impressive…"

"Shall We put our power to the test?" -Goten suggested and Rigor noded in agreetment.

"Yeah…I would like to see what Universe 7 has to offer." -Rigor stated and Goten smiled _.'This guy might put my strenght to it's limits…I want to see how much stronger I can get.'_

They charged at each other and lock their fist again. This time they shook the whole World of Void. But their punch not did just that. Deep down, in dark corner of Universe…A being that was full of hatred and power so dark that only Omni-king could sense. Both Omni-king's felt it…this familiar dark aura.

 _'So that's him….?'_ -They both thought in unison _.'He's coming…fast. His power…is above ours…'_

 **End of Chapter!**

 **New Ending Song-Zetsu Zetsu by Swimy.**


	32. Chapter 32

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball. Let's get started.

Chapter 32

„The Real enemy! Appearence of Hades?! Universe Survival Tournament-Part 5"

 **[World of Void, Goten vs Rigor]**

Lighting start to dance around Goten and Rigor, as both fight for the domination. Cracks formed beneath their feets, as each of them push more force into their fists. Deciding that enought, they vanish and start clashing, creating shockwaves in the proces. At this point nobody could tell what was going on that stage.

Only Omni-kings and Grand Priest saw what was going on. They were quite amazed by mortals abilities. Though Zen-chan and Zen-kun were still worried. They knew He was coming. They were still shocked to the core that it was him of all creatures. He was their creation….So how couldn't they sense this? How did he get out from his prison?

Goten fired Final Shrine attack at Rigor, who just took at his chest. After the attack ended, the symbol on Rigor chest glowed. He smirked, causing Goten to scoff. Rigor charged at Goten and poured a barrage of attacks on him. Saiyan had to revert to defensive. Goten knew that no matter how many times he'll hit him, Rigor will just move on. Thankfully he also could absorb power of the attacks. Young Saiyan, seeing his chance, went for a kick and successed. He able to kick Rigor face, then he went for the Ki blast in the stomach.

After those attacks, he vanish and reappear above Rigor, while charging Kamehameha wave. Second later he fired it at Rigor, pushing him into the stage floor and throught it. He waited a little for any responce. Then he pic kup a ki signature behind him. It was too late for him to react, as Rigor hired a Garlick gun at his back. Goten crashed on the stage, but quickly recover and got back on his feet.

"You're amazing, Son Goten…" -Rigor complemented."I've never face a person this strong in my life…"

"You're the first person in a long time, who's giving me a run for a money." -Goten said with smile."How about a final clash? Let's put everything We have into it…"

"Sounds good to me…Beside for this fight, you deserve it." -Rigor agreed with laught.

He braught his hands to the side, while Goten formed two red orbs in his hands. He then combine them and braught giant orb to his side. Purple orb formed in Rigors hands. The two waited and then fired their respective attacks.

" **Kamehameha 10X!** " -Goten shouted and fired his attack.

" **Final Revenge Cannon!** " -Rigor exclaimed, firing his attack at Goten.

Time seem to slow down as some figure appeared in the middle of their attacks. It too fast for anyone to spot this figure appearing. But upon impact both attacks exploded, creating a smoke screen. Both Omni-kings stood up and stared at the stage. Both of them clenched their fists.

Goten raised his eyebrow at the strange sensation going through his body. He felt shivers down on hi spine. A drop of sweat formed on his forehead. Rigor on the other hand gulped and gritted his teeths.

Everyone else were down on their knees. Few could barely stand up. Only angels were not fazed. They simply stand and waited for something. For a sign. But for what?

Once the smoke cleared, everyone eyes winded at the figure floating between Goten and Rigor. Few felt like they wanted to faint. What ever this creature was…It didn't look friendly at all.

The creature was at least 10 feet tall. His body was skinny and was pale as wall. He had two arms and two legs. This creature had armor of some kind starting from shoulder to his wrist. From his leg to the ankles. It was black, Purple and golden in color. Four horns grow from his head and two on his cheeks. He had mouth with sharp fangs. He had one big black eye with white ripple patterns on it. On his back, he had twelve dark silver armored arms with clawed gloves. Everyone gasped at the sight of this monster.

Goten was trembling from the power that thing was emitating. It…it was even higher than Omni-king's. Rigor on the other hand stare dat this things, like it was a real god compared to Zen chan and Zen kun.

" **We meet again….** " -Creature started in slow and raspy voice." **….Little brother.** " -At that everyone gasped. Little brother? Did this thing called Omni-king a little brother." **Missed me…?** "

"How…? How did you get out of your prison…Hades-onii-san?" -Zen chan asked in low tone, while staring blankly at him.

" **Would you really….believe that I'd be stuck there to make you, your new Gods of Destruction?** " -Creature dubbed Hades asked." **You're still a child, who's playing a god. Father was right…You're good for nothing…But…I'll correct your mistakes and rebuild this world as I see it fit.** "

"Like We'll allow you to do that." -Future Omni-king said, as his hands start to glow."You're out numbered. You shouldn't be so confident…"

Suddenly ten angels from each Universe appeared around Hades. Everyone was shocked to see them being around that thing. But one angel was missing. It was Vados.

"Whis san…Don't tell me you…." -Grand Priest mumbled in disbelieve.

"Whis…." -Goten said slowly."What are you doing?! Get away from him!" -Goten shouted, as Whis slowly turn toward him

"You don't understand it and I'm not asking you to do so." -Whis said, confusing young saiyan.

"Whis…What are you doing?! I demand you to get back here!" -Beerus shouted at Whis, who didn't even flinch."Why?! You know he made me kill Yama-onee-san!"

"You should join us, Lord Beerus." -Whis said in monotone."You don't know it, but it was Omni-king who order Lord Hades to do this….to do a dead match between you and your sister…Lord Hades just want to correct Omni-king mistakes…"

"You're an angel! You should be smarter than this!" -Beerus shouted at him."He's just using you like a puppet! Don't you see?!"

"I see no point of further arguaing with you" -Whis said with sight."We won't allow you to intervene. This is their family affair…Not yours."

"It's mine affair too, you idiot!" -Beerus snarled, flaring his dark purple aura."He was responsible for my and my sinblings creation. This is affair is mine, even if you don't like it!"

"I won't let you get in the way, Lord Beerus." -Whis stated, looking down on Beerus."I won't recommend you fighting with me…"

"Whis…! You bastard! You betrayed us!" -Vegeta snarled, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue.

"Vegeta san…I have nothing against you all." -Whis stated in harsh tone."I don't want to fight with you. Especially since I know all your moves…."

"We still don't get what's going on, but you can't trust this guy!" -Goku said, while pointing his finger at Hades. He flared Super Saiyan Purple, causing Whis to shake his head."I don't trust him…."

"I have to agree with Dad….He's up to no good." -Gohan agreed, flaring his Super Saiyan Green.

"Same with us!" -Both Trunkses said in unison, flaring Super Saiyan Blue.

"It's your choice…" -Whis said with tired sight."It's eleven against few of you…Even if you combine your power, it won't be enought."

"It's ten, little brother." -Vados said, appearing next to Present Trunks."I won't stand with you on this one."

"You're making grave mistake, Sister." -Whis warned, while clenching his fist."You know it's Omni-king fault for Yama death and Alix suicide."

"I know, but if you haven't realize even gods make mistakes." -Vados said to her brother."Like Trunks-kun said…'Humans are represantation of gods mistakes, but event hey can raise above them and move forward.' And I agree with him."

 _'Trunks-kun? Don't tell she's…'_ -Vegeta thought in shock and utter disbelieve. _'Doesn't matter right now…We have to somehow stop this Hades guy.'_

" **So little brother…How about We take it somewhere more private?** " -Hades suggested, slowly drifting away. Omni-kings followed him, causing Hades to smirk.' _ **Yes…Just as I thought. You're still naive!**_ ' -Soon they faded into the distance.

 _'I have to follow them! There might still some use for my power.'_ -Goten thought, before glancing at Rigor. _'I'll need his help as well…But it'll be still difficult to reach their power…Maybe if…'_ -He glanced over to Universe 7 Supreme Kai _.'Yes! Potara! I might work out…Hope their will be away to part us again.'_ -Goten used Instant Transmission and appeared nexto to Supreme Kai. With swift move he took his earing and teleported back."Rigor! We have to go after them and help Omni-king stop Hades!"

"We maybe strong, but those are gods! How are we going to fight with that creature?" -Rigor asked and Goten show him potara."With Earring?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Those earring will allow us to fuse into one being with incredible power level." -Goten explained and Rigor mouth twisted."Listen this is our only way to stop this."

"And what next?! Even if We somehow stop this creature, Omni-king might still destroy one of our Universes!" -Rigor reasoned and Goten sighed.

"Let's go! I'll explain everything on the way!" -Goten said and after a second Rigor noded.

Suddenly Xicor appeared next to them.

"Don't think you'll go without me!" -Xicor said with smirk."Listen, I just wanted to fight with either of you, but because of this Hades I can't. I'll help you and then We'll see who's stronger. How does that sound?" -Goten and Rigor look at each other and then noded.

"Okey…I'll fill you all in on the situation." -With that they head where Hades and both Omni-king go.

One of the angels shoot a massive Ki blast toward them. Priest, Goku and Gohan appeared in front of attack and push it away.

"You'll have get through us first…" -Goku said seriously.

"I cannot believe that my most of my children turn evil." -Grand Priest said in disappointment.

Grand Priest(Angry)-100,000,000,000,000,000,000

"Did you really believe that angels could this easly surpassed?" -Whis inquired, unleashing his true power."Beside Father, you're simply blinded. You can't understand our reasoning and that's all. But don't worry…We'll fix this soon enought."

Whis(Full potential+Hades power)-400,000,000,000,000,000,

 _'This isn't looking good.'_ -Piccolo thought, while looking at power of all angels _.'Even with other gods, it won't be easy…Maybe Potara? We could use them to fuse and then chances would be higher…'_

"Kibito! Give me your earring!" -Piccolo said to Kibito, confusing him.

"What are you….? Ah, I see!" -Kibito took his earing off and throw to Piccolo.

"Vegeta! Present Trunks!" -Namekian called, getting their attention."Power down and put these on!" -He yelled, while throwing them the earring. They both caught one earring and look at it.

"Potara? Are you out of your mind?!" -Vegeta shouted at Piccolo.

"We don't have much of choice…You have to fuse!" -Piccolo said and after a second Vegeta gave a sigh.

"Trunks…" -Vegeta said, getting his Son attention."Put the earring on your left ear. We're going to fuse."

"Really?! Okey then." -With that Vegeta and Trunks put their earrings and soon they bodies join together.

After two seconds new person appeared. He was wearing blue saiyan armor and a Purple jacket over it. His hair was Purple and back was black.

Vegenks(Full Power)-50,000,000,000,000,000

"My name is Vegenks! And I'll destroy into million of pieces!" Vegenks introduced himself and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue.

Vegenks(Super Saiyan Blue)190,000,000,000,000,000

He charged at one of the angles and start fighting with him. Piccolo and Pikkon smirked together.

"Good…Now We need more pairs of Potara." -Pikkon said and suddenly Keiko appeared in front of them. Hands full of earrings."Wait! How did you…"

"I know how the Potara work…I took them from the rest of Kai's." -Keiko said with smile.

"Good work. We'll take care of the rest." -Piccolo said, taking the earrings."Go and grab the Kai's. If something happens to them then We won't have suport from Gods of Destruction."

"I know a place…Just hope my Instant Transmission will work." -Keiko said and put her fingers on the forehead. A second later, she smiled."Okey…I think, I got it!" -With those words she vanish from the sight.

"If you think, We gotta let you fuse…" -#12 angel started."Then you're badly mistaken." -He charged at Piccolo as Goku and Bardock appeared in front of Piccolo. They fired a kamehameha wave toward the angel stoppin from moving further.

"Piccolo, gimme the potara!" -Goku yelled at Namekian. Piccolo gave him and Bardock the potara."Father put it on your right ear!"

"Alright. I trust you in this." -Bardock said, trying to put the earring. In the flash of light, their bodies join together.

"My name is Baroto! Let's finish this!" -Baroto introduced himself witn smirk.

Baroto's hair was slightly different from his fusees, as the hair tips are up but the visual is kept. He keeps the red headband Bardock usually was seen with. He wears Goku's shirt and the underneath one but the colors are black and beige, respectively, and the armor appears above, colored with white and black with details being orange. Baroto also wears Bardock's red wristband. He was also seen wearing a red belt and a dark blue pants. And finally, he also keeps Bardock's red anklets the a pair of dark boots with its end being orange.

Baroto(Full Power)-43,000,000,000,000,000

Baroto then turn into Super Saiyan Blue. He grinned and charged at #12 angel. He start kicking and punching him.

Baroto(Super Saiyan Blue)-150,000,000,000,000,000

"Good…We're getting upper hand." -Pikkon said with smile."It's our turn…Let's do it." -Then Gohan and Future Trunks fly toward them.

"We're ready. Give us the Potara." -Future Trunks said to Piccolo. Gohan senses kick in and he turn around to blast up coming angel."C'mon! Let's not waste time." -The two took the potara and put them on their ears. Soon their bodies start to glow and joining together.

"Okey…Gohanks is ready to go!" -Gohanks said with chuckle.

Gohanks(Full Power)-60,000,000,000,000,000

Gohanks' facial features ere inherited from Trunks, although his eye color and spiky black hair, aside from a purple colored segment, come from Gohan. He was wearing a orange and black Gi, similary to Goten. He then turn the Super Saiyan Blue and charged at other angel.

Gohanks(Super Saiyan Blue)-200,000,000,000,000,000

"C'mon Pikkon. Let's do this." -They put the earrings and soon their bodies became one."My name is Piccon and I'm going to rip you all apart!"

 **Piccon(Full power)-20,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Ending Song Zetsu Zetsu by Swimy**

 **End of Chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started.

Chapter 33

"The family affair. Goten's ascension! Universe Survival Tournament- part 5"

[ **On the way to Omni-kings and Hades, With Goten, Rigor and Xicor.]**

"So…You're telling that this whole Tournament of Power was just decoy for Hades to come out?" -Xicor asked and Goten noded.

"And the only person who knew about this…was you?" -Rigor asked and Goten noded again."Man, Omni-king really trust you."

"Well, we're friends." -Goten said to them."Okey, I can slowly sense them…Not that far away!"

"Hold on! I can sense evil energy in front of us!" -Rigor said and everyone stopped. Then suddenly a figure appeared before them.

It was a humanoid male. He was wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wears blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants. Male was also wearing a belt with the letter "D" in the front, a golden tiara and had a white staff with a red orb at the top.

"Okey…Who are you then?" -Goten asked with tired sight.

"Mere mortals don't deserve to hear my name." -Male said with smile."But since I'm so merciful…My name is Demigra. A Demon God….And I'm here to stop you from moving further."

Demigra(Full Power)-500,000,000,000,000,000

"Oh, great…Another weirdo." -Xicor mumbled under his nose."I'll finish him. The two of you give me a second." -With that Xicor flared his green aura.

Xicor(Full Power)-230,000,000,000,000,000

Xicor charged at Demigra, who had a smile on his face. Saiyan start landing punches and kicks on Demon body. But he was not fazed or wounded at all. Demigra simply bitch slap Xicor sending him flying.

"I think that's the part where We fuse." -Goten said taking out the potara."Here put on your ear!" -He throw the earring to Rigor who caught it.

"No you don't!" -Demigra shouted, while firing a massive Ki orb toward them. _'It's the end for you….!'_

Suddenly the orb exploded, creating a massive explosion. Everything went white for a while. Once the light faded, Demigra saw that Goten was unconciouss, while Rigor was barely holding up. He grinned at Rigor, who gritted his teeths in anger. Demigra also saw that Goten lost his potara, which made him sigh in relief. Not there won't be any problem in killing those mortals.

"Now then…I'll destroy you and get back to my realm." -Demigra said, as his staff glowed _.'Once Hades will be done with the child, I'll take place of Supreme Kai of Time.'_

Suddenly, Demigra saw that Rigor earring start to glow in red. His eyes winded in shock, while trying to find Xicor. He saw him with the earring, while nursing his cheek.

"That hurt, you bastard!" -Xicor shouted, before his body was pulled toward Rigors.

"Don't think I'll allow you two to fuse!" -Demigra shouted and charged at them. Xicor and Rigor start firing ki blast at Demigra slowing him down. They're successful and soon their bodies became one being.

"My name is Xigor! And I'm gonna destroy you!" -Xigor introduce himself.

Xicor(Full Power)-2,740,000,000,000,000,000

Xigor was remembling Xicor in many ways. He had long white hair, reaching his back and two spikes on his head and chin. He has Rigor face though and no eyelids. He's wearing Xicor green Ki and Rigor black pants and white combat boots. He also had red eyes and two potara earrings.

"Damn you…I won't allow you to move!" -Demigra snarled, while charging at Xigor.

Saiyan warrior smirked and fired a single ki blast at Demigra. Soon Demigra body start to crumble and fall into pieces. He let out a final scream, before there was nothing left of him. Xigor snorted and glanced at Goten.

"He's no use…I'll deal with Hades by myself." -With that, he left Goten to float around the place.

 **[Back at The Tournamet of Power]**

The hell broke lose. Everyone was fighting with the angels. Those who had slight chances at least. Those who were weak or unable to help were taken by Keiko away from this battle. Everything was happening too fast for anyone to realize who was fighting with who.

Baroto and Vegenks bumped into each other after being push back by the angels.

"Watch out, you idiot!" -Vegenks snarled at Baroto.

"Shut up and get back to fight!" -Baroto shouted, while firing multiple ki blast."How long have We been fighting?"

"Dunno, don't care." -Vegenks replied, trying to find Whis. Finally he saw him. Whis was fighting with his Father, who was still conflicted."There he is! Let's get this bastard!"

"We can't go and leave our team here!" -Baroto said seriously."We can barely fight those off! We have to stuck together…"

"Tch…Fine, but I'll get my hands on them!" -Vegenks promised, causing Baroto to smirk.

 _'Goten…I hope you know what you're doin'.'_ -Baroto thought, firing kamehameha wave at near angel. _'This totally different that We've face before…'_

 **[With Goten.]**

Goten slowly open his eyes and blinked to adjust his eyes. He look around and saw that he was still in the void. He slowly go tup and nursed his head. He was wounded a little, but nothing lethal. Then his eyes winded.

"Where is Rigor and Xicor?" -Goten asked and no one responded."Where is the potara?! God dammit…" -He slowly get back on his feet.'Guys…Are you there?'

 _[…Yeah, We're buddy…What do you need?…]_

"I just wanted to know if everything is okey. By the way, do you know what happend?" -Goten asked, flying toward the Omni-king Ki signature.

 _[…Yeah, those two fused together and took care of Demigra…Right now there probably somewhere close to Omni-king's and Hades…]_

"Well, crap baskets…" -Goten said under his nose."The Plan A kinda failed…I quess there is one more thing that I can do…Plan B then." -Suddenly Saiyan stopped and focused. _'King Kai…King Kai…Do you hear me?!'_

 _[….Hmm? Goku is that you?...]_

 _'No it's me Goten…Listen I need you to help me gather Energy from all 12 universes.'_ -Goten explained and heard King Kai gasp.

 _[…Goten?! This is impossible! I can only help you gather Energy from our Universe…I can't make a contact with Kai's in other Universes!...]_

 _'What if I use power of Dragons balls to create a link?'_ -Goten suggested and waited for responce.

 _[…Maybe it could work, but what if other Kai won't want help?...]_

 _'Explain the situation to them! This is serious! Every Universe is at stake now!'_ -Goten shouted in his mind."I'll try to make this link, so for now gather the Energy from our universe. Okey?" -With those words, Goten raised his hands up and waited. Slowly a small blue orb formed above Goten hands.

 _[…Got it…It'll take some time….]_

 **[With Omni-kings and Hades.]**

Hades found a small spot far away from the stage. Though it didn't look different from anything else. He waited for his brothers to arrive. A second later their showed up.

"Don't this void remind you of something?" -Hades inquired, while chuckling.

"It's remind of 'home'…Cold at the times, but with few good moments." -Zen chan said in monotone.

"So…how did you get out?" -Zen Kun asked, while clenching his fist.

"It was so simple…You're naive child and nothing more." -Hades stated."All I need to lie to your precious angels that you're responsible for that Yama girl death…Can't believe that they are so stupid. Anyway, they helped me to weaker the seal and I slowly start draining the power you're constantly leaking out…Took quite some time, but it was worth it."

Hades(Supressed)-10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

"So that's it…Well I made a mistake." -Zen chan said, while looking down."I'll make sure you won't get out out again once I'll seal you."

"Of course…But first you gonna have to defeat me." -Hades snorted and then pick up Ki signature."I think We have company."

Suddenly Xigor appeared and crossed his amrs. He glanced at Omni-kings, before narrowing his eyes at Hades.

"Ah, it's you…How about We get this thing started?" -Xigor suggested with smirk, while powering up. Suddenly his body exploded from Energy. Soon he revealed himself to be a Super Saiyan 5."How do you like it?"

His appearence haven't changed much. There was new additional color though. White color on his hair was very visible. Same with the spikes. There now grew on his chest and his elbows.

Xigor(Super Saiyan 5)-500,000,000,000,000,000,000

"Are you that confident?" -Hades asked in low tone.

"With my help Omni-king has bigger chances to win this." -Xigor declered, causing Hades to chuckle.

 _'Where is Goten? Why isn't he here?_ ' -Zen chan wondered. This wasn't looking good. Without extra help they might as well give up.

"How about We get this thing started?" -Xigor suggested, causing Hades to smile. A smile that cause Xigor to felt pain in his chest.

"Fine, I'll show that you can't stand up against me even with Zen." -Hades, as he flared his black aura.

 **[With Goten.]**

 _'Okey…The link worked at least.'_ -Goten thought, while looking to see his Spirit Bomb. It was Sun Size now. But the Energy was still coming.

 _[…Okey Goten, so what's your plan? Will you throw like that at Hades and hopes it'll defeat him?...]_

"Well not really…I'm going to absorb this Energy." -Goten explained and heard King Kai gasped.

 _[…Goten! Are you out of your mind?! Your body won't hold so much Energy! You'll explode!...]_

"I don't have a choice! If I'd fail at throwing the Spirit Bomb towar dat Hades, then everything is lost." -Goten reasoned with King Kai.

Suddenly he felt…emptiness. He could feel his nor Xigor ki anymore. Like they never existed. It was time. He couldn't wait any longer. Zen chan, Zen kun and Xigor lost their battle. Now it was up to him to stop Hades.

"Shit! I don't have any choice! I'm absorbing it right now!" -Goten annouced and start absorbing the Spirit Bomb into himself. Young Saiyan felt that his power was quickly increasing. It almost felt like he was draining a battery. He closed his eyes and focused on absorption.

He slowly open his eyes, feeling something off. He open them fully and saw that everything around was white as a wall. He start to look around and saw that there was nothing else in here. It kinda reminded him Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Goten!" -He heard a familiar voice and quickly turn around."Hello there!" -It was Zen chan and Zen kun.

"Zen chan?! Zen kun?!" -Goten yelled in disbelieve."But how? Weren't you killed by Hades?"

"Wel…Yes and No." -Zen kun said with smile.

"But you see….He did kill us, but instead of fading out of existance, We became part of living Ki." -Zen chan explained and Goten eyes winded.

"Really?! But why are you two here?" -Goten asked confused.

"To explain everything to you and help contain that power you're absorbing." -Zen kun replied and Goten cocked his eyebrow."It's started Eons ago…." -He started.

"…When Were still a family with Hades and my Father." -Zen chan continued."Our father was responsible for mine and Hades creation. At some point in his endless life, Farther was simply got tired. So…after getting to know each one of his sons…He decided to choose a successor. My brother is very greedy and selfish. That was the reason, why my father favorized me. He taught me everything he knew…But in the end, those teachings didn't paid off. One day, I took my father place but Hades disagreed and attacked me. With his remaining powers, Dad created a prison for Hades. From that point I started to create everything you could know…To have some input, I allowed Hades to create gods of Destructions. It was a foolish mistake…Now I know that…Once this whole thing will be over…I want to you kill my brother." -At that Goten took a step back and gasped.

"Hold on…I know We must stop him, but are you sure about this?" -Goten asked and both of them noded.

"Yeah…I'm not going togive him another Chance." -Zen kun said in low tone."This is our request."

"What will happend when I'll be done with him?" -Goten inquired, while nursing his temples. After this whole thing is over, he'll need a week off from training at least.

"We'll see. But for now you need our help." -With those words, both of them raised their arms."Give us a high five!"

"A high five? Um, okey…" -Goten said unsure and gave them both high fives. Suddenly he felt like his whole body pulsed at once. Saiyan look at his palms and raised his eyebrows. He had 'V' marks on each palm. Then three white straps formed around his wrist and moved across his arms and rest of body. Soon they enter his skin, which sting a little."Okey what was that?"

"What was left from our power…We're slowly fading." -With those words their bodies became transparent."You have to finisz him quickly. He's gaining more power now that his absorb our bodies."

"I understand. Don't worry, leave everything to me." -Goten assured with confident smile.

"We believe in you Goten…Beat his ass!" -Zen chan said with grin. Then their bodies faded away with a swift sound.

"I will, don't worry." -Goten promised and closed his eyes. He could feel the Omni power running in his veins. This feeling was different than regular God ki. Now he was sure that he could win this. Especially with energies from all 12 universes.

In reality, Goten slowly open his eyes. The sclera turn black, while irises turn pure white in color.

 **Ending Song, Zetsu Zestu by Swimy**

 **End of Chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 34

„Clash of Titans! Universe Survival Tournament-Part 6"

 **Final**

 **[With Hades.]**

Hades slowly made his way back at the tournament of power. He finally did it. He finallt get his rightous powers. Now he could do anything. Nobody could stop him anymore. Now just to gather the angels and start recreation of the world. His body was slowly changing. But Hades like it. At least now he'd look like an actual god.

Then he felt something off. He like really massive power level up a head. It felt familiar for some reason. Curious, Hades pick up a pace. After a while He stopped. He start to look around, as his sking start to crack.

" _ **Just show yourself…Son Goten.**_ " -Hades said slowly." _ **No point of hiding.**_ "

Hades(Reached limit)-150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Suddenly in the vast darkeness surrouding the void, a pair of eyes open. Both of them hiding a power behind them and something inhuman at the same time. Hades was still looking, while those eyes slowly closed.

 **[Tournament of Power.]**

Priest pushed his Son back with powerfull kick. Whis had bruises and many open wound on his body. He glanced over his brothers and sister to see that few of them were defeated. Vegenks was already gone and Vegeta and Trunks appeared again. Soon Baroto followed him. Gohanks and Piccon were still fighting with other gods against angels.

 **Ivan Torrent-Icarus(Feat. Julie Elven)**

"Whis…Let's stop this madness." -His father said in low tone. His eyes sadden. Whis spat out his blood after his words."This isn't right, you know that."

"This is right, but you don't want to see it." -Whis said harshly. Suddenly Vados and Beerus appeared next to Grand Priest.

"Little brother…please this fight is done for." -Vados tried to reason with him."Look at yourself….This is wrong."

"I'm trying to fix everything…Why can't you just see it?" -Whis asked, while panting.

"But what you're doing…What you truely want to do is not right." -Beerus said, slowly making his way to his former servant/master.

"You don't understand….If only you could see…." -Whis said through his teeths.

"It's about Yama isn't it? Not only about our brother?" -Vados asked, causing Beerus to raise his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" -Beerus asked, while Whis eyes winded.

"Whis loved your sister. In that way." -Vados explained and Beerus gulped. He glanced at Whis who gritted his teeths and look furious."I'm his Sister after all. I know that kind of things. He couldn't stand that she died and our brother committed suicide."

"So that's your reason, huh?" -His father said with sad smile."I understand your feelings, but you knew that it woundn't worked out. Right?"

"Fine, I admitt it…I had feeling for her. I couldn't stand her death, but I didn't blame Lord Beerus." -Whis said, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"You have to move on, Whis." -Vados said in low tone."I know how painful this feeling is. To not see your lover and thinking that you'll never see him or her…"

"Whis…You have to let go…" -Beerus finally said, surprising everyone."You should stay in reality, rather then force your way into it."

"But…it hurts…It really does." -Whis mumbled as tears start dropping from his eyes.

"I know…It hurts me too." -Beerus said, lowering his head."But I've accepted that she's gone. I know that one day, I might met her again…but untill then, I must wait. Same with you…" -He finished and offered his hand to Whis.

Angel look up to him and then looked at his hand. Slowly reaching for, Whis reminded himself of Yama and the time he spent with her and the rest. It made him smile a little. He finally reached Beerus hand and grabbed it.

"Okey, now tell the rest to calm down…" -Priest said, while glancing over his children.

"They won't stop. They're controled by Hades. I'm the only one, who agreed to help Hades." -Whis explained to them."So I'm not being controlled by him. We need to stop them together."

"So…Let's do it how We practised." -Beerus and Whis smirked.

"As you wish, Lord Beerus." -Whis said with smile, while taking his fighting stance. Priest and Vados smiled at them, before turning toward the fight below them.

 _'Great! For some reason We defused and now We're out matched!'_ -Goku thought, while transforming into SSJP. _'Even with other gods…Those angels are fighting in synch. We won't hold for too long.'_ -Suddenly Whis appeared in front of him and blocked in coming attack."Finally came back to your senses, eh Whis?"

"Yes, I have accepted the truth. I was used like a puppet…" -Whis replied, causing Goku to raise his eyebrow. Ultimately he shrug it off. What ever it was, it didn't matter now.

"Glad to hear! Now, do you know what's going over there with Omni-king and Hades?" -Goku asked, after firing a kamehameha wave.

"I'm not sure…Let's just hope that Goten is okey." -Whis replied, while hitting his brother in the neck. His brother felt unconciouss and fell down.

"Yeah…He went after them without saying anything." -Goku said, while chuckling."He's like me. Heading toward the danger first."

"He's your son after all." -Beerus said, joining them."Let's join forces and finish this…We don't know what's going on there. Goten might in trouble."

 **[With Hades, a minute later]**

Hades body start to change. His body gain some mass, making him more muscular. His pale skin, turn a little pinkish. His single eye turn from black to blue.

" _ **Why are you hiding?**_ " -Hades inquired after a minute." _ **Are you that scare of me? Why can't you face me like a man?**_ "

"There is no rush…" -A deep and low voice sounded through the void _ **(A/N:Imagine the guy who voiced madara from naruto)**_."I can wait for you to unleash your full power…But that won't change a thing about your fate…."

" _ **And what is my fate then?**_ " -Hades asked curiously. He was getting exciting.

"To be killed…." -Voice replied, causing Hades to chuckle."To be killed by me…" -Suddenly a figure appeared out of shadows.

Hades raised his eyebrows at confusion. Was it really Son Goten? It didn't look him at all.

It was clearly a Super Saiyan 5. Or something resembling it. His fur was prussian color , while his hair were white. His skin was a little tanned. His sclera was entirely black, while his irises were white. He had blank expression on his face. There was a big artic blue aura around him.

" _ **So…Who are you now?**_ " -Hades asked, while trying to messure him up." _ **Your Ki is different from Son Goten's…**_ "

"It doesn't matter if I'm him or not…" -Saiyan said in emotionless tone."I am Omni Super Saiyan God…I'll be the last thing you'll see."

" _ **So it is you…Goten. Where did you get that power from?**_ " -Hades inquired. But Goten didn't replied. _ **"Don't want to talk? Well that's fine. Let's dance…!**_ " -With that he charged at Goten who didn't moved at all.

Goten(Omni Super Saiyan God)-300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Hades aimed his fist at Goten face. He was just few inches away, but then he was stopped. Goten blocked his punch with the tip of his finger. Upon the impact a shock wave erupted, which shook all 12 universes. Everyone felt it. Back at the tournament, all were push down and were unable to stand up. The wave was too overwhelming for them.

A little suprised, Hades went for the kick that Goten simply dodged. Young Saiyan cocked his fist and slam it on Hades stomach. He took the punch, but it cause him to lose a balance. He leaned and then look up to Goten face. He stared at him those eyes. For some reason, Hades saw something familiar about them. He seen those eyes before, but it wasn't possible. He was long gone, passing his power to his little brother. Goten kneeled his chin, sending him up. Then he bitch slapped him, sending Hades flying. Goten vanished and reappeared behind Hades. He grab him by the throat and lift him.

He start squeezing it, while staring at Hades. Hades gritted his teeths and then headbutted Goten, causing Saiyan to let go off him. He used his chance to kick and punch Goten. Once he was sure of it, he start firing multiple Ki blast at him. Soon, he stopped and waited for smoke to clear out.

Smoke cleared quicker than he thought. He saw that Goten was unscratched. He floated in the air, his expression not changed. He just cracked his neck, while narrowing his eyes at Hades.

 _'Not a single scratch?'_ -Hades wondered, while raising his eyebrow. _'Goten obtained such an amazing power and he's still sane? Strange…'_

"Are you done, Hades?" -Goten asked slowly."Or you have more tricks up your slave?"

" _You little….You shouldn't act like your equal to a god._ " -Hades snarled, while sending his twelve armored arms toward Goten. Four grabbed Goten by the legs and arms, while rest start punching Goten." _ **Now! Apologize to me, mortal!**_ "

"How about…No, for the answer?" -Goten asked, while ripping himself from armored grip. By doing that, Goten also ripped his four tails/arms. Hades screamed in pain and formed multiple Ki orbs in his armored hands."Let me rip you a little more…." -This cause to shiver run down Hades spine.

Without a warning, Goten appeared in front of Hades. Hades flinched and start shaking. He drop his armored tails and waited for Goten to do something. Something horrible, he knew it. Slowly Goten put his finger on Hades forehead. Sweat start running down his temple, as Goten stare dat him blankly. He felt a gentle push, but in reality his body was pushed with such force that normaly his skull would crack. This time his body couldn't stop, he was just going and going.

 **[Tournament of Power.]**

"What was that?" -Goku wondered out loud."Was that Goten? Or maybe Hades?"

Slowly everyone was back on their feets. Gohanks and Piccon defused already. Few were killed in the battle between them and angels. Few were in critical state, but Vados was already taking care of them.

"I don't know Dad." -Gohan said, while picking in coming ki."But somebody is heading our way!"

"I can sense that too." -Beerus said, while fixing his eyes on one spot. Soon he saw something coming toward the stage. It was pretty fast."Dodge now!" -Everyone who was on the stage fly away just in time.

Something or Someone crashed on the stage. Once the dust cleared, everyone saw that it was Hades himself. He was a little beaten. Everyone was alerted and relief at the same time. Suddenly they felt another Energy appeared. Everyone turn to see new person. They were confused by the sight of another Super Saiyan 5. But then again, beside Rigor and Goten, there was no Super Saiyan 5. It must be Goten, they all thought.

 _'Woah…What happend to Goten?'_ -Goku thought with shock. _'He looks and feel different…Like that's not him at all.'_

 _'This power…it's not his own.'_ -Priest thought in awe. _'This is Omni-king Power combine with life force of all 12 universes…Marvelous…But scary at the same time.'_

"Is that really Goten?" -Piccolo asked, barely standing on his feet. The power he was emitating, cause his knees to tremble."It's almost like he was Super Saiyan 4 for the first time…"

"Goten….Let's just hope that He'll not destroy anything by accident." -Trunks said and then gulped.

Goten did not paid any attention to people who were still in Tournament. He fixed his eyes on Hades, who walk out of crumbles of the stage. Hades look at him furiously. But he knew that he might lose this. He still had one thing to do…At least He won't be the only to die and be erased.

" _Enought of this…I'm full of this pathetic world my brother created._ " -Hades snarled." _I thought about recreating this world, but you changed my mind. I'll destroy all twelve universes!_ " -He exclaimed and everyone got alerted.

 _'Why isn't Goten doing anything?!'_ -Goku thought with gulp."Goten! Stop him now!"

Goten didn't reacted. He just stared and waited, as Hades body start to glow. It's like he was deaf or something. He had blank expression on his face, which creeped out Goku and the rest. Hades body start glow even brighter.

" _ **What?! You're not gonna stop me?!**_ " -Hades shouted to Goten, who didn't flinch ** _.'What's up with him? Is the Omni power took over his body…? Whatever…'_**

Finally Goten performed wide sweeping arm movements, revealing two 'V' symbols on his palms. The he cupped this hands together. Soon a black orb formed in his cupped hands and start glowing.

"Goten! That's too much!" -Goku shouted toward his Son."You will kill all of us!" -Goten didn not listen to him. He didn't listen to anybody now.

As soon as Hades body bursted, Goten fired his new type of Kamehameha at him. Upon impact, Hades body exploded. But before the explosion could reach anyone, Goten appeared in front of Hades and created a barrier around his body. The explosion was contained inside of of it. But it wanted to burst, so badly that small cracks appeared on barrier. Goten snorted and put his palm on the barrier. The said barrier start to glow in bright blue color. Few were blinded by the light. Those who were able to see, watch in awe as Goten absorber the Energy. They gasped as explosion slowly start to fade and Goten body start to glow in bright golden color.

 **End of Song.**

Soon the glow ended. Goten was standing close to were Hades exploded. He didn't moved. Everyone from Universe 7 along with Grand Priest and Vados went over to Goten to check on him. Goten just stood there like a statue.

Suddenly Keiko appeared via Instant Transmission. After learning everything from the dragons, she knew that Goten won. She start looking only to find everyone on the stage. She fly toward them and landed on the stage.

"What happend to Goten?" -Keiko asked on concern."He won, so why isn't he moving?!"

"The reason for this…" -Priest started, getting everyones attention."…is because Goten is a mortal. He the first ever to absorb Omni Power. This must put his brain and body in the strain. He's barely functioning now…"

"So you mean…He's stuck like this now?!" -Keiko demanded the answe, causing Priest to look away."No, I refuse! He can't stay like this!"

"I agree…My son isn't going to be some kind of statue!" -Goku said seriously.

"There must be a way to bring him back!" -Gohan added, while clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to do in this situation." -Grand Priest said sadly.

 _'No…This can't be true. Goten…'_ -Trunks thought, while looking at his childhood friend."Goten! C'mon man, wake up! You can't stay like this forever." -Trunks grabbed Goten shoulder and start shaking him.

"Please…Goten kun…" -Keiko, putting her hand on Goten cheeks."Wake up! You have to…Please, you can't stay like this! I'll die if you do…." -She cried into his chest. Everyone look at Goten with sad expressions.

 **Dragon Ball Super OST Compromise**

But soon everyone saw a change in Goten. His black sclera start to fade and being replace by natural white color. His white irises turn blue. Goten blinked a couple of time and start to look around. Everyone gasped and then smiled. Goten look at them and then look down. He saw and heard that Keiko was crying into his chest. He smiled and embraced. She snap out and look up to see that Goten was alright.

"Goten kun…?" -Keiko asked, as tears run down on her cheeks."Are you…okey?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, Keiko san." -Goten assured with smile. Keiko finally cracked a smile and pull her boyfriend into a kiss.

Everyone smiled and them and let out a light chuckle. Vados and Trunks look at each other and then kissed too. Vegeta jaw dropped at the sight of his Son kissing an angel.

"It's getting a little steamy here, isn't it?" -Goku said with light chuckle."Right, Vegeta?"

"Shut up, Kakarot!" -Vegeta snarled, while turning way. He'll have his talk with Trunks once they;ll get back on Earth.

"Goten kun…please don't leave us anymore." -Keiko said smiling after their kiss.

"I'll never leave you…Nor anybody precious to me." -Goten assured with grin."Now let's bring back the Omni-kings." -With that he broke the hug and took few steps back. He look at the marks on his palms. He took a deep breath and face his palm toward the ground. The marks start to glow in bright blue light and with an impulse, two Omni-kings appeared.

 _'Marvelous…Such a control over Omni Power.'_ -Grand Priest thought with awe.

"Wha..? What just happend?" -Zen chan asked, while looking at his futureself.

"I'm not sure…Last thing I remember is…" -Zen kun paused and look up to see Goten with grin on his face."Goten? But how did you…?"

"It doesn't matter. What matter is that now you alive again." -Goten said kneeling to their level."Thank you for that boost of power. It really help out. Though I was barely in control over myself."

"So you won…Great job! We knew you could do it!" -Zen chan said cheerfully.

"We have an offer for you." -Zen kun said, causing Goten to raise his eyebrow."Could become the new Omni-king?" -At that everyone gasped.

"Zen kun?! Isn't that too much?" -Goten asked, while gaping like a fish."I mean…I made a promise to Beerus that I'd become the new God of Destruction."

"You did what?!" -Gohan asked in disbelieve.

"Not not, Big Bro!" -Goten said to his brother, who quickly shut up."Anyway, becoming God of Destruction is already too much. Beside there You need to do few changes. I don't want to die, because Supreme Kai is weak and he can get easly kill." -At that everyone start to chuckle, before laughting."Hey! I'm being serious!"

"We know that." -Zen chan said, while trying not to laught."We'll fix few things, so don't worry."

"It's seems like We'll remain our positions." -Zen kun said with sigh."Let's honour Goten wishes."

 **End of Ost.**

Slowly Goten start breathing heavly. He was going back to his base form. His body couldn't contain this form any longer. It was too much strain. He lost his fur, his hair changed back and body build too.

Goten(Base form,Post absorbing Omni Power)-200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

"Are you okey, Goten kun?" -Keiko asked in concern. He smiled at her and chuckled.

"I'm alright, it's just a strain." -Goten assured and look at Vados."Vados san, could you heal me? My muscles feel sore as hell."

"Of course, Goten san." -Vados said and put the tip of her Staff above Goten head. His body glowed with faint green color. Once she was done, Vados took her Staff back."There you go…"

"Thank you." -Goten thanked with smile, after getting back on his feet."You know what…I'm not training tomorrow. I need a 24 hour sleep after all this."

"Yeah…All of us, I guess." -Goku agreed with grin."maybe We'll finisz this tournament later. Without destroying losers, okey?"

"Don't worry, Son Goku kun." -Zen chan said with smile."This whole destroying the losers part was a lie. It was a decoy to get Hades out." -After hearing all this, everyone gave a sigh of relief."But yeah, let's do that some other time."

"Guys…Let's just go home." -Goten said, while wrapping his arm around Keiko.

"Yes…It's been a long day. We all need some rest." -Whis agreed and created a familiar container for them. Everyone follow and enter the contrainer.

Goten gave a last glance to Omni kings and waved toward them. They waved back with smiles on their faces. Soon a Purple portal open up and they flied toward it. Soon they were gone. Everyone stare in awe at what just transpired. Nobody could believe in their eyes. But now they knew one thing. Don't screw up with Universe 7.

 **End of Chapter!**

Epilogue in next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

„Dragon Ball:What if?"

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball series. Let's get started. There are three challenges on my profile now.

Chapter 35

"Epilogue"

 **[Three Years later, 28th Budokai Tournament.]**

It's been three years since Tournament of Power. During that time, Goten had to train for almost 100 of years in Dragon Realm, in order to control his Omni Powers. At this moment, he was beyond Zen chan and Zen kun level. Maybe if they join forces along with other Saiyans universe 7. He was able to bent the reality around and shaped as he see it fit. His wish granting power were at the level of Divine Dragon.

During that time, The Z-fighters all trained outside of Dragon Realm. Using Hyperbolic time chamber if needed. Once Goten got out, after a day or so, he invited them to come and train with him. He helped Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan and Trunkes achieve Super Saiyan 5 transformation without worring about the danger from it. They went for about 10 years. After getting out of the tournament, they spent three years peacefully.

Bulma gave birth to beautiful baby girl. Both parents named her Bulla. Gohan decided to drop his training for a while to spend time with his family and be a professor. After some time Vegeta and Bulma accepted the fact that Trunks was dating an angel. Though, it was difficult for Vados to be with Trunks, even after talking with Champa. Being guardian and attendant of God of Destruction wasn't helping.

Recently, Mr. Satan decided to held a 28th Budokai Tournament. For some reason, Goten decided to take a part in it. So few decided to take a part, that being Goku, Vegeta, Keiko, Pan and Present Trunks. The Future Trunks was taking care of Mai. She was in 9 month pregnant. She could gave birth any time, so Trunks wanted to stay close to hospital.

"Are you sure that this 'strong' Earthling will appear?" -Goku asked his Son as they made their way toward the Budokai Arena.

Goku(Post 13 years of training, no God Essense)-15,000,000,000,000,000

"Pretty much. I've been waiting for him quite some time." -Goten replied with smile on his face.

Goten(Base form, Post training 113 years of training) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000

"But I don't understand why…" -Keiko said with sigh."I mean, even if he's an earthling, this guy or girl doesn't stand up to you. Nobody really stand up to you anymore."

Keiko(Post 13 years of training)-23,000,000,000,000

"Well…It's small secret. Don't worry, you'll get what I mean." -Goten assured with grin.

"It'll be a little boring." -Trunks said, while yawning."But it's something. I rather by here than at the house."

Trunks(Post 13 years of training)-700,000,000,000,000

"Say, Say…Uncle Goten, can I fight with that strong person?" -Pan asked with smile on her face.

Pan-500,000

"Sorry Pan, but not this time around. Maybe later." -Goten said, causing her niece to pout."We should get our entry applications."

 _'I do Wonder who's Goten talking about.'_ -Vegeta thought with snort. _'There not a chance that such earthling exist.'_

After getting their entry applications, everyone went into the arena. The fighters appeared on the stage and waited for everything to start. Goten and the rest pick up a number. The first was Vegeta against some kid. He easly defeated him, without even carrying. Next was Goku against some buffy guy. Same like the previous match. Then it was Keiko against Pan. Young Woman allowed Pan to win this match. Next was Trunks against some girl in revealing outfit. He easly defeated her. Just side step and push her off the stage.

It was finally Goten turns. He enter the stage with a smile on his face. He look at his oponent, who was a little scared. It was a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. He was very short and scawny, wearing traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt. He was also barefeet.

 _[…Okey! This is a fifth match! It's the final match before the Semi-finals…It's Son Goten against Uub!...]_

 _'Sound familiar….'_ -Goku thought, while raising his eyebrow _.'Nah, it's probably my imagination…Wonder if this is the guy.'_

 _[…If both of you're ready….Begin!...]_

Goten look at the boy dubbed Uub. Onceh he lay his eyes on his, Uub got frightened.

Ubb(scared)-100,000,000

 _'Woah…I barely looked at him and he's already scared. Drastic messures then...'_ -Goten thought with mental sigh."It's time to change your diaper boy…." -Goten snarled, causing Uub to raise his eyebrow in surprise and shock."I can smell it from here. Jeez, why do I have to fight with Villager Rat? Who shaved your head? Your cow? Man why you must be so ugly? But it's no suprise since your entire family is ugly and good for nothing…" -At that his family and Keiko gasped. What did he said those cruel words?

That did it. Uub had enought.

"How dare you insult my family?!" -Uub shouted at Goten, who raised his eyebrow. Soft spot, Saiyan thought.

Uub(Enraged)-13,000,000,000

"What can I say…It's all true." -Goten said with shrug, causing Uub to lose it and charged at him.

Uub then jumped and aim his kick at Goten head. Young Saiyan simply block it with the tip of his finger. Upon the impact the whole arena shaked.

Goten( **Heavely** Supressed against Uub)-20,000,000,000

Goten smirked and the two start fighting. Uub was really good at fighting. Not only was he piccking up the speed but also was learning how to fight too. Everyone, even Z-fighters were in total shock. That boy was jus tan earthling, but he would defeat them back at Cell Games. They get it now. The reason why Goten come to this tournament. But there was still one thing. How did he knew this'd happend?

They fought for about good 15 minutes. But finally Goten defeated him. Uub was devastated by this. He wanted to win this for his village sake. In the end he had to accept his defeat like Man.

"Forgive me for being rude." -Goten apologized, while offering his hand."You're a little scared, so I had to make you mad. I wanted to see how good you're. I'm really sorry."

"I see…Well that's okey. But I still lost." -Uub said sadly.

"But you learn somethin' about yourself." -Goten stated, causing Uub to raise his eyebrow."You are strong. Very strong for a human being. However, you don't know how to control those powers of yours. I bet you never fought a fight like this before."

"No, not really." -Uub replied, causing Goten to smile.

"I see…Okey then." -Goten decided, confusing Uub."From now on, you'll go with me and train in the arts of fighting. How does that sound?"

"Really?! But…I'm from poor family and I spent my of my days working with Dad. I don't have time for training." -Uub explained and Goten noded. Saiyan came up with the idea.

"I have solution. I'll ask Mr. Satan to sponsor your family and village." -Goten said and Uub gasped in shock."Don't worry, you're covered. Someday, Earth might lose their protectors so I want you to take their place someday." -At that Uub's jaw dropped.

"Give me a second." -With that he fly toward his family and friends."I'll take him to Dragon Realm for some time. Dad, could you go with me and help?"

"Um…Yeah, sure." -Goku agreed with smile.

"So that's your reason, eh?" -Keiko asked with giggle."We'll still be here, remember? Earth will still have heroes."

"Yeah, but the more fighters equals better protection." -Goten replied with grin."Okey! Dad, let's go and train Uub."

"Sure. It's sounds great." -Goku said with smile.

"Why do I get a feelling that this Uub is somehow related to our Buu?" -Vegeta asked, while glancing at the boy.

"Sharp as aways, Vegeta san." -Goten praised, causing Older Saiyan to snort."This boy right there is the reincarnation of evil Buu. Before I fused with Shenron, I asked him to get evil Buu to be reincarneted to be good person. So I waited and gather every information I needed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" -Trunks asked in concern."What if that bad side start showing up?"

"I'll deal with it personally." -Goten assured with smile. With that he left and Goku followed him. The two landed on the stage."Hey Uub, this is my father. His nam eis goku. He'll help me in your training. Is that okey?" -He asked and Uub noded."Okey…We'll go to special place and train there for a while. Don't worry, everything will be fine." -With that Goten put his hand on Uub shoulder. Goku grabbed onto Goten and soon they left.

 _[…Woah! They just vanished! Well…Let's move to next much then…]_

 **[9 years Later. Universe 7 God of Destruction planet.]**

Keiko walk down through the stairs into the large room with stone throne. She walk toward with smile on her face.

Keiko changed through those 8 years. She was now taller and had longer hair. She had hour glass figure and D-cup breats. Keiko was wearing a red dress, which was reaching her knees. She was walking barefeet.

Keiko(9 years later)-30,000,000,000,000

"Are you gonna sit there whole day, Darlin'? -Keiko sitting down on the arm of the throne. She look at Goten with warm smile."What are you thinking about?"

Goten also changed a lot during these 8 years. He was as tall as his father now. Goten hair remained the same. He didn't want to changed it. Now he was wearing black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with all seven dragon balls as decorations. He was officially a God of Destruction for the past two and a half years. After Beerus step down, he went to Other World in order to find Yama. When he found her, Goten used his Omni Powers to revive her and the family was together again.

"Ah…It's nothing." -Goten replied, smiling."Hey…Where is Goken?"

The two were married for four years now. Goken was born just before he became God of Desctruction. He was a carbon copy of Goten, Goku and Bardock. He was wearing a small set of Gi, both as pajamans and training cloths.

"He's sleeping now." -Keiko replied."Our quests will be in three hours. Have some time left…."

"You want a second?" -Goku asked, causing Keiko to blush. He pull her toward himself, causing her to giggle.

 **[Two and half hour later.]**

After spending time together, Goten and Keiko went for Goken. They woke him up and prepared everything for dinner. Everyone just in time. Goten family greeted their quest outside of the castle.

"Yo, Everybody!" -Goten greeted with grin."It's great to see you again."

"Hey, Goten! How are you doin'? -Gine asked with warm smile.

Gine-5,000,000

"That's right! We haven't seen you in a while." -Chichi added and then saw Goken smiling at her."There is my little grandson! Come here to Grandma and Grandpa!" -At that Goken grinned and rushed to ChiChi and Goku.

"You're gettin' stronger, eh Goken?" -Goku asked with grin. Goken smiled at his Grandpa.

Goku(Supressed)-30,000,000,000,000

"Of course! I wanna be as strong as Grandpa and Daddy!" -Goken said, while hugging ChiChi.

Goken(Born with God Essense)-2,000,000,000,000

"Well then, keep trainin'!" -Goku said with smile."I wonder where is Beerus and Whis…?"

After stepping down, Beerus and Whis left the planet to find their own place in the world. Goten didn't need a attendant or mentor anymore.

"Beats me…Hey Goken, how about a small spar with your Great Grandpa?" -Bardock offered with smirk.

Bardock(Supressed)-20,000,000,000,000

"Sure! Let's go!" -Goken agreed and broke the hug. He run toward the training area, while Bardock followed him.

"I quess you must be pretty bored in here, huh?" -Gohan asked, while crossing his arms.

Gohan(Rusty)-50,300,000,000,000

"Pretty much. By the way, where is Pan-chan?" -Goten asked, while looking for his niece.

"She's in school. Pan failed her last exam, so she must write it again." -Videl said with sigh.

"He's just like you two." -ChiChi said, while placing her hands on her hips."Geez, a young girl like her should be studying and not training. Since you're a God, there is nothing to worry!" -At that few sweatdropped.

"Ah, hey Trunks and Mai! I see that little Beat is growing up pretty good." -Goten said, after seeing them.

"Hello there. How are things. Goten san?" -Mai asked with smile.

"I see that you're haven't changed." -Trunks commented with chuckle.

Trunks(A little rusty)-100,500,000,000,000

"Yeah…Hey Beat, how are you?" -Goten asked, leaning toward young boy.

He looked like Trunks with Mai hair color. He had his father eyes and was dressed similary when he first came to the past.

"It's good to see you again, Uncle Goten." -Beat greeted with smile on his face.

Beat(Training)-1,000,000,000

"You're getting stronger, that's good. Once day you'll surpass your old man." -Goten said with grin, causing everyone to laught. Then Goten look at Uub who walk toward him and gave him slight bow. He was wearing a green version of his old Gi back from Tournament of Power.

"Hello, Master Goten. It's good to see you!" -Uub greeted with smile.

Uub(Post Training)-1,000,000,000,000,000

"Haven't I told ya not to call me like that anymore?" -Goten asked, causing Uub to chuckle nervously."Just call me Goten, Okey?" -At that Uub noded.

"I Wonder where is other Trunks?" -Gohan wondered, while looking around.

"He should be here soon." -Vegeta replied with crossed arms.

Vegeta(Supressed)-22,000,000,000,000

"Yeah, that's right." -Bulma agreed with sigh."He's must be busy. Even after becoming Universe 6 God of Destruction."

About year, after Goten become God of Destruction, challenger Champa to his position. He couldn't stand being without Vados for a long period of time. Goten helped him to train just enought to beat Champa in fair match. After Champa lost, Trunks took his place and stayed for the most time. He was visiting from time to time.

Suddenly everyone heard a portal being open. They turn around to see Trunks and Vados caming out of it. They with a little girl with pale skin and long Purple hair She was wearing a white dress and shoes.

"Hello everyone!" -Vados and Trunks greeted with smile.

Trunks(God of Destruction)-8,000,000,000,000,000

Vados-8,500,000,000,000,000

"Ah there you are." -Bulma said with smile."And there it is my cute little angel, Ayame-chan!"

"Hello, Grandma, Grandpa and Everybody!" -Ayame greeted with warm smile.

"If that's everybody, then let's go inside." -Keiko said to everyone and everyone followed.

Goten didn't moved. He simply watch them going into his Castle. There still Five more quest to come. Suddenly in a flash five figures appeared. Beerus, Whis, Yama, Champa and a little boy. The little boy had a pale skin, blue eyes, cat ears and white mohawk hair. He was wearing a white robes.

"Welcome in my home!" -Goten said jonkingly.

"You realize that this was my home, right?" -Beerus asked a little annoyed by the joke.

"You still can't take a joke, huh? Well you're an idiot after all!" -Champa said and then laughted.

"What did you say, fattso?!" -Beerus shotued at Champa, which cause him to gritt his teeths and stare at Beerus in fury.

"Say that one more time! I dare you, I doube dare you idiot!" -Champa shouted at his twin brother.

"You two…STOP!" -Yama snarled, smacking their heads together causing Goten and Whis to chuckle."Ah…You're still acting like kids. Jeez…Hello Goten san, it's great to see you again."

"It's been a while. Greetings, Lord Goten." -Whis said with slight bow.

"I'm happy to see you all too, Yama san." -Goten said with grin."Especially you, Yamato."

"I'm glad to see you again, God Father." -Yamato said with tiny smile.

"Okey, let's get inside guys." -Goten said and turn around. They all smiled and head toward the entry.

 _'Goten…When I first saw you, I thought that you're nothing but a brat.'_ -Beerus thought, while following his successor. _'But then you show me a power that no mortal had. Then…For the first time I saw a Chance to pass the torch. Then you surpassed Me and Whis. Now you're a Man and person beyond even Omni-kings themself. To think I've train you…..It's sound funny when I say that.'_

With those last thought, Beerus, Goten and the rest went inside and close the doors behind him.

 **The End**

Thank you all for suport. I hope you love the story. I'll try to came up with the idea, but I want to leave this to you. I believe you can came up with somethin' and write it. As long as you will tell me this first in PM.


End file.
